


Where There's Smoke

by Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternativ-Universum, Feuerwehrmann Blaine, Firefighter Blaine, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 108,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Alternativ-Universum; Kurt ist Kurt aus Glee, nur dass er Blaine niemals begegnet ist. Blaine ist mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater, der Feuerwehrmann war, in Brooklyn aufgewachsen. Rachel und Kurt haben die NYADA absolviert, Kurt hat zusätzlich an der TISCH seinen Master in Kostümdesign gemacht und jetzt ziehen sie zusammen in ihre erste Wohnung, bereit ihre Zukunftsträume in Angriff zu nehmen. Unglücklicherweise hat Rachel nie ordentlich kochen gelernt und setzt beinahe die neue Wohnung in Flammen. Auftritt: Feuerwehrmann Blaine.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where There's Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326040) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 
  * A translation of [Saying Goodbye to the Engine Co 204 Brownstone...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415537) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 
  * A translation of [...And Hello To Station 114](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417784) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 
  * A translation of [A Love I Can Be Sure Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425576) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 



> Die wünderschöne Fanart stammt von [Pencilpushingenthusiast](http://pencilpushingenthusiast.tumblr.com/tagged/cbdoodles/page/5).
> 
> Diese Geschichte gehört zu den TOP 5 meiner liebsten Glee-AUs.

 

[                                                                                                                          ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lymv7vJOoS1r5fs5bo1_r4_1280.jpg)

 

 

**Kapitel 1**

 

 

 

Nachdem Burt noch einmal den Blick duch das Wohnzimmer hatte schweifen lassen, nickte er Kurt anerkennend zu. Bevor sein Vater angekommen war, hatte Kurt die gesamte Wohnung überprüft, kleine Reparaturen an den Türrahmen vorgenommen und die Stelle an der Wand zugespachtelt, wo eine Türklinke den Gips eingedrückt hatte. Er wollte seinem Vater beweisen, dass sie es schaffen würden, für ihr eigenes Zuhause selbst verantwortlich zu sein, damit er endlich aufhörte, sich Sorgen zu machen, weil sie alleine in der 'Großen Stadt' lebten. Ihm war jedes Mittel recht, den Stress für seinen Vater zu mildern.

Rachel stand in der Tür mit ihrem pinkfarbenen Werkzeugköfferchen in der Hand – immer noch unbenutzt, aber zur Motivation mit goldenen Sternen beklebt. Kurt wusste die gute Absicht zu würdigen, auch wenn sie eine Unterlegscheibe nicht von einer Mutter unterscheiden konnte.

"Also dann, Junge —"

Kurt kreuzte die Arme auf der Brust und verdrehte die Augen: "Dad!"

"Tut mir leid, entschuldige, ich werde nun mal alt", lächelte Burt seinen Sohn nachsichtig an und kratzte sich über die dünner werdenden Haare unter seiner Baseballmütze. "Also dann, ihr zuverlässigen, reifen, absolut fähigen Erwachsenen. Denkt daran, diese Batterien bei jeder Zeitumstellung auszutauschen, hört ihr? Batterien kosten nicht die Welt; aber ihr beiden seid unbezahlbar."

Rachel strahlte Mr. Hummel an: "Jawoll Sir. Ich habe es sogar schon für die nächsten beiden Jahre in meinen Kalender geschrieben. _Rauchmelder-Batterien wechseln_."

"Braves Mädchen. Und Kurt?" er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und blinzelte für einen Moment, als wäre ihm gerade erst aufgefallen, dass er sich dafür nach oben strecken musste, obwohl er das doch jetzt schon seit ein paar Jahren tat. "Du kümmerst dich um diese hübsche, junge Dame, hörst du mich?"

Rachel drehte sich um und stellte ihr Werkzeug-Set in das Regal unter der Arbeitsfläche, die die Küche vom Wohnzimmer trennte.

"Und Rachel? Du passt auf meinen Jungen auf, okay?"

Kurt lächelte und zog seinen Vater in die Arme. "Danke, Dad."

"Kein Problem. Und vergesst nicht, immer mal wieder was von euch hören zu lassen. Ich weiß, ihr seid jetzt groß und steht auf euren eigenen Füßen, aber ich bin immer noch ein Vater, okay?"

Rachel stürzte auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. "Danke, Mr. Hummel! Meine Dads haben ihre Nummer und montagsabends ist Familien-Telefonzeit. Das haben wir schon beschlossen. Falls Kurt und ich irgendwelche großen Rollen bekommen, dann wird montags in der Regel unser freier Tag sein."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Burt zu küssen, der von ihrer Liebesbezeigung überrascht schien. Kurt öffnete ihm die Tür als Fluchtweg und umarmte ihn draußen auf dem Treppenabsatz ein letztes Mal, bevor Burt sich auf den Heimweg nach Ohio machte.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, drehte sich Burt noch einmal um und sagte leise: "Vergiss nicht, dass Finn nächsten Samstag deine restlichen Sachen vorbeibringt. Pass auf, dass....." Burt sah an Kurt vorbei in Richtung Haustür, um sicherzugehen, dass Rachel nicht mithörte. "Pass auf, dass die beiden keine Gelegenheit bekommen, sich zu streiten, ja? Als sie sich das letzte Mal in der Werkstatt über den Weg gelaufen sind, haben ich zwei Kompressoren ersetzen müssen."

 Kurt lachte leise. "Kein Problem. Rachel hat eine Besprechung mit einem ihrer Kunden, wir haben es also zeitlich super geplant."

Burt verdrehte die Augen und nickte. Dann winkte er ein letztes Mal, ging zu seinem Pick-up Truck und stieg ein, um den langen Weg zurück nach Ohio zu fahren. Kurt sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war. Bis auf ein paar seiner Bücher, zwei, drei Möbelstücke und seine Wintergarderobe, waren all seine Habseligkeiten bereits in ihrer ersten richtigen Wohnung. Nie wieder würde er seine Sommer- bzw Wintersachen, wegen winziger Kleiderschränke mit der Post hin-und-her schicken müssen; keine Studentenwohnheime mehr oder Wohnklos mit Kochdusche. Sie hatten Riesenglück gehabt – jeder, der in New York City eine anständige Wohnung ergattert, hat Riesenglück – als ein ehemaliger Bühnenkollege von Rachel eine Rolle bei einer Wanderbühne bekam und seine Wohnung aufgeben musste.

Kurt nahm drei Stufen auf einmal. Er schloss die schwere Holztür hinter sich, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, klatschte in die Hände und strahlte Rachel an. "Unsere erste, richtige, eigene Wohnung!"

Sie hielten sich an den Händen und hüpften im Kreis auf und ab. Es war ihnen egal, wie kindisch das aussah. Sie hatten beide vier harte Jahre mit unzähligen Semesterarbeiten und Vorstellungen an der NYADA hinter sich gebracht, dann hatte Kurt drei weitere strapaziöse, aber aufregende Jahre auf seinen Master in Kostüm-Design an der [TISCH](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tisch_School_of_the_Arts#The_Institute_of_Performing_Arts)  verwendet, während Rachel ein Vorsingen nach dem anderen hatte und jede Rolle annahm, die sie kriegen konnte.

Endlich, _endlich_ hatten sie ihre heiß ersehnte eigene Wohnung in New York. Sie lag in Brooklyn – nicht auf der Upper West Side und eines der drei Schlafzimmer war früher mit Sicherheit einmal ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank gewesen, aber sie gehörte ihnen. Sie hatte eine Küche, in der kaum zwei Personen gleichzeitig Platz hatten, aber sie hatte eine Essecke, hohe Decken, ein [Wohnzimmer](http://stoney321.livejournal.com/photo/album/8636/?mode=view&id=331403&page=1) – groß genug für ein Klavier, Sofa und Sessel – und eine waschechte [Löwenfußbadewanne](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f4/b9/57/f4b95797aa73abcc65c4f72013d09598.jpg), in der Kurt bis zu den Schultern untertauchen konnte und sie gehörte _ihnen_.

Die Wohnung lag in einer ruhigen, freundlichen Wohngegend. Der Gehweg war von Bäumen gesäumt und irgendjemand hatte die Baumscheiben auf ihrer Straßenseite mit Stiefmütterchen bepflanzt. Die [Gebäude](http://stoney321.livejournal.com/photo/album/8636/?mode=view&id=331225&page=1) waren aus roten Backsteinen gebaut, zweigeschossig mit einem großen Keller mit Stauraum und Waschmaschinen. Jedes Geschoss bestand aus einer großzügigen Wohnung, wobei die oberen Wohnungen einen eigenen Eingang auf der Rückseite hatten. Und das Beste war, dass zwischen den einzelnen Häusern schmale Durchgänge waren. Es würden sie also keine, rhytmisch an dünne Gipswände pochenden Betten, oder laute Wortgefechte von streitenden Nachbarn stören.

Kurt musste nur zweimal umsteigen, um zu dem Theater zu kommen, an dem er als Kostümbildner arbeitete; es lag mitten am Broadway, fußläufig zu all den potentiellen Vorsingen, die er sich erhoffte. Rachel konnte von zuhause arbeiten; sie machte die Buchführung für ein paar kleine Theaterbühnen, um sich ein regelmäßig Einkommen zu sichern, während sie in ihrer Freizeit für alle möglichen Rollen vorsprach. Ihre New-York-Träume warteten auf sie.

Sie waren beide ungebunden. Rachel und Finn hatten sich vor ein paar Monaten anscheinend endgültig getrennt – Kurt hatte ein paar Beziehungen gehabt, seit er nach der HighSchool nach New York gekommen war, aber nichts Dauerhaftes, das seiner romantischen Ader entsprochen hätte. Er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, jemandem zu begegnen, der sein Herz im Sturm erobern würde; bisher waren es meistens hochnäsige Schauspielkollegen gewesen, die nur auf einen One-Night-Stand aus waren – etwas woran Kurt nicht interessiert war – oder ältere Männer, denen sein jugendliches Aussehen gefiel. Niemand hatte ihn bisher aus der Reserve gelockt, niemand, der witzig, aufregend und _romantisch_ war. Nun, er hatte so lange auf die Liebe gewartet; er konnte weiter warten, bis der Richtige kam.

Sein Magen knurrte. Er schlang die Arme um seine Mitte und hatte das Gefühl, vollkommen ausgehungert zu sein – zusätzlich zu dem erschöpfenden Umzug.

"Lass uns was essen gehen!" Kurt ging auf sein Schlafzimmer zu, um sich umzuziehen, als Rachel ihn an den Gürtelschlaufen seiner Jeans festhielt.

"Machst du Witze? Ich bin vorhin extra die Straße runter zu diesem Lebensmittelladen gelaufen. Wir müssen unsere neue Küche einweihen!"

Kurt hielt unschlüssig inne. Er hatte kein Problem mit veganer Ernährung; die Nervosität rührte eher von seiner Vorstellung, was Rachel Berry veganen Lebensmittel antat. Rachel war nicht gerade für ihre Kochkünste bekannt, obwohl sie sich dieser Aufgabe mit Begeisterung widmete. Das war ihre erste Wohnung mit richtiger Küche und nicht nur einer Kochplatten und Mikrowelle.

"Deine Väter haben zuhause einen Induktionsherd und dieser Gasherd sieht aus, als wäre er früher noch mit Kohle betrieben worden. Bist du _sicher_ , dass du weißt, was du tust?"

"Absolut!" rief sie begeistert aus.

 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

Heulende Alarmsirenen kündigten die Ankunft der Feuerwehr an.

"Ich _glaub's_ einfach nicht, dass du beinahe die Küche abgefackelt hast, Rachel. Wir wohnen noch keine vier Stunden hier."

Rachel wischte sich mit ihrer rosa Rüschenschürze über die tränenverschmierten Wangen. "Es tut mir so leid! Ich dachte, gegrillter Tofu wäre eine nette Abwechslung!"

"Mit Whiskey flambiert? Du hast versucht einen gegrillten Tofu mit Whiskey zu _flambieren_? Es hat einen Grund, dass diese beiden Kochstyle _nicht_ miteinander kombiniert werden, Rachel!", seufzte Kurt und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. "Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass die Rauchmelder funktionieren; das wird meinen Dad freuen." Er erstarrte entsetzt auf dem Treppenabsatz. "Mein Dad! Er darf das nie erfahren, okay?"

Kurt erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie die Flammen aus der Pfanne aufgelodert waren, als Rachel diesen armen, unschuldigen Tofu gefoltert hatte. Beim ersten Anzeichen des Feuers hatte sie angefangen zu schreien wie am Spieß. Kurt hatte an ihr vorbei gelangt, das Gas abgedreht und die Pfanne auf einen der hinteren Brenner geschubst. Die Topfdeckel waren noch alle in der Umzugskiste, er konnte auf die Schnelle nichts machen, um das Feuer zu ersticken.

Sie waren auf die Außentreppe gerannt; das markerschütternde Pfeifen des Rauchmelders zu laut, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, geschweige denn in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Kurt hätte sein Handy beinahe in den Gulli vorm Haus fallen lassen, bevor er sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug zur Ruhe zwang und 911 wählte. Er informierte die ziemlich gelangweilt klingende Dame in der Notrufzentrale, dass ihr Herd in Flammen stand und ob sie nicht bitte _schnell_ jemanden schicken könnten.

"Oh, klar", sagte sie schnippisch, "denn normalerweise sage ich den Ausrückekommandos, dass sie sich ruhig Zeit lassen sollen. Was glauben sie denn, mit wem sie reden?"

Kurt wich entsetzt zurück und starrte auf sein Handy. Bevor er sich in _Lorell-"Effi, I'm tired!"_ -Modus aufschwingen konnte, hörte er aber bereits die Sirenen aufheulen, nur wenige Straßenzüge entfernt. Anscheinend hatte die Zentrale ihnen _nicht_ gesagt, dass sie sich ruhig Zeit lassen könnten. Er knurrte ein kurzes "Danke schön" und legte auf.

Da saßen sie also eng beieinander auf den Treppenstufen und Kurt versuchte angestrengt, sein Beruhigungsmantra wie _'alles wird gut'_ klingen zu lassen und nicht wie _'ich würde dich am liebsten erwürgen, weil du uns beinahe umgebracht hättest'_. Die Mieter aus dem oberen Stockwerk standen ein paar Meter weiter herum und waren offenkundig ziemlich verärgert, weil ihr Samstagabend-Footballspiel unterbrochen worden war. Ihre schroffen Gesichter, Bierbäuche und Michigan-T-Shirts hielten Kurt auf Distanz. Wenn es _eines_ gab, das sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte, dann, dass niemand aus Ohio, der etwas auf sich hielt – nicht mal ein rebellischer, unpatriotischer Ohioaner wie Kurt – jemandem trauen durfte, der für Michigan war.

Kurt lächelte entschuldigend zu ihnen hinüber, aber sie waren viel zu sehr darauf konzentriert, das Spiel auf ihren winzigen Smartphone-Bildschirmen zu verfolgen, als dass sie die neuen Mieter beachteten.

Die Sirenen verstummten, als das Feuerwehrauto vor dem Haus anhielt, aber die rotierenden Blaulichter warfen ihr Licht wie ein Kaleidoskop auf die Backsteinmauern. Drei Männer in schwerer, brauner Einsatzkleidung und schwarzen Stiefeln stiegen aus und liefen eilig auf die Eingangstür zu. Einer von ihnen ging direkt auf Kurt zu, der aufgestanden war und aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte. Rachel saß immer noch beschämt zusammengekauert in der Ecke und versuchte, nicht im Weg zu sein.

"Wir hatten einen Notruf wegen eines kleinen Küchenfeuers?"

Kurt räusperte sich und versuchte, sich auf seine Pflichten zu besinnen, aber _verdammt nochmal_. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ein Faible für Feuerwehrmänner hatte, es war doch ein ziemliches Klischee, aber _dieser_ spezielle Feuerwehrmann ..... wow! Er war so groß wie Kurt, mmh, vielleicht ein bisschen kleiner, breitschultrig, hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, volle sinnliche Lippen, _hör auf, seinen Mund anzustarren, sonst denkt er noch du bist geistesgestört,_ einen vorschriftsmäßig ordentlichen Haarschnitt und das schönste, lockige Haar, das Kurt je gesehen hatte. Die Abendluft war schwül und die kringelige Strähne, die ihm in die Stirn hing, hatte es wohl geschafft, sich den Zähmungsversuchen ihres Besitzers zu entziehen, soviel war Kurt klar.

Kurt blinzelte sich aus seiner Fantasievorstellung (diese dunklen Locken um seinen Finger zu wickeln und ihren Besitzer daran etwas näher zu ziehen, um einen besseren Blick auf diese schönen rosigen Lippen werfen zu können) wieder zurück in die Realität. "Oh, ja genau. Ein kleines Feuer."

Der Feuerwehrmann gab den anderen beiden Männern ein Zeichen, die bereits damit beschäftigt waren, einen Schlauch abzuwickeln. "Du meine Güte, ich weiß nicht, ob sie den unbedingt brauchen werden", rief Kurt aus. "Wie sind gerade erst eingezogen, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, weiß ich gar nicht, ob wir überhaupt einen Feuerlöscher haben", beendete er verlegen seinen Satz.

Der Feuerwehrmann grunzte etwas Unverständliches und gestikulierte zu einem der Männer, der daraufhin einen großen, professionell aussehenden Feuerlöscher aus dem Auto holte. Er reichte ihn weiter und der Chef-Feuerwehrmann machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.

"Hier entlang." Kurt wies den Feuerwehrleuten den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Die Rauchschwaden der brennenden Pfanne hätten als Wegweiser ausgereicht, aber anscheinend konnte er sein hilfsbereites Gen nicht so einfach abschalten.

"Bleiben sie bitte hier, solange wir die Gefahr nicht abschätzen können", sagte der Feuerwehrmann und hinderte Kurt mit ausgestreckter Hand daran, das Haus zu betreten.

Hitze breitete sich auf Kurts Brust aus, wo die Hand ihn fast berührt hatte. Jeder Nerv seines Körpers vibrierte vor Aufregung. _Also dann. Tja, dann steht jetzt wohl deine neue Traumwohnung in Flammen._ Ja, genau das war der Grund für seine Aufregung. Kurts Blick folgte den Wehrleuten auf ihrem Weg in die Wohnung. Er selbst blieb im Türrahmen stehen und rief. "Tofu. Er sollte gegrillt werden. Haha." Sein gezwungenes Lachen verwandelte sich in einen Hustenanfall, als der beißende Qualm ihn erreichte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich über die tränenden Augen. "Es waren Rachels erste Kochversuche in dieser Küche und sie kennt sich noch nicht mit Gasherden aus."

Mr. Üppige-Lockenpracht ging tief in die Knie, um dem wabernden Qualm auszuweichen, der aus der Küche quoll. "Sie haben die Gasflamme ausgeschaltet; Gut mitgedacht." Er übergab den Feuerlöscher seinem Kollegen und sagte: "Sieht aus, als wäre da nur noch Rauch. Es besteht keine Gefahr mehr, dass es sich wieder entzündet."

Kurt sackte gegen den Türrahmen. Der Feuerwehrmann winkte ihn herein, nachdem er das Küchenfenster geöffnet hatte. Kurt versuchte, einen leutseligen Ton anzuschlagen: "Naja, da gibt es doch diesen Spruch: 'Wo Rauch ist, ist auch Feuer'. Ich wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen." Der dritte Kollege murmelte "'Tschuldigung bitte", trug eine lange Leiter an Kurt vorbei in die Wohnung und lehnte sie vorsichtig gegen die Wand. Er kletterte hoch, öffnete das Kästchen des Rauchmelders, schaltete den Alarm ab und überprüfte die Batterien. Kurt warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann aber folgten seine Augen wieder dem Lockenkopf, der seinen Kollegen anwies sowohl Rachels antihaft-beschichtete Pfanne als auch die gesamte Kochfläche des Gasherds in Löschpulver zu hüllen.

Kurt sah an sich herunter und war froh, dass er für den Umzug keine unförmig ausgebeulten Jogginghosen angezogen hatte. Rachel hatte ihn aufgezogen, weil er staubige Kisten und Möbel in Designer-Jeans nach Brooklyn schleppte – "Die sind von _letzter_ Saison, Rachel" – aber zumindest betonten sie seine schlanke, athletische Figur. Sein Brustkorb und seine Schultern waren im College breiter geworden und die letzten Reste von Babyspeck waren verschwunden. Einzig sein jugendliches Aussehen war ihm geblieben. Dafür würde er dankbar sein, wenn er älter wurde, zumindest versicherte ihm das jeder. Das fadenscheinige, melierte T-Shirt spannte sich optimal über seinen trainierten Brustkorb und Bizeps. Nicht zu dünn, nicht zu muskulös. Die Anforderungen des Musiktheatertanzes hatten den Vorteil, ihn in Form zu halten.

Er hoffte, dass Mr. Lachfältchen nicht auf bullige Footballspieler stand......oder Brüste, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Sein Schwulen-Radar war zwar besser geworden, seit er in New York lebte und eine Künstler-Schule besucht hatte, aber er hatte auch schon den ein oder anderen peinlichen Fehler gemacht.

_Aber es schadet auch nicht, sich schon mal darauf einzustellen, dass er vielleicht doch für mein Team spielt._

Mr. Alles-ist-möglich stand vor ihm, mit seinem Helm unter dem Arm. Kurt würde wetten, dass sie etwa im gleichen Alter waren.

"Also, ihre Partnerin – "

"Mitbewohnerin", verbesserte Kurt grinsend. "Sie ist nur meine Mitbewohnerin."

Der Feuerwehrmann blickte zu Boden, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. "Also dann. Ihre Mitbewohnerin hat gute Arbeit geleistet, als sie den Tofu _gegrillt_ hat. Aber fürs nächste Mal empfehle ich Heimservice. Wok-n-Roll ist direkt hier um die Ecke und sie haben auch ein paar sehr gute vegetarische Gerichte."

 _McQueen rät, selbstbewusst und furchtlos zu sein_ .... Kurt lächelte ihn entwaffnend an. "Ich werde es ihr ans Herz legen, Mister ....?"

"Captain Anderson."

Er schüttelte ihm die Hand und Kurt musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als er den kräftigen Händedruck spürte.

"Captain? Sie scheinen noch ziemlich jung zu sein für einen Captain."

Captain Anderson kniff für eine Sekunde die Augen zusammen, bevor er wieder in Dein-Freund-und-Helfer-Modus umschaltete. "Es kommt gelegentlich vor."

Kurt erkannte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und versuchte, das Gespräch wieder in unverfänglichere Bahnen zu lenken. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas nach hinten, kreuzte die Arme auf der Brust und sagte: "Tja, eigentlich wollte ich ja was bestellen, aber sie bestand darauf zu kochen." Er kicherte und rollte mit den Augen, als wollte er andeuten, dass der Captain sicherlich wusste, wie Frauen sein konnten.

_Oh mein Gott, du bist auf Stufe elf, schalt mal runter auf fünf. Aber er ist wirklich süß, also dann doch lieber Stufe sechs._

Andersons freundliches Lächeln stand in keinem Vergleich zu dem dümmlichen Grinsen, das Kurt in seinem eigenen Gesicht wusste. Der Feuerwehrmann zog sein Funkgerät aus der Gürtelhalterung und sprach hinein. "Roger, Zentrale. Wir haben alles gesichert. Wir rücken wieder ein." Er schaltete es ab und sagte zu Kurt: "Immerhin wissen sie jetzt, dass ihr Rauchmelder funktioniert, stimmt's? Denken sie daran, die Batterien bei jeder – "

"Zeitumstellung zu wechseln, nein, ich werde es nicht vergessen! Ich würde doch unsere Wohnung nicht niederbrennen wollen, ohne ihnen zumindest die Chance zu geben, vorbeizukommen und mich zu retten. _Uns_. Uns zu retten, meine ich. Natürlich." _Was ist los mit mir?_ dachte Kurt bei sich. Aber es half einfach nichts. Diese verdammten Locken bettelten geradezu darum, verwuschelt zu werden.

Der Captain räusperte sich und sah kurz auf seine Stiefel hinunter. "Lassen sie das Fenster noch eine Weile offen stehen, damit der Rauch restlos abziehen kann." Dann blickte er Kurt ernst an, ohne jede Spur von Scherzhaftigkeit. "Und morgen kaufen sie sich als erstes einen Feuerlöscher."

"Oh. Ja. Richtig. Gleich als erstes. Das werde ich gleich machen", plapperte Kurt nervös. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten, weil er sich wie ein kichernder Teenager benahm; hatte er dieses Verhalten nicht längst hinter sich gelassen? Wahrscheinlich war Captain Anderson sowieso hetero und zuhause wartete ein hübsches Mädchen auf ihn. Nie im Leben würde ein prachtvoller Feuerwehrmann, der dazu auch noch schwul war, zu seiner Rettung eilen und dann vor ihm stehen und nur darauf warten, ihn zu umwerben.

Kurt musste jetzt mal ganz schnell den Ball flach halten. Außerdem konnte er von Captain Hot-Pants ja auch in seiner Freizeit träumen, anstatt sich hier direkt vor ihm, mit seiner unverhohlenen Flirterei zum Narren zu machen.

_Reiß dich zusammen._

"Danke schön. Ihnen allen!" Als die Männer ihre Ausrüstung wieder auf den LKW gepackt hatten, schüttelte Kurt ganz bewusst jedem die Hand, nicht nur dem Captain.

Plötzlich stand Rachel neben ihm und schüttelte ihnen ebenfalls die Hand. Sie strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr und lächelte einen der Feuerwehrmänner sittsam an. Er hatte die schwere Jacke ausgezogen und trug nur seine Einsatzhose, das FDNY T-Shirt und breite rote Hosenträger. Kurt spürte, wie jemand seinen Arm drückte, aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Captain Anderson dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich auf das seitliche Trittbrett des LKW schwang und dabei per Funk mit seiner Wache sprach.

Kurt blickte zur Seite und erinnerte sich, ach richtig, Rachel war ja auch noch da. Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und fragte dann den Captain: "Wenn jemand zum Dank ein paar Kekse vorbeibringen wollte, zu welcher Feuerwache müsste er gehen?"

Kurt erstarrte und hätte ihr am liebsten in den Arm gezwickt, weil sie so durchschaubar war.

Captain Anderson steckte sein Funkgerät wieder an den Gürtel, zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie in die Fahrerkabine. _Heilige Mutter Gottes, dieser Bizeps. Eine vier-köpfige Familie könnte davon wochenlang leben._ Dann schwang er sich wieder auf das Trittbrett, ergriff die Haltestange und deutete auf seinen Helm "Feuerwache 204."

Der Fahrer startete den Motor. Der Captain sah Kurt freundlich grinsend direkt ins Gesicht und rief: "Die Jungs mögen am liebsten Haferflocken-Rosinenkekse."

Einer der anderen Wehrmänner rief – und man hörte es gerade eben noch aus der Ferne – "Heh, das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

Kurt ließ sich auf die steinernen Stufen sinken und zog Rachel mit sich. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich umbringen oder küssen soll."

"Spar dir das auf. Wir müssen einkaufen gehen, denn du willst diese Kekse doch sicher abliefern, bevor seine Schicht morgen zu Ende ist."

Er sah sie an. Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und sagte: "Heh, David war auch ziemlich süß."

Kurt blinzelte verständnislos. "David?"

Rachel verdrehte die Augen. "Du weiß schon, einer der anderen Feuerwehrmänner?! Gütiger Gott, dich hat es ja schwer erwischt. Das wurde aber auch mal Zeit", tadelte sie und zog Kurt auf die Füße. "Komm schon, Romeo. Lass uns alle Fenster öffnen, damit wir diesen Geruch von verkohltem Soja aus der Wohnung kriegen."

Kurt streckte die Arme über den Kopf, um etwas von der adrenalin-bedingten Spannung aus seinen Schultern zu nehmen. "Die Küche musst _du_ sauber machen. Und nachdem, was du heute angestellt hast, werde ich dich auf gar keinen Fall in die Nähe des Backofens lassen. Außerdem werden wir für diese Kekse echte Butter verwenden und nicht diesen Hanföl-Quatsch, den du mir immer wieder aufzuschwatzen versuchst. Sonst denken sie noch, wir wären Kiffer."

Rachel stand mit einem unglücklichen Gesicht in der Küche, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und betrachtete die Riesensauerei, die sie dort erwartete. Pulverreste über dem gesamten Herd und rauchgeschwärzte Flecken an der Wand.

"Das geschieht dir recht, Rachel Berry. Flambiert – in der Tat."

 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

Rachel bestand darauf, die Kekse in einen, mit einem karierten Geschirrtuch ausgeschlagenen Henkelkorb zu packen – zwei Dutzend Haferflocken-Rosinenkekse und ein Dutzend Erdnussbutter-Schokoladenkekse zur Abwechslung. Nachdem die Feuerwehr am Abend zuvor wieder abgezogen war, hatte sie noch eine geschlagene Stunde lang herumgeschnattert, wie nett und heldenhaft David war. Sie hatte ihn dreimal beschreiben müssen, bevor Kurt beschloss, einfach so zu tun, als wüsste er, von wem sie spricht.

Er selbst hatte gestern Abend nur Augen für eine ganz bestimmte Person gehabt und wenn er nur daran dachte, wie offensichtlich er sich dem Feuerwehrmann quasi an den Hals geworfen hatte, dann wurde er jetzt noch rot. Kurt 'cool-und-unabhängig' Hummel hatte sich in ein Rauchwölkchen aufgelöst, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Weitere peinliche Auftritte würde er von jetzt an Rachel überlassen.

Die warf sich gerade ein rotes Schultertuch über ihr schwarz-weißes ärmelloses Top und überprüfte ein letztes Mal den Inhalt des Korbs.

"Wenn du so in die Feuerwache hüpfst, werden sie dich für ein geistesgestörtes Rotkäppchen halten."

"Oh, _mich_ werden sie für gar nichts halten. _Uns_ werden sie für dankbare Bürger halten, die sich den unbesungenen Helden von New York City erkenntlich zeigen."

Kurt schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich auf dem Barstuhl um, um sich weiter mit ihr zu unterhalten, während sie sich die Haare vor dem Badezimmerspiegel richtete. "Du willst ja nur diesen Feuerwehrmann, der dich wegen", er deutete mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen an, " 'einer möglichen Rauchvergiftung' genauestens untersucht hat, mit deinen überragenden Hausfrauenqualitäten beeindrucken."

Sie lehnte sich aus dem Türrahmen und fixierte Kurt mit einem sartanischen Grinsen. "Oh, fängst du jetzt damit an, Kurt? Denn dann werd ich dir jetzt auch mal was erzählen." Sie schob die Hüfte vor und zeigte mit ihrer Haarbürste direkt auf ihn. "Du hast gesagt, du willst, dass er wiederkommt und _dich rettet_."

Kurt stotterte: "Das hab' ich nicht! Ich habe nur gemeint ...oh, Gott!" Er verbarg stöhnend das Gesicht in beiden Händen. "Hab ich das? Ich weiß nicht, was _in_ mich gefahren ist, er ist einfach ..... Ich steh nicht auf dieses 'Jungfrau in Nöten Ding', überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur .... Locken! Und diese Hosen. Und sein Lächeln, bitte sag mir, dass dir sein Lächeln aufgefallen ist?"

Rachel schaltete das Badezimmerlicht aus, kam die paar Schritte auf Kurt zu und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Er war wirklich süß und er schien nett zu sein. Ich versteh dich ja."

Kurt fuhr sich ächzend mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. "Ich kann dort nicht aufkreuzen. Ich kann einfach nicht. Wahrscheinlich wird seine kesse, wunderhübsche Freundin hereinschneien, sie werden sich vor meinen Augen küssen und er wird ihr genau dann und dort einen Antrag machen und es wird ein weiterer Beweis sein, dass ich die schreckliche Angewohnheit habe, mich immer wieder zu Kerlen hingezogen zu fühlen, die ich nicht haben kann."

Finn, Sam, der gutaussehende, verführerische Spanier aus seinem zweiten Jahr an der NYADA, der unglaublich heiße, junge Mann aus Wyoming mit dem zähen Südstaatenakzent und jetzt ein Feuerwehrmann. Footballspieler, ein Ausländer mit Oldtimer-Motorrad, ein Cowboy und ein Feuerwehrmann. Jetzt fehlten ihm nur noch ein Indianer und ein Polizist und er hätte die [Village People](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Village_People)  komplett.

Rachel gab ihm einen Klaps aufs Knie. "Nein, Schluss damit. Es ist viel zu lange her, dass du überhaupt an jemandem _Interesse_ gezeigt hast, seit der Sache mit Thomas. Du musst dich einfach der Welt stellen. Hör nicht jetzt auf, wo die Sache gerade erst ins Rollen kommt!"

Thomas war sein erster, richtiger, fester Freund gewesen, wenn man 5 Monate bereits als feste Beziehung bezeichnen wollte. Er war der Geschäftsführer von Kurts Lieblings-Café auf dem TISCH-Campus gewesen und er war Kurt ein paar Wochen lang nachgelaufen, bevor der sich endlich mit ihm verabredet hatte. Zunächst war es berauschend gewesen – jemand wollte _ihn_ und dieser Jemand war klug, witzig und nett. Aber als er nach ein paar Monaten zwar viel von Thomas' Familie gehört, sie aber nie getroffen hatte, gestand Thomas ihm schließlich, dass er sich seiner Familie gegenüber noch nicht geoutet hatte und es auch in absehbarer Zeit nicht plante.

Kurt wollte auf keinen Fall jemandes 'Geheimnis' sein. Er brauchte jemanden, der stolz auf sich war und – wichtiger noch – stolz auf die Person, mit der er zusammen war. Er hatte Thomas alles Gute gewünscht und sich von ihm getrennt. Seitdem war ein Jahr vergangen und außer ein paar vereinzelten Flirts, einer ungestümen Nacht im Tanz-Club mit einem schönen Fremden, die zu nichts weiter geführt hatte und ziemlich vielen Nicht-Verabredungen, hatte es nichts gegeben.

Kurt hatte das ungute Gefühl, nur auf den nächsten Fehlschlag zuzusteuern. Rachel zog ihn vom Stuhl, schnappte sich den Korb und die Hausschlüssel und zog Kurt zur Tür. "Ich bezweifele ernsthaft, dass er eine kesse, wunderhübsche Freundin hat."

"Und wie, um alles in der Welt, bist du dir da so sicher?"

Rachel antwortete mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen: "Weil er dir ganz klar und deutlich gesagt hat, welche Kekse _er_ mag."

Da hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht. Er überprüfte noch schnell seine Frisur im Spiegel neben der Haustür, bevor Rachel ihn hinter sich her auf die Straße zog.

 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

Es war ein wunderbarer, sonniger Tag. Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit war von einer frischen Brise davongeweht worden, ebenso wie die stickige Luft, die gewöhnlich vom Juni bis in den Herbst hinein zwischen den Häusern stand. Auf ihrem Weg zur Feuerwache, dreieinhalb Blocks weiter, schnatterte Rachel ununterbrochen vor sich hin und Kurts Überzeugung wuchs, dass es eine absolut furchtbare Idee war.

Kurt Hummel rannte nicht anderen Männern hinterher. Diese Lektion hatte er in der HighSchool auf die harte Tour gelernt und war ein Musterschüler geworden im Fach 'keinen männlichen Wesen hinterherrennen'. Er redete sich ein, dass der Grund für sein Verhalten – so offenkundig und kokett – seine Aufregung über den gestrigen Umzug und die drohende Gefahr von Verbrennungen dritten Grades gewesen war. Er war aus der Übung, er war ein bisschen einsam und sein Haus war überfüllt gewesen mit Schwulenfantasie Nr. 4, kein Wunder, dass er sich so lächerlich benommen hatte. Genau das war der Grund. Er würde jetzt zu dieser Feuerwache gehen, sich bedanken und gut war's. Das gehörte sich schließlich. Es wäre noch nicht einmal wichtig, ob ein gewisser Jemand anwesend wäre, oder nicht. Kurt duckte sich, um sein Spiegelbild in einem Fenster zu überprüfen, vergewisserte sich, dass seine Kleidung ordentlich war und die Frisur saß. Nicht, dass es etwa von Bedeutung wäre....

Sie bogen um die letzte Ecke und standen vor den riesigen Garagentoren der ['Feuerwache 204 / Rettungseinheit Station 18'](https://photos.smugmug.com/FDNY-Brooklyn/Engine-204-Disbanded/i-cK32VzG/2/L/fdny204-L.jpg) . Zwei Wehrmänner, in unvorteilhaften Polyester-Shorts und dem vorschriftsmäßigen, blauen Kurzarmhemd, spritzen die Reifen eines Einsatzfahrzeugs sauber.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte!", zirpte Rachel. "Wir würden uns gern mit ein paar selbstgebackenen Keksen bei den tapferen Feuerwehrleuten bedanken, die gestern Abend zu unserer Rettung gekommen sind."

Einer der beiden Männer war wesentlich älter als der andere, mit einem dicken grauen Schnurrbart, silbrigen Schläfen und tief zerfurchtem Gesicht. Er sah Rachel mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Mit Schokolade? Oder ohne?

Sie sah plötzlich unsicher aus. "N – nein, Haferflocken-Rosinen."

Der Mann schnaubte und klopfte Kurt so fest auf die Schulter, dass er ihn beinahe von den Füßen haute. Er sah ihm ins Gesicht, deutete dann mit dem Kopf ins Innere der Garage und sagte: "Der Captain müsste drin sein; haltet euch links, dort ist der Mannschaftsraum."

"Siehst du?", zischte Rachel zu Kurt hinüber, als sie die geräumige Fahrzeughalle betraten. "Ich hab's dir doch gesagt; es gibt keine kesse Freundin."

"Hmm, dann eben ein kesser Freund. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich – Oh, hallo."

Kurt blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als einer der Männer auf sie zu kam. Nach Rachels breitem Grinsen zu urteilen, musste es wohl David sein.

Rachel strahlte ihn an. "Wir haben euch Kekse gebacken."

David grinste zurück und jetzt, da er nicht anderweitig abgelenkt war, konnte Kurt auch sehen, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Groß, fast schon hager, aber sehnig und muskulös, sein Haar war ganz kurzgeschoren, so wie es die meisten Afro-Amerikaner derzeit trugen und er hatte ein hübsches Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das nur Miss Rachel Berry galt, so hatte es den Anschein.

Rachel lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm hin und sagte: "Ich weiß, dass euer Captain Haferflocken-Rosinen gesagt hat, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hab auch ein paar Erdnussbutter-Schokoladenen-Kekse dazugepackt. Ich hoffe, das war okay?"

David lachte und antwortete: "So lange die alle für mich sind und es unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt, hab ich kein Problem damit."

Er nickte Kurt einen Gruß zu, der sich aber irgendwie fehl am Platz fühlte. David forderte sie auf, ihm in den Manschaftsraum zu folgen. Rachel eilte sofort an seine Seite und hakte ihre Hand in seine Ellenbeuge. "Ich weiß natürlich, dass das bei uns nur ein kleines Küchen-Malheur war, aber mal ehrlich, was ihr macht, was ihr an jedem einzelnen Tag immer wieder aufs Neue macht, das ist wirklich bewundernswert."

Kurt blieb ein paar Schritte zurück und verdrehte die Augen. _Soviel zum Thema: dick auftragen._ Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Hälfte der Erdnussbutter-Schokoladenkekse bereits fehlte und David fröhlich auf einem herumkaute. Es sah so aus, als wären die meisten der wachhabenden Männer irgendwo unterwegs, um an einem Fahrzeug zu arbeiten, oder was auch immer. Und nirgends eine Spur von Captain Anderson.

Kurt beugte sich vor und sagte: "Okay! Ich fühl mich hier ein bisschen fehl am Platz. Ich werde einfach wieder gehen; dann kannst du in alle Ruhe den Bizeps deines Feuerwehrmannes drücken."

David schluckte einen halben Keks auf einmal hinunter und gestikulierte hinter Kurts Rücken. "Der Praktikant von gestern Abend ist auf Lehrgang und der Captain schläft wie ein Toter. Er hatte drei 24-Stunden-Schichten hintereinander. Wir nutzen hier jede Gelegenheit zum Schlafen, wenn's mal ein bisschen ruhiger ist. Ich werd ihm aber sagen, dass die Kekse von euch sind."

Kurt stöhnte innerlich auf. Wie es schien, hatte er sich ganz umsonst so aufgeregt. Er würde ganz sicher nicht wieder herkommen, wenn Anderson ausgeschlafen hatte, nur um einen Blick auf seine schönen Arme und Oberkörper und Gesicht und Haare und diese gut sitzenden Einsatzhosen – oh mein Gott – gestern war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Hosenbeine an den Seiten mit Klettverschlüssen verschlossen waren, was bedeutete, dass man sie mit einem Ruck ...... Kurt versuchte die Hitze, die ihm den Hals hochkroch, zu verbergen und lächelte David an.

"Ach, das war nichts Besonderes. Wir hatten nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil wir euch wegen so einer Kleinigkeit aufgescheucht haben. Ähm, Rachel? – Ich habe dem netten Captain versprochen, dass ich uns heute einen Feuerlöscher besorge. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mich schon mal auf den Weg mache, diese wichtige Sache zu erledigen, während du dafür sorgst, dass dieser nette Mann noch ein paar unserer Kekse genießen kann?"

David lächelte ihn dankbar an und griff nach einem weiteren Keks. Noch bevor es David auffiel, sah Kurt das Zettelchen mit Rachels Handynummer und dem kleinen goldenen Stern in der Ecke, das sie heimlich unter den Keksen versteckt hatte. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen und wackelte zum Abschied mit den Fingern. Dann drehte er sich um in Richtung der Fahrzeughalle und erstarrte.

"Kekse?"

Verwuscheltes Haar. Verschlafener Blick unter langen Wimpern. Ein abgetragenes T-Shirt mit FDNY Schriftzug auf der ziemlich muskulösen Brust. Kurt fehlten für einen Augenblick die Worte, dann schüttelte er sich aus der Schockstarre, als der Captain ausgiebig gähnte und die Arme über seinen Kopf streckte, so dass sein Shirt ein wenig nach oben rutschte und den Blick auf einen strammen Bauch freigab... und einen Flaum dunkler Haare, die sich nach unten ....

"Kekse! Ja! Wir haben sie gebracht. Ein paar. Die Kekse. Wir haben Kekse gebacken und sie hergebracht, aber ich muss jetzt gehen", stotterte Kurt und ihm war bewusst, dass er bis zur Haarwurzel errötete, "denn ich habe es versprochen und ich halte mein Wort. Deshalb."

Kurt klappte den Mund zu, warf Rachel einen verzweifelten Blick zu und versuchte, sich an diesem Mann vorbeizudrücken, der ihn von seinem normalen, gelassenen, selbstsicheren Wesen in einen geschwätzigen Idioten verwandelte. Er hielt den Kopf hoch und versuchte, sich sein Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, während er über die Türschwelle in die widerhallende Garage trat, als ihn eine Stimme anhalten ließ.

"Haferflocken-Rosinen! Danke dir .... oh, wie war dein Name nochmal?"

Kurt schnaufte, schloss die Augen, um sich kurz zu sammeln, drehte sich um und lächelte den Captain mit einem Blick an, der hoffentlich _'ruhig, cool und definitiv noch zu haben'_ signalisierte. "Kurt."

Der Captain hielt einen Finger hoch, während er einen Riesenbissen Keks schluckte; Kurt sah zu, wie die Muskeln in seiner Kehle arbeiteten und schluckte ebenfalls.

"Ich heiße Blaine. Nett dich kennenzulernen, Kurt."

Kurt nickte kurz und antwortete leise: "Gleichfalls." Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, zeigte mit dem Finger über die Schulter und sagte: "Aber ich muss mich jetzt um diese Sache kümmern, deshalb ... "

Blaine rief ihm nach: "Danke für die Kekse! Sie sind _köstlich_." Er besaß die Dreistigkeit, seine Augen zu schließen und das letzte Wort ganz bewusst zu seufzen.

 _Bei diesen Keksen muss jeder seufzen. Immerhin habe ich frisch gemahlenen Zimt in den Teig getan, aber mein Gott, muss er SO aussehen, wenn er sie isst? Ich frage mich, wie er aussieht, wenn er – –_ Kurt stolperte rückwärts gegen die Stoßstange eines großen Drehleiterwagens und stammelte: "Nicht der Rede wert. Die backe ich ständig. Es ist wie ein Zwang, mein ständiges Backen. Ich werde jetzt aufhören zu reden."

Mit hochrotem Kopf rannte er schnurstracks aus der Garage. _Abbruch! Abbruch-Reset-Neustart! Du hast ihm gerade erzählt, dass du seltsame Zwänge hast. Jetzt denkt er, du bist ein verrückter Back-Fetischist. Wirklich gut gemacht. Heilige Scheiße._ Er trat durch die gewaltigen Garagentore hinaus auf die Straße und fuhr fort, leise vor sich hin zu schimpfen. Der alte Mann, der die Autowäsche überwachte, rief ihm beiläufig hinterher: "Er isst auch gerne Bananenbrot."

Kurt lächelte ihn peinlich berührt und verwirrt an, aber er überlegte bereits, ob der Supermarkt an der Ecke, neben Feuerlöschern vielleicht auch überreife Bananen verkaufte.

 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

"Und er _singt_ , Kurt! Er war in seiner Schule auch im Glee Club. Ich bin überzeugt, dass seine angenehme Tenorstimme eine wunderschöne Backgroundbegleitung für meinen kräftigen und doch gefühlvollen Sopran wäre."

"Mmh", summte Kurt abwesend und blätterte die Seiten der neuesten italienischen Ausgabe der _Elle_ weiter – einer der Vorteile, wenn man in der größten Stadt der Welt lebte. Seit Rachel vor einer Stunde zurück in ihre Wohnung gekommen war, hatte sie ununterbrochen von David erzählt. Zum Glück hatte er eine Doppelausgabe.

Rachel, die gerade dabei war, die Küchentheke abzuwischen, hielt in der Bewegung inne und sagte verschwörerisch: "Er war im Glee Club mit _Blaine_. Aber das interessiert dich wahrscheinlich nicht."

Kurt zuckte vor Überraschung so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe eine Seite aus dem Heft herausgerissen hätte und fragte atemlos: "Er _singt_?"

 "Selber mmh.....Nach Davids Aussage war er der Hauptsolist an der Brooklyn New School."

Kurt ließ sich rückwärts in die Sofapolster fallen. "Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Er sieht traumhaft aus, er ist nett, er widmet sein Leben der Rettung anderer Menschen, er ist schwul – – " Er sah zu Rachel, damit sie es bestätigte und seufzte, als sie begeistert nickte. " – – und jetzt erzählst du mir auch noch, dass er _singt?_ Er muss ein Serienmörder sein. Oder er hat eine entsetzliche Vorliebe für Polka. Ein Mensch kann nicht all diese Vorzüge haben, ohne dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt." Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens kroch über sein Gesicht. "Was, wenn er in seiner Freizeit nur Ed Hardy T-Shirts trägt? Ich bin mit Sicherheit ein Mann, der Pailetten und Strass zu schätzen weiß, aber nicht auf die Art."

Rachel verdrehte die Augen. "Und selbst, wenn es so wäre, dann bin ich sicher, dass du ihm die Vorzüge von Tom Ford näherbringen könntest."

Kurt nagte an seinem Daumen und dachte über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nach, während Rachel einfach weiterplapperte. "....deshalb hat er mich eingeladen zu ihrem Mittwochs-Stammtisch im Pub zusammen mit den anderen dienst-freien Feuerwehrleuten."

"Das ist nett."

Rachel warf den Putzlappen in die Spüle, ließ sich neben Kurt aufs Sofa fallen und stupste ihn heftig an. "Du Dummerchen, du kommst natürlich mit."

"Nein, nein, nein, ich habe mich heute komplett zum Affen gemacht. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich nicht im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte bin, wenn ..... dieser Mann in der Nähe ist."

Rachel blickte Kurt aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und er musste an die vielen Male denken, wenn sie an der HighSchool in einem Diva-Off gegeneinander angetreten waren. Sie bohrte ihren Finger in seinen Brustkorb und sagte barsch: "Wir _gehen_ in diesen Pub, wir machen Schluss mit dem Selbstmitleid und wir werden Jungs finden, die uns _glücklich_ machen und die zufällig auch in derselben Stadt leben wie wir, verstanden?"

Kurt riss weit die Augen auf, unterdrückte ein banges Zittern und nickte. Rachel konnte ziemlich furchteinfößend sein. "Verstanden."

Sie ließ sich erschöpft nach hinten sinken. Kurt ergriff ihre Hand mit seinen beiden Händen. Dieses neue Interesse schien ein Zeichen zu sein, dass sie über Finn hinweg war, aber acht Jahre waren eine lange Zeit für eine Beziehung, selbst für eine so turbulente Beziehung wie ihre, mit mehr als einer Trennung und Wiederversöhnung.

Vor ein paar Jahren, am Ende von Rachels College-Zeit, hatte es eine Phase gegeben, als Finn und sie monatelang kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten. Es war auch schon vorher die Rede davon gewesen, ganz neu anzufangen, aber dieses Mal schien es _wirklich_ vorbei zu sein. Jetzt, da Finn sich endlich ein eigenes Leben in Lima aufbaute und Rachel in New York ihren Weg ins Rampenlicht weiter verfolgte, hatten sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass der eine um des anderen Willen seine Träume aufgeben würde.

"Es tut mir leid, dass es mit euch nichts geworden ist, Rachel. Ganz ehrlich. Aber du weißt, dass es besser ist, so wie es jetzt ist; das weißt du."

Rachel sah zur Decke hoch und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Kurt erkannte es als ihren Trick, drohende Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Ich weiß. Er war meine erste Liebe. Und es war wunderschön mit ihm, aber du hast recht. So ist es besser. Wir haben uns im Laufe der Jahre ein paar Mal zu oft getrennt – zu viel Liebeskummer." Sie seufzte tief und sah auf ihre verschränkten Hände hinab. "Er ist dort wirklich glücklich, oder?"

Kurt zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte ihr tröstend den Rücken. "Das ist er. Er hat endlich etwas gefunden, worin er wirklich gut ist, und meinem Dad ist er eine riesige Hilfe. Weißt du, dass sie eine zweite Werkstatt aufmachen wollen?" Rachel seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hemd, als er fortfuhr: "Mein Dad nennt sie 'Hummel & Söhne'." Kurt summte vergnügt und drückte sie. "Ich glaube, es ist das erste Mal seit der HighSchool, dass Finn stolz ist auf sich selbst. Er _ist_ glücklich, dass du hier bist; er hat immer daran geglaubt, dass du es schaffen wirst."

Rachel schluchzte leise und er hielt sie fester. "Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt: Schluss mit dem Selbstmitleid, Miss Berry?"

Sie murmelte an seinem Hemdkragen: "Aber noch einmal zum Abschied an ihn denken ist okay?"

Er lachte und hielt seine beste Freundin eng umschlungen. "Heh, du." Er küsste ihre Wange und schob sie so weit von sich, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. "Es hat schon lange so kommen müssen. Ihr habt die letzten sieben Jahre noch nicht einmal in der selben Zeitzone gelebt."

Sie nickte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer dünnen Weste über die Augen. "Ich weiß. Wir haben versucht, diese Fernbeziehungskiste durchzuziehen, aber er hat es eigentlich nie gewollt .... New York. Jetzt ist es ..... endgültig."

"Ja, das ist es. Es gibt also keinen Grund, nicht neu anzufangen, hab ich recht? Das erzählst du mir schließlich schon ein ganzes Jahr lang. Dass ich mich der Welt da draußen mehr präsentieren soll? Und Miss Berry, du hast das heute wirklich gut hingekriegt. Er ist ziemlich heiß."

Rachel lachte – ihr fröhliches, ansteckendes Lachen, das er so liebte. "Das ist er wirklich, stimmt's?"

Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und sagte: "Ich meine – er ist natürlich nicht schnuckelig genug, um Captain zu sein, aber immerhin."

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie damit, ihre Wohnung fertig einzuräumen, voller Aufregung auf ihre vielversprechende Zukunft und glücklich, dass sie dieses Leben miteinander teilen konnten.

 

**~***~**

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura Stones Fanfiktion 'Where There's Smoke' ist hier auf AO3 für nicht eingeloggte Nutzer gesperrt. Für Leser ohne eigenen Account, die aber trotzdem gerne einen Blick auf das Original werfen würden, hier ein weiterer Link auf ihr Lifejournal, wo die Geschichte weiterhin öffentlich für alle zugänglich ist. [ Where There's Smoke'](http://stoney321.livejournal.com/524493.html)

 

 

"Wie sehe ich aus?“ Rachel drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um Kurt das hübsche Sommerkleid zu präsentieren, das er vor kurzem bei einem Modeausverkauf mit ihr zusammen ausgesucht hatte.

"Großartig. Der Schnitt ist überaus schmeichelhaft und lässt dich auf elegante Art verführerisch aussehen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dass du endlich deine scheußliche Sammlung von Rentier-Pullovern aufgegeben hast.“

"Vielleicht werden sie ja wieder in!“

"Süße, die waren noch _nie_ in.“ Sie bogen um die Ecke und hörten laute Rockmusik aus einer Souterrain-Bar. Eine Gruppe ausgelassener Männer lachte und schubste sich gegenseitig in der Nähe des Eingangs. Für einen kurzen Moment erfüllte Kurt schiere Panik und er zog Rachel zurück in den Schutz des Häuserblocks.

 "Du meine Güte, was machen wir hier; was mache _ich_ hier? Niemand hat mich gebeten zu kommen; sie werden denken, ich bin so ein gruseliger Feuerwehr-Fetischist.“

"Oh, jetzt komm aber mal wieder runter!“ Sie strich über den Stoff ihres figur-betonten, kurzärmeligen Oberteils, wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und drückte seinen Arm. "Entspann dich. David hat mir gesagt, ich kann ruhig jemanden mitbringen, und das tue ich.“

 Kurt sagte trocken: " _Jemanden_ , Rachel. Das heißt auf hetero z.B. ‘Santana‘, jemanden, der für beide Teams spielt und ein paar ordentliche Brüste hat. Ich bin überzeugt, dass dein gut aussehender, schwarzer Hetero-Feuerwehrmann nicht gemeint hat, dass du deinen Dandy mitbringen sollst.“

 Sie leckte sich über den Daumen und machte Anstalten, etwas von seiner Wange zu wischen, aber Kurt wich entsetzt zurück und hielt ihre Hand fest, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte. "Das ist ekelhaft, Rachel.“

 Sie verdrehte die Augen und suchte etwas in ihrer farblich abgestimmten Handtasche. "Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass David mit diesem ‘Jemand‘ _dich_ gemeint hat, denn als er mir von heute Abend erzählt hat, stand er hinter Blaine und drückte ihm die Schultern. _Demonstrativ_.“

 Kurt nahm die Puderdose mit dem Spiegel im Deckel, die Rachel ihm reichte und untersuchte sein Gesicht nach Auffälligkeiten. Nichts. Perfekte Frisur, modisches, aber lässiges Outfit, das sagte: "Ich falle morgens aus dem Bett und sehe bereits so gut aus, ich muss mich überhaupt nicht dafür anstrengen“ – dabei hatte er gut zwei Stunden damit zugebracht, es so hinzubekommen.

 Rachel steckte den Puder wieder in ihre Tasche zurück und strich sich die Haare glatt. "Notfalls können wir immer noch sagen, du bist mein Anstands-Wauwau.“

 Als Kurt am Eingang seinen Ausweis vorzeigte, fiel sein Blick auf den Namen der Bar: Smokey’s. "Wirklich, Rachel? Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Witz?“

 "Ich finde es süß!“

 "Naja, es ist zumindest besser, als an deinem 21. Geburtstag, als deine Dads zu Besuch waren und du uns in ‚Rod’s Manhole‘ eingeladen hast. Das werde ich dir _niemals_ verzeihen.“

 Rachel lachte nur und zog ihn hinter sich her, die Stufen hinunter in die Bar.

 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

 Kurt saß auf einem der Barhocker im hinteren Teil des Raumes und beobachtete, wie die gesellige Menge sich unterhielt und miteinander lachte. Es war ganz offensichtlich eine Feuerwehr-Bar: da waren Plaketten, die an Heldentaten erinnerten, Schwarzweiß-Fotografien ehemaliger Einsatz-Teams hingen an jeder Wand und hinter der Bar hing ein riesiges rotes Banner mit der Aufschrift ‘Never Forget 9/11‘ mit einer ernüchternd langen Liste von Männern und Frauen, die an diesem tragischen Tag das Leben anderer über ihr eigenes gestellt hatten. Aber trotz all der düsteren Erinnerungen war es anscheinend ein beliebter Ort, um nach einer harten Schicht abzuschalten; jedenfalls ließ die gesellige, fröhliche Runde darauf schließen.

 Rachel war mittlerweile mit David und ein paar seiner Kollegen von der Feuerwache in ein Dartspiel vertieft. Einer der Wehrleute war eine Frau, Sonja, und sie und Rachel hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden. Captain Anderson war nirgendwo zu sehen. _War ja klar_.

 Kurt sah verdrossen auf seinen Longdrink mit Tonic, Eis und einem Streifen Limone hinab. Die Aktion war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Er dachte über eine Ausrede nach, um sich taktvoll aus dem Staub machen zu können, nachdem er nun sicher war, dass er Rachel bedenkenlos mit diesen Männern in der Bar allein lassen konnte. David hatte sich als aufmerksamer Gentleman der alten Schule erwiesen und seine Kollegen schienen ebenfalls anständige, rücksichtsvolle Männer zu sein. Kurt freute sich für Rachel, denn er wusste aus erster Hand, an wie vielen Nächten sie sich in den vergangenen Monaten in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

 Er entschied, dass es Zeit war zu gehen und kippte seinen Longdrink hinunter, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Er blickte über den Rand seines Glases und schluckte geräuschvoll. Ein gutaussehender Mann saß auf dem Barhocker, aber es war nicht derjenige, auf den Kurt bereits den ganzen Abend wartete. Stattdessen war er großgewachsen, mit kurzen, dichten schwarzen Haaren, die ihm vom Kopf abstanden, olivfarbener Haut und einem freundlichen Gesicht. Kurt bemerkte, dass er schicke Hosen und ein Seidenhemd trug. Der Mann nahm ein Bier vom Barkeeper entgegen und deutete auf Kurts Glas. "Und nochmal dasselbe für ….?“

 "Ähm, Kurt. Und danke für das Angebot, aber nein. Ich wollte gerade gehen.“

 "Wes“, stellte sein Gegenüber sich vor. "Und du kannst jetzt noch nicht gehen, sonst verpasst du das Karaoke. David hat mir erzählt, deine Freundin ist Sängerin?“

 "Rachel? Oh ja, aber seid vorsichtig. Sie wird das Mikrofon den ganzen Abend nicht mehr hergeben, wenn ihr nicht aufpasst."

 Wes lachte und nahm einen langen Schluck von seinem Bier. Er gestikulierte mit der Flasche in der Hand auf Kurts Outfit und fragte: "Das soll jetzt nicht irgendwie komisch klingen, aber ist das _Francisco VanBenthum?_ "

 Vor Überraschung ließ Kurt fast das frische Glas fallen, das ihm der Barkeeper reichte. "J-ja, das stimmt! Warte. Bist du auch ein Feuerwehrmann? Oder bist du mit jemandem hier ...." Er redete nicht weiter, um Wes die Gelegenheit zu geben, einen Begleiter zu benennen. _Bitte, sag nicht Blaine. Bitte, sag nicht Blaine._

 "Ja, ich gehöre auch zur Feuerwehr, aber meine Freundin ist Chef-Einkäuferin für 'Behaviour' und sie besteht darauf, meine Garderobe auszusuchen, wenn ich keine Uniform trage."

 Kurt klappte die Kinnlade runter. Er packte Wes am Arm. "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich liebe diesen Laden! Und ich möchte behaupten, dass sie wirklich fantastisch gute Arbeit leistet. Ich habe genau das gleiche Hemd in Aubergine."

 Sie verfielen unmittelbar in ein ungezwungenes Gespräch über den letzten Einkaufstrip von Wes' Verlobter nach Amsterdam. Kurt bekam ganz glasige Augen bei all den Designernamen, die Wes mit Leichtigkeit herunter ratterte. Im Gegenzug fragte er Kurt über Rachel aus. Wie lange sie sich schon kannten, wie lange Rachel schon in New York lebte und ein paar andere, fast schon persönliche Fragen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er für David Informationen sammelte.

 Kurt sagte ernst: "Aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie schon bereit ist für etwas Ernstes. Sie möchte Spaß haben mit jemandem, aber wenn David auf eine Langzeit-Beziehung aus ist, dann ...."

 Wes lehnte sich rückwärts mit den Ellbogen auf die Bar und beobachtete David und Rachel, die auf der anderen Seite des Pubs miteinander flirteten und lachten. "Ich glaube, er ist einfach froh, endlich mal jemanden gefunden zu haben, der nicht einfach nur hinter der Uniform her ist. Das passiert uns leider ziemlich oft, weißt du?", sagte er und sah Kurt lange und bedeutsam an, bevor er sein Handy aus der Tasche zog, das mit einer Textnachricht vibrierte.

 Kurt nutzte die kurze Unterbrechung, um die Hitze in seinen Wangen mit purer Willenskraft zu bekämpfen; dann sagte er in einem Ton, der, wie er hoffte lässig und beiläufig klang: "Oh, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dieses ganze 'Der Held rettet die Jungfrau-in-Nöten' Ding all die verrückten Freaks anzieht." Kurt nippte an seinem Glas, wartete, bis Wes seine Antwort fertig getippt hatte und fuhr fort: "Aber dann muss man natürlich auch die ernüchternde Realität der Gefahr bedenken bei allem was ihr da tut, und nicht zu vergessen: eure irrsinnigen Arbeitszeiten."

 Kurts Gedanken drifteten ab. _Drei 24-Stunden-Schichten hintereinander? Wann bleibt bei solch einem Dienstplan noch Zeit für ein Sozialleben? Und jetzt mal ehrlich, diese Jungs setzen ihr Leben aufs Spiel, das heißt, wenn sie nicht gerade abgelenkt sind von einem brennenden Tofu und einem nervösen, ungenierten Kerl wie mir._

 Wes sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Oh, unsere Arbeitszeiten sind gar nicht immer so verrückt. Aber manche laden sich mehr auf als andere, einfach weil die Arbeit mehr und mehr zu ihrem Lebensinhalt geworden ist." Wes zog erneut sein vibrierendes Handy aus der Tasche und gab Kurt somit die Möglichkeit, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, während er einen ganzen Aufsatz einzutippen schien.

 "Was ist mit dir, Kurt? Was machst du so?"

 "Hmm? Oh, ich arbeite als Kostüm-Designer für die 'Classic Stage Company' und zwischen den Shows auch freischaffend für verschiedene kleine Theater. Und wenn mal jemand mit meinem, ähem, einzigartigen stimmlichen Talent gesucht wird, dann stehe ich auch auf der Bühne."

 Wes strahlte ihn begeistert an. "Oh, du singst also auch? Dann musst du aber auf jeden Fall fürs Karaoke hierbleiben."

 Kurt sah sich von Panik erfasst im Raum um. Alte Männer mit dichten Schnurrbärten, ein paar jüngere Kerle, die aussahen, als hörten sie nur Hard Rock, und ein paar Männer im Alter seines Vaters füllten den Pub. Manche hatten ihre Freundinnen oder Ehefrauen dabei, aber auch die entsprachen dem gleichen Muster wie ihre Männer. Sie sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie einen Countertenor zu schätzen wissen, der die Hits aus 'Gipsy' schmettern kann. Er liebte es, zu singen, er hatte einen fantastischen Stimmumfang, aber trotzdem. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme etwas Besonderes war; es nervte ihn, wenn ihn andere ständig darauf aufmerksam machten, als wüsste er das nicht selbst.

 Wes folgte seinem kritischen Blick und lachte: "Schau nicht so vorurteilsvoll. Ich glaube, du wirst eine Überraschung erleben."

 

 

 

  *********

 

 

 

Nachdem der Karaoke-Teil des Abends begonnen hatte, ließ Kurt sich schließlich überzeugen, seinem Softdrink einen Schuss Vodka zuzufügen. Rachel hatte bisher nicht weniger als drei Duette gesungen, zwei davon mit David, und Kurt musste zugeben, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Ihre Stimmen ergänzten sich wirklich fabelhaft. Zwei der älteren Feuerwehrmänner gaben gerade ['Friends in Low Places'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e_HtjZS8SQ)  zum Besten und bestätigten damit Kurts Befürchtungen, dass er hier ganz fürchterlich fehl am Platz war.

 Einer, der hinter ihm stehenden Gäste wurde ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch bei der Textzeile "think I'll slip on down to OH-asis!" und rempelte ihn an, so dass er sein Getränk über die Bar verschüttete. Während der Barkeeper die Pfütze aufwischte, beschwerte sich Kurt mit gerunzelter Stirn bei Wes: "Hattest du nicht gesagt, ich würde eine Überraschung erleben?"

 Der energiegeladene Gast drehte sich zu Kurt um, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grölte laut: "Entschuldige, Kumpel. Mein Fehler!"

Kurt nickte mit einem gequälten Lächeln und akzeptierte das frische Glas, das ihm der Barmann auf einer frischen Cocktailserviette hinstellte. Das Lied endete in einem Riesenapplaus und das leise Klavier-Intro zu ['Crazy'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QEDb3xzdec)  begann. Rachels neue Freundin Sonja hatte eine schöne Alt-Stimme, wie es schien. Sie hauchte das Lied von Patsy Cline mit geschlossenen Augen ins Mikrofon und wiegte ihren Körper im Takt dazu. _O....kay, das sah aus, als ob jemand gerade ziemlichen Liebeskummer hatte._

Während Sonjas Lied kam die Menge wieder etwas zur Ruhe und das verschaffte Kurt die Gelegenheit ein paar Fragen zu stellen. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass euer Captain – – wie war nochmal sein Name?"

Wes verzog den Mund zu einem süffisanten Grinsen und artikulierte überdeutlich: "Blaine. Anderson."

Kurt wedelte gedankenverloren mit der Hand. "Ach ja, richtig. Jedenfalls, mir ist aufgefallen, dass er noch ziemlich jung ist, aber er ist schon Captain? Das scheint mir ungewöhnlich – –" Er hielt eine Hand seitlich an den Mund und fuhr gespielt verschwörerisch fort: "– – oder ist das in eurem Geschäft so üblich?" Er lächelte fröhlich, aber als Wes sich Zeit ließ mit seiner Antwort, wurde er unsicher. "Es tut .... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein; ich wollte mich einfach nur unterhalten, das ist alles."

"Nein", sagte Wes und wischte die Kondensfeuchtigkeit von seiner Bierflasche. "Das ist eine durchaus verständliche Frage. Er _ist_ mit 26 ziemlich jung für diesen Posten. Vor dem Attentat vom 11. September wäre das unvorstellbar gewesen, aber damals haben die Dienststellen viele ihrer altbewährten Führungskräfte verloren. Auch heute noch ist es ungewöhnlich, zumindest für eine alteingesessene Station wie unsere." Wes blickte finster auf sein Handy. Kurt fürchtete, dass er Zoff mit seiner Freundin hatte – besagter Freundin, die ihm womöglich einen Angestellten-Rabatt auf ein paar [Louis Phyton Crystal Sneaker](http://www.upscalehype.com/2011/07/christian-louboutin-louis-python-crystal-sneakers/)  besorgen konnte.

Wes verdrehte die Augen und stellte sein Handy auf stumm. Er blickte zur Tür und seufzte. "Leider kreuzt er zu diesen Karaoke-Abenden gewöhnlich nicht auf, sonst könntest du ihn selbst fragen."

Kurt sank das Herz. Heute Abend war wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren. Na gut, zumindest hatte er einen neuen Freund gewonnen – einen, dessen Verlobte die Ware für seine Lieblings-Boutique in Manhattan einkaufte – er versuchte also, sich auf die positiven Dinge zu konzentrieren. Kurt spielte mit der Serviette unter seinem Glas. "Oh, keine Sorge. Wenn es ein heikles Thema ist, dann lassen wir das. Aber ich finde es interessant, dass euer Anführer nicht hierher kommt, um zusammen mit seinen Leuten zu relaxen."

Er konnte ebenso gut versuchen, jede Information über ihn zu sammeln, die er kriegen konnte. Nachdem ganz offensichtlich zwischen ihm und .... Blaine nichts passieren würde, konnte er damit zumindest seine romantischen Fantasien etwas detaillierter ausarbeiten, in denen er sich ausmalte, wie sie gemeinsam dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen fuhren, zusammen in Paris lebten, Baguette aßen, Wein tranken und für den Rest ihres Lebens einfach nur fabelhaft waren.

Wes ließ immer noch den Blick über die Menge schweifen. "Er ist in letzter Zeit sehr ernst gewesen. Wenn er nicht arbeitet, dann schläft er. Wenn er nicht schläft, dann arbeitet er in der Wache. Das ist kein gesundes Leben, aber er macht es jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so." Wes löste sich von der Bar, um einem Teamkollegen, der auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten an ihm vorbeiging, ein High-Five zu geben. "Er könnte weiß Gott ein bisschen Spaß gebrauchen. Er hat nichts freizeitmäßiges mehr gemacht, seit sein Vater —"

Wes wurde von lautem Gejohle unterbrochen. Er lächelte Kurt an, sagte: "Entschuldige mich", und wand sich durch die Menge in Richtung Eingang.

 _Seit sein Vater, waaaaaas?_ Kurt war sicher, dass er diesem Geheimnis um Blaine Anderson nie würde auf den Grund gehen können. Er sah, wie Rachel auf der Bühne ein weiteres Lied in die Karaokemaschine eintippte und stöhnte, aber hey, er hatte Wes schließlich gewarnt. Es war nicht seine Schuld, wenn seine Mitbewohnerin den Abend in ein Ein-Personen-Musical verwandelte. Verdrießlich schaute er in sein Glas, schwenkte es herum und überlegte, ob es unhöflich wäre, wenn er einfach ginge, ohne sich von Wes zu verabschieden.

Wo war Wes überhaupt? Die Menge scharte sich immer noch bei der Eingangstür, wo sie jemanden mit Pfeifen und Gejohle begrüßte. Kurt entschied sich, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, bis der Aufruhr sich gelegt hatte, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machte. Er hob sein Glas an den Mund, als er spürte, wie jemand sich auf Wes' Stuhl setzte.

"Heh, Wes, ich werde jetzt gehen – "

Es war nicht Wes; es war Blaine. Er wandte sich Kurt zu und lächelte. "Hey! Kurt, richtig? Du hast es also mit der Meute aufgenommen? Kann ich ein Abita haben?", fragte er den Barkeeper.

Kurts Herz flatterte irgendwo in der Nähe seines Adamsapfels und ihm war bewusst, dass er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er räusperte sich und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Blaine trug keine Uniform und wenn Kurt geglaubt hatte, die Uniform stünde ihm gut, dann hatte er ganz klar alle anderen Optionen außer Acht gelassen. Braune, leichte, _sehr_ eng sitzende Sommerhosen und ein olivgrünes T-Shirt, das nach _Marc Jacobs_ aussah, wie Kurts geschultes Auge feststellte. Er sandte Marc Jacobs ein stilles Dankgebet dafür, dass er für gutaussehende, schwule Männer auf der ganzen Welt schicke, eng anliegende Kleidung herstellte.

"Oh, hallo! Wes hat gerade erwähnt, dass du normalerweise nicht zu diesen Treffen kommst."

"Aha, du hast dich also nach mir erkundigt?", grinste Blaine und veranlasste Kurts Herz, noch ein bisschen heftiger zu rasen.

"Nein, ähm, es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Ganz natürlich. Während unserer Unterhaltung. Einer Unterhaltung über Mode. Ähm, wir haben uns darüber unterhalten, dass seine Verlobte bei meinen Lieblingsdesignern einkauft und dass ...." seine Stimme erstarb.

"Emily ist ein liebes Mädchen." Blaine nahm vom Barmann die geöffnete Bierflasche entgegen. "Danke. Und davon seid ihr dann auf mich gekommen? Wie ist das denn genau passiert?"

 _Oh, da amüsiert sich ja einer ganz prächtig_ , dachte Kurt und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag, dass Blaine ganz offenbar flirtete. Mit _ihm_. So so, tat er das wirklich? Kurt lehnte sich zurück, bekam sich wieder in den Griff und sagte cool: "Ich nehme mal an, Wes spricht gern von dir."

Blaine kicherte und nahm einen Schluck Bier. "Warte. Hast du eben nicht gesagt, du wolltest gehen? Aber ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen."

Oh Mann. Kurt wollte gerade sagen, dass er nur nach vorne zu Rachel hatte gehen wollen, oder sonst eine Ausrede, damit es nicht so aussah, als bliebe er jetzt nur wegen Captain Knack-Po, als Rachel den Refrain ihres Liedes schmetterte.

"[It's raining men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5aZJBLAu1E) !"

Kurt wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle _gestorben_ . Sie versuchte sogar die Blitze lautmalerisch zu verdeutlichen und zeigte mit der Fingerpistole auf unterschiedliche Männer in der Menge. _Oh Gott, jetzt sind wir also schon bei der Fingerpistole angekommen. Ich muss sie da runterholen, bevor sie anfängt voller Leidenschaft 'What Are You Doing For The Rest Of Your Life', direkt an David gerichtet zu singen und sich damit endgültig zu blamieren – und mich gleich mit._

Kurt fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er sah, wie seine Freundin voller Hingabe auf der Bühne herumtanzte. "Ich .... sollte ... sie aufhalten .... bevor sie noch .... mehr macht."

"Ach, komm schon. Entspann dich. Sie hat doch einen Riesenspaß. Und wie's aussieht haben die Jungs noch nicht mal mit den 80-ern angefangen."

Kurt brummte etwas, hielt sich sein Glas an den Mund und versuchte, seinen Verstand darauf zu richten, was dieser Abend noch bringen könnte. Rachel beendete ihren Song in einem schmetternden Finale, einen Arm hoch in die Luft gereckt und die Augen im Triumph geschlossen. Da musste selbst er lachen; es tat gut, sie wieder in ihrem Element zu sehen.

Die Musik verklang und ein paar der Männer, die hinter Blaine standen, riefen: "Toast! Toast!" und Hände griffen nach ihm und zogen ihn in die Mitte des Raumes, während Kurt versuchte, mit dem Tresen hinter sich zu verschmelzen. Er war wie benebelt von der plötzlichen energiegeladenen Stimmung und der Wendung der Ereignisse.

Blaine lachte und hielt zustimmend sein Bier in die Höhe. Kurt hörte, wie jemand laut und durchdringend pfiff, um die Menge zur Ruhe zu bringen. Es war der ältere Mann, der das Bananenbrot erwähnt hatte. Er fasste Blaine am Ellbogen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Kurt bemerkte, wie Blaines Gesicht plötzlich einen ernsten Ausdruck annahm und er zu den Worten, die der Ältere zu ihm sagte, nickte. Der Mann drückte seine Schultern und schien ihm aufmunternd zuzunicken, damit er das Wort ergriff.

Blaine räusperte sich; der ganze Saal hing an seinen Lippen. Selbst die Barkeeper verstummten.

"Also, ich weiß, dass ich _ein paar_ dieser Treffen verpasst habe." Blaine machte eine Pause, um den Männern die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn aufzuziehen wegen seiner Untertreibung. "Aber ich habe unsere Traditionen nicht vergessen."

Alle im Raum standen auf und alle, die eine Mütze trugen, nahmen sie ab. Kurt besah sich die Männer und Frauen um ihn herum und ließ sich ebenfalls graziös von seinem Barhocker gleiten, um nicht aufzufallen. Selbst die Männer hinter der Bar standen vollkommen unbeweglich da.

Blaine ließ sich Zeit. Er ließ den Blick schweifen und sagte schließlich: "Wir sind heute abend nicht alle hier. Wie vermissen Brüder, Schwestern, Freunde .... Familie. An manchen Tagen tut es verdammt weh." Blaine hielt inne und lächelte einen der jüngeren Wehrleute an, die neben ihm standen. "Und dann gibt es wieder Zeiten, in denen wir nicht aufhören können, zu lachen – erinnert euch nur mal dran, wie Jerry Bukowski in seine Stiefel gesprungen ist, die randvoll waren mit ..... was hast du reingetan, Bill? Okra-Eintopf?"

Ein Mann mittleren Alters lachte und sagte: "Den übrig gebliebenen Truthahn-Chili-Mist, den Tony fabriziert hatte, als er mit Kochen dran war", und alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Blaine lächelte mild und hielt sein Bier in die Höhe. "Wir machen weiter, denn es gibt noch genug zu tun. Wir ehren sie, indem wir unser Bestes geben, indem wir immer versuchen, noch ein bisschen besser zu werden." Blaine schwieg für einen Augenblick und sah zu Boden. Es sah aus, als versuchte er, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Und ich trinke auf euch, auf die verdammt beste Feuerwache in ganz New York."

Die Männer jubelten und prosteten Blaine zu. Blaines Miene wurde wieder ernst und der kurze Blick, den er Kurt zuwarf, ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Sein Blick streifte durch den ganzen Raum und er fuhr fort. "Vergesst nie, dass alle Menschen gleich geschaffen sind." Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln über seinem Gesicht aus. "Aber ein paar haben Glück und werden Feuerwehrmänner."

Alle riefen wie aus einem Mund "Hurra!" und prosteten sich gegenseitig zu. Jemand in der Menge rief. "Wenn wir sie finden, sind sie heiß, und wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind, sind sie feucht!" und er erntete Gejohle und Pfiffe.

Kurt drehte sich der Kopf. Es war, als befände er sich mitten in einem Actionhelden-Comic. Sein eigener Job, verdammt, sein ganzes _Leben_ schien im Vergleich so unbedeutend und lächerlich zu sein. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er hier verloren? Wollte er etwa Clark Kent anbaggern? Er spürte, wie jemand seinen Arm berührte und sah Rachel, erhitzt von der allgemeinen Stimmung und ein paar Cocktails.

"Kurt, das war so wunderbar. Du musst einfach mit ihm ausgehen, du _musst!!_ Wenn du es nicht tust, dann werde ich es tun."

Kurt prustete los und sagte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du dafür die passende Ausstattung hast." Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Barhocker sinken und verbarg betrübt das Gesicht in den Händen. "Rach, was habe ich hier verloren? Ich mache verrückte Bühnenkostüme und singe – na ja zur Zeit überhaupt nicht, weil ich diese Saison noch kein einziges Vorsingen hatte. Diese Männer – ", sagte er und zeigte in die Runde, "– sind wirklich erwachsen. Letzte Woche haben sie wahrscheinlich ein gesamtes Waisenhaus voller schwerkranker Kinder und körperbehinderter Kätzchen vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, während ich am Kiosk angestanden habe für die neueste Ausgabe der Japanischen Vogue."

"Oh, aber die haben immer die _besten_ Frisurtipps."

"Das ist jetzt nicht hilfreich. Ach ja und der, der am erwachsensten ist von allen, ist genau in meinem Alter. Ich ... ich fühle mich einfach nur wie ein Narr oder ein unbedeutender Zwerg."

Rachel imitierte seinen Schmollmund und rubbelte tröstend seinen Arm. "Ach, Schatz, wir können doch nicht alle Helden sein. Nur deshalb sehen sie im Vergleich so großartig aus. Apropos großartig, wie haben David und ich zusammen geklungen ..."

Sie plapperte munter drauflos und Kurt hütete sich, sie zu unterbrechen. Er nickte nur und 'ahate' an den passenden Stellen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie ernst Blaine ausgesehen hatte. Und wie närrisch er sich selbst fühlte. Es war offensichtlich, was Kurt an Blaine so faszinierte: er sah umwerfend gut aus, war ausgeglichen, heldenhaft und seine Männer lagen ihm zu Füßen. Was konnte Kurt einem solchen Mann schon bieten? Naja, er konnte ihm Tickets für ausverkaufte Broadway-Shows zum halben Preis besorgen, und das war in dieser Stadt schon etwas Besonderes. Aber in Kurts Augen hielt es einem Vergleich nicht stand.

Es ging weiter mit Karaoke und, wie Blaine vermutet hatte: nur 80er Songs. Kurt beugte sich zu Rachel hinüber und sprach ihr direkt ins Ohr, damit sie ihn über den Lärm verstehen konnte. "Ich werde gehen; kommst du hier zurecht?"

Sie packte ihn am Arm. "Du kannst noch nicht gehen, wir sind doch erst ein paar Stunden hier! Die Nacht ist noch jung! Die Drinks kosten nur die Hälfte! Wir haben noch überhaupt nichts aus _Wicked_ gesungen!"

Kurt verdrehte die Augen. "Irgendwie glaube ich, dass das dafür auch nicht das richtige Publikum ist."

In dem Augenblick ertönte das rockige Intro von ['Feel Like A Woman'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg)  aus den Lautsprechern und ein stämmiger Mann, auf dessen Oberlippe ein waschechter Lemur zu wachsen schien, nahm das Mikro in die Hand und begann die Hüften nach beiden Seiten zu schwingen, während das Publikum johlte und ihn anfeuerte.

Kurt starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Was hast du gerade gemeint?" neckte Rachel, trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Strohalm und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. David trat hinter sie, legte die Arme um ihre Schultern und drückte sie, bis sie kicherte.

"Hey, Alter!" David hielt ihm erwartungsvoll seine Faust hin und Kurt sah sie einen Augenblick lang verständnislos an, bevor er zögernd die Hand hob, um sie mit seinen eigenen Fingerknöcheln zu berühren. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es hetero war für "schön dich zu sehen".

"Rachel hat mir erzählt, dass du auch eine tolle Stimme hast. Wann sehen wir dich dort vorne?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete Kurt: "Erst wenn die Hölle zufriert! Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich hier heute Abend singen."

David verdrehte die Augen und zwängte sich zwischen Rachel und Kurt. "Ach komm schon. Das macht Spaß. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, deinen Namen in den Hut zu werfen."

Kurt war verwirrt.

David lachte. "Du musst dich in die Liste eintragen, um zu singen und die Reihenfolge ist verbindlich. Und wir haben eine Regel: wer auf der Bühne steht, um zu singen, sucht das Lied für den aus, der als nächster an der Reihe ist."

"Als würde das besser klingen", schnaubte Kurt. "Bei meinem Glück würde ich wahrscheinlich 'Margaritaville' oder etwas ähnlich Schreckliches erwischen. Was in aller Welt ist schrecklicher als 'Margaritaville'?"

Rachel und David legten gleichzeitig los. "'Mandy'." "'Paradise City'." Sie sahen einander an und fingen an zu lachen, dann fuhren sie fort. "'Macarena'." "'Jump'!"

"Okay, ihr beiden", lachte Kurt, "ihr habt euch ganz eindeutig gesucht und gefunden. Und ja – ich würde sagen, die sind wirklich ...." Kurt verstummte, denn ein großartiger Song erklang von der Bühne und eine tolle Stimme sang ihn. Duran Durans ['Rio'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqPspBEFQ6Q)  dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern und Blaine rockte die Bühne im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sehr zur Freude Kurts und aller anderen Anwesenden.

 _Oh mein Gott, er kann ja wirklich singen_. Kurt hatte eine sekundenlange Zukunftsvision, die ihm einen dauerhaften Duetpartner in Aussicht stellte.

"Hat er gerade die Pronomen vertauscht?" flüsterte er Rachel zu.

Sie strahlte Kurt an und wippte aufgeregt auf und ab. "Oh mein Gott, er singt es absolut für dich, ich hab's gewusst!"

"Immer schön ruhig bleiben. Ich glaube, wir zäumen hier gerade das sehr talentierte und gutaussehende Pferd von hinten auf. Oooh, Knöchel. Schau dir seine süßen Knöchel an."

Kurt war wie hynotisiert, er konnte es kaum glauben. Blaine hatte sein Publikum in der Hand. Er bewegte sich über die gesamte Bühne wie ein Wolf auf Beutejagd. Captain Ernst-Und-Seriös war offensichtlich auf der Wache geblieben und Mister Flirtende-Stimmungskanone war zum Spielen rausgekommen. Kurt beschwerte sich nicht darüber, aber er würde lügen, wenn er sich nicht selbst eingestand, dass er neugierig war, was diesen Wandel bewirkt hatte.

Ein paar ältere Kerle mit Vollbärten und 'Zeig's-Ihr'-T-Shirts tanzten und sangen mit. Blaine wippte auf der Stelle auf und ab, fächelte sich Luft zu und spielte die Worte, die er sang nach. Kurt konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Bei der Zeile: "And I might find him if I'm looking like I can", bekam er ganz weiche Knie, denn er hätte schwören können, dass Blaine ihm zugezwinkert hatte.

Kurt stand ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes an der Bar; Blaine konnte ihn doch hier hinten im Halbdunkel gar nicht sehen. Das war reines Wunschdenken. Denn wenn dieser Mann auf der Bühne dort tatsächlich mit Kurt flirtete, dann bedeutete das, dass Kurts Flirterei von vorhin nicht nur ein paar harmlose Bonmots an einen gutausaussehenden Mann gerichtet gewesen waren.

Er stürzte fast vornüber, als Rachel ihn heftig am Arm zog. " _Er hat dir_ _zugezwinkert!_ "

Er stand da wie erstarrt und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, nein. "Das reden wir uns nur ein, Rachel. Oh, wir würden es _wirklich_ gerne glauben."

Rachel drückte seine Hand. "Du hättest endlich einen Gesangspartner, der mit dir mithalten kann; einen außer mir! Und den Einen könntest du sogar küssen."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen. "Rachel, wie schaffst du es nur, jeden Satz in eine Erwähnung deines Talents zu verdrehen? Außerdem hatten wir es gerade davon, ob Captain Sahneschnitte mit mir flirtet oder nicht, denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das in erster Linie zu seiner Performance gehört und kein echtes Flirten ist."

Rachel strich mit dem Strohalm über ihre Unterlippe und beobachtete David, der zu ihnen herüber kam. Sie sagte: "Du bist genauso schwer von Begriff wie du fabelhaft bist. Du wirst schon sehen."

David gesellte sich zu ihnen mit einem frischen Drink für sich und Rachel. "Da _ist_ er ja endlich wieder, mein alter Freund. Auf der Bühne erwacht er immer zu neuem Leben. Deshalb versuchen wir immer, ihn zu überreden mitzukommen. Er ist seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr dabeigewesen. Mindestens seit sein Vater gestorben ist."

Kurt wandte David seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Sein Vater ist gestorben?"

David sah plötzlich schuldbewusst aus. Er beugte sich zu Kurt herüber – der Jubel für den nächsten Sänger war ohrenbetäubend – und sagte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Diese Geschichte sollte er dir selbst erzählen. Außerdem wollen wir heute Abend Spaß haben! Da sind keine traurigen Geschichten erlaubt; das ist unsere Regel hier."

Es war zum wahnsinnig werden. Niemand wollte Kurt irgendwas erzählen. Und wie es aussah, würde er auch nicht so bald die Gelegenheit bekommen, Blaine selbst zu fragen, denn jeder der Gäste versuchte, den Arm um Blaine zu legen oder ihn auf einen Drink einzuladen, nachdem er von der Bühne gekommen war.

Mr. Bananenbrot wurde auf die Bühne geschoben und das Keyboard-Intro zu LL Cools 'I Need Love' startete unter Johlen und Gelächter.

"Wo _sind_ wir hier?", fragte Kurt Rachel. "Sind wir in irgendeinem bizarren Wunderland gelandet? Das ist ...."

Rachel lachte, drückte Kurt und sagte: "Sowas nennt man _Spaß_." Sie betonte das Wort 'Spaß' ausgiebig. "Das ist es, was Leute tun, wenn sie ihr Leben genießen wollen."

Kurt beobachtete den alten Mann, wie er mit dem gesamten Körper im Takt mitwippte, während er die Worte vom Bildschirm ablas – er sang viel zu langsam und falsch. Kurt musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich witzig war. Er lachte in Rachels Ohr: " _Er_ hätte sicher liebend gern 'Margaritaville' gesungen."

Sie nickte kichernd, hielt ihr Glas in die Höhe und rief: "Wuuuuh!", als Bananenbrot ein paar Tanzschritte versuchte und bei einer Drehung fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Kurt lachte ebenfalls und suchte die Menge nach Blaine ab. Er stand in der Nähe der Bühne; ein Mann hielt ihn seitlich im Arm, während ein anderer lebhaft auf die beiden einredete.

Bananenbrot kam zum Sex-Teil des Liedes und tat sein Bestes, das Tempo zu halten.

 

"Our bodies explode in ecstasy unreal,

You're as soft as a pillow and I'm as hard as steel.

Clean and unsoiled and yet sweaty and wet,

I swear to you this is something I will never forget.

I need love."

 

Ein Mann lag buchstäblich am Boden vor Lachen. Er hielt sich den Bauch und rollte vor und zurück. David grinste Kurt an, als wollte er sagen: "Siehst du?" Kurt schloss die Augen, lächelte und nickte. Ja, sie hatten ja recht. Das war wirklich lustig. Etwas, was er sich niemals für sich selbst vorstellen könnte, aber trotzdem lustig.

"Wir sind alle so froh, dass er heute Abend gekommen ist. Lass den Jungs die Gelegenheit, ihm ein Bier auszugeben; er wird sicher bald wieder hierher zu uns kommen", sagte David mit listigem Blick.

"W—was? Wer? Ich hab hier doch jede Menge Spaß mit meiner ..... ich brauche – –" Kurt versuchte Rachel auf die Schulter zu klopfen, aber sie verdrehte nur die Augen und brachte sich in Davids Armen in Sicherheit.

Sie sah kokett zu ihrem Verehrer auf und sagte: "Er denkt wirklich, es würde gar nicht auffallen. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, er denkt _er_ – –" sie nickte in Blaines Richtung, "– – hätte kein Interesse."

David schaute Kurt an, der verzweifelt versuchte, im Boden zu versinken und zu sterben. Oder besser noch in Flammen aufzugehen, denn dann würde er Rachel mit sich nehmen. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich so heiß an, dass er für einen Moment dachte, eine spontane Selbstentzündung wäre tatsächlich möglich und stünde unmittelbar bevor.

"Hast du nicht gehört, dass er schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr bei einem dieser Treffen dabei war?"

Kurt fehlten die Worte und er sah hilfesuchend zu Rachel. Aber sie bedachte ihn nur mit einem verzweifelten Augenrollen und kicherte.

David nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Glas. "Du denkst also wirklich, dass er einfach so aus heiterem Himmel hier aufkreuzt? Als du hier aufgetaucht bist, haben Wes und ich ihn förmlich mit Textnachrichten bombadiert, dass er seinen armseligen Hintern doch bitte mal schleunigst hierher bewegen soll."

Sie schienen seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Kurt war so verwirrt und überwältigt von dem Gehörten, dass sein ganzer Bauch kribbelte und rebellierte. "Ich verstehe nicht?"

"Du meine Güte Rachel, dein Freund ist wirklich schwer von Begriff."

Sie seufzte dramatisch: "David, du hast ja keine Ahnung. Er hat wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie attraktiv er in Wirklichkeit ist."

Kurt stürzte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter; das wurde ja immer unangenehmer. Er hatte keine Worte für die nervöse Erregung und Panik, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Natürlich _wollte_ er nur allzu gern glauben, er hätte die magische Macht, einen Mann dazu zu bringen, für ihn bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen – oder zumindest bis ans Ende der Straße, aber die bittere Realität des Lebens entsprach dieser Hoffnung leider nie. Kurt wusste genau, sobald er es wagen würde, dieser Idee Glauben zu schenken, würde Blaine ihm den prächtigen, schicken Mann vorstellen, wegen dem er _wirklich_ hergekommen war, einen Kerl mit einem lächerlichen Namen wie Joshua – er würde jede einzelne Silbe deutlich artikulieren – oder schlimmer noch, Jeremiah, bäh.

Und er wäre ein Model mit einem eigenen Treuhandfonds und einem Kleiderschrank voller McQueen Einzelstücke und er hätte einen Doktortitel im Fantastisch-Sein und würde sofort wissen, dass Kurts Hosen von eBay stammten, seine Schuhe von letzter Saison waren und sein Hemd aus einem Zweite-Wahl-Verkauf. Aber Kurt wäre ja _so_ begabt mit seinen Näh-Fertigkeiten und er – Joshua/Jeremiah – könnte niemals so mit seinen Händen arbeiten und ist dieser Kurt nicht ein süßer Kerl, Blaine? Wir sollten ihn einladen, im August in meine malerische 1000-Quadratmeter Villa in den Hamptons zu kommen, er wird _so_ unterhaltsam sein.

 _So_ spielte sich Kurts Leben ab.

Rachel beobachtete kritisch sein Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie fragte: "Ein Schloss in Bayern?"

Er begegnete ihrem Blick und antwortete: "Nein. Eine Villa in den Hamptons."

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus. Sie streichelte seinen Arm und sagte. "Kurt, hör auf, dich selbst zu sabotieren. Hab einfach Spaß. Ich habe Spaß und wenn ich es kann, dann kannst du es auch. Kein Selbstmitleid mehr; das haben wir uns doch versprochen."

David beendete sein Gespräch mit ein paar der anderen Jungs und Kurt bemerkte, dass sie zu ihm herüber sahen. Die Haut an seinem Nacken prickelte, aber sie strahlten keine Feindseligkeit aus, nur Interesse. Kurt versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben; er schüttete sich ein paar Stückchen Eis in den Mund und kaute darauf herum, bis David sich ihm zuwandte.

"Kurt, kommst du hier alleine klar? Ich habe dieser wunderschönen Lady ein Lied versprochen und ich bin gleich an der Reihe."

Rachel wippte aufgeregt auf den Zehen und lächelte Kurt an. Mit beiden Zeigefingern berührte sie ihre Lippen und bedeutete Kurt, ebenfalls zu lächeln. Kurt warf ihr einen finsteren Blick hinterher, als sie mit David zur Bühne ging. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr, atmete aus und entspannte sich ein wenig. Wes war zurückgekommen. Zumindest war er nicht ganz ohne Freunde hier.

"Vor über einer Stunde habe ich dich hier zurück gelassen und du hast dich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. Wir beißen nicht, Kurt, du darfst dich ruhig unter die Leute mischen." Wes bedeutete dem Barkeeper, ihm einen neuen Drink zu machen und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tresen. "Es tut mir leid, dass es dir hier nicht gefällt. Wir sind anders als die Leute, mit denen du sonst so zu tun hast, stimmt's?"

Kurt lachte leise. "Ja, hier gibt es sehr viel weniger Pailletten und Zickenkrieg; ich weiß kaum was mit mir anzufangen."

"Aber es ist gut, dass du hier bist. Ich weiß, dass Emily sich riesig freuen wird, dich kennenzulernen."

"Ist sie hier?"

"Nein, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich dich wiedersehen werde."

Wenn Kurt vorher gedacht hatte, dass seine Eingeweide rebellierten, dann hatte er nicht den Unterschied bedacht zwischen minimal verhedderter Wolle und sich massiv verschlingenden Knoten, denn genau _das_ war es, was sich jetzt in seinem Bauch abspielte.

"Ja, noch ein Abita, danke." Blaine lehnte sich lässig neben Kurt an die Bar, erhitzt von all dem Gelächter und den Gesprächen, die er geführt hatte. All diese nicht-mit-Kurt-Gespräche. "Hallo Jungs, was hab ich verpasst?"

Kurt versuchte, möglichst beiläufig zu antworten: "Ich habe gerade versucht, Wes davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser Bar eine Tanzfläche fehlt." Er deutete auf die ausgelassene Menge. "Diese Männer müssen sich dringend mal entspannen, sie sind viel zu nervös."

"Das ist auch witzig", lachte Blaine und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Auch? Und was war das eine, das dem 'auch' zuvorkam?_

Kurt verschränkte die Hände um eins seiner Knie und lehnte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf dem Barhocker nach hinten. "Du solltest mal meine Hochseil-Nummer sehen. Ich stecke voller verborgener Talente."

Blaine summte vor sich hin und grinste, bevor er einen Schluck Bier trank. Er deutete auf Kurts Glas. "Willst du noch eins?"

Wes sagte. "Er nippelt schon den ganzen Abend an ein und demselben Glas herum."

Kurt antwortete errötend: "Ich bin keiner dieser großen Trinker. Einer oder zwei, das reicht mir völlig. Zu viel davon und ich verliere die Kontrolle."

Blaine lachte und sagte: "Das muss nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes sein."

Kurt gab ein schmerzliches Stöhnen von sich und sagte: "Oh ja, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein türkisches Gefängnis. Nicht schon wieder. Die Dampfbäder waren zwar wunderbar für meine Haut, aber die Unterbringung ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig."

"Zu überfüllt?", fragte Blaine, lehnte sich mit einem Arm auf den Tresen und wandte Kurt seine volle amüsierte Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Mhm, nein. Zu schäbig. Ich wurde glauben gemacht, dort gäbe es Überfluss. Seidentücher, Samtkissen, Feigenkuchen...."

Kurt könnte den ganzen restlichen Abend damit verbringen, Blaine dieses Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern, das er gerade lächelte; es war fast so, als hätte er schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt und sie alle aufgehoben, um sie heute auf einmal frei zu lassen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass er diese Wirkung auf jemanden haben konnte.

"Ich lass euch beide mal für eine Minute allein", sagte Wes, drückte Blaines Schulter und zwinkerte Kurt zu.

Blaine stützte sein Kinn in die Hand und lächelte immer noch, als er Kurt fragte: "Also. Was macht ein netter Kerl wie du an einem Ort wie diesem?"

"Lernen, wie die andere Hälfte lebt."

"Andere Hälfte? Aha, und welche ist dann deine Hälfte?"

Kurt, der immer noch die Hände um ein Knie gelegt hatte, lehnte sich zurück und dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Die Kein-lebensgefährlicher-Beruf Hälfte? Aber andererseits hast du _keine_ Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich mein Berufszweig manchmal sein kann."

Blaines Augen funkelten buchstäblich. Kurt führte es bewusst nicht auf die Lichterkette zurück, die über ihren Köpfen hing; Blaines Augen _funkelten._

"Oh, wie das?"

Kurt beugte sich vor und sagte trocken: "Du hast wohl noch nie einer Hauptdarstellerin gesagt, dass sie sich beim Catering-Büffet etwas zurückhalten soll, weil du sonst jede einzelne Naht an ihrem Kleid um ein paar Zentimeter wirst auslassen müssen, sonst wüsstest du die Antwort auf diese Frage."

Blaine schien interessiert daran, von all den verschiedenen Shows zu hören, für die Kurt die Kostüme entworfen hatte, die nötigen Arbeitsschritte und vor allem auch mehr von den Hintergrund-Storys des Bühnengeschäfts. Kurt erzählte bereitwillig. Er war froh, dass es Blaine nicht langweilte, von seiner Arbeit zu hören. Tatsächlich schien Blaine sogar nicht genug zu bekommen. Er wollte alles hören über die verschiedenen Vorsingen, zu denen Kurt in den letzten vier Jahren schon gegangen war und fragte, welche Lieder Kurt am Liebsten zum Besten gab.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn Kurt nach Blaines Arbeit oder der Feuerwache fragte, lenkte Blaine ab, indem er Kurt nach _seiner_ Arbeit fragte oder mehr über die Vorsingen wissen wollte. Einmal sagte er: "Eine Regel im Smokey's ist, dass wir hier nicht über die Arbeit reden. Erzähl mir also lieber, wie es war, bei einer Off-Broadway-Show dabei zu sein. Das muss einem ziemlich an die Nerven gehen."

 _Okay. Vielleicht vermisst er es ja, auf der Bühne zu stehen, oder vielleicht ..... gefällt ihm sein Beruf einfach nicht_. Blaine hatte etwas in seinem Blick, das ihn einsam und unzufrieden erscheinen ließ. Kurt kannte diesen Anblick von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Es gefiel ihm nicht, diesen Schnerz in einem Menschen zu sehen, der so freundlich und voller Leidenschaft war, wie Blaine es zu sein schien.

Kurt war sich extrem bewusst, dass seine Hand nur wenige Zentimeter neben Blaines auf dem Tresen lag. Er hatte die wilde Vorstellung, Blaines Hand mit seiner zu bedecken und seine warme Haut zu spüren. Er schob diese Idee tief nach unten in seinen Bauch, damit sie mit den Schmetterlingen dort spielen konnte und seine Gedanken in Ruhe ließ. Stattdessen fragte er: "Vermisst du es?"

Blaine runzelte die Stirn und fragte zurück: "Was vermissen?"

"Singen. Auf der Bühne zu stehen. Du hat richtig Talent. Es wundert mich, dass du nicht selbst eine Broadway-Karriere anstrebst, anstatt Feuer zu löschen und Metropolis zu retten."

Blaine errötete, aber er sah auch irgendwie unglücklich aus. Der Gedanke von vorhin hatte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in Kurts Gehirn gemacht. Er berührte sanft Blaines Handrücken. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Es sollte ein echtes Kompliment sein."

"Nein", sagte Blaine und sah auf ihre Hände hinab. Er bedeckte Kurts Hand mit seiner anderen und hielt sie so ein paar Augenblicke lang – ein paar Augenblicke, an die Kurt später immer und immer wieder denken würde, an den Aufruhr in seinem Bauch, den diese simple Berührung ausgelöst hatte. Er war überzeugt, wenn irgendjemand zu ihnen herübergesehen hatte, dann musste er den elektrischen Funken gesehen haben, der übergesprungen war, als Blaine ihn berührte.

Blaine schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, lehnte sich wieder nach hinten, nahm seine schönen kräftigen Hände mit sich und ließ Kurts Hand kalt und einsam zurück und Kurt wünschte sich, er wäre mutig genug, einfach eine von Blaines Händen zu sich zurückzuholen – dorthin, wo sie hingehörte.

Blaine fuhr fort: "Nein, nein .... und danke auch für das Kompliment. Aber ich habe das schon immer machen wollen. Schon als ich ein kleines Kind war. Singen."

"Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?"

Blaine lächelte und sein Blick war schmerzvoll. "Manchmal entwickeln sich die Dinge nicht so, wie wir sie gerne hätten. Aber versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich liebe meine Arbeit."

"Na dann. Das ist gut zu hören. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht wollte, dass ein Feuerwehrmann bei meinem lodernd brennenden Haus ankommt, der seinen Job nur halbherzig macht."

"Ha, nein. In meinem Berufszweig bleibt nicht viel Raum für Langeweile. Naja und in deinem auch nicht, nehme ich an."

"Oh, da ist genug Raum für Langeweile", sagte Kurt, "besonders, wenn ich vergesse, dass ich eigentlich niemals bei einem Experimentaltheater arbeiten will, weil es _nie_ großartige Designs beinhaltet. Es bedeutet fast immer nur schwarzes Bühnenbild und schwarze Schlauch-Einteiler für die Schauspieler. Einmal musste ich dutzende schlachtschiff-graue Zelte nähen für ein Theater, das das Musical _Oklahoma_ für eine post-moderne Hipster-Generation auseinander nahm. Das war also wirklich fantastisch und zwar auf überhaupt-gar-nicht Weise."

Blaine machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist der Wahnsinn. Bitte sag mir, dass du die Premiere bis zum Ende durchgehalten hast."

"Es kam nicht mal zur Premiere. Der Regisseur und Ado Annie kriegten sich in die Haare wegen der Nacktszene, auf die der Regisseur bestand, und – – "

"Nein!" rief Blaine entsetzt aus.

"– – oh, doch. Und er hat mit Zähnen und Klauen dafür gekämpft. Du weißt schon, weil sie nur ein kleines Mädchen ist, das nicht nein sagen kann."

"Wer ist dein Freund hier, Captain?"

Bananenbrot hatte sich offenbar irgendwann während ihrer Unterhaltung zu ihnen gesellt. Kurt fiel sofort auf, dass der entspannte, lockere Mann, mir dem er sich die letzten paar Minuten unterhalten hatte, sofort ersetzt wurde durch Captain Ernst-Und-Seriös. Blaine saß aufrecht und wachsam auf seinem Hocker und sein charmantes Lächeln hatte einem dünnlippigen Grinsen Platz gemacht. _Oh._

"Das ist Kurt; er ist mit Davids Verabredung hier und behält sie ein bisschen im Auge."

Bananenbrot grunzte: "Du meinst wohl, er behält _uns_ im Auge." Er streckte Kurt die Hand hin und sagte: "William Munny, du kannst mich Bill nennen."

Kurt zwang sich zu lächeln und blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Bananenbrot – ähm, Bill (es würde eine Weile dauern, bis Kurt sich an seinen richtigen Namen gewöhnte) war aus der Nähe sehr viel einschüchternder als vorhin, als er dieses Liebeslied gerappt hatte. Er sah aus wie ein Gesetzeshüter aus dem Wilden Westen. Dicker Schnauzer, rauhe, ledrige Haut von jahrelanger Arbeit unter widrigen Bedingungen und versteinerte Miene.

Auf Blaines Gesichtszügen allerdings spiegelten sich so ziemlich alle möglichen negativen Gefühle. _Was geht hier vor? Und wieso bin ich auf einmal der arme Cousin zweiten Grades?_

Kurt schüttelte Bills Hand. "Nett sie kennenzulernen, Sir."

"Nenn mich Bill. Also dann, Kurt, nicht wahr? Ich tue es nicht gern, aber ich muss mit dem Captain hier ein paar wichtige Dinge klären."

 _Verfluchter Hurens-_ "Nur zu! Ich will mich nicht den ganzen Abend aufdrängen." Kurt konnte keinem von ihnen ins Gesicht sehen; er bemühte sich, weiterhin einen fröhlichen Schein zu wahren. Bananenbrot Bill strahlte eine ziemlich starke missbilligende Stimmung aus. Kurt begegnete nicht oft der Homophobie, besonders nicht in einer Stadt, in der jeder sich nur um sich selbst kümmerte oder aber andere anschrie, sich gefälligst um sich selbst zu kümmern.

Er wagte einen Blick zu Blaine und das Herz sank ihm. Blaine wirkte einfach nur leer. Der lachende, freundlich flirtende Mann war verschwunden und ersetzt durch jemanden, der sich voll aufs Geschäft konzentrierte. Blaine ließ sich bereits mit unbewegtem Gesicht vom Barhocker gleiten, um mit Bill zu gehen. Er nickte Kurt kurz zu und schaffte kaum ein winziges Lächeln. "Kurt, ähm, entschuldigst du uns bitte kurz?"

Als sie davongingen brach der Lärm der Bar über Kurt herein wie eine Brandungswelle. Er spielte in Gedanken alle Gespräche mit David und Rachel durch; sie schienen sich darüber klar zu sein, dass Blaine schwul war, was ihn annehmen ließ, dass er offen damit umging. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur seinen engen Freunden gegenüber geoutet? Konnte es sein, dass die anderen Männer der Feuerwache es nicht wussten?

Kurt sank das Herz. Er war bereits als Kind aus seinen Versteck gekommen; als Teenager hatte er sich geoutet, trotz seiner Furcht vor der Missbilligung durch andere Leute. Er würde die Zeit auf gar keinen Fall wieder zurückdrehen. Er hatte zu hart gekämpft für seine Rechte und die Freiheit, er selbst zu sein.

Er suchte die Bar nach Blaine ab und sah ihn zusammen mit Bill die dunkle Holztreppe zum Straßenniveau hinaufgehen. Nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm wiegten sich Rachel und David zur Musik. Sie lag in Davids Armen und lächelte ihn an. _Niemand denkt sich irgendwas dabei, wenn diese zwei ihre Zärtlichkeit so offen zur Schau stellen, aber wenn Blaine und ich uns über_ _S_ _toffmuster unterhalten, dann bricht die Hölle los. Das ist nicht fair. Diese Stadt ist so riesig, wieso kann ich nicht einen offen schwulen Mann treffen, der interessant ist, nicht verrückt und noch zu haben?_

Wenn die Dinge so lagen, dass Blaine an der kurzen Leine gehalten wurde, dann war es doch kein Wunder, wenn er nie zu diesen Veranstaltungen kam. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so in seine Arbeit stürzte; er durfte schließlich sonst nichts tun. So sehr er sich auch zu Blaine hingezogen fühlte – und oh Mann, wie sehr er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte – er war nicht sicher, ob er es aushalten würde, wieder mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der die Hälfte der Zeit nicht er selbst war. Es war ermüdend und anstrengend und was noch viel wichtiger war – es tat weh.

 _Immerhin bleibt uns Paris und unser entzückendes Apartment auf den Champs Élysées_. In seiner Fantasie stirbt ein unbekannter entfernter Verwandter und hinterlässt ihnen eine unanständig große Summe Geld. Sie fahren mit altmodischen Fahrrädern, mit Weidenkörbchen am Lenker auf den Markt; sie machen lange Abendspaziergänge und halten sich dabei an den Händen; manchmal streiten sie sich, wer wen am meisten liebt und natürlich würden sie Nächte voller Leidenschaft vor einem flackernden Kaminfeuer verbringen. Kurt war immer noch versunken in den Teil seiner Fantasie mit dem knisternden Feuer, als er sich plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand.

 _Ich bin noch nicht mal zum FSK-18 Director's Cut gekommen_. Er sah auf seine Uhr – Blaine war schon seit über zehn Minuten verschwunden und nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass er wiederkommen würde. _Vielleicht hat er zur Feuerwache zurück müssen .... Ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden?_ Kurt seufzte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass von dem Zauber, der im Laufe dieses Abends Funken hatte sprühen lassen, offensichtlich nichts mehr zu spüren war. _Au revoir, mon amant de fantaisie._

Es war allerhöchste Zeit von hier zu verschwinden. Er musste Wes finden und sich vergewissern, dass er seine Verlobte darauf vorbereiten würde, dass Kurt sie demnächst in ihrer Boutique besuchen würde. Dann hätte dieser Abend zumindest _ein_ Gutes gehabt. Oh Mist. Er hätte beinahe Rachel vergessen. Vielleicht brauchte sie Kurt ja, um mit ihm nachhause zu gehen? Er sollte sie vielleicht besser fragen.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Rachel trippelte zu ihm herüber. "Kurt, David und ich machen uns auf den Weg. Er bringt mich nach Hause." Sie warf ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick zu – den Blick, den sie im College-Wohnheim eingeführt hatten und der _'Komm auf keinen Fall nachhause'_ bedeutete.

"Rachel Berry", flüsterte er. "Du wirst doch wohl nicht erwarten, dass ich ganz alleine hier bleibe, während du deinem Lover an die Wäsche gehst. Auch wenn er mit Sicherheit ein lieber Kerl ist und du schon lange nichts dergleichen mehr gemacht hast – aber du hast ihn gerade erst kennengelernt!"

"Okay, du Moralapostel. Ich werde ihm nicht an die Wäsche gehen, aber so ein ganz kleines bisschen näherkommen würde ich ihm schon noch gerne." Sie strich den Rock ihres Kleides glatt und sah Kurt nicht an. "Gib mir einfach 'ne halbe Stunde Vorsprung, okay? Dann sollten alle gemeinsam genutzten Räume wieder frei zugänglich sein."

Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. "Oh, ich verstehe." Er seufzte. "Dann hatte ja wenigstens einer von uns Erfolg heute Abend."

Jetzt erst fiel Rachel auf, dass Kurt alleine war. "Wo ist Blaine?"

Kurt legte seinen Kopf auf Rachels Schulter. "Was weiß ich. Er wurde weg beordert und ich glaube, er war in Schwierigkeiten. Du weißt schon – weil er schwul ist."

"Was?"

Kurt machte eine herablassende Handbewegung und sagte: "Ich will hier nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Außerdem hast du jetzt sowieso nur David im Kopf, wir werden später darüber reden." Er überkreuzte die Arme auf der Brust und lehnte sich an die Bar. "Dann muss ich also noch zehn Minuten hier bleiben, während du dich zu Level zwei vorarbeitest?"

"Level _eins_ , und dreißig Minuten."

"Fünfzehn."

"Zwanzig."

" _Fünfzehn_."

Sie schnaubte frustriert und sah ihn finster an. "Na schön. Fünfzehn." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Wir reden morgen früh darüber. Ich bin _ziemlich_ sicher, dass ich alleine sein werde zum Frühstück."

"Rachel _B_ _erry_!"

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Er war froh, sie so glücklich zu sehen; er hatte seine begeisterte, lebhafte, glückliche Freundin vermisst. Er wünschte nur, er könnte mit ein wenig eigenem Glück daran teilhaben. Er entschloss sich, großzügig zu sein und ihr zwanzig Minuten Vorsprung zu geben aber dann wäre Schluss. Er würde nachhause gehen. Es war ihm egal, wobei er sie im Wohnzimmer überraschen würde; er hatte eine Tür, die er zumachen konnte und gute Lärmschutz-Kopfhörer. Außerdem war es schon viel zu spät und wenn er nicht genug Schlaf bekam, würde seine Haut morgen fürchterlich aussehen.

Er spielte eine Runde Scrabble auf seinem Handy und behielt die Uhrzeit im Auge. Dann glitt er von seinem Barhocker und sah sich ein letztes Mal nach Blaine um, falls er in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekommen war. Das Glück hatte er leider nicht, aber der Präsident des Ruinier-Kurts-Leben-Clubs war zurückgekommen. Das war der letzte Anstoß, den Kurt gebraucht hatte. Als er sich dem Ausgang näherte, winkte Bananenbrot ihm nach und Kurt konnte die Worte: "War nett, dich zu treffen" von seinem Mund ablesen.

_Ach wirklich?_

Kurt drängte sich an mehreren Leuten vorbei, versuchte, den Blickkontakt zu meiden und lächelte, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, bis er endlich den Ausgang erreichte. Als er gerade die Treppe hochzusteigen begann, fasste ihn eine warme Hand am Ellbogen.

"Du gehst?"

Blaine. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Kurt verärgert. Zuerst flirten, dann verschwinden ..... Sie hatten eine Unterhaltung gehabt, die dann in eiskaltem Nichts geendet hatte und doch schien jeder zu glauben, dass sich etwas Großartiges zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte. Falls das tatsächlich so gewesen sein sollte, dann entzog es sich Kurts Aufmerksamkeit. Er war müde, gereizt und einsam. Er wollte nur noch nachhause, sich waschen, unter seine kühlen, frisch gewaschenen Leintücher schlüpfen und diesen Abend offiziell für beendet erklären.

Er seufzte und kratzte an einer Unebenheit im Lack des Treppengeländers herum. "Ja, es war ein langer Tag und wie es aussieht, braucht Rachel gar keinen Anstands-Wauwau, deshalb – ", er verstummte, denn er wollte nicht sagen: – _und ich verabrede mich nur mit Erwachsenen, die ihre Sexualität anerkennen. Und mit Männern, die auch wirklich etwas von mir wollen._ Aber alles, was er sagte, war: "Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Blaine seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Tja, war jedenfalls nett, dich wiederzusehen."

 _Nett. Der Todesstoß_. Die Schmetterlinge, die fast den ganzen Abend über in Kurts Bauch herumgeflattert waren, waren längst tot zu Boden gefallen. "Dich auch." Er schickte sich an, die restlichen Stufen hochzusteigen, schneller dieses Mal. Er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen, dumm und absolut erbärmlich und er wollte nur noch weg von hier.

"Hey, ähm, kennst du Bitter-Süß?"

Kurt blieb abrupt stehen. Er begann zu lachen und drehte sich zu Blaine um. "Ob ich bittersüß kenne? Das ist praktisch mein zweiter Vorname. Das ist mein _Leben_!"

Blaine sah ihn verwirrt an. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und fragte: "Dann .... warst du also schon dort? Ich meine ... ich finde, es ist ein schönes Café und überhaupt, aber – –"

"Warte, wovon redest du da?" Vielleicht waren die Schmetterlinge doch noch nicht endgültig tot; _etwas_ machte ein paar schwache, kraftlose Versuche zu fliegen.

"Bitter-Süß? Das Café, zwei Blocks weiter?"

 _Jap, ich bin ein Idiot_. "Nein, ich habe noch nicht davon gehört", antwortete Kurt, unfähig, die schwache Hoffnung, die in ihm aufkeimte, zu ignorieren.

"Es ist klein, aber es ist ein Familienbetrieb. Es gibt sie schon eine ganze Weile. Sie haben auch _wirklich_ gute Kekse, obwohl...." Blaine grinste und wirkte plötzlich verlegen. "– bis auf eine Sorte. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann habe ich erst kürzlich einen sehr viel köstlicheren Haferflocken-Rosinen-Keks gegessen."

Kurt lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und versuchte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, denn alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, dass dieser Mann endlich aufhörte, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und sich mit ihm verabredete.

"Oh." Kurt war gleichzeitig hoch erfreut und nervös. "Weißt du, ich könnte ein gutes Kaffeehaus gebrauchen; es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, wenn ich mir meinen Nonfat-Mocha selbst mache. Er sollte von einem Profi zubereitet werden."

Blaine kicherte. "Wie gut der ist, kann ich dir allerdings nicht sagen, denn ich bin eher der gewöhnliche Kaffeetrinker. Aber du hattest erwähnt, dass ihr gerade erst hierher gezogen seid, deshalb wusste ich nicht, ob du all die guten Plätze hier in der Gegend schon kennst."

Die Schmetterlinge waren ganz bestimmt noch nicht tot und erholten sich gerade in Rekordzeit. "Oh, das heißt also, dass du auch hier in der Gegend wohnst?"

"Ich komme mit dem Fahrrad zur Wache, aber .... Ja, ich bin nicht weit von hier aufgewachsen."

"Dann werde ich dich also ausfragen müssen nach den besten Geschäften und Ausflugszielen?"

"Absolut", antwortete Blaine und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Türrahmens.

Kurt nagte an seiner Unterlippe und blickte für einen Moment zu Boden, um Blaine nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, denn er wollte seinem Gehirn die Gelegenheit geben, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er musste sich entscheiden, ob er eine sehr wichtige Frage stellen sollte oder lieber nicht. Bevor er sich einlullen ließ von hochgepriesenen Keksen, langen Wimpern und einem strahlenden Lächeln, musste er sich zuerst über etwas Gewissheit verschaffen.

"Blaine, darf ich ...... darf ich dich etwas fragen? Es ist möglicherweise etwas ziemlich Persönliches?"

"Wow, jetzt machst du mich aber neugierig."

Kurt wagte einen kurzen Blick in Blaines Gesicht; da war kein Ärger zu sehen, keine Furcht, sondern einfach nur Neugier. Er atmete langsam aus. "Vorhin, als Bananen – – als Bill zu uns rüber kam, da hatte ich den Eindruck, dass jemand noch nicht ganz aus seinem Schrank rausgekommen ist. Ich will hier wirklich niemandem Schwierigkeiten machen, aber es kam mir einfach so vor, als ob – – "

"Schrank? Oh, nein. Alle wissen, dass ich schwul bin – hast du das gemeint?"

Kurt fiel eine Riesenlast von den Schultern und er entschied, dass es in Ordnung wäre, Blaine hinter seine coole Fassade blicken zu lassen. Sie war den ganzen Abend über sowieso nicht sonderlich überzeugend gewesen. Deshalb erlaubte er sich, zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Ja. Und das ist gut so! Ich meine, es ist schön, dass du an deinem Arbeitsplatz offen damit umgehen kannst. Ich mache mir über solche Dinge manchmal so meine Gedanken."

"Nun, ich kann natürlich nicht für die anderen Feuerwachen sprechen, aber hier bei uns werde ich eigentlich von allen akzeptiert. Es hilft natürlich, dass mich die meisten haben aufwachsen sehen. Bill kennt mich, seit ich ein kleiner Junge war. Er war der beste Freund meines Vaters, sie waren zusammen auf der Feuerwehr-Akademie und seitdem hat er eigentlich immer irgendwie zur Familie gehört." Blaine zuckte die Schultern. "Außerdem ist er mein Chef."

Das alles machte für Kurt immer noch keinen Sinn. Diese plötzliche Anspannung, die Blaine erfasst hatte, als Bill zu ihnen gekommen war.

Blaine trat von einem auf den anderen Fuß, als sei ihm die Unterhaltung plötzlich unangenehm. "Ich glaube, er versucht einfach nur dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich immer von meiner besten Seite zeige. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Aber es tut mir leid, wenn du dich deswegen unbehaglich gefühlt hast."

"Oh nein, bitte! Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen!" _Außer natürlich, um mir zu sagen, wie leid es dir tut, dass du nicht den ganzen Abend mit mir verbracht hast_. "Also dann, wegen dieses Cafés ...." _Frag ihn einfach. Frag ihn doch endlich. Was kann schon passieren?_   "Vielleicht könntest du es mir ja bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen?"

Ein super-süßes, strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Blaines Gesicht aus. "Ja, das müssen wir auf jeden Fall machen."

Es war dieses Lächeln, das alles besiegelte. Es machte deutlich, dass Blaine sich darauf freute, Kurt wiederzusehen. Kurt hatte die Spannungen zwischen den beiden Männern einfach falsch interpretiert. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nur um _Berufliches_ gegangen, und Kurt musste einfach nur ein wenig mehr Anlauf nehmen, um über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen? Er klammerte sich an diese kleine Hoffnung. "Dann .... ruf mich an, wenn du Lust drauf hast, für mich den Fremdenführer zu spielen."

"Geht klar. Gern. Das mach ich."

Kurt trat ein paar Schritte zurück und winkte ein 'Bis dann' und nicht das 'Lebwohl', von dem er gedacht hatte, dass es den Abend beschließen würde. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er schweben; vielleicht schwebte er sogar schon. Er sah auf seinen Füße hinab, um sich zu vergewissern. Nein, sie standen fest auf dem Boden und setzten einen Schritt vor den anderen. Bevor er um die Ecke bog, blickte er sich noch einmal um und sah Blaine, der mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vor sich hin lächelte und mit den Schuhspitzen über den Asphalt scharrte. Kurt war fast zu 100 % sicher, dass er den gesamten Heimweg definitiv schwebte.

Ob Rachel und David sich nackt im Wohnzimmer vergnügten oder eine Runde Schach mit jungen Hunden spielten, entzog sich Kurts Aufmerksamkeit. Sobald er die Wohnung betreten hatte, ging er schnurstracks in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und seufzte. Und genau in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm ein, dass er Blaine nicht wirklich seine Telefonnummer gegeben hatte. Was bedeutete, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, mit Kurt in Kontakt zu treten.

_Natürlich._

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war ein superlanges Kapitel mit über 10.000 Wörtern.  
> Die einzige Anerkennung, die ein Autor hier auf dieser Platform hat, sind Kommentare und/oder Kudos. Es wäre sehr schön, wenn ihr euch dafür ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen würdet, zumal auch möglich, wenn man keinen Account hier hat. Und übrigens: ein Kudo ist nur ein Klick ;-) <3 <3 <3


	3. Kapitel 3

 

 

Kurt lag im Bett und schaute wütend zur Decke hoch. _Bitte merken für die Zukunft: miete nie eine Wohnung, über der eine Herde Büffel wohnt_. Die Mieter über ihnen, die Michigan-Fans, schienen sich auf Sprunggeräten durch ihre Wohnung zu bewegen; eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben für die lauten hämmernden Geräusche, außer, sie stampften absichtlich laut herum. Er seufzte, rollte sich zur Seite und sah auf die Uhr. 8:23 Uhr. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er erst gegen 2 Uhr früh nachhause gekommen war und die folgenden Stunden mit Haare raufen verbracht hatte, weil er – tralala – davon gehüpft war, ohne Blaine auch nur seine Telefonnummer zu geben, war er immer noch müde.

_Blödes Marc Jacobs T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und seine blöden, sexy Brusthaare und sein doofes, hübsches Gesicht mit diesen verdammt vollen Lippen, wie gemacht zum Küssen, oh, was, wenn Blaine beim Küssen lächelt und ich spüre, wie er die Mundwinkel nach oben zieht und – –_

Stampf, stampf, stampf, kam es von oben. Konnten sie nicht vielleicht ihre Schritte besser koordinieren, anstatt hin und her zu laufen, als würden sie in der Armee von Nord-Korea mitmarschieren.

Kurt warf sich auf den Rücken und schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Matratze. _Also gut_. Er würde aufstehen. Er nahm den leichten Sommer-Bademantel von der Rückenlehne seines Schreibtischstuhls und zog ihn über seinen Schlafanzug, falls Rachel es gestern doch bis zum dritten Level geschafft hatte und sie einen Gast zum Frühstück bei Kaffee und Scones haben sollten.

Er trat ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass ihre Zimmertür noch geschlossen war und ihre Handtasche auf der Küchenbar stand. _Zumindest einer von uns beiden kriegt genügend Schlaf._ Er schaltete den Kaffeeautomaten an, starrte auf das rote Licht und wartete darauf, dass es grün wurde. Dann ließ er den Kopf auf seine überkreuzten Arme auf der Arbeitsfläche fallen. Welch ein treffender Name: Bitter-Süß.

 

 

*********

 

 

Um 10 Uhr kam Rachel gähnend aus ihrem Zimmer. Kurt hatte mit dem Kreuzworträtsel der Morgenzeitung bereits gute Fortschritte gemacht; ihr blieben nur "Lavabo – 10 Buchstaben" und Baseball-Regel – 15 Buchstaben", und Kurt hatte keine Ahnung, was das jeweils sein könnte. Es war ihm auch egal. Verbittert stellte er fest, dass zwei Spalten Kaffee zum Thema hatten und vier Liebe oder Beziehungen. Selbst das Kreuzworträtsel der New York Times machte sich über ihn lustig.

"Ganz alleine, wie ich sehe?"

"Natürlich." Rachel gähnte herzhaft und griff nach ihrem Lieblingskaffeebecher. "Oh, entschuldige. Obwohl, ich nehme an, das heißt, dass du ihn nicht gehört hast, als er letzte Nacht heimgegangen ist?"

Kurt legte den Stift auf die Zeitung und lehnte sich grinsend zurück. "O-oh! Details; heraus damit."

"Du hast es gerade nötig! Haben du und Blaine eine dunkle Ecke gefunden und euch leidenschaftlich geküsst?"

Kurt machte ein langes Gesicht. Er sackte auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen. Sein dummer Fehler von gestern Nacht versetzte seiner sowieso schon schlechten Laune noch einen Dämpfer.

"Oh nein! Oh, Kurt, was ist passiert?" Sie vergaß ihren Kaffee, ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen und nahm seine Hand.

Er erzählte ihr alles von ihrem Gespräch, der Unterbrechung, Blaines Verschwinden und dann der in Aussicht gestellten Verabredung.

"Aber das ist doch wunderbar; warum bist du so traurig?"

"Weil ich ein Blödmann bin, der ihm keine Möglichkeit gegeben hat, mich zu kontaktieren!"

"Oh, das ist blöd. ....... Wir werden einfach rüber zur Feuerwache gehen. David hat heute frei, es wird also nicht so aussehen, als würde ich ihn stalken, und dann kannst du Blaine dort deine Nummer geben!"

"Damit es aussieht, als wäre _ich_   ein Stalker? Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe mich jetzt schon genug ins Zeug gelegt. Es wäre schön, wenn er sich zur Abwechslung auch mal ein bisschen anstrengen würde."

"Aber das kann er nicht, weil er doch nicht weiß – . Du meine Güte, ist das blöd..... Ich werde David deine Nummer geben, dann kann er sie Blaine geben. Problem gelöst."

Sie stand auf, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen.

"Der Kaffeeweißer steht über dem Herd. Nein, ich will nicht, dass du David damit beauftragst, Blaine meine Nummer zu geben; das ist so HighSchool. Dann kann ich gleich einen Zettel machen mit Kästchen zum Ankreuzen, 'Magst du mich Ja oder Nein'?"

"Kurt, warum machst du es so kompliziert. Es gibt eine einfache Lösung dafür."

"Es ist nur ..... ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Universum versucht, mir etwas zu sagen."

"Du glaubst doch gar nicht an Karma."

"Hmm, du hast recht." Er presste die Handballen auf seine Augen und seufzte. "Es ist nur ..... ich will nicht schon heute irgendwas in der Richtung unternehmen. Von wegen Stalker und so, verstehst du?"

Rachel steckte die Nase in ihre Kaffeetasse und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt.

"Mh-mh. Außerdem habe ich heute und morgen den ganzen Tag Kostüm-Anproben. Zusätzlich zu meinen Diven, kann ich mich nicht auch noch um Jungs kümmern."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Laut zu schreien, wäre eine angemessene Reaktion. Vor allem, wenn er Giovanna direkt in ihr hasserfülltes Gesicht schreien und ihr ein und für allemal sagen könnte, dass ihre Augenbrauen in der falschen Farbe und schief nachgezogen waren, und dass ihr die Farbe Gelb einfach nicht stand und wenn sie sich nicht endlich vom Pasta-Büffet fernhielte, dann würde er es aufgeben, ihr das Kostüm immer wieder neu anzupassen. Während der Hälfte der Show musste sie einen verdammten _Slip_ tragen, und wenn man in Satin mit einer Nadel hineinsticht, dann kann jeder die Löcher darin sehen.

Es wäre nur halb so schlimm, wenn Kurt diese Harpyie wenigstens halbwegs mögen würde, aber sie schnippte mit den Fingern nach ihm, sah ihn nicht einmal an und war irgendwie der Meinung, dass dieses Benehmen akzeptabel sei. Er trennte die Abnäher an ihrem Mieder auf und erinnerte sich daran, dass er gut bezahlt wurde für diese Produktion, und dass er wegen der allseits beliebten Hauptdarstellerin so gut bezahlt wurde. Die sich leider als fürchterliche Zicke herausgestellt hatte.

"Kurt?" Peter legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog sie schnell wieder zurück, als Kurt herumwirbelte, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. "Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir für heute Schluss machen? Tricia hat ein Ersatzmieder, das sie Giovanna für die Probe heute Abend leihen wird und wir können dann am Montag weitermachen." Peter senkte die Stimme und lehnte sich näher zu Kurt hin. "Ich könnte vielleicht erwähnen, dass wir wegen ihr das Kostüm-Budget übersteigen und aufhören ..... so nachsichtig mit ihr zu sein."

"Ich sag dir was, ich ....." zischte Kurt. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, Opernsängerinnen anzuwerben; sie sind die _Schlimmsten_ , was das Benehmen angeht und sie nehmen an, dass jede Produktion meterweise Samtstoff zur Verfügung stellt, um ihre Makel zu verdecken und dass wir alle sterben würden, nur um ihnen nahe zu sein. Ich habe ihr Kostüm in diesem Monat schon dreimal geändert. Das geht langsam in Richtung doppelte Überstundenvergütung, Peter. Für so was habe ich im Moment wirklich nicht die Nerven."

Peter trat einen Schritt zurück, um den Weg zur Tür freizugeben. "Schatz, ich kann dich absolut verstehen. Und deine Arbeit ist tadellos wie immer und wenn es dir auch sonst niemand sagt – _ich_   weiß dich wirklich zu schätzen. Also. Was hältst du davon, wenn du deine dunkle Regenwolke mit nachhause nimmst, und es mir überlässt, mich mit diesen Ladies rumzuschlagen, mmh?"

Kurt sackte in sich zusammen, löste das Nadelkissen von seinem Handgelenk und stopfte es in seine Arbeitstasche, zusammen mit seinem restlichen tragbaren Material. "Na schön. Ich muss sowieso unbedingt noch ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen."

Peter pfiff lasziv durch die Zähne. "Oh, _tatsächlich_ , wie – ?"

"Fang gar nicht erst damit an, Combs; ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

"Ich – – ", stammelte Peter und ging langsam rückwärts, "– – ich werde jetzt gehen, bevor du eine Gelegenheit hast, mich zu massakrieren."

Kurt ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder, um das Arbeitsbuch mit seinen Notizen in seine Tasche zu stecken, als er ein paar verschwollene Füße vor sich auftauchen sah.

"Ich hasse diese Schuhe, sie sind lächerlich. Und ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe Größe 7. Die hier sind Größe 9."

Kurt holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus, um bis zehn zu zählen. Er kam nur bis drei. "Worüber willst du dich _jetzt_   beschweren, Giovanna?"

"Diese Schuhe. Sie drücken. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie so billig gemacht sind."

Das war's. Er stand auf, froh darüber, dass er sie überragte. Dann beugte er sich vor, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. "Wenn sie _drücken_   und sie zwei Nummern zu groß sind, dann bist du ein Schwachkopf. Leider habe ich keine Buntstifte mehr, sonst würde ich es dir erklären."

Sie fuhr mit hochrotem Kopf zurück. "Aber, sieh doch – – "

"Nein. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es aus deinem Blickwinkel sehen, aber ich kann meinen Kopf gar nicht so tief in meinen Hintern stecken."

Er grinste hämisch, als er ein paar der anderen Ensemblemitglieder kichern hörte. Kurt war nicht der Einzige, den sie so von oben herab behandelte, aber das war wirklich nicht seine Woche. Er schnappte sich seine Sachen, schnaubte ungläubig, als Peter ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der gleichzeitig erschreckt und entschuldigend war und stürmte aus dem Haus.

Seine schlechte Laune umgab ihn mit einer fast schon sichtbaren Aura. Trotz der überfüllten Gehwege – wie es typisch war für einen Freitagnachmittag – hatte er keine Probleme, die U-Bahnstation zu erreichen; die Menschenmassen schienen sich vor ihm zu teilen, als ginge ein Kraftfeld von ihm aus. Alle Fahrgäste der U-Bahn drängten sich am anderen Ende des Wagons, während er auf seiner Seite saß, vor sich hin meckerte und missmutig mit dem Bein auf und ab wippte. Er war so genervt, dass es ihm nicht einmal auffiel, als er eine Station zu früh ausstieg.

"Na großartig."

Er warf einen Blick auf die unbekannte Umgebung und machte sich daran, weitere sechs Häuserblocks weit zu laufen, um in die Nähe seiner Straße zu kommen. Währenddessen hielt er die Augen auf nach interessant aussehenden Lokalen oder Lebensmittelgeschäften für sein Abendessen. Heute Abend würde er schlemmen; vielleicht würde er sich sogar etwas mit Käse darin gönnen. Er hatte sich etwas richtig Ausgefallenes mit vielen leeren Kalorien verdient."

Freitagabend ohne eine Verabredung, ohne Aussichten .... nichts, außer aufgezeichneter Project Runway-Folgen, eine der ersten Staffeln. Der Gedanke, sich über Möchtegern-Designer lustig zu machen, die selbst dann keine gerade Naht zustande brachten, wenn man ihnen eine Heißklebepistole an den Kopf hielt, hob seine Stimmung etwas. Es war nicht so, dass er eine Selbstmitleids-Party plante, denn die waren zur Zeit verboten. Es wäre eher so etwas wie eine Zicken-Party.

Er legte seine Einkäufe an der Kasse ab und während der Kassierer alles eintippte, zog er einen zusammengefalteten Stoffbeutel aus seiner Umhängetasche. Er half dem Kassierer, alles einzupacken, bedankte sich und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen – als er beinahe frontal mit Blaine zusammen gestoßen wäre.

"Kurt! Was machst du denn hier?"

Kurt erstarrte auf der Stelle. Die Papierverpackung des Karamellriegels, die er gerade mit den Zähnen abgerissen hatte, hing an seiner Lippe und er hatte beide Hände voll. Er versuchte sie mit der Zunge von seiner Lippe zu lösen.

"Also weißt du, die Verpackungen sind eigentlich nicht zum essen." Blaine lachte leise und streckte die Hand aus, um Kurt die Einkaufstasche abzunehmen, damit er sich um den kleinen Papierfetzen kümmern konnte.

"Oh, wirklich? Ich habe gehört, die enthalten essenzielle Spurenelemente."

Die fröhlichen Lachfältchen um Blaines Augen sandten eine Hitzewelle in Kurts Gesicht und ließen seinen Bauch vor Aufregung kribbeln.

"Du bist vorgestern übrigens gegangen, ohne mir deine Nummer zu geben."

Kurt würde niemals einen Freudentanz aufführen – er hatte viel zu viel Selbstachtung, als dass er sich zu so etwas Kindischem würde hinreißen lassen – stattdessen _stellte_ er sich einfach _vor_ , wie er einen aufführte. Aber er strahlte Blaine an, legte den Kopf schief und fragte: "Bin ich das? Was könnte mich nur so abgelenkt haben?"

Blaine, der immer noch Kurts Einkaufstasche hielt, reichte ihm sein Handy. "Wärst du so nett?"

Kurt fühlte sich wie verzaubert. Er nahm Blaines Handy, tippte seine Nummer ein und tauschte es gegen die Tasche aus.

Blaine lächelte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur an, bevor er einen Blick auf sein Handy warf. "Hummel? Na dann, schön Sie offiziell kennenzulernen, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt ließ den Blick über Blaines Statur wandern; er trug sein gewöhnliches FDNY-T-Shirt und dazu dunkelblaue Hosen, die nach Dienstkleidung aussahen.

Blaine lachte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Nicht sehr stylisch, ich weiß, aber der Dienststelle scheint das egal zu sein."

Die Hosen waren wahrscheinlich aus einem Baumwoll-Polyestergemisch, aber sie schmiegten sich wunderbar an Blaines muskulösen Körper an, weshalb Kurt sich nicht wirklich beschweren konnte.

"Also, ich würd' mich wirklich gern noch ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten", sagte Blaine, "aber meine Schicht fängt in ungefähr zehn Minuten an. Tony kocht heute Abend und er hat überhaupt keinen Geschmackssinn. Er ertränkt alles in Ketchup, deshalb bringe ich mir meistens mein eigenes Essen mit."

"Oh, aber klar doch! Ich wollte sowieso los."

"Heiße Verabredung heute Abend?"

Kurt wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzel. Er wusste, dass Blaine ihn bewusst herausforderte, aber trotzdem. "Oh ja. Tatsächlich habe ich eine heiße Verabredung mit einem prächtigen Mann. Er ist unglaublich talentiert und redegewandt." Bevor Blaines Gesicht noch länger werden konnte, lachte Kurt. "Die heiße Verabredung, die ich habe, ist mit meinem Fernseher und [Tim Gunn](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Gunn) ."

Blaines Schultern sackten nach unten und er atmete erleichtert aus. Er lächelte und sagte: "Oh, na dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten. Tim Gunn ist ziemlich charmant." Er hielt sein Handy hoch und wackelte damit hin und her. "Dann ruf ich dich also an?"

War Kurt der Meinung gewesen, er hätte einen schlechten Tag? Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wie er auf den Gedanken gekommen war, besonders im Angesicht von Blaines erwartungsvollem Blick. Er wollte Kurt anrufen und hoffte, dass das okay wäre. Die Zicken-Party würde kurzerhand in ein Freudenfest umorganiziert werden. "Ja gern. Ich würd' mich freuen."

Blaine ging rückwärts in den Laden ohne Kurt aus den Augen zu lassen und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Also dann."

Kurt lächelte gleichermaßen albern zurück. "Also dann!"

Blaine deutete mit dem Daumen nach hinten über seine Schulter. "Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Eduardo noch Chicken Enchiladas hat. Seine Frau macht sie selbst und sie sind wahnsinnig gut. Gewöhnlich sind sie um diese Uhrzeit schon ausverkauft."

Der Kassierer rief mit starkem spanischem Akzent: "Ich hebe immer welche für Sie auf Senor Blaine."

Wie es aussah war Kurt nicht der einzige, den der Captain mit seinem Charme um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Kurt lachte. "Dann will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht; ich hoffe sie bleibt ruhig?"

Blaine war schon fast hinter einem Regal verschwunden, streckte aber den Kopf noch einmal hervor und sagte: "Danke dir!"

Kurt hüpfte nicht hinaus; es war mit Sicherheit auch kein Tänzeln. Er war ein Mann, kein kichernder Schuljunge; er _ging_ hinaus. Aber vielleicht war sein Schritt ein klein bisschen schwungvoller als sonst. Er achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung, als er mit schnellem Schritt und einem breiten, glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht, die wenigen Häuserblocks nachhause lief.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Das lässt aber tief blicken."

Kurt sagte es noch vor Tim; aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Kurt war beeindruckt, wie wenig das Model anhatte, und wie .... ähem ... einzigartig es aussah.

"Das sieht aus, als hätte eine Spinne auf LSD-Trip ein Netz aus Unterlegscheiben gewebt", murmelte er, den Mund voller Stecknadeln. "Nicht mal ein Pornostar würde sich in solch einem schäbigen 'Badeanzug' wohlfühlen."

Der Fernseher lief im Hintergrund, während er an seinem Arbeitstisch ein paar Musselin-Muster für ein bevorstehendes Projekt zusammennähte. Es war nicht gerade seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung für einen Freitagabend, aber auf die Weise würde er sich für den Rest des Wochenendes keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief.

Nur für den Fall.

Er nahm den Fuß vom Pedal seiner Nähmaschine, als er sein Handy im Nebenzimmer klingeln hörte. _Es ist 10 Uhr abends, wer in aller Welt_ ..... Er wusste, es waren weder Rachel, Finn oder Carole noch sein Dad; die hatten alle persönliche Klingeltöne. Beinahe wäre er nicht rangegangen, als er 'Unbekannte Nummer' auf dem Display las, aber dann durchzuckte ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis, es könnte ja vielleicht ......

"Hallo?"

"Ich rufe nicht zu spät an, oder?" murmelte Blaine in Kurts Ohr.

Hellauf begeistert setzte er sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer. "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich erledige noch ein bisschen Arbeit. Ruhige Nacht?"

Blaine lachte fröhlich. "Beschrei es nicht!"

"Haben die Enchiladas deine Erwartungen erfüllt?"

"Mmmh, oh ja, das haben sie. Und wenn ich an Tonys Essen denke, dann würde ich sogar sagen, sie haben die Erwartungen übertroffen."

"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Kurt.

"Ein grauenvolles Etwas, das er Eintopf nannte. Es war ein Topf voller Erbsen, einer ganzen Tomate, nicht mal kleingeschnitten oder geschält, gefrorener Karotten und – –" Blaine schien das Telefon von sich weg zu halten und machte ein angeekeltes Geräusch. " – tut mir leid, aber es war wirklich schrecklich. Er hatte ein paar Fetzen Truthahn-Pastrami aus dem Feinkostgeschäft drin. Das wars. Keine Gewürze, kein Lorbeerblatt, nichts, was in einen echten Eintopf rein gehört."

"Oh, du Armer!"

Als er Blaine am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen hörte, grinste Kurt und sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum.

"Aber jetzt genug davon." Blaine machte ein Geräusch, als würde er sich strecken, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wie war dein Tag? Als wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben, schienst du besserer Laune zu sein."

Beschwingt von der unerwarteten und absolut willkommenen Wendung der Ereignisse dieses, bis dahin fürchterlichen Tages, kuschelte sich Kurt tiefer in den Sessel. Er spielte mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts und schnurrte Blaine seine Antwort regelrecht ins Ohr, als er ihm von der großen Herausforderung und Horror-Diva namens Giovanna erzählte.

"Und es wird dich sicher freuen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich mir den Rest des Karamell-Papiers als Mitternachts-Snack aufgehoben habe."

Er fing an, Blaines warmes, fröhliches Lachen zu lieben. Als Blaine nebenbei erwähnte, dass er gerade sein Work-Out im Sportraum der Wache beendet hatte, als er daran dachte, ihn anzurufen, musste Kurt sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht regelrecht ins Telefon zu seufzen. Schweißtreibende Übungen erinnerten ihn an Kurt?

"Und da hab' ich mir gedacht, ob wir morgen – –" , im Hintergrund rief jemand Blaines Namen und Kurt hörte die erstickenden Geräusche einer Hand über dem Hörer. Einen kurzen Augenblick später war Blaine wieder dran. "Tut mir leid wegen der Unterbrechung und Wes lässt dich grüßen."

Kurt vibrierte vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen und sank immer tiefer in die Kissen. Er hatte sich mit dem Telefon regelrecht in das Rückenpolster vergraben und fühlte sich auf fast intime Weise mit Blaine am anderen Ende der Leitung verbunden. "Gruß zurück. Und ich glaube, du wolltest etwas fragen wegen morgen?"

"Morgen, ja." Blaine schien seine Haltung zu verändern und senkte seine Stimme zu einem leisen Murmeln, als wolle er seine nächsten Worte nur mit Kurt teilen und niemandem sonst. "Was hältst du von einer privaten Stadtführung? Anscheinend gibt es da ein tolles, neues Bistro, gar nicht weit von deiner Wohnung; Wes und Emily kriegen sich gar nicht mehr darüber ein. Vielleicht könnten du und ich ja mal nachschauen, ob da was dran ist?"

Kurt schloss die Augen, schnalzte mit der Zunge und scherzte: "Ooooh, morgen. Mmh, mal sehen .... Oh, warte – – ", seine Stimme schwenkte von Flirt-Modus auf etwas Ernsteres um, als ihm einfiel, dass Finn vorbeikommen würde. "Ich habe tatsächlich über Mittag noch was, worum ich mich kümmern müsste, aber ich denke, spätestens um vier sollte ich damit fertig sein. Danach hätte ich also Zeit."

"Das ist perfekt. Meine Schicht geht bis drei, dann bleibt mir also noch genügend Zeit, mich feinzumachen. Oh, kannst du bitte einen kleinen Moment dranbleiben? Tut mir leid, aber hier steht jemand, der erwartet, dass ich seine Frage jetzt und sofort beantworte."

Kurt lachte über das freundschaftliche Wortgeplänkel im Hintergrund. "Weißt du was? Wie wär's, wenn ich dich gehen lasse, damit du diese Situation in den Griff kriegst, und wir sehen uns dann morgen?"

"Okay. Dann also morgen. Wir haben eine Verabredung?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

Als sie ihr Gespräch beendeten, hatte Kurt kaum noch Luft für ein "Bis morgen".

Er war der Meinung, dass absolut nichts dagegen sprach, wenn ein erwachsener Mann in der Privatspäre seiner eigenen Wohnung einen kleinen Siegestanz aufführte.

 

~***~

 


	4. Kapitel 4

 

 

"Und dann habe ich um drei ein Treffen mit der West Village Filmfest Group, das sind dann – – " Rachel schloss die Augen und zählte leise nach "– – vier Klienten, und mit meinem Agenten muss ich mich heute auch noch treffen. Oh Mann, ich renne heute den ganzen Tag kreuz und quer durch die Stadt."

"Das erklärt die Schuhe....."

Rachel warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. "Hör gut zu, in diesen Sneakern läuft es sich um einiges bequemer als in Pumps und manche von uns sind sehr wohl dazu bereit, den stylischen Look zu opfern, damit sie nicht am Ende die Füße voller blutiger Blasen haben, die sie in Bittersalzlösung einweichen müssen."

"Die Vorstellung ist zwar ekelhaft, aber ich verstehe, was du meinst." Kurt sah Rachel über seine Zeitung hinweg zu, wie sie Papiere und Akten in ihre Tasche stopfte. Er hatte ein kurzes Zeitfenster, in dem Finn die restlichen Habseligkeiten, die Kurt während der vergangenen Jahre in Lima eingelagert hatte, zu seiner Wohnung bringen und wieder verschwinden konnte, bevor er mit Rachel zusammentraf.

Er sah auf sein Handy; vor einer halben Stunde hatte Finn geschrieben, dass er von Pucks Haus in Wilkes-Barre losgefahren war und gegen Mittag hier sein würde. Es würde ihm genügend Zeit bleiben, alles ordentlich zu verstauen, Finn zu einem Danke-schön-Essen einzuladen und ihn wieder heimzuschicken, bevor Rachel zurückkam. Außerdem brauchte er auch noch so circa eine Stunde Zeit, um sich ordentlich in Schale zu werfen: nicht zu lässig, nicht zu abgehoben, aber genug, um Blaine den Atem zu rauben. Er hatte den Morgen damit verbracht, seine Optionen auf zwei Hauptthemen einzuengen, mit Untergruppen aus vier Farbfamilien.

Rachel rannte zu ihm herüber, gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und rief auf dem Weg zur Tür hinaus: " Wehe du bist nicht hier, wenn ich zurückkomme; ich will sehen, wie er aussieht, wenn er dich abholen kommt!"

Kurt lachte und winkte ihr hinterher, dann sah er wieder auf seine Zeitung und setzte den Stift an. "43 senkrecht ist 'Überschwang', dann ist 52 waagrecht 'freudestrahlend'." Er tippte sich mit dem Bleistiftende an die Lippen und lachte. "Dann ist das hier 'glühend' und das letzte 'intensiv'. Na, wollen wir's hoffen, Rätsel."

Wenn das Schicksal zu seinen Gunsten stand, dann durfte er auch daran glauben, richtig?

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Es war fast halb zwei und immer noch keine Spur von Finn. Kurt hatte ihn um viertel vor eins angerufen, um zu fragen, wo er war. Finn hatte nur vollkommen verwirrt und verstört gesagt: "Ich kann jetzt nicht sprechen, Mensch, ein alter Mann zeigt mir den Stinkefinger und versucht, mir was zu sagen."

"Finn", rief Kurt, "du musst ihm keine Antworte geben! Im Ernst, mach das nicht!"

Er hörte Finn vor Schreck aufschreien, hörte, wie sein Handy zu Boden fiel und er rief: "Ich hasse diese Stadt! Ich ruf dich gleich zurück, falls sie mich nicht umbringt!"

Kurt hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass Puck mit seinem Bruder mitfährt; Puck würde sich nicht von agressiven Fahrern einschüchtern lassen. Kurt überbrückte die Wartezeit damit, den Rest seiner Arbeitsbücher auszupacken und den Platz für das Regal vorzubereiten.

Endlich vibrierte das Handy in seiner Tasche mit der Melodie von "I Gotta Be Me", Finns Klingelton.

"Hey Kumpel, tut mir leid, aber die Leute hier scheren sich _kein_ bisschen um die Vorfahrt. Ich habe einem Fahrer hinter mir zum Dank zugewunken, weil er mich hat einfädeln lassen und er hat anscheinend gedacht, ich wollte ihn beschimpfen. Ich dachte schon, er würde mich erschießen. Dann war da noch eine alte Dame, die mich mit bösem Blick angeschaut hat. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du es hier aushältst."

" _Finn_ , wo bist du?"

"Ähm, ich fahre grade durch die ...., ähm, Clinton-Street? Cool, wie der Präsident."

"Halt dich an die Beschreibung, die ich dir geschickt habe; du müsstest in ein paar Minuten hier sein. Aber wenn du dich verfährst, halt an und ruf mich an."

Er beendete das Gespräch, öffnete die Haustür und blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen. Seine über ihm wohnenden Nachbarn stampften auf ihrem kleinen Balkon herum und Kurt verdrehte die Augen. Er versuchte Finns Truck mit purer Willenskraft am Ende des Häuserblocks auftauchen zu lassen. Nachdem Rachel bald zurückkommen würde, würde ihnen jetzt kaum noch Zeit füreinander bleiben.

Als er den Truck endlich in die Straße einbiegen sah, winkte er. Finn parkte auf dem freien Parkplatz vor dem Nachbarhaus, kletterte heraus und umarmte Kurt. "Im Ernst Mann, in dieser Stadt Auto zu fahren, nervt kolossal."

"Deshalb nutzt hier jeder den öffentlichen Nahverkehr. Aber trotzdem danke, dass du hergekommen bist." Kurt warf einen Blick auf seine Sachen auf der Ladefläche; zu seiner Erleichterung sah nichts beschädigt aus. "Wie geht es Puck?"

Finn brachte ihn auf den neuesten Stand über Pucks Leben in Pennsylvania, wo er hingezogen war, um näher bei Beth und Shelby zu sein. Er wuchtete mit einer Hand einen Kleiderständer von der Ladefläche, als Kurt ein "VORWÄRTS BLUE!" vom Balkon über seiner Wohnung hörte.

Finn stellte das Metallgestell auf dem Gehweg ab und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu den Bewohnern der zweiten Etage hoch. "VORWÄRTS BUCKEYES!" schrie Finn zurück.

Kurt war entsetzt. "Finn, bitte hör auf meine sehr großen, sehr wütend aussehenden Nachbarn anzuschreien."

Finn schüttelte Kurts Hand ab und legte beide Hände an den Mund, um zu brüllen, "Wer hat den Heisman bekommen?"

Was um alles in der Welt sollte das jetzt bedeuten?

Einer der Männer aus dem zweiten Stock richtete eine wuchtige Grillzange auf Finn. "Ja, aber zumindest haben wir keinen Jim Tressel, der alles in die Scheiße reitet."

"Du hältst jetzt besser dein Maul, sonst komme ich rauf und stopfe es dir!"

Kurt brach beinahe in Tränen aus und zog heftig an Finns Arm.

" _Finn_ , oh mein Gott, hör doch bitte auf, meine Nachbarn zu bedrohen."

Finn warf ihnen ein letztes "Ja, das habe ich mir so gedacht" hinauf, zog sein rotes T-Shirt nach vorne und deutete mit der freien Hand darauf. Kurt sah, dass es ein riesiges Logo des Ohio State Football Teams zeigte. Oder war es ein Emblem? Wie immer man diese Dinger auch nannte.

 _Es ging um Football? Um Himmels Willen – –_ "Finn Hudson!"

"Mann, das nervt ja gewaltig, dass solche Blödmänner über dir wohnen", Finn schnaubte verächtlich, griff nach dem Kleiderständer und packte noch einen Seesack obendrauf. "Verdammte Michigan Fans."

Kurt stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und verstand nichts von dem, was gerade geschehen war.

"Komm schon, Mann, du hast doch gesagt, ich muss um halb vier spätestens wieder weg sein."

Kurt blinzelte sich zurück in die Gegenwart, griff sich einen Beistelltisch und die in Luftpolsterfolie gewickelte Lampe und folgte seinem komplett verrückten Bruder ins Haus

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Nachdem Finn zum fünften Mal einen verstohlenen Blick auf Rachels Zimmertür geworfen hatte, kam Kurt schließlich auf den unübersehbaren Elefanten im Zimmer zu sprechen. "Sie ist nicht hier. Ähm, also ich habe ihr gar nicht gesagt, dass du kommst; ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung."

Finn schob die letzte Kiste in Kurts Arbeitszimmer, dann drehte er sich um und legte die Hände an den Balken des Türrahmens. "Das ist wahrscheinlich auch am Besten so, oder?" Er schaute Kurt verlegen an. "Ist sie .... du weißt schon, geht es ihr gut?"

Kurt wusch sich die Hände im Spülbecken sauber. "Ja, es geht ihr gut. Es ist nicht einfach gewesen in diesen letzten Monaten. Es war die reinste Horror-Show, mit ihr zusammenzuwohnen", er verdrehte die Augen. "Aber sie versteht dich. Sie weiß, dass du glücklich bist in Lima. Das ist am Wichtigsten für sie – dass du glücklich bist."

Kurt hängte das Handtuch weg und deutete auf das Spülbecken. "Finn, wenn wir jetzt essen gehen, dann musst du dir vorher die Hände waschen."

"Oooh, gibt es hier irgendwo diese Hot Dog Verkäufer mit den kleinen Verkaufswägelchen?", fragte Finn und befolgte Kurts Aufforderung automatisch. "Als ich das letzte Mal hier war für Rachels Schulabschluss-Show-Dings, hat sie mich keins essen lassen."

"Aus gutem Grund – weil die Würstchen den ganzen Tag in derselben versifften Brühe herumschwimmen und wahre Bakterien-Schleudern sind. Du wirst keins essen – und nein – hier in der Nachbarschaft gibt es die sowieso nicht."

"Na, dann lass und wenigstens _etwas_ essen, denn ich bin am verhungern."

Kurt nahm seine Schlüssel, steckte seine Geldbörse ein und ging zur Haustür. "Direkt hier um die Ecke ist ein Burger-Laden, der ist richtig gut."

Finn grinste. "Das heißt, sie haben dort auch Veggie-Burger?"

Kurt nickte lachend. "Ja, haben sie, aber ich werde nur einen Salat essen. Ich habe heute Abend noch eine Verabredung."

"Uuh! Wie heißt er?"

Kurt lief rot an und drückte Finns Arm. "Er heißt Blaine und ist ganz zufälligerweise ein Feuerwehrmann."

"Wow, Junge, das ist ja cool! Hat er dich schon mit einem seiner Feuerwehrautos fahren lassen?"

"Red keinen Quatsch", lachte Kurt. "Das ist unsere erste offizielle Verabredung. Außerdem wäre das wahrscheinlich gegen die Vorschriften."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Finn war in Rekordzeit satt, zum Glück. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass Kurt dieses spezielle Restaurant ausgesucht hatte, wegen der schnellen Bewirtung; die hatten es wirklich drauf, was ihre Organisation anging. Kurt war erstaunt, dass Finn noch immer essen konnte wie ein heranwachsender Teenager. Als Finns Burger – 'Der Alles, Außer' – an den Tisch kam, füllte er praktisch den gesamten Teller aus. Kurt war schon alleine vom Zusehen satt. Finn war begeistert von den 'Frings', einer Schüssel voll mit Fritten _und_ Zwiebelringen. Und er aß alles restlos auf.

"Ich bin unsicher, ob ich dir applaudieren oder lieber einen Herz-Kreislaufspezialisten rufen soll", Kurt sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie Finn mit dem letzten Bissen einen Tropfen Soße von seinem Teller aufwischte.

Finn lachte und protestierte, als Kurt die Rechnung bezahlte. Kurt verdreht die Augen über seinen Stiefbruder. "Du hilfst mir, also kümmere ich mich um das Essen."

Auf dem kurzen Weg nachhause gab Finn die Geschichte zum Besten, wie einer der Mitarbeiter in Burts Werkstatt sich mit seinem Overall in der Hebebühne verfangen hatte. Kurt wollte gerade loslachen, als Finn ein paar Häuser von Kurts Haus entfernt, mitten im Satz stehenblieb.

Rachel stand auf der obersten Stufe ihrer Treppe, die Arme um Davids Hals gelegt und küsste ihn.

Kurt wurde panisch und sah zu Finn auf. Er versuchte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, wieso sie so früh schon zuhause war und am hellichten Tag mit Jemandem auf der Außentreppe herumknutschte, so dass Finn es sehen konnte.

"Tja, Kurt, du hattest recht. Sie ist offensichtlich darüber hinweg. Sie sieht wirklich glücklich aus." Finn drehte sich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

"Finn, warte!"

Am Liebsten würde er sie _umbringen_. Oh, er hatte kein Problem damit, dass sie die Vergangenheit hinter sich ließ, das mussten sie beide. Aber er hatte etwas dagegen, dass sein Bruder dabei zusehen musste, wo Finn doch ganz klar noch nicht völlig über ihre gescheiterte Beziehung hinweg war. Er blickte zum Haus hinüber und sah David davongehen und winken. Rachel warf ihm eine Kusshand hinterher und verschwand im Haus. Aber schon nach einer halben Minute kam sie mit einem Aktenordner in der Hand wieder heraus, steckte ihn in ihre Umhängetasche und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der Bushaltestelle am Ende der Straße.

Kurt seufzte tief und kniff sich die Nasenwurzel mit zwei Fingern. Er drehte sich zu Finn um; der war aber nirgends zu sehen. "Finn!" Kurt ging zügig in die Richtung in der Finn verschwunden war und fand ihn unter dem Vordach eines kleinen Lebensmittelladens, wo er lustlos in einer Obstkiste herumstöberte.

"Es ist .... eine Sache, zu wissen, dass es vorbei ist", sagte Finn mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. "Aber es ist eine ganz andere Sache, es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen ist?"

Es tat Kurt weh, seinen Bruder so traurig zu sehen. "Sie ist nicht .... ich meine, es ist noch ganz frisch. Sie sind erst diese Woche zum ersten Mal miteinander ausgegangen, Finn. Aber das war es doch, was du dir für sie gewünscht hast, oder? Du hast es zu ihr gesagt. Dass sie mit ihrem Leben hier neu anfangen soll."

Finn sah zu Boden und scharrte mit seiner Schuhspitze über ein praehistorisches Kaugummi, das schon längst mit der Oberfläche der Pflastersteine verschmolzen war. Er nickte fast unmerklich.

"Also", Kurt seufzte und sah über die Schulter zurück. "Sie ist jetzt weg. Ich nehme an, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich habe sie weggehen sehen. Alleine", fügte er hinzu, als Finn ihn unglücklich anschaute. "Sie ist alleine weggegangen. Heh, hast du nicht gesagt, du und Puck, ihr hättet heute Abend noch ein wichtiges Spiel?"

Finn schaute in die Ferne. "Ja. Es ist nur was auf der X-Box. Puck hat einen Chat-Room mit ein paar der alten Jungs aufgemacht und wir werden uns die ganze Nacht gegenseitig in die Luft jagen."

Kurt zog Finn hinter sich her, zurück in Richtung seiner Wohnung. "Klingt so, als wäre das genau das, was du heute Abend brauchst. Explosionen, andere mitten ins Gesicht schießen – was ihr Jungs eben so macht."

Finn lachte leise. _Das war zumindest ein gutes Zeichen_. Als sie bei Kurt zuhause angekommen waren, entschuldigte er sich und ging zur Toilette – er hatte immerhin einen zweieinhalbstündige Fahrt zurück zu Puck vor sich. Kurts Handy vibrierte und rutschte über die Arbeitsfläche der Küchenbar, wo er seine Schlüssel und die Geldbörse abgelegt hatte. Er sah auf die Uhr. Viertel vor vier und er musste sich noch umziehen und seine Haare machen.

 _Wie ist deine Hausnummer? Ich habe keine Einsicht in die Einsatzberichte_. _;-)_

Kurt lächelte und schickte seine Adresse und einen ähnlichen Zwinker-Smiley zurück.

Als Finn aus dem Bad kam, sah Kurt ihn nur an, mit einem Blick, der eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und viele Jahre der Ermahnung beinhaltete; Finn drehte sich um, ging zurück ins Bad und wusch sich die Hände.

"Das ist eklig Finn. Du bist doch ein erwachsener Mann."

"Tut mir leid."

Finn ging die paar Stufen zur Straße hinunter und blieb stehen. "Es tut mir auch leid wegen vorhin. Dass ich mich so aufgeregt habe." Er zuckte mit der Schulter, warf einen Blick auf seinen Truck, bewegte sich aber nicht.

"Kommst du nochmal her?" Kurt winkte ihn zu sich und nahm ihn fest in die Arme; er wiegte ihn sogar ein wenig hin und her, so wie Carole es immer machte. Finn vergrub für einen Augenblick sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals und zitterte leicht. "He, he, es wird schon wieder. Du weißt, du hast das Richtige getan, oder?"

Finn nickte an Kurts Hals und sagte leise: "Es ist nur .... es tut weh."

Jemand räusperte sich. Kurt blickte hoch und sah Blaine. Blaine mit einer Flasche Wein, mit einer Schleife umwickelt. Blaine mit einem überaus verwirrten und verletzten Blick.

"Ich .... bin früher losgekommen. Ich dachte, ich überrasche dich. Ha, blöde Idee."

Kurt löste sich entsetzt von Finn. "Nein, nein, das ist mein Bruder!"

Blaine sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her und Kurt wusste, dass sie sich kein bisschen ähnlich sahen. Das war eines der wenigen Male, wo es hilfreich gewesen wäre, auf diesen 'das einzige _Stief_ \- in dieser Familie sind die -mütterchen vor dem Haus'-Wahlspruch zu verzichten, den Burt ihnen vor fast zehn Jahren eingetrichtert hatte.

" _Stief_ bruder. Kannst du dir vorstellen, ich hätte diese riesigen Geigenkästen, die er Füße nennt?"

"Heh!"

"Sorry Finn. Ähm .... das ist Blaine." Er sah Finn bedeutsam an und zuckte mit dem Kopf ein winziges Bisschen in Blaines Richtung.

"Hä?" Finn sah aus, als versuchte er, ein Rätsel zu lösen, dann plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. "Oh! Feuerwehrmann Blaine?"

Es war nicht zu glauben. Würde es jedes Mal so sein, wenn er Blaine traf? Superpeinlich, weil Kurt sich lächerlich machte?

"Blaine, das ist mein Stiefbruder Finn. Er ist von Ohio hierher gekommen, um mir ein paar meiner Sachen zu bringen, die ich dort noch eingelagert hatte."

Blaine trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Oh, wenn deine Familie zu Besuch ist, dann können wir uns ein anderes Mal....."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen und zog Blaine am Ellbogen näher zur Tür. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Finn war buchstäblich auf dem Sprung; er hat heute Abend noch große Pläne mit ein paar alten Kumpels, stimmt's?"

Finn grinste und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Heh, du bist doch Feuerwehrmann, oder?"

Blaine lächelte höflich.

"Also ..... habt ihr auch so eine Stange, wie bei den Ghostbusters?"

Jetzt musste Blaine richtig lachen. Kurt hätte diesem Klang für immer lauschen mögen; die Haare an seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und ein Kribbeln schoss seine Wirbelsäule hinab.

"Du meinst eine Rutschstange? Ja, haben wir, aber sie wird nicht mehr oft genutzt, seit wir die Büros ins obere Stockwerk und alle Mannschafträume nach unten verlegt haben."

Kurt merkte sich für spätere Gelegenheiten, dass Blaines Büro von den Räumen der anderen Männer abgelegen war. _Konzentrier dich. Hör auf, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen._

"Wenn du das nächste Mal wieder in der Stadt bist, soll dein Bruder dich vorbei bringen. Ich lass dich auch mal runter rutschen, wenn du willst." Er lehnte sich zu Finn hin, als wolle er ihm ein Geheimnis verraten. "Es macht einen Riesenspaß."

"Süß! Das ist cool, Kurt, ich find's klasse, dass du mit so einem coolen Kumpel ausgehst."

Es konnte sein, dass echte Flammen aus seinen Augen schossen, Kurt war sich nicht ganz sicher. "Oh Gott, Finn. _Egal",_ säuselte er. "Ich bin froh, dass wir noch ein bisschen Zeit füreinander hatten. Fahr vorsichtig und danke, dass du mir meine Sachen gebracht hast. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar." Er umarmte Finn von der Seite mit einem Arm und schob ihn regelrecht zu seinem Wagen. Er hörte ihn kichern. Finn war nicht immer so naiv, wir er vorgab zu sein. Das hatte Kurt bereits vor Jahren gelernt.

Kurt drehte sich zu Blaine um und heuchelte Missfallen. "So! Dann bist du also ein bisschen früher gekommen, hmm?"

Blaine lächelte und wurde rot. "Ja, ich habe eine impulsive Ader, die mich manchmal in Schwierigkeiten bringt."

Kurt deutete mit einer Hand auf die Eingangstür und antwortete: "Mit 'impulsiv' habe ich kein Problem. Mit 'voreilige Schlüsse ziehen' schon eher."

Sie winkten beide dem davonfahrenden Truck nach.

"Dein Bruder ist wirklich groß. Also, riesig groß."

Kurt blieb an der Tür stehen und ließ Blaine zuerst eintreten. "Mein Vater hat schon darüber nachgedacht, über allen Türrahmen in unserem Haus einen Halbkreisbogen auszuschneiden, damit er sich nicht immer ducken muss." Kurt lehnte sich lächelnd an die Küchenbar. "Und was hast du da in der Hand, Captain?"

Blaine rieb sich lachend mit der freien Hand über den Nacken und hielt Kurt die Flasche hin. "Ein kleines Geschenk zur Wohnungseinweihung."

"Na, so ein Charmeur", grinste Kurt und nahm die Flasche. "Danke dir, das ist so aufmerksam." Kurt sah alle Schränke durch, bis er einen gläsernen Weinkühler fand. Er nahm eine Schale Eiswürfel aus dem kleinen Gefrierschrank und schüttete sie in den Glasbehälter. Er betrachtete das Etikett; es war ein wirklich guter Viognier, perfekt für einen warmen Sommerabend. Dann stellte er die Flasche kalt. "Lassen wir ihn kühlen und trinken später vielleicht ein Glas?"

Kurt manövrierte Blaine zu einem der Sessel, gab ihm ein paar Magazine zur Auswahl und entschuldigte sich, um sich in seinem Zimmer umzuziehen. Er zog ein eng anliegendes grau-blaues Hemd an, das seine schlanke Gestalt und seine Augenfarbe betonte, und dunkelblaue Designer-Jeans. Dann überprüfte er seine Haare im Spiegel, schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu seiner Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Blaine saß bequem da, ein Fuß ruhte auf seinem Knie und er war in die neueste Ausgabe der Vogue vertieft.

Kurt lachte in sich hinein, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinen Frisiertisch und seufzte sein Spiegelbild an. "Gut gekleidet, attraktiv, bringt ein Einweihungsgeschenk und mag die Vogue. Er ist .... perfekt."

Dann trat er aus dem Zimmer und rief. "Also dann? Gehen wir?"

Blaine bewegte sich nicht und sah ihn nur an. Er legte das Heft hin, stand auf und begutachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Die Intensität seines Blickes war berauschend, nicht unwillkommen, aber etwas, woran Kurt so überhaupt gar nicht gewöhnt war.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Kurt knetete seine Hände und legte den Kopf schief, dann sagte er kokett: "Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus."

Blaine nickte leicht und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Tür. "Bist du einverstanden, wenn wir erst ein wenig spazieren gehen? Es gibt da ein paar Sachen, die ich dir gern zeigen würde."

"Ja, das find ich gut." _Sehr gut. Es gibt da auch ein paar Sachen, die ich dir gerne .... Hey, bleib locker, der Abend ist noch jung. Es ist sogar noch nicht einmal Abend._

Sie verließen das Haus und erkundeten die Nachbarschaft. Blaine führte ihn in einem immer größeren Bogen herum und zeigte ihm den Lebensmittelladen, den er lieber meiden sollte, wo man am besten Thailändisch essen konnte und so weiter. Von Zeit zu Zeit berührten sich ihre Schultern oder Hände, als sie so nebeneinander herliefen und Kurt war jedesmal außer sich vor Glück. Einmal legte Blaine ihm die Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn an einer Menschenmenge vorbei zu dirigieren und als Kurt zu ihm hinsah, errötete er und lächelte.

Kurt taten im positiven Sinn die Backen weh vom vielen Lächeln. Er beschwerte sich natürlich nicht darüber.

Sie redeten über das Übliche: wo bist du aufgewachsen, welches Buch hast du zuletzt gelesen, hast du den oder den Film schon gesehen – und alles mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sich nur in angenehmer Gesellschaft einstellt. Es gab kein unangenehmes Schweigen, keinen Moment, in dem Kurt dachte, dass Blaine schräg war, wegen irgendeiner Vorliebe oder etwa ein heimlicher Fanatiker oder sonst eine dieser schrecklichen Erkenntnisse, die man haben kann, wenn man jemanden gerade erst kennenlernt.

Nachdem die Bedienung des Bistros ihre Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, lehnte Kurt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er war froh, dass Blaine draußen hatte sitzen wollen. Es war angenehm warm und der Himmel war von einem prächtigen Blau mit vereinzelten kleinen Wölkchen.

"Mir ist da was aufgefallen an dir", sagte Kurt und legte einen kritischen Blick auf, während Blaine sich die Serviette auf den Schoß legte.

"Und das wäre?"

"Du redest nicht gern über deine Arbeit."

Blaine schwieg.

"Ich möchte nur sichergehen; damit ich nicht ins Fettnäpfchen trete", fuhr Kurt fort. "Wenn dieses Thema tabu ist, dann sag es einfach. Wir können auch den ganzen Abend über Musicals reden oder französische Kinofilme – du magst französische Filme, oder? – wenn dir das lieber ist."

Blaine lachte auf. "Also, ich würde jetzt nicht direkt sagen, dass ich französische Filme liebe, ich habe nur eine handvoll gesehen. Was ich gesehen habe, hat mir aber gefallen. Und ....." er verstummte und sah den Passanten auf der Straße nach. "Ich glaube meine Arbeit hat bereits so viel von meinem Leben vereinnahmt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass sie auch die angenehmen Zeiten bestimmt."

Kurt lächelte in sein Wasserglas und nahm einen winzigen Schluck. "Oh. Okay, ich verstehe."

"Außerdem", sagte Blaine und stieß Kurts Fuß unter dem Tisch an. "Uns bleibt noch genügend Zeit, um all diese Themen zur Sprache zu bringen, stimmt's?"

"Oh, meinst du wirklich?"

Blaine lachte, als die Bedienung ihr Essen brachte und grinste Kurt selbstgefällig an. Der ärgerte sich nicht über die Unterbrechung; er würde schon noch einen Weg finden, Blaine dazu zu bringen, genauer zu erklären, was er unter 'genügend Zeit' verstand.

Und wenn Blaine nicht wollte, dass seine Arbeit die angenehmen Zeiten seines Lebens bestimmte, dann bedeutete das nur, dass Kurt sich bemühen musste, diesen Teil seines Lebens erfüllend und zufriedenstellend zu gestalten, oder nicht?

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Sie fanden beide, dass der Hype um das neue Bistro nur allzu berechtigt war. Das Essen war wirklich großartig. Blaine übernahm die Rechnung unter Kurts Protest. "Ich habe dich eingeladen Kurt. Du kannst beim nächsten Mal zahlen, wenn du willst."

Kurt lehnte sich zurück und grinste. Jetzt schon von einem nächsten Mal zu sprechen, war ein gutes Zeichen. "Also gut. Einverstanden."

Es war immer noch früh am Abend und sie waren noch nicht bereit, ihn enden zu lassen, weshalb sie noch zu einem nahe gelegenen Park spazierten. Blaine wollte mehr über Kurts Familie erfahren. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine Bank, nahe genug, um ihre gegenseitige Anziehung erkennen zu lassen, aber noch nicht ganz bereit für 'Körpereinsatz'.

Blaine bemerkte: "Du sprichst nie von deiner Mutter. Nur Carole."

"Oh." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und hielt einen Moment inne. "Sie ist gestorben als ich acht war. Für eine ganze Zeit lang gab es nur mich und meinen Dad und dann sind Carole und Finn zu unserer Familie dazugekommen. Jeder der mir nahe steht, weiß von meiner Mutter, deshalb vergesse ich manchmal, dass es auch Leute gibt, die nichts davon wissen."

"Wie war sie?"

Eine Sache mochte Kurt ganz besonders an Blaine. Wenn er eine Frage stellte, dann hörte er wirklich zu. Es war nicht nur gekünstelte Höflichkeit, er wollte die ehrliche Antwort wissen. Das fiel Kurt nicht schwer; seine Stimme wurde ganz sanft, sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne und Erinnerungen an Gutenacht-Geschichten und ihr Parfum erfüllten ihn.

"Vergiss nicht, dass ich noch wirklich klein war, als sie starb, die meisten meiner Erinnerungen haben also mit meinen Gefühlen für sie zu tun. Ich sehe meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, aber ich habe die Augen meines Vaters. Sie war immer witzig, lachte gern. Angeblich habe ich auch ihr Lachen geerbt. Mein Vater war immer eher der ernste Typ, ist er immer noch", sagte Kurt und lächelte Blaine an. "Aber sie war einfach ..... ich weiß nicht, sie war einfach voll. Voll bis zum Überfließen. Voller Glück, Liebe, Freude."

Er spürte, wie Blaine seine Hand nahm und mit seiner eigenen bedeckte. Seine Wärme vervielfachte diese Gefühle aus seiner Vergangenheit und verwandelte sie in etwas Hoffnungsvolles für die Zukunft.

"Klingt, als wäre sie ein wunderbarer Mensch gewesen."

Kurt drehte sich Blaine zu, der ihm jetzt so viel näher war. Seine whiskey-farbenen Augen schauten direkt in ihn hinein, als suchten sie etwas. Kurt setzte der Atem aus. "Das war sie."

Blaine sah auf ihre Hände hinab und verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts. Warm und kräftig und es war, als habe ein kleiner Teil von Kurt, den er schon lange vermisst hatte, plötzlich wieder seinen angestammten Platz eingenommen. Blaine streichelte gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über Kurts Handrücken und sandte Schauer über seinen Rücken.

"Hat Wes dir erzählt, dass mein Vater gestorben ist?" flüsterte Blaine fast unhörbar und er wartete Kurts Antwort gar nicht erst ab. "Er war, ähm, er war ein guter Mann. Alle respektierten ihn."

Jetzt war Kurt an der Reihe Blaines Hand in seine zu nehmen. Er legte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben auf sein Knie und strich mit beiden Daumen fest über die rauhe Innenseite. Ohne aufzusehen fragte er: "Aber?"

Blaine atmete langsam aus und seufzte behaglich, als Kurt eine ganz bestimmte Stelle an seiner Hand massierte. "Aber. Er war auch ein harter Mann. Ich wusste nie, woran ich mit ihm war. Du weißt schon .... hmm." Er rückte sich auf der Bank zurecht, so dass sein Bein an Kurts gepresst war und drehte den Oberkörper so, dass er fast Kurts Schulter berührte. Kurt nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass die Sonne unterzugehen begann, aber alles, was für ihn in diesem Augenblick von Bedeutung war, waren sie beide auf dieser Bank.

Kurt hatte den Eindruck, als wollte Blaine auf etwas sehr Wichtiges und wahrscheinlich auch Schmerzvolles zu sprechen kommen. Er wartete geduldig, froh darüber, wenigstens den kleinen Trost seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge schenken zu können.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er je stolz auf mich war. Ob es ihn je auch nur für einen Moment glücklich gemacht hat, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen getreten bin. Ein paar der Männer in der Wache, die ihn am Besten kannten, sagen, er wäre es gewesen, aber wenn er es nie sagt ...."

Kurt verschränkte seine Hand mit Blaines; er wandte sich ihm zu und antwortete leise: "Wie kannst du es dann wissen?"

"Genau." Blaine schien etwas in Kurt zu suchen. Wenn es Anerkennung war, davon konnte Kurt ihm genug geben. Blaine strich mit den Fingern durch das Haar an Kurts Schläfe und ließ die Hand dann über seinen Hals hinab gleiten, um seine Schulter zu drücken.

"Du hast eine Art an dir", murmelte er.

Kurt konnte kaum atmen; sie waren sich so nah, jeder Nerv in ihm schrie nach mehr Berührung.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, können sie mir helfen? Ich suche etwas."

Eine alte Frau, die eine Adresse suchte, schreckte sie aus ihren Träumereien auf. Kurt blinzelte und riss sich zusammen. Er strich sein Hemd glatt und versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu normalisieren, während Blaine ihr die Richtung zeigte und sogar ein Stück mit ihr voraus lief, um ihr den Weg zu weisen.

"Danke Ihnen", sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.

Blaine setzte sich wieder hin, ein wenig zu weit entfernt für Kurts Geschmack. Er lächelte ihn immer noch so warm an, dass Kurt ganz kribbelig wurde, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Kurt sah auf Blaines Hand hinab, holte tief Luft und ergriff sie. Blaine drückte zurück und zog Kurt auf die Füße.

"Warum gehen wir nicht irgendwo anders hin, wo wir noch ein bisschen weiter reden können?"

Kurt kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Sicher, das wäre schön. Hattest du was Bestimmtes im Sinn?"

Blaine schwang ihre verschränkten Hände hin und her und fragte leise: "Wäre es zu vermessen von mir, wenn ich frage, ob wir zurück zu dir nachhause gehen können?"

 _Ohnmächtig werden. So fühlt sich das also an._ "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wir haben immerhin noch die Flasche Wein, die du mitgebracht hast."

Sie redeten nicht viel auf dem Weg zurück, aber das störte Kurt nicht. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und er war glücklich, dass ihre 'Tour' sich in etwas zu verwandeln schien, das er für hoffnungslos romantisch hielt. Sie hielten sich während des gesamten Weges an den Händen.

Als sie Kurts Wohnung betraten, fragte Blaine nach der Toilette und gab Kurt die Gelegenheit, einen hektischen Text an Rachel zu schicken.

_KOMM IN DEN NÄCHSTEN STUNDEN AUF KEINEN FALL NACH HAUSE. Das bist du mir schuldig._

Kurt hatte gerade zwei Weingläser und einen Flaschenöffner geholt, als sein Handy vibrierte.

_YUPIEEEEH !!!!!_

Er lächelte und schaltete es auf stumm.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Kurt war froh, dass ihre Wohnung zu klein war für ein riesiges Sofa. Je später der Abend wurde (und je leerer die Flasche) um so näher rückten sie zusammen, während sie Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit miteinander teilten, sowohl schöne, als auch schmerzvolle. Wie Kurt sich seinem Vater und Blaine seiner Mutter gegenüber geoutet hatte. Wie Kurts Vater quasi die Augen verdreht hatte, als habe er sagen wollen, "Ohne Witze, hast du das erst jetzt gemerkt?" Wie Blaines Mutter ihm das Haar zurückgestrichen und nervös und unglücklich gefragt hatte, "Aber bist du dir auch sicher?"

Wie Kurt während seiner ganzen Schulzeit herumgeschubst, getreten und ausgelacht worden war, aber am Ende der ganzen Heuchelei und dem Hass entkommen war – frei war, er selbst zu sein und stolz darauf. Wie Blaine sich in erster Linie mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Charme durch die Schulzeit gemogelt hatte, von den meisten gemocht, aber nur von wenigen wirklich geliebt.

Sie hatten beide die Beine hochgezogen, die Schuhe waren längst verschwunden und Kurt hatte einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas liegen und malte imaginäre Kreise auf Blaines kräftige Schulter und seinen Oberarm. Kurt wusste, dass er großes Glück gehabt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn immer voll unterstützt hatte, genau wie Carole und Finn. Natürlich hatte es auch für ihn Kummer und Sorgen gegeben, aber Blaine schien so unendlich einsam zu sein.

Als die Schleusentore erst einmal geöffnet waren, schien Blaine nicht mehr aufhören zu können mit Erzählen. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm eine ganz besondere Ehre zuteil – Blaines Vertrauen.

"Es fielen nie irgendwelche Schimpfnamen bei uns zuhause, mein Vater wollte nicht – –" Blaine zupfte an der Ecke des Sofakissens direkt neben Kurts Bein. "Aber irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl, als hingen sie in der Luft, falls das einen Sinn ergibt."

Kurt strich mit den Fingern Blaines Arm hinab, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Blaine tat ihm so leid und wieder einmal erinnerte er sich daran, was er für ein Glück hatte, Burt Hummel zum Vater zu haben. "Du hast dir Anerkennung gewünscht."

Blaine stockte der Atem.

"Das hättest du verdient gehabt. Er hätte nicht bei der Christopher-Street-Day-Parade mitlaufen müssen, aber er hätte dir zeigen müssen, dass er dich respektiert, dass ihm etwas an dir liegt. Es tut mir leid für dich."

Blaine ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Kurts Arm auf der Rückenlehne sinken. "Wieso fühle ich mich bei dir so geborgen?"

Vor ihm saß solch ein freundlicher, interessanter, genügsamer Mensch, der an ihm – Kurt – interessiert war. Ihm drehte sich der Kopf. Es ließ ihn forscher auftreten, als er das in der Vergangenheit getan hatte; Blaine schien etwas zu bieten, wonach Kurt gesucht hatte und er hatte etwas an sich, dass Kurt die Gewissheit gab, darum bitten zu dürfen. Er legte eine Hand an Blaines Wange, ließ sie an seinem Hals hinabgleiten und legte sie ihm flach auf die Brust. Blaine hielt sie dort fest und zwang Kurt, noch näher an ihn heran zu rutschen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Kurt leise. "Aber ich habe mit dir dasselbe Gefühl."

Keine Witzeleien, um die Stimmung zu heben, keine Furcht, dass alles ganz fürchterlich schief gehen könnte, Kurt fühlte sich einfach nur verankert. Sicher. Gewollt. Sie lehnten sich gleichzeitig vor und trafen sich in der Mitte für einen sanften Kuss. Kurt setzte sich auf, streichelte mit dem Handrücken über Blaines Wange und fragte: "Ist das okay?"

Blaine reagierte mit einem energischeren Kuss und hielt Kurts Gesicht in seinen Händen, als seine Lippen antworteten Ja, _Ja_. Kurt ließ seine Hand auf Blaines Brust, legte die andere aber um seine Taille, um ihm näher zu kommen, so viel wie möglich zu fühlen. Er neigte den Kopf, vertiefte den Kuss und war berauscht von den leisen Tönen, die Blaine von sich gab, als Kurt sein Hemd packte um ihn näher zu ziehen, noch näher.

Schließlich löste Blaine sich von ihm, den Blick auf seine Lippen fixiert. Kurt hielt den Atem an.

"Was habe ich getan", murmelte Blaine und strich mit seinem Mund sanft über Kurts Lippen, sein Kinn, "dass ich das erleben darf – dich." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und streichelte über Kurts Wange. Kurt fühlte sich schwindelig und gleichzeitig fest verbunden mit jedem Teil seines Körpers, den Blaine berührte.

Blaine nahm Kurts Hand in seine und hielt sie fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Kurt hatte sich Romantik gewünscht, hatte davon geträumt, einen Mann zu finden, der ein freundlicher, gutaussehender Gentleman war und irgendwie war die Verkörperung seiner Sehnsüchte zu ihm gekommen – mit Blaulicht und Sirene, um sicherzugehen, dass er es auch merkte.

Kurt legte seine Stirn an Blaine und sagte: "Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht nur träume? Nein, sag's mir nicht, falls es so ist." Er küsste Blaine noch einmal, murmelte: "Nur noch fünf Minuten, Dad", und freute sich, als er Blaines Lächeln an seinen Lippen spürte, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.

Er drückte den Rücken durch und presste sich an Blaines Brust, als er die Arme um seinen Hals legte. "Das habe ich tun wollen, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe", flüsterte er in Blaines Ohr und vergrub die Finger in seinen weichen Locken. Er küsste Blaines Schläfe, seine Wangen, seine Augenlieder und endete mit einem sanften Kuss auf seinen rosigen Lippen. Etwas an Blaine löste in Kurt eine Zärtlichkeit aus, dass er ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen und wieder heil werden lassen wollte, aber gleichzeitig wollte er ihn auch nach hinten in die Sofapolster drücken, um ihn noch viel besser kennenzulernen.

Schließlich löste sich Blaine von ihm, legte den Kopf wieder auf die Rückenlehne und sah Kurt aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern, sanft lächelnd an. "Im Ernst, was hab ich getan?", fragte Blaine erneut, während er mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck mit den Fingerspitzen Muster auf Kurts Brust malte.

Kurt lachte leise. Er verstand die Frage nicht wirklich, aber er war noch so in Hochstimmung, dass er kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendete. Es waren nicht nur die Küsse; da war etwas an Blaines Art, wie Kurt sich mit ihm fühlte. Blaine fühlte sich an wie ..... mehr. Mehr als eine nette Verabredung mit einem netten Mann, mehr als süße Küsse mit jemandem, den Kurt attraktiv fand, mehr als nur dieser Augenblick.

Mit stockendem Atem ließ Kurt sich gegen die Armlehne des Sofas sinken. Er zog Blaines Hand zu sich und legte sein Bein über Blaines. Kurt wollte lachen, viele Jahre im Schnellvorlauf nach vorne spulen zu einer Zeit, wenn sie älter wären und immer noch glücklich miteinander, er wollte nie aufhören, ihn zu küssen, wollte von heute an jeden Augenblick neu erleben.

"Weißt du, Captain, du machst das ziemlich gut"

Blaine senkte den Kopf und kicherte. "Na ja", sagt er und sah ihn unter lächerlich langen und dichten Wimpern heraus an. Kurt fühlte sich, als befände er sich im freien Fall. "Du bist aber auch nicht gerade schlecht darin."

Er zog Kurt für einen weiteren trägen Kuss an sich heran und drehte sich so, dass Kurt mit seinem Gewicht auf ihm lag. Kurt spürte, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Bauch sammelte und zu jedem Punkt seines Körpers ausstrahlte, der mit Blaine verbunden war. Blaine legte ihre immer noch verschränkten Hände nach oben hinter seinem Kopf auf die Armlehne und Kurt machte es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem, um ihn noch besser küssen zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn Kurts Mund sich zu seinem Hals verirrte, hinter sein Ohr, an seine Schläfe, stöhnte Blaine leise auf. Kurt spürte plötzlich, wie eine Welle der Begierde über ihn hereinbrach. Er löste sich von ihm, streichelte mit der Nase an seinem Haaransatz entlang und atmete den schwachen Duft seines Shampoos ein.

"Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht nur mir so geht", bat Kurt und vergrub sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals, wo er die sehnigen Muskeln mit Küssen bedeckte.

Blaine, der Kurt die ganze Zeit über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte, hielt inne und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Nein, es geht nicht nur dir alleine so."

Kurt drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen auf und strich sanft über Blaines Haar. "Es ist nur ....", er atmete aus und schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln. "Normalerweise nehme ich die Männer nicht schon bei der ersten Verabredung mit in meine Wohnung. Andererseits hatte ich schon länger keine Verabredung mehr."

"Das sind alles Idioten", murmelte Blaine und küsste die Innenseite von Kurts Handgelenk.

Oh, er war gerade dabei, sich Hals über Kopf zu verlieben. Es war berauschend und erschreckend zugleich. Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete.

"Oh. Also nein. Ich mache das normalerweise auch nicht. Und bei mir ist es auch schon eine Weile her. Vielleicht ...." Blaine verstummte und Kurt hatte das Gefühl, dass er direkt in ihn hinein blickte, als suche er etwas. "Vielleicht habe ich ja warten sollen. Auf das hier. Auf dich."

Kurt wurde rot bis zum Haaransatz und ließ seine Stirn wieder an Blaines Halsbeuge sinken. Er lachte leise. "Weißt du, bei jedem anderen, würde sich das anhören wie eine schlechte Anmache."

Er spürte wie Blaine sich unter ihm anspannte und als er den Kopf hob und seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, legte er die Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn einmal sanft, dann ein zweites Mal ...

"Das ist es nicht", sagte Blaine eindringlich.

Kurt zwängte sich zwischen die Rückenlehne und Blaines warmen Körper – ihre Beine hingen ineinander verschlungen über die Armlehne des kurzen Zweisitzers. Er legte seine Hand über Blaines Herz und spürte die weiche Baumwolle seines Poloshirts. "Ich weiß." Er sah Blaine tief in die Augen und wiederholte: "Ich weiß. Es ist nur .... also. Ich fühle mich gerade ein wenig überfordert. Das ist alles."

"Da bist du nicht der Einzige", lachte Blaine, wanderte mit den Fingerspitzen Kurts Arm hinauf und hinunter und sandte Schauer über seinen Rücken und seine Kopfhaut. "Irgendeine Idee, was wir als nächstes tun?"

Da lachte Kurt, ein frohes Lachen, das tief aus seinem Herzen kam. "Also, ich wüsste da schon ein paar Dinge, aber dazu brauchen wir erst noch ein paar mehr Dates. Darin bin ich altmodisch."

Blaine hielt ihn noch fester und küsste sein Haar. Kurt spürte, wie sein warmer Atem es verwuschelte. "Das gefällt mir an dir. Ich bin auch ein bisschen altmodisch. Ich möchte dich besser kennenlernen."

Kurt schmiegte sich fest an Blaine, schloss die Augen und genoss es, gehalten zu werden, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der so gut zu ihm war und ihn wollte.

"Ich .... ich mache mir aber Sorgen wegen dir und meinem Beruf", sagte Blaine.

Kurt spielte an der Knopfleiste seines Shirts und streichelte über die dunklen Haare, die sich auf dem kleinen Fleckchen Haut ringelten. Blaines Arbeit war etwas, worüber sie reden mussten, das wusste er. Der besorgte Ton in Blaines Stimme, ließ ihn sofort befürchten, dass Blaine nicht weitergehen wollte, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. "Wegen der Arbeitszeiten? Oder der Gefahr? Oder sind es die schrecklichen Polyester-Hosen? Denn, ich will ehrlich sein, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal mit einem Mann ausgehe, der synthetische Kleidung trägt, es wird eine ziemliche Herausforderung werden."

Blaines Brust bebte vor Lachen. "Jap. Das ist auch witzig."

Da war dieses 'auch' wieder. Kurt lächelte an Blaines Brust und genoss die Wärme dort noch einen Augenblick länger. Dann setzte er sich auf und zog Blaine mit sich hoch. Er nahm seine Hände und strich mit den Daumen sanft über die Handrücken, wo ein zarter Flaum dunkler Haare seine Handgelenke überzog.

"Aber im Ernst. Erzähl mir davon."

Blaine betrachtete ihre Hände für einen Moment, öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suche. Ein Teil von Kurt fand es lächerlich, solch ein ernstes Gespräch über eine potentielle Zukunft mit diesem Mann zu führen, den er doch gerade erst kennenlernte, aber ein anderer Teil – und der hatte glücklicherweise eine viel lautere Stimme – war begeistert, weil Blaine auch nicht immun war gegen das, was sich da gerade zwischen ihnen abspielte. Kurt hatte in der Vergangenheit schon des Öfteren für jemanden geschwärmt oder sich vorgestellt, jemanden zu lieben, aber, was er in diesem Moment fühlte, ließ diese Schwärmereien im Vergleich närrisch aussehen. Natürlich fühlte er sich total aufgekratzt und euphorisch, als wären seinem Herzen Flügel gewachsen, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich fest im Boden verankert.

"Wir sterben, weiß du. Und ..... es ist _fürchterlich_ , wenn es passiert."

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Kurt über den Rücken und seine Hände zitterten für einen kurzen Augenblick; Blaine bemerkte es. Er drückte sie und ließ sie los, lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und verschränkte die Arme auf seinem Bauch, als würde er sich zurückziehen. Kurt wollte ihn am liebsten wieder zu sich her ziehen, festhalten und nie wieder loslassen. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen versuchte er, wirklich über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Es war nicht leicht, wenn Blaine so neben ihm saß, mit verstrubbeltem Haar, vollen roten Lippen und nah genug, um ihn einfach weiter zu küssen.

"Ist – –", fragte Kurt nervös. "– – ist dein Vater so gestorben, Blaine?" Er konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn einfach berühren. Sanft legte er eine Hand an seine Wange und streichelte sie mit dem Daumen. "Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht über deine Mutter sprichst?"

Blaine schloss die Augen und hielt Kurts Hand fest, bevor er einen Kuss in seine Handfläche hauchte. "Ja. Und .... ja."

"Willst du mir davon erzählen? Damit – –", Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "– – damit ich es verstehe?"

Blaine hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und in Kurts Hand geschmiegt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah Kurt in die Augen. "Nein", hauchte er. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es tun muss – irgendwann. Die Sache ist die, ich will mich nicht verl.....", Blaine errötete und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich will nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Illusionen machst. Ich mag dich _wirklich_ sehr, Kurt. Ich habe nicht mehr so viel ... Hoffnung gespürt, so als würde ich endlich aufwachen, seit .... ich weiß nicht wie lange. Ich würde es gerne versuchen."

Kurts Herz hämmerte so laut, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es werde seinen Brustkorb sprengen. Nein, Blaine war ganz bestimmt nicht immun gegen das, was da zwischen ihnen passierte. Aber. _Wir sterben._ "Was willst du versuchen?"

"Das hier", antwortete Blaine und zeigte zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Ich habe mich nicht einmal mehr mit jemandem verabredet, seit, eigentlich noch bevor mein Vater gestorben ist. Aber du musst wissen, Kurt, dass jedesmal, wenn wir einen Einsatz haben, es unser letzter sein könnte. Das ist – –", er seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sah dabei so einsam aus, dass Kurt den Impuls nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Er legte eine Hand in Blaines Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, bis sie sich mit der Stirn berührten – er brauchte diese Berührung jetzt.

"Ich behaupte nicht, dass das kein erschreckender Gedanke ist." Kurt wusste, dass er verzweifelt und ängstlich klang, aber er wollte Blaine verdeutlichen, dass er wirklich versuchte, es zu verstehen. "Aber so ist es nicht _immer_. Es ist nicht _immer_ gleich das Schlimmste. Immerhin hat einer dieser Einsätze dich zu mir gebracht."

Sie küssten sich, brauchten beide diese Verbindung. Es war zu viel, dachte Kurt. Oh ja, Blaine bedeutete _mehr_ , ja. Aber er musste sich darüber klar werden, dass trotz all der wundervollen Dinge, die für Blaine sprachen, da auch diese andere Sache war. _Wir sterben, weißt du._

"Ich glaube, ich könnte dich die ganze Nacht so halten", flüsterte Blaine.

Kurt legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. "Das wäre schön."

"Aber", seufzte er und küsste Kurt auf die Stirn. "Ich weiß, dass es langsam spät wird und jemand hat mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, wie wichtig sein Schönheitsschlaf ist."

Kurt lehnte sich lachend zurück. "Ich will nicht, dass du schon gehst, aber ich verstehe. Ich glaube, ich muss über eine ganze Menge nachdenken."

Blaine sah aus, als wolle er sich schon wieder verschließen. Schmerz blitzte in seinen Augen auf, weshalb Kurt sich vorbeugte und sanft an seine Lippen hauchte: "Ich bin mir eigentlich schon sicher, dass es das alles wert ist, aber ich will noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken." Er küsste Blaine sanft, aber Blaine kam ihm entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Ich habe keine Witze gemacht, als ich sagte, ich könnte die ganze Nacht so weiter machen, aber ich habe morgen Dienst, ich sollte mir also noch ein bisschen Schlaf gönnen."

Kurt nickte, zog Blaine auf die Füße und legte die Arme um ihn. Er ging mit ihm zur Tür, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen, tastete hinter sich nach dem Türknauf, öffnete die Tür und drückte Blaine einen letzten Kuss auf den Hals. "Sorry, ich war noch nicht ganz fertig." Kurt wusste, dass er ein albernes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Mit Blaine fühlte er sich einfach irrwitzig glücklich. Darüber musste er wirklich nachdenken.

Blaine blieb im Türrahmen stehen, drehte sich zu Kurt um und lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich glaube ich auch nicht."

Kurt musste sich angewöhnen, sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, wenn Blaine in der Nähe war, denn er fühlte sich schon wieder, als würde er ohnmächtig werden. _An dieses Lächeln könnte ich mich gewöhnen_. Kurt seufzte. "Gute Nacht."

"Nacht, Kurt. Ich ruf dich dann an, okay?"

"Wehe, wenn nicht."

Blaine hüpfte noch einmal auf die oberste Stufe und küsste sanft Kurts Mundwinkel. "Träum süß."

Kurt erinnerte sich daran, auszuatmen. "Oh, das werd' ich."

Er blieb in der Tür stehen und sah zu, wie Blaine davon ging. _Und es ist fürchterlich, wenn es passiert._

So viel zu seinen süßen Träumen.

 

**~***~**

 


	5. Kapitel 5

 

 

 

 

Die halbe Nacht wälzte Kurt sich im Bett hin und her und fand keinen Schlaf. Seine Gedanken wanderten unentwegt hin und her zwischen den süßen Momenten des vergangenen Abends und schrecklichen Visionen, in denen Menschen verletzt wurden. Er weigerte sich, an noch Schlimmeres zu denken, er wusste, dass es verrückt war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Jetzt saß er mit seinem Kaffee am Küchentisch und konnte sich kaum auf das Kreuzworträtsel des Tages konzentrieren. Er musste immer wieder daran denken, wie wunderbar es sich angefühlt hatte, seine Gedanken mit Blaine zu teilen. Wie ergreifend es gewesen war, dass Blaine ihm auch von sich erzählt hatte. Sich auf solch einer persönlichen Ebene kennenzulernen, war berauschend, aber gleichzeitig auch beängstigend, denn unter all die sprudelnde Hochstimmung, hatte sich echte Besorgnis gemischt. _Wir sterben_. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Realität für Blaine und seine Kollegen so aussah – wenn sie morgens zur Arbeit gingen, dann gab es eine sehr realistische Chance, dass sie möglicherweise nie mehr heimkamen.

Als Kurt seinen Kaffeebecher zum zweiten Mal gefüllt hatte, kam Rachel aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie war kurz nach ein Uhr in der Frühe nachhause gekommen. Kurt hatte sie auf Zehenspitzen durchs Haus schleichen hören, in ihrem Versuch, niemanden zu stören. Kurt war zwar nicht mehr so prüde wie früher, aber er war auch nicht der Typ, der bereits bei der ersten Verabredung ein Taschentuch an den Türknauf knotete.

 _Das gefällt mir an dir._ Kurt lächelte bei sich, als er sich daran erinnerte.

Rachel drückte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und schlurfte zur Kaffeemaschine. "Los, raus damit. Ist er ein guter Küsser? Hat er dabei die Hände an dein Gesicht gelegt; manchmal gefällt mir das, aber manchmal habe ich dann das Gefühl, als würde ich gleich aufgegessen, wie auf diesem Gemälde von Goya."

Kurt blinzelte sie an. "Ich ..... hmrf. Trink deinen Kaffee", sagte er und deutete auf ihren Becher. "Goya", murmelte er. "Also, ja .... es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er ein wunderbarer Küsser ist —"

Rachels begeistertes Quietschen schnitt Kurt das Wort ab. Sie hampelte auf ihrem Stuhl herum und trommelte mit den Fäusten in die Luft. "Ich hab's gewusst! Er wirkt so .... leidenschaftlich."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab. "Ja, ja, du weißt immer alles." Er seufzte unglücklich und klickte auf seinem Kugelschreiber herum. Seine Gedanken an Blaine lenkten ihn ab.

"Okay", sagte Rachel in ihrer autoritären, Gehorsam-einfordernden Stimme. "Was ist los? Das sind keine glücklichen Seufzer; das klingt für mich nicht wie 'ich habe den Mann meiner Träume gefunden, wir brennen durch, heiraten und adoptieren ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen, das wir Rachel nennen werden, nach meiner besten Freundin, die mich von Anfang an dazu ermutigt hat'."

"Ich werde meine Tochter nicht nach dir benennen, Rachel."

"Verräter."

"Es ist nur —", er hielt inne und sah in die Ferne. "Du weißt, womit er sein Geld verdient."

"....und?"

"Rachel." Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. Er ärgerte sich über ihre oberflächliche Art, wo er sich doch vor Verlangen und Sorge verrückt machte. "Ja genau. Ignorieren wir doch einfach die Tatsache, dass er _von Beruf_ ein todesverachtender Held ist. Er ist — Rachel, er ist einfach _unglaublich_."

Sie reichte quer über den Tisch und ergriff seine Hände. "Ich weiß."

"Die Zeit mit ihm war einfach wunderbar, aber es geht alles so schnell; das alles passiert so schnell. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umgehen kann."

"Kurt", sagte sie leise und wartete, bis er ihr in die Augen sah. "Wenn er der Richtige ist, dann weißt du es. Dann ist es nicht wichtig, _wann_ es passiert, sondern nur, dass es passiert." Sie drückte fest seine Hände, dann ließ sie los, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und streckte eine Hand wieder nach ihm aus, während er nachdachte. "Außerdem ..... lebensgefährliche Umstände zählen mindestens so viel wie drei Verabredungen. Emotional gesehen seid ihr beiden also jetzt schon beim fünften Date angelangt."

Er schnaubte verächtlich, aber dann verfiel er sofort wieder zurück in dieselbe gedrückte Stimmung. Er versuchte wirklich, sich nicht den wilden Emotionen und impulsiven Handlungen seiner Jugend zu überlassen, sondern reife und überlegte Entscheidung zu treffen, die ihm nicht am Ende wehtun würden. Es war hoffnungslos.

"Rachel, es tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt sagen muss, aber es ist wichtig. Du hast für Finn genau dasselbe gefühlt."

Ihre Hand zuckte bei seinen Worten, aber sie ließ nicht los. "Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass der Broadway und 'Hummel Tire & Lube' in der selben Stadt existierten, dann würde ich _immer noch_ so fühlen."

"Oh, Rachel."

"Nein, wir reden jetzt über dich. Mir geht es gut. _Wirklich_ ", betonte sie, als sie seinen ungläubigen Blick sah. "Und das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Finn ist in Ohio, ein für allemal. Blaine ist _hier_. Tut mir leid, aber nach allem, was David mir über Blaine erzählt hat, ist er genau der Richtige für dich."

Kurts Interesse war geweckt. "Und was hat David dir erzählt?"

"Nichts Unanständiges", lachte sie. "Ihm war wohl klar, dass ich dir alles weitererzählen würde, deshalb hab ich nur die Readers Digest Version von ihm bekommen. Blaine Anderson – der Mann – der Mythos – die Sahneschnitte."

Sie verglichen, was sie von ihm wussten und sie hatte recht gehabt; sie wusste nichts, was Blaine ihm nicht schon selbst erzählt hatte. Er fühlte sich fast ein bisschen unloyal ihm gegenüber, weil er versucht hatte, an Informationen über ihn heranzukommen. Blaine würde ihm alles erzählen, wenn er bereit dazu war.

Rachel erzählte Kurt von ihrem eigenen Abend mit Freunden vom letztjährigen Sommertheater. Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück in wohltuendem Schweigen. Kurt hätte ihr gern mehr von Blaine erzählt – wie gut aufgehoben er sich mit ihm fühlte, dass er ihre gemeinsame Zukunft bereits vor sich sehen konnte, wie sie glücklich und zufrieden miteinander alt würden – aber es kam ihm naiv und dumm vor, bereits nach einer einzigen Verabredung solche Gefühle zu haben. Außerdem waren diese sehnsüchtigen Gefühle viel zu wertvoll, um sie mit ihr zu teilen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Kurt verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, die restlichen Sachen in seinem Arbeitszimmer auszupacken. An einer Wand brachte er mehrere Regalbretter an für all seine Nähutensilien: Schnittmuster, Stoffe und den restlichen Kleinkram. Er war froh, endlich ein eigenes Büro und Arbeitszimmer zu haben. Morgen würde er wieder mit Giovanna fertig werden müssen und ihrer Weigerung, während der gesamten Laufzeit des Stücks ein und dasselbe Kostüm zu tragen. Also nahm er die Schnittmuster heraus, um ihr ein neues Gewand zu nähen, bei dem er geschickt mehrere Abnäher in den dicken Satin hineinnähte.

_Das sollte ihr doch mindestens für eine Woche reichen._

Er schnitt gerade ein paar lose Fäden ab, als sein Handy vibrierte.

_Hey. Ich denke an dich. B_

Glücklich über diese unerwartete Nachricht, hielt er das Telefon in beiden Händen. Dann flogen seine Daumen nur so über die Tasten. _Und an was genau hast du gedacht? :-)_

Er legte das Handy auf den Arbeitstisch und zwang sich, in der Küche ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Er würde sich _nicht_ hinsetzen und auf die Antwort warten. Er füllte das Glas nur zur Hälfte und war nur deshalb so schnell wieder an seinem Platz, weil er müde und erschöpft war von der ganzen Auspackerei und dem Regalbau, das war alles. Er steckte sogar zuerst die Garnspule auf die Halterung an der Nähmaschine, bevor er das Telefon wieder zur Hand nahm, um die Antwort zu lesen.

_Daran, wie gut mir der gestrige Abend gefallen hat._

Kurt drückte das Handy an seine Brust und erlaubte sich eine ganze Minute lang, zu lächeln und sich glücklich zu fühlen. Dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, wippte mit einem Fuß auf und ab, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und dachte: _Na komm schon. Trau dich._

Dann tippte er: _Mir auch. Was hältst du von einer Wiederholung? Mi oder Do?_

Er nahm die Kehrschaufel zur Hand und fegte sein Zimmer sauber, hängte alle Kostüme auf den Kleiderständer, zog die Reißverschlüsse der Schutzhüllen zu, damit sie bereit waren für den Transport und versuchte, nicht allzu oft nach seinem Telefon zu schielen, was sowieso zwecklos gewesen wäre, denn es kam keine Antwort.

Er stellte den Wasserkessel auf, um Tee zu kochen für einen kleinen Snack und schenkte dem anhaltenden Ausbleiben einer Antwort keine Beachtung. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch, legte das Handy neben sich auf die Arbeitsfläche – nur für den Notfall – und löste den Rest des Kreuzworträtsels, den Rachel übrig gelassen hatte. Dann checkte er sein Handy erneut _nicht_ , was sowieso Zeitverschwendung gewesen wäre, weil immer noch keine Antwort gekommen war.

Vielleicht kam deswegen keine Antwort, weil Kurt viel zu voreilig war und das war womöglich unattraktiv. Warum konnte er nicht einfach einen auf Schüchtern machen, und so tun, als wäre er vollkommen gechillt und würde _nicht_ darauf brennen, Blaine wiederzusehen. Alles was er wollte, war, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, zu küssen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen, ihn zu riechen, einfach nur mit ihm zusammen zu sein und _deshalb_ gab es keine Antwort, denn Kurt war offensichtlich eine Art Sex-Verrückter. Was hatte Blaine gestern gesagt? "Ich bin auch ein bisschen altmodisch."

Was hältst du von einer Wiederholung? Genauso gut hätte er schreiben können: _Komm nackt und bring deinen Gürtel mit._

Dann musste er plötzlich daran denken, wie Blaine von all dem Training und Workout wohl aussah, wenn er nackt war und wie er aussehen würde, wenn er sich mit den Armen über dem Kopf lang ausstrecken würde..... und genau in dem Augenblick vibrierte sein Telefon und riss ihn aus seinen verdorbenen Gedanken.

Er räusperte sich, nahm in aller Ruhe das Telefon zur Hand und strich sich die Haare glatt, bevor er Blaines Nachricht las.

_Tut mir leid. Verwaltungskram hat mich aufgehalten. Donnerstag wäre perfekt._

Rachel war nicht zuhause, Kurt musste sich also nicht zurückhalten. Er stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und fasste sich schnell wieder, bevor er zurückschrieb: _Ich ruf' dich dann später in der Woche an, wegen der Planung?_

Die Antwort kam auf der Stelle: _Gern. Und vergiss nicht, mir den Dress-Code mitzuteilen. 'Nacht, träum süß._

Dress Code. Blaine wollte sich angemessen anziehen. Für _Kurt_. Oh das war viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Kurt schickte ihm einen Smiley zurück und in _dieser_ Nacht klappte es mit den Träumen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Die Woche verlief in gewohnten Bahnen. Giovanna war ein Albtraum; der unheimliche Obdachlose in der U-Bahn, der ihn immer 'Schwester' nannte, roch immer noch, na ja wie ein Penner; die neueste Ausgabe von 'NowCasting' listete weiterhin nur männliche Rollen auf, die Kurt mit seiner grazilen Gestalt und seiner hohen Stimmlage in einer Million Jahren nicht kriegen würde – aber irgendwie schien das alles längst nicht so belastend zu sein wie in der Woche vorher.

Blaine schickte ihm immer mal wieder eine Textnachricht. Ein _'Hallo'_ oder ein _'Ich freu mich auf Donnerstag'_ und jedesmal kribbelte es Kurt am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung (vom Kopf bis runter zu seinen Gucci-Schuhen (mühsam bei Ebay ersteigert, noch im original Samtbeutel verpackt, für einen _Bruchteil_ des ursprünglichen Preises) in der Gewissheit, dass da etwas war, worauf er sich freuen konnte. _Jemand_ auf den er sich freuen konnte.

Er hatte alle möglichen Ideen für ihr Treffen erwogen, sich aber letzten Endes entschieden für das altbewährte Essen und....? Er wollte Blaine noch besser kennenlernen, sich mit ihm unterhalten. Kino oder Theater würden ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht bieten. Also informierte er Blaine über den Dress-Code: _Leger aber schick – du kannst es auslegen, wie du willst._

Dann schickte er unmittelbar hinterher: _KEINE synthetischen Fasern. ;-)_

Blaine wollte ihn an der Feuerwache treffen, da sie näher an Kurts Haus lag als seine eigene Wohnung, womit sich jegliche romantische Geste, wie zum Beispiel Blumen, erledigt hatte; er war noch nicht darauf vorbereitet, an Blaines Arbeitsplatz mit einem Strauß Calla-Lilien anzutanzen. Außerdem hatte Blaine wahrscheinlich auch keine anständigen Vasen in seinem Büro. Das hatten die wenigsten Leute, was ganz eindeutig auf mangelnde Fantasie schließen ließ.

Kurt hatte seine Kleidung für den Abend mit Bedacht ausgesucht, denn er wollte zwar – wie immer – ungezwungen elegant erscheinen, war aber auch praktisch genug, sich vorzustellen, wohin ..... na ja. Wohin dieser Abend führen konnte. Enge schiefergraue Hosen mit niedrigem Bund, ein blaugestreiftes, dünnes T-Shirt mit U-Boot-Ausschnitt aus einem Baumwoll-Seidengemisch, das seine breiten Schultern betonte und einfache Accessoires. Nichts was piekste oder unbequem werden konnte. Solche Accessoires waren praktisch in überfüllten U-Bahnwaggons, aber wenn man bei einer Verabredung darauf hoffte, in jemandes Armen zu landen, dann waren sie eher hinderlich.

Blaine hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er unten auf ihn warten würde, also lief Kurt das kurze Stück bis zur Wache und sah Blaine schon von Weitem mit ein paar seiner diensthabenden Kollegen reden. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob die anderen beiden Männer groß oder klein waren, ob sie noch alle Gliedmaßen besaßen oder Suaheli sprachen, denn er hatte nur Augen für Blaine. Dunkle Jeans, an den Knöcheln umgeschlagen – schon wieder Knöchel – und ein zartrosa Hemd mit einem sandfarbenen Leinenblazer. Kurt war immer schon der Meinung gewesen, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, wenn ein Mann souverän genug war, rosa zu tragen.

Blaine hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen; Kurt hatte also die Gelegenheit, zu sehen, wie er normalerweise mit seinen Kollegen umging. Die beiden Männer lauschten andächtig seinen Worten, als Blaine lachte und einem von ihnen auf die Schulter klopfte. Dann drehte er sich um und erblickte Kurt, wie er die Straße entlang auf ihn zu kam und sein Blick wurde sofort weich und ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht.

Kurt hatte die Hände vor sich verschränkt und lächelte nervös, als Blaine ihn – eine Hand an Kurts Taille – den beiden Männern vorstellte. Sein Bauch kribbelte vor Aufregung, aber auch Sorge, als Blaine lässig seine Wange küsste und murmelte: "Du sieht wunderbar aus." Kurt wurde rot und schielte zu den Männern hinüber, um zu sehen, ob dieser kleine Beweis ihrer Zuneigung womöglich zu viel war. Offensicht nicht, denn der eine wünschte ihnen einen netten Abend und der andere ging zurück zu dem Ausrüstungsteil, an dem er gearbeitet hatte.

 _Also gut. Er ist tatsächlich offen schwul und niemand scheint ein Problem damit zu haben._ Die Anspannung, die er seit dem Abend im Pub gespürt hatte, wich aus seinen Schultern. Blaine ließ seine Hand an Kurts Taille liegen und fragte ihn mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln: "Wohin gehen wir?"

Kurt hakte sich in Blaines Ellbogen ein und führte ihn die Straße hinunter. "Erinnerst du dich an unsere kleine Tour von letzter Woche?"

"Als könnte ich die vergessen", kicherte Blaine.

Kurt summte glücklich: "Also, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich aufgepasst habe, habe ich einen Tisch bei dem Thai-Restaurant reserviert, das du so gelobt hast."

"Über das ich mich nicht mehr eingekriegt hab', meinst du wohl eher?" Blaine hüpfte regelrecht neben ihm her vor lauter Begeisterung.

_Sieht aus, als hätte ich eine gute Wahl getroffen._

"Im Ernst Kurt, dort gibt es die weltbeste Ente in roter Curry-Sauce....."

Blaine zählte Kurt die besten Gerichte auf, drückte seine Hand und zog ihn sogar noch etwas näher an sich heran. Kurt musste lachen; Blaine schien heute so heiter und ausgelassen zu sein, während er die letzten paar Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, viel zurückhaltender gewesen war – nicht, als wäre es tabu, Spaß zu haben, aber so, als hätte er vergessen, dass er sich auch freuen durfte und hätte sich endlich erinnert, dass es in Ordnung war.

"Hummel. Für zwei Personen", informierte Kurt die Hostess. Sie führte sie zu einem gemütlichen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants, wo noch weitere Paare saßen. Es kam zu einer kurzzeitigen Verwirrung, als sie sich beide gleichzeitig anschickten, dem jeweils anderen den Stuhl zurückzuziehen – sie lachten und setzten sich.

"Vor unserer nächsten Verabredung müssen wir uns absprechen, wer von uns beiden für den anderen der Gentleman sein darf", sagte Blaine mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen, während er sich die Serviette auf den Schoß legte.

"Heute bin aber _ich_ dran. Bereite dich schon mal drauf vor, dass ich dir die Türen aufhalten werde, wie sie dir noch nie vorher jemand aufgehalten hat", sagte Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Aber wenn dir die vorbeifahrende Kutsche deinen Petticoat mit Matsch bespritzt, musst du sehen, wie du zurecht kommst. Ich trage Seide – da heißt es dann 'Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste'."

Blaine sah ihn unverwandt an, bis Kurt verlegen den Blick auf die Speisekarte senkte. Er spürte, wie Blaine ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß anstupste und hörte auf, sich zu sorgen, dass er etwas Unansehnliches im Gesicht haben könnte. Kurt war es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass jemand ihn attraktiv fand. Er wusste, dass seine Kleidung modisch war und ihm wie angegossen passte, aber seine eigene körperliche Erscheinung hatte für ihn immer etwas Abstraktes gehabt. Etwas, das man hübsch anziehen konnte, wie ein Mannequin – jeder wollte schließlich gut aussehen. Er hatte aber schon lange nicht mehr weitergedacht unter dem Aspekt 'Jemandem fällt auf, wie ich aussehe und ihm gefällt, was er sieht'.

Es war ein klein wenig nervenaufreibend und ziemlich berauschend.

"Also dann", sagte Kurt fröhlich. "Wie war dein Tag, Captain?"

Blaine lachte leise und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Kurt beschloss, diesen Spitznamen beizubehalten; Blaine in Verlegenheit zu bringen, gehörte schon jetzt zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Es kam gleich nach 'Blaine sehen', 'Blaine küssen' und 'Blaine'.

"Oh, er war ganz gut. Keine Katzen auf Bäumen, kein Kind ist in den Brunnen gefallen." Blaine klappte die Speisekarte zu, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen und fragte mit leiser Stimme und liebevollem Blick: "Und wie war deiner, mein Lieber?"

 _Lieber._ Kurt hatte im Laufe der Jahre viele Spitznamen gehabt und fast alle hatten sie wehgetan. Prinzessin, Porzellan, jede bekannte schwule Beschimpfung und ein paar, die sich jemand extra für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Sein Dad nannte ihn 'Junge' und alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten nannten ihn 'Kurt'. Oberflächlich betrachtet wusste er, dass Blaine Spaß machte, aber innerlich hatte er das Gefühl, als würden ihn die Emotionen überfluten. Der Gedanke, jemandes 'Lieber' zu sein, bescherte ihm weiche Knie.

Er hatte ein Flashback zu einer seiner wenigen, vagen Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, wie sie seinen Vater geküsst hatte, wenn er von der Arbeit nachhause kam und gefragt hatte: "Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?" Dann hatten sie sich im Arm gehalten, geküsst und gelächelt und er war der glücklichste kleine Junge gewesen. Damals war seine kleine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Seine Mama war 'Mäuschen' und sein Vater 'Schatz' und für den kleinen siebenjährigen Kurt war alles perfekt gewesen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er erwachsen war, _wusste_ er, dass er eine Chance hatte, wieder so glücklich werden zu können wie damals.

Kurt betrachtete den gutaussehenden, lieben Mann, der da gegenüber von ihm am Tisch saß; den Mann, der in ihm die Hoffnung auf eine goldene Zukunft aufkeimen ließ. Es wäre nicht richtig, mit dem Arm alles vom Tisch zu fegen, Blaine auf das weiße Tischtuch zu legen und ihn hier und jetzt zu vernaschen. Das konnte er nicht machen – tadelte er sich in ernstem Ton. Allerdings wäre es fast passiert.

Stattdessen räusperte er sich und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter der Speisekarte, um seinen Wangen die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich etwas abzukühlen. "Oh, mein Tag war ganz gut. Ich konnte mir diese Woche in der U-Bahn den Katzenfreak vom Hals halten – ich nehme zumindest an, dass er Katzen hat, dem beißenden Gestank nach zu urteilen, der ihn umweht – der mich immer 'Schwester' nennt. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob er mich für eine Verwandte hält oder eine Nonne."

Der Ober nahm ihre Bestellung auf und brachte dann die beiden Martinis, die er ihnen zu ihrer Auswahl empfohlen hatte. Kurt hielt immer wieder den Atem an und er bemerkte, dass es immer dann passierte, wenn Blaine ihn mit dem Fuß antippte.

"Dann erzähl mal, Captain; was war der witzigste, lächerlichste Einsatz, den ihr je hattet?"

"Du meinst, abgesehen von verbranntem Tofu?"

"Ha ha."

Blaine kicherte. "Mmh, da hätten wir einmal 'Falscher Weihnachtsmann' und einmal 'Falsche Familie', womit soll ich anfangen?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erwiderte Kurt: "Ähm .... ich würde sagen, 'Falsche Familie'."

"Es ist ungefähr ein Jahr her, da wurden wir kurz vor Mitternacht alarmiert. Ältere Frau, sechste Etage, kein Fahrstuhl, ihre Familie war auf dem Speicher eingeschlossen, wo sie bei lebendigem Leib geröstet wurden."

"Oh mein Gott!"

Blaine schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hör erst weiter zu. Wir fahren also mit dem ganzen Löschzug raus, volle Besatzung, Drehleiter, Rettungssanitäter, rennen hoch bis zum Dachgeschoss, schlagen die Tür ein, die _von außen_ zugeschlossen ist." Er trank einen Schluck und fuhr fort: "Da ist Rauch und vor allem dieser fürchterliche Gestank. Hast du schon mal verbrannten Zucker gerochen? Es ist schrecklich. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von diesem Gestank plus verbranntem Plastik. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie ein paar alte Puppen dort oben hatte, für die sie eine Geburtstagsparty veranstaltet hat. Mit einer Torte. Wir haben nicht aus ihr rausbekommen, warum sie sie dort allein gelassen hat, aber sie ist auf jeden Fall weggegangen; die Kerzen haben alles in Brand gesetzt und die Puppen sind auf den Kuchen geschmolzen. Es hat fünf Minuten gedauert, alles zusammenzukratzen und wieder abzurücken. Sie war der Meinung, wenn sie der Notrufzentrale gesagt hätte, dass es sich nicht um echte Menschen handelt, dann hätten wir ihre Puppen nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt."

"Du meine Güte. Jetzt fürchte ich mich vor der Geschichte vom Falschen Weihnachtsmann."

Blaine lachte und schnippte mit seiner Cocktailserviette nach Kurts Hand. Kurt konnte die Wärme seiner Finger spüren. Zumindest stellte er sich vor, dass er es konnte. Seine Hand war in Reichweite, er könnte sie einfach ergreifen. _Na los doch, berühr sie._ Er müsste nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter reichen und seine Finger mit Blaines verschränken. Eine Minute noch. Er konnte es. Vielleicht.

Stattdessen streckte Blaine den Zeigefinger aus und strich mit der Fingerspitze seitlich an Kurts Hand entlang. _Oder so – das ist auch gut, ich habe damit überhaupt kein Problem._

"Der falsche Weihnachtsmann war in meinem ersten Jahr auf der Wache. Kaminbrand. Und bei diesen alten Häusern kann das richtig gefährlich werden. Ich bin mit einem Kollegen auf dem Dach, die anderen bedienen die Pumpe oder sind im Haus, klappern alle Stockwerke ab, um den Brandherd zu lokalisieren. Oben schießen die Flammen raus. Über Funk hören wir, dass die Jungs unten die Brandquelle gefunden haben und die Luftzufuhr abstellen. Das Feuer war wirklich _in_ der Kaminröhre, nicht in einer Feuerstelle. Wir halten also für ne Minute den Schlauch rein, bis nur noch Rauch kommt."

Kurt konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auf dem Dach eines mehrstöckigen Hauses zu stehen, wenn direkt neben ihm Flammen irgendwo herausschießen, und dann noch in der Lage zu sein, zu analysieren, was passiert ist. Allerdings würde Blaine wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit drei Tenören fertig werden, die kurz vor ihrem Auftritt hinter der Bühne einen Zickenkrieg vom Zaun brechen. Jeder von ihnen beiden hatte eben seine Stärken.

Kurt schob seine Hand vor und fing Blaines Finger ein. "Und was war dort? Im Kamin?"

"Also. Wir lassen einen Haken runter, um die Brandursache herauszuziehen und ich sehe diesen roten Mantel mit weißem Fell, ich lüge dich nicht an, mir wurde speiübel und ich bekam weiche Knie. Aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass es einer dieser lebensgroßen Weihnachtsmänner war, die an den Kaufhausfronten hängen. Der Hausbesitzer hatte ihn irgendwo gestohlen, ihn in den Kamin gestopft, um seine Kinder zu beeindrucken oder was weiß ich, und ihn dann vergessen. Und dann hat er ein Feuer im Kamin angemacht."

"Blaine, das ist ..... das ist irgendwie gruselig. Dabei hätten Menschen verletzt werden können."

Blaine zog seine Hand zurück und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas distanzierter. "Das ist es, was ich beruflich mache, Kurt. Das sind die Einsätze, über die wir lachen."

Er wollte Kurt etwas damit sagen, das war ihm klar, aber er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Selbst die Einsätze, die Blaine witzig oder lächerlich fand, erfüllten Kurt mit Furcht. Was, wenn Blaine vom Dach gefallen wäre? Was, wenn die Leute auf dem Speicher keine Puppen, sondern echte Menschen gewesen wären?

"Heh, Kurt."

Kurt blinzelte; Blaine sah plötzlich so müde und traurig aus. "Kurt, das ist ..... das ist die Realität. Aber —", Blaine seufzte. "— wir machen unsere Arbeit wirklich gut. _Ich_ bin wirklich gut in meinem Beruf."

Kurt streckte seine Hand aus, mit der Handfläche nach oben und Blaine nahm sein Angebot an. Kurt streichelte über die Schwielen an Blaines Fingern und über seinen Handrücken. "Der Gedanke, dass du verletzt werden könntest ....", sagte Kurt leise. "Das ist —" er atmete aus und sah Blaine in die Augen. Blaine musste verstehen, wie wichtig er Kurt war; sein Wohlergehen, und dass er noch lange für Kurt da sein würde. Das war absolut egoistisch von Kurt, aber er hatte überhaupt kein Problem damit. Ihm fehlten nur die Worte, es genau so zu sagen.

So saßen sie da – sich berührend, aber distanziert – bis ihr Essen kam. Kurt hatte noch nie in seinem Leben weniger Appetit gehabt. Blaine schien keine solchen Probleme zu haben, denn er füllte sich sofort Curry-Reis und Gemüse auf seinen Teller und forderte Kurt auf, das Pad See Ew zu versuchen.

Es gelang Kurt, die Furcht, die Blaines Geschichten in ihm geweckt hatten, abzuschütteln und sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Er war mit einem traumhaften, charmanten Mann verabredet und sie aßen köstliches Essen – Blaine hatte nicht übertrieben – und als Kurt aufhörte, sich schreckliche Szenarien auszumalen, konnte er es auch richtig genießen.

Bis sie fertig gegessen hatten, war ihr Gespräch wieder entspannt und ungezwungen. Blaine hatte mehrere Minuten lang versucht, Kurt zu überzeugen, einen dystopischen Roman zu lesen, den er in der Wache gefunden hatte.

Kurt lachte. "Du bist offensichtlich nie in Ohio gewesen, sonst wüsstest du, dass mein ganzes Leben dort ein dystopischer Roman war. Und weißt du ..." Er wischte sich den Mund ab und legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch. "Ich habe immer die romantischen Geschichten bevorzugt, wo es am Schluss heißt 'und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende'." Er lächelte Blaine an, als der Ober ihre Teller abräumte.

Kurt zahlte die Rechnung, erfreut, aber auch etwas verlegen, weil Blaine sich so aufrichtig bei ihm dafür bedankte und dann verließen sie das Restaurant. Straßenlaternen und Leuchtreklamen waren zwar bei weitem nicht so romantisch, wie es ein Blick in den Sternenhimmel gewesen wäre, aber das war der Preis, wenn man in der Stadt lebte.

Kurt schaute hoch zum Himmel und fragte: "Hast du Lust, noch ein bisschen zu laufen?"

Blaine zog sich seine Jacke über, überlegte es sich dann aber wieder anders und hängte sie sich über den Arm. "Ja, gern."

Kurt lächelte und strich Blaines Hemd glatt, wo er es beim Jacke ausziehen hochgeschoben hatte. Blaine fing seine Hand ein und hielt sie für einen Augenblick an seiner Brust, dann gab er Kurt einen kleinen Schmatz auf die Wange. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich deine schönen Pläne ruiniert habe. Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Dann war Kurt an der Reihe, Blaine auf die Wange zu küssen und er rieb mit dem Daumen über Blaines Brust, wo der seine Hand immer noch festhielt. "Du hast überhaupt nichts ruiniert. Na dann", zirpte er und hängte sich in Blaines Ellbeuge ein. "In welcher Richtung liegt deine Wohnung? Ich muss unbedingt ein paar Fotos von dir sehen, als du noch in der HighSchool warst. Du musst einfach irgendwann auch mal eine peinliche Phase gehabt haben – irgendwas, was dich menschlicher erscheinen lässt."

Lachend deutete Blaine in die Richtung und zog Kurt mit sich. "Peinliche Phase? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Kurt schmiegte sich an und überließ Blaine die Führung. "Dann will ich eben ein Foto von dir sehen als 10-jähriger Cary Grant."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Auf dem Weg zu Blaines Wohnung, die ganz am anderen Ende von Kurts Wohnviertel lag, unterhielten sie sich ungezwungen. Es war ziemlich schwül und Kurt war froh, als Blaine auf sein [Haus](http://stoney321.livejournal.com/photo/album/8636/?mode=view&id=332018&page=1) zeigte. Seine Wohnung war gemütlich. In Sachen Möbel und Stil wäre es zwar nicht gerade Kurts erste Wahl, aber zu Blaine passte es. Dunkles Holz, abgewetzte Ledersessel, ein paar alte Möbelstücke, die aussahen, als hätte sie jemand im Laufe der Jahre gesammelt.

Kurt entschuldigte sich und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen. Wenn es eines gab, was Kurt Hummel hasste, dann war es, zu schwitzen. Er fühlte sich dann so würdelos. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sowohl der Flur, als auch das Bad sauber und aufgeräumt waren.

_Er ist also kein heimlicher Schlamper ..._

Auf der rechten Seite des Flurs waren zwei Türen, die erste führte ins Bad, die andere – sie stand offen, er war also nicht neugierig .... na ja nicht allzu neugierig – gehörte zu Blaines Schlafzimmer. Kurt merkte sich für später, dass er ein breites Doppelbett besaß, das unglaublich bequem aussah und nicht mit unnötig vielen Kissen übersät war. Wenn man schnell ins Bett wollte, dann war es einfacher, wenn man nicht zuerst ein paar Minuten brauchte, um all die Dekokissen zur Seite zu räumen.

Natürlich sorgte er sich in erster Linie darum, dass Blaine genügend Schlaf bekam, nur darum ging es ihm dabei. Er stellte sich nicht vor, wie sich Blaines Leintücher unter seiner nackten Haut anfühlen würden, oder wie freundlich und einladend das Zimmer aussah. Und sicherlich dachte er nicht darüber nach, sich hineinzuschleichen, und sich auf die Matratze zu setzen, um ihre Bequemlichkeit zu testen. Solcherlei Gedanken gingen ihm überhaupt nicht durch den Kopf. Auf gar keinen Fall. Das wäre neugierig und indiskret, und Kurt war nie —

Also gut – er _war_ neugierig und indiskret, aber immerhin war ihm bewusst, dass er es eigentlich _nicht_ sein sollte. Deshalb warf er keinen Blick in den Arzneischrank und öffnete keine Schubladen; er wusch sich Hände, Gesicht und Nacken, glättete sein Haar, so gut es ging und versuchte, sich mit tugendhaften Gedanken zu füllen, als Wiedergutmachung für die schlüpfrigen Gedanken, die er wegen des Bettes gehabt hatte. Nur, dass er überhaupt keine schlüpfrigen Gedanken gehabt hatte. Er spritzte sich noch ein wenig kaltes Wasser auf die erhitzten Wangen, um sie abzukühlen.

Als er zurückkam, stand Blaine in der Küche und füllte zwei Gläser mit Eiswasser. "Ich habe auch was anderes, Bier ..... ich kann dir einen Drink machen, wenn du willst?"

"Nein danke, Wasser ist gut."

Auf dem Kühlschrank stand das Foto einer älteren Frau, die Blaines Mutter sein musste. Sie hatte das gleiche breite Lachen, die gleiche zartbraune Haut und Locken wie er; sie hatte Blaine ihre Arme um die Taille geschlungen.

"Meine Mutter. Wir haben es Ende letzten Sommers aufgenommen."

Kurt lächelte Blaine an, bevor er den Blick wieder auf das Bild richtete. "Ich muss sie unbedingt fragen, womit sie ihre Haare pflegt, dass sie so glänzen."

Blaine lachte: "Nun, ich werde sie fragen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal spreche."

"Wohnt sie hier in der Nähe?"

Blaine sah über Kurts Schulter hinweg in die Ferne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er strich mit der Hand Kurts Arm hinab und zog in hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer. Kurt setzte sich auf dem langen [Chesterfield-Sofa](https://deutchdeko.com/chesterfield-sofa/) weit genug in die Mitte, dass er ganz zufällig absichtlich Blaines Knie mit seinem würde berühren können, allerdings ließ sich Blaine stattdessen in dem breiten Sessel, direkt neben dem Sofa nieder.

"Sie lebt _nicht_ hier in der Nähe", antwortete Blaine kühl. "Sie ist circa 21 Stunden von hier entfernt, wenn du das Glück hast, einen Flug mit nur einer Zwischenlandung zu erwischen."

Kurt saß schweigend da und wusste nicht, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte. Entweder würde Blaine es ihm erzählen wollen, oder nicht. Er dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn sein Dad so weit von ihm entfernt wäre und ein Schauer überlief ihn. Obwohl er mittlerweile seit acht Jahren nicht mehr im Haus seines Vaters lebte, war es für ihn immer noch 'daheim' und zwar wegen der Menschen, die dort auf ihn warteten.

Blaine schien seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig zu wählen. "Nachdem mein Vater ..... gestorben war, wurde es zu viel für sie, hier zu leben. Oh .... ich bin übrigens hier in diesem Haus aufgewachsen."

_Deshalb sieht es hier so gemütlich und bewohnt aus._

"Hier waren einfach ..... zu viele Erinnerungen. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich so ziemlich nur um meinen Vater gedreht. Ihre Familie in Manila wollte, dass wir zurück zu ihnen kommen. Familie ist auf den Philippinen sehr wichtig und dort leben die Familien alle beisammen, alle Generationen unter einem Dach. Hier in den Staaten ist das eine seltsame Vorstellung, ich weiß, aber ...." Er brach ab mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Aber du bist hier geblieben."

Blaine ließ sich tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. Kurts Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen vor Mitgefühl mit ihm; er sah so einsam aus.

"Ja ... weißt du. Ich hatte meine Arbeit hier, die Jungs – oh, und das schließt Sonja mit ein, sie hat ausdrücklich darum gebeten – und solange ich zurückdenken kann, sind _sie_ meine Familie gewesen. Ich bin praktisch in der Feuerwache aufgewachsen, habe als Kind dort gespielt; die älteren Kollegen meines Vaters waren wie Onkel für mich. Wir hatten nicht genügend Geld, um häufig zurück auf die Philippinen zu fliegen, deshalb kenne ich die Leute dort kaum. Wie schon gesagt– –" Er zögerte einen Augenblick und trank einen Schluck Wasser. "– – Familie ist wichtig."

Kurt lehnte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas, stützte den Kopf in seine Hand und sah Blaine unverwandt an. "Als meine Mutter starb, waren wir plötzlich nur noch zu zweit, mein Dad und ich. Ich habe noch eine entfernte Tante, aber mein Vater kann sie nicht ausstehen, deshalb ..." er zuckte die Schultern. "Waren da nur noch wir beide. Als ich in der HighSchool war, hatte er einen Herzanfall und lag im Koma. Da war plötzlich nur noch ich übrig. Er war damals erst kurz mit einer anderen Frau zusammen – Carole, mit der er inzwischen verheiratet ist – aber damals, war sie für mich einfach nur 'die Frau, mit der mein Dad sich traf', denn sie war nicht schon von klein auf bei mir gewesen, verstehst du? Sie war nett und ich mochte sie sehr, aber _ich_ war derjenige, der dafür sorgte, dass er auch mal Gemüse aß, dass er sich nicht zu Tode schuftete; ich war immer für ihn da gewesen, so wie er immer für mich dagewesen war."

Blaine strich mit dem Finger am Rand seines Glases entlang und hatte den Blick auf die Eiswürfel geheftet.

"Blaine, es tut mir leid. Ich will das Thema hier jetzt nicht auf mich lenk—"

"Nein, bitte." Blaine sah Kurt mit feuchten Augen an. "Bitte, ich würde es gern hören."

Kurt seufzte, sah auf seine Hände hinab und wollte nichts mehr, als sich an Blaine festzuhalten, um ihrer beider Willen. An diese schreckliche Zeit zurückzudenken, brachte all seine Ängste wieder zurück.

Er seufzte. "Nach einer Weile, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hat, wachte er endlich auf. Und er wusste, dass ich die ganze Zeit über bei ihm gewesen war – er wusste es. Danach war es viel leichter, ihn mit jemandem zu teilen. Es war in Ordnung, zuzulassen, dass auch jemand anderes sich um ihn sorgte. Carole ist wirklich eine großartige Frau. Und Finn hast du ja schon kennengelernt." Er sah zu Blaine hin, der den Kopf seitlich auf das Sesselpolster gelegt hatte und ihn aufmerksam ansah.

Die räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen war schmerzhaft spürbar. Das in Kombination mit den schlimmen Erinnerungen an diese schreckliche Zeit seines Lebens, erweckte in Kurt den Wunsch, Blaine noch näher zu kommen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er zumindest teilweise wusste, wie Blaine sich fühlte. Dass sie sich gegenseitig helfen konnten, ihren Kummer zu bewältigen, um dann mit neuer Kraft weiterzugehen. Vielleicht sogar zusammen.

"Ich verstehe das, Blaine. Famile. Sie ist wichtig. _Bitte_ , setzt dich hierher zu mir."

Blaine erhob sich und streckte die Hand aus, aber als Kurt sie ergriff, zog er ihn zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Der große Sessel war bequem, aber Blaines Arme, die ihn festhielten, das war echte Behaglichkeit. Blaine drückte sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Seine Stimme vibrierte sanft an Kurts Haut. "Du weiß es. Andere Menschen verstehen einfach nicht, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren. Aber du weißt es." Blaine legte den Kopf zurück, sah hoch zu Kurt und streichelte mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange. "Und du bist so ...... es klingt verrückt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich sonst beschreiben soll – du bist so _lebendig_. Ich weiß, unter welchen Umständen du aufgewachsen bist, ich weiß, womit du zu kämpfen hattest. Aber trotzdem bist du so ...."

Blaine senkte den Blick. Seine Hand wanderte über Kurts Brust, der Daumen streifte sanft sein Schlüsselbein. "Du bist der zielstrebigste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Du ..... drängst einfach immer weiter. Du bist glücklich."

Kurt fuhr mit der Hand durch Blaines Locken und zupfte leicht daran, damit Blaine ihn wieder ansah. "Tja, ich bin eben ein Hummel. So sind wir halt." Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und streichelte weiter durch Blaines Haar.

"Dein Dad scheint ja ein Teufelskerl zu sein."

Kurt lachte: "Das ist er. Er hat mir beigebracht, nie klein beizugeben bei den Dingen, die ich mir für mein Leben wünsche."

"Das merkt man." Er hielt Kurt noch fester an sich, küsste die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr und streichelte mit der Nasenspitze darüber. "Und was _wünschst_ du dir für dein Leben?"

"Argh, zum Beispiel, dass du damit nicht aufhörst", hauchte Kurt.

Blaine gehorchte ihm erfreut. "Aber im Ernst. Erzähl's mir." Er knabberte an Kurts Hals und sandte Schauer durch seinen gesamten Körper.

"Hmmh, also ich glaube die Sache mit dem 'nicht aufhören' muss ich noch einmal überdenken, denn ich kann überhaupt nicht mehr ... argh!" Kurt zuckte zusammen, weil es kitzelte, als Blaine mit den Zähnen sein Ohrläppchen liebkoste. Blaine kicherte, knabberte aber weiter und sandte eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über Kurts Arme.

Kurt spielte mit Blaines Locken, nachdem der den Kopf schließlich in seine Halsbeuge gelegt hatte – offensichtlich zufrieden damit, ihm einfach nur zuzuhören. "Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass mir Kostümdesign riesigen Spaß macht. Keiner, der mich zuhause gekannt hatte, war davon überrascht, aber ich selbst hatte mich immer eher _auf_ der Bühne gesehen. Das Problem ist allerdings, erstmal _auf_ die Bühne zu kommen. Ich werde nicht aufgeben, es zu versuchen, denn ich weiß nicht, wie man das macht – –"

Blaine murmelte etwas an seinem Hals und drückte ihn fest. Kurt hätte kein Problem damit, sich niemals mehr von hier wegzubewegen, solange Blaine mit seiner Haut machte, was er da gerade tat.

"Mmmh. Aber ich würde gern mehr machen als nur Theater. Ich würde gern die Designs für die nächste Gaga machen. Also das ist es, was ich will; dann will ich einen Tony für die beste Darbietung, Bestes Musical, Bestes Alles für meine – bis dato ungeschriebene – Ein-Mann-Show, _Kurt Hummel: Das Kurt Hummel Erlebnis_ ", scherzte Kurt. "Natürlich wird es einige Kostümwechsel beinhalten und sehr viel selbstgeschriebene Musik."

Kurt spürte wie sein Herz raste. Er fürchtete sich ein wenig, laut auszusprechen, was er wirklich wollte, denn ihm war bewusst geworden, dass es womöglich schon in seiner Reichweite war. Blaine küsste seine Schulter und streichelte ihm mit der flachen Hand über den Rücken.

"Was noch?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, denn sein Mund bedeckte gleichzeitig Kurts Schlüsselbein mit sanften Küssen.

 _Das ist der Wahnsinn, das ist ..... gah._ Kurt atmete zitternd aus. "Jemanden, mit dem ich das alles teilen kann, natürlich."

Blaines Hand auf seinem Rücken hielt für einen winzigen Augenblick inne, dann bewegte sie sich wieder in kreisenden Bewegungen. "Wie ist dieser jemand so?"

"Oh, er ist lächerlich groß, sehr blond, ein brillianter Mathematiker, abscheuliches Gesicht; ich will schließlich nicht, dass er mich in den Schatten stellt – – _aahh_!"

Blaine hatte Kurt ohne Vorwarnung nach vorne über die Sesselkante gekippt und lachte, bevor er ihn wieder zurückzog und neben sich rutschen ließ. Er legte Kurts Beine quer über seinen Schoß und die Armlehne des Sessels.

"Blond also?"

Kurt grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Oh ja, das liebe ich, besonders, wenn es aus der Flasche kommt." Er wickelte eine von Blaines dunklen Locken um seinen Finger. "Es lässt auf Eitelkeit und Unsicherheit schließen, mmh, davon kann ich bei einem Mann gar nicht genug kriegen."

Blaine biss sich auf die Wange und versuchte, nicht zu lachen, wie Kurt erfreut feststellte.

Dann räusperte er sich. "Also dann fasse ich nochmal zusammen, falls ich diesen Kerl für dich finde."

"Sehr aufmerksam von dir; sprich weiter."

"Blond, aber künstlich blond."

Kurt vergrub beide Hände in Blaines schwarzen Locken und massierte seine Kopfhaut. "Mh-hmm."

"Hässlich – das ist wichtig, stimmt's?"

Kurt neigte den Kopf, um Blaine hinters Ohr zu küssen und hauchte: "Unverzichtbar."

"Und er ist klug, aber nur in der Weise, dass er Zahlen zusammenzählen und Formeln lösen kann."

Kurt strich mit den Lippen über Blaines Koteletten und verbarg sein Lächeln; er durfte nicht vergessen 'Blaine necken' auf die Liste seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu setzen. Er schnurrte: "Das liegt an dem modrigen Geruch von Tafelkreide; der macht mich ganz verrückt."

"Aber, mrph — _Kurt_ ....", seufzte Blaine, als Kurt seinen Mundwinkel küsste. "— wenn du sagst 'groß', was meinst du..."

Kurt umfasste Blaines Gesicht mit beiden Händen, strich mit den Daumen über seine Augenbrauen und küsste seine Stirn. "Ich meine so lang und schlaksig, dass ein starker Wind ihn einfach umwerfen kann. So knochig, dass er schon wieder ungelenk ist."

Blaine seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen, als Kurt ihn sanft küsste. "Das klingt unglaublich."

Kurt löste sich von ihm, hakte einen Finger in den Kragen seines Hemdes und täuschte bestürzte Traurigkeit vor. "Das sind Fantasien meistens."

Blaine schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Kurt rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit er den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter legen konnte und strich mit der Fingerspitze die Knopfleiste an seinem Hemd entlang. "Was ist mit dir? Was wünschst du dir?", fragte er leise.

"Müsste ich jetzt nicht auf deinem Schoß sitzen, Weihnachtsmann?"

Kurt schnippte mit dem Finger an einen von Blaines Knöpfen. "Komm schon. Erzähl!"

Blaine lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hand auf Kurts Oberschenkel. "Für meine Karriere würde ich mir wünschen, dass alles so bleibt wie es jetzt ist, mit den Menschen, die mit wichtig sind und denen ich vertraue. Ich bin gar nicht so sehr daran interessiert, noch weiter aufzusteigen; ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich niemals daran gedacht, jetzt schon in einer solchen Position zu sein."

"Lass uns da später nochmal drauf zurückkommen."

Blaine fuhr fort, Kurts Bein zu streicheln. "Mmh, also ich will endlich das zweite Schlafzimmer – mein altes Zimmer – fertig renovieren und zu einem Ort umfunktionieren, an dem ich Musik machen kann. Irgendwo unter all den Kisten und Kästen steht ein Klavier dort drin."

"Hey, das klingt nach großen Träumen?"

Blaine lachte und zwickte Kurt mit einer Hand in die Seite. "Heh, ich musste mir auch alles über Sven, den riesigen, knochigen Mathe-Nerd anhören."

Für ein paar Augenblicke lang hielten sie sich gegenseitig fest umschlungen, ruhig und unbewegt. Kurt hatte das Gefühl an der Schwelle zu etwas Gigantischem zu stehen, und die Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, ob er sie überschreiten sollte oder nicht.

Als er noch in Lima gelebt hatte, hatte er sich so ausgeschlossen gefühlt von seinen Freunden, die miteinander gingen, verliebt waren, Schluss machten, wieder zusammenkamen und all das mit einer relativen Leichtigkeit, während Kurt dasaß und von außen dabei zusah – alleine. Als sein Vater im Krankenhaus gewesen war, war das nur ein weiterer Moment in seinem Leben gewesen, wo er niemanden gehabt hatte, mit dem er diese Bürde hatte teilen können, niemanden, der verstehen konnte, was es für ihn bedeutete, wenn das Schlimmste geschehen würde. All das hatte er alleine mit sich ausmachen müssen. Wenn sie sich daran erinnerten, dann hatten seine Freunde versucht, ihr bestes zu tun, selbst seine Lehrer hatten versucht zu helfen, aber sie hatten es einfach nie wirklich verstehen können. Es passierte schließlich nicht _ihnen_.

Als er nach New York gezogen war, hatte er diese simple, hoffnungsvolle Fantasie mitgebracht, dass er all die Fesseln seiner Kleinstadt hinter sich lassen würde, wenn er erst einmal hier wäre. Er würde glücklich sein und frei und Liebe im Überfluss finden können. Aber er hatte feststellen müssen, dass das Leben nicht so funktionierte. Es hatte ein paar Gelegenheiten gegeben; er hatte neue Leute getroffen; hatte viele neue und überwältigende Erfahrungen gemacht – und ziemlich viel über sich selbst gelernt. Er konnte stolz und aufrecht durchs Leben gehen und er wollte seine Zeit nicht mit Menschen vergeuden, die das nicht ebenso konnten. Ihm war auch klar geworden, dass er nicht ständig an irgendwelchen Events teilnehmen und eine bedeutungslose Verabredung nach der anderen haben musste, um glücklich zu sein.

Er wusste, was er wollte und er war ein Hummel: wenn die etwas wollten, dann packten sie es einfach an.

Aber. Jedesmal, wenn er sich in seinen Tagträumen vorstellte, wie ein Leben mit Blaine aussehen könnte, dann musste er auch an das andere denken: _wir sterben_. Nichts in seinem Leben hatte Kurt mehr geängstigt oder isoliert, als die Vorstellung, seinen Vater zu verlieren. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemandem sein Herz würde schenken können, nur damit es ihm wieder gebrochen würde. Sich vor solchem Schmerz zu schützen, war ihm ein tief verwurzeltes Bedürfnis, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er es ablegen sollte, selbst wenn die Belohnung dafür Jemand so rücksichsvolles und wunderbares war, wie Blaines es zu sein schien. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Blaine brach das Schweigen. "Ich habe erwähnt, dass ich mich nicht wirklich mit jemandem verabredet habe, seit mein Vater gestorben ist, oder?"

Kurt nickte.

"Ehrlich, ich war auch vorher kaum mal mit jemandem zusammen. Entweder bin ich auf Jungs getroffen, die nur hinter diesem Feuerwehrmann-Image her waren —" Er sah Kurt von der Seite an, lächelte sanft und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. "— oder auf solche, die sich überhaupt nicht darum kümmerten. Die nur jemanden für eine Nacht suchten. Aber das ist, ähm, nicht so wirklich mein Ding."

Er vergrub die Finger in Kurts dichtem Haarschopf und das fühlte sich so gut und warm an, dass Kurt die Augen schloss und sich in diese angenehme Wärme hineinsinken ließ, die Blaine ständig auszustrahlen schien.

Blaine fuhr fort: "Ich würde so gern jemanden finden, dem wirklich was an mir liegt, der sich um mich sorgt, und um den ich mich genauso sorgen kann. Jemanden, der lieb ist und witzig und charmant. Jemand, der stark ist, aber sanft zu mir. Ich möchte einen Grund haben, abends nachhause zu kommen."

Es tat Kurt in der Seele weh. Er tat einen zittrigen Seufzer und schob einen Arm hinter Blaines Rücken, um ihn noch fester an sich drücken zu können. "Klingt, als wäre dieser Jemand ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch."

"Mm-hm. Das ist er auch. So weit."

"Blaine .... ich —", Kurt löste sich von Blaine; er musste ihm unbedingt in die Augen sehen. "Ich weiß nicht genau woran es liegt – obwohl, das ist nicht wahr. Du sieht toll aus, bist süß, ein perfekter Gentleman und ich kann kaum klar denken, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin."

Blaine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Kurt hielt ihn zurück, denn Blaine musste zuerst verstehen. "Aber."

Blaine schloss die Augen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte. "Aber."

"Aber. Ich habe große Verlustängste. Ich glaube, du verstehst das. Nein, ich _weiß_ , dass du es verstehst. Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel." Kurt drehte Blaines Gesicht wieder zu sich her und wartete, bis er ihn wieder ansah. "Es fällt mir unwahrscheinlich schwer, dir das jetzt zu sagen. Ich ..... ich mache so etwas normalerweise nicht. Mich dem Schmerz auszusetzen, jemanden verlieren zu können. Ich mache das eigentlich nicht." _Nun, zumindest habe ich es schon lange nicht mehr gemacht._

Blaine schien den Atem anzuhalten. _Da sind wir schon zwei._ Kurt holte tief Luft. "Ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, dass es vielleicht nicht so weit kommen wird, aber es fällt mir nicht leicht. Nicht nachdem ich so oft eines anderen belehrt worden bin."

"Aber ich bin, wer ich bin, Kurt. Das ist das Leben, das ich führe. Und auch ich will nicht, dass mir jemand wehtut. Bevor ich mich zu sehr verl —", Blaine seufzte, streichelte sanft über Kurts Nacken, auf und ab und sandte ihm abwechselnd Hitzeschauer und Gänsehaut über den Rücken. "Bevor ich mich zu sehr auf das hier einlasse, muss ich wissen, dass du nicht den Schwanz einklemmst und wegrennst, wenn ich auf der Arbeit mal einen schlechten Tag habe."

Kurt schluchzte ein bitteres Lachen und zog Blaine fest in seine Arme. "Schlechter Tag?"

Blaine lehnte sich weit genug zurück, um Kurts Gesicht mit den Händen umfassen zu können und sah ihn flehend an. "Genau das ist es. Ein schlechter Tag. Und zwar ganz ohne Übertreibung."

Kurt zitterte, als er nickte und Blaine sanft auf den Mund küsste. "Okay", hauchte er. "Ich .... okay."

Blaine erwiderte den Kuss hungrig und leidenschaftlich. Kurt schlang ihm wieder die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn so fest an sich wie er konnte. Auch er suchte verzweifelt eine Verbindung zu Blaine. Er fürchtete sich und war voller Unsicherheit, aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht bereit war, einfach davonzulaufen.

 Als Blaine sich von ihm löste, holte er erst ein paar Mal keuchend Luft, bevor er Kurts Hals küsste und seine Nase in den Haaren hinter seinem Ohr vergrub. Dort flüsterte er: "Du musst das unbedingt verstehen." Seine kräftigen Hände lagen flach auf Kurts Rücken und hielten ihn fest. "Ich brauche dich."

Da war nicht genug Luft. Entweder das, oder Kurts Brustkorb konnte sich nicht ausreichend heben. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, ob er eine kluge Entscheidung treffen konnte, so lange Blaine ihn so hielt und Dinge sagte, wie _'ich brauche dich', 'ich will dich'_. Wenn er sich seinen Gefühlen überlassen würde, dann würde er gleich auf dem King-Size-Bett, das er vorhin erspäht hatte, in den Armen eines Feuerwehrmannes liegen und ihm alles schenken, was er zu verschenken hatte, ihn mit Liebe und Zuversicht füllen, damit er nie mehr so traurig und verschlossen aussehen würde.

Und was hatte _das_ jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten? Das er schon jetzt ganz für Blaine da sein wollte, ihn unterstützen, sich um ihn sorgen wollte? Mit Thomas war es anders gewesen. Es war eine tolle Erfahrung gewesen, jemanden zu haben, der an ihm interessiert war, mit jemandem zusammen Spaß zu haben, aber es war niemals solch ein "Jetzt-Oder-Nie"-Gefühl gewesen. Mit Blaine begann er sofort, sich ihre gemeinsame Zukunft auszumalen; wie sehr sein Dad ihn wohl mögen würde, wie er ihn in sein Leben integrieren würde. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten, oder nicht?

Bei all den Ähnlichkeiten, die er in Blaine sah, faszinierten ihn die Unterschiede umso mehr. Kurt ging jeden Tag an, wie einen fortwährenden Kampf um Erfolg und er lachte all die Nein-Sager aus. Blaine beobachtete den Tag und suchte nach Möglichkeiten, die Hand auszustrecken, um jemand anderem zu helfen. Wo Kurt genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen musste, um zu singen und sich zu offenbaren – und er fühlte sich nie so nackt und ungeschützt, wie beim Singen – da sprang Blaine spontan auf die Bühne, um eine Show abzuziehen. Hinter einer Fassade aus Draufgängertum und Selbstvertrauen, die Kurt gerade erst zu erkennen begann.

Kurt frotzelte eher über seine Gefühle, allzeit bereit, sie wieder zurückzunehmen, als hätte er nur einen Witz gemacht. Blaine offenbarte sich vollständig und hoffte einfach nur, dass Kurt ihn akzeptierte wie er war. Und das wollte er auch – und wie er das wollte. Aber er war gelähmt vor Angst, in tausend Scherben zu zerbrechen und pulverisiert zu werden von dem ganz realen "was wäre, wenn", das unausweichlich dazugehörte, wenn er sich in Blaine Anderson verliebte.

"Kurt", flehte Blaine. "Küss mich."

Es wäre so einfach, sich fallen zu lassen. Alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Kurt legte all sein Wünschen und Begehren in diesen Kuss und versuchte so, all die Gefühle auszudrücken, die in ihm wuchsen, und die er noch nicht benennen konnte. Blaine keuchte und packte Kurt mit beiden Händen an der Taille, als dessen Zunge warm und fordernd in seinen Mund eindrang.

Er zog an seinen Hüften, bis er rittlings auf ihm saß, legte den Kopf an die Sessellehne zurück und hielt ihn fest. Sein Blick war voller Sorge, Bedürfnis und Begehren. Blaine nahm eine Hand von Kurts Hüfte und schob sie hoch unter sein Shirt, wo sie warm und angenehm rauh über seine Haut strich. Kurt unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als die Berührung die Hitze in seinen Lenden entfachte. Er legte die Hände an Blaines Gesicht, küsste ihn sanft, löste sich von ihm und versuchte, sich nicht mitreißen zu lassen.

_Zu spät._

Blaines Mund erkundete den Halsausschnitt von Kurts Shirt; er zog ihn sanft mit einem Finger nach unten und küsste sein Schlüsselbein, während Kurt versuchte das letzte bisschen Kontrolle, das er noch hatte, nicht zu verlieren. Als Blaines andere Hand über seine Hüfte nach hinten wanderte und sich auf Kurts Hintern legte – zögernd zunächst, um sicherzugehen, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wie Kurt feststellte – waren sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem eine Entscheidung getroffen werden musste. Kurt löste sich entschlossen von Blaine, legte die Stirn an seine, um zu Atem zu kommen und darauf zu warten, dass die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen.

"Ich .... ich glaube, ich sollte gehen."

Blaine antwortete nicht, aber seine Hände streichelten weiter unter Kurts Shirt über seinen Rücken hoch und die Seiten hinab, in einer immer wiederkehrenden Bewegung.

"Blaine."

"Ich weiß."

"Ich will nicht gehen. Aber ich glaube, es muss sein."

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", antwortete Blaine und küsste Kurts Mundwinkel. "Aber ich glaube, ich verstehe dich."

Kurt schauderte unter der Berührung; Blaines warmer Körper, seine rauhen, kräftigen Hände, sein süßer Mund. "Bitte sei mir nicht böse", flüsterte er und wagte es kaum, Blaine in die Augen zu schauen, vor Sorge, ihn verärgert, oder schlimmer noch, verletzt zu sehen.

"Hey. _Hey_ ", sagte Blaine und zog Kurt in eine feste Umarmung. "Ich bin nicht böse. Wie könnte ich?"

"Es ist nur .... ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn du das tust", sagte Kurt und küsste Blaines Locken. "Und du hast es verdient........ dass ich wirklich darüber nachdenke. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, eng umschlungen, vollkommen reglos und sich absolut bewusst, welche Linie sie gerade eben beinahe überschritten hätten.

Kurt lehnte sich zurück. "Kann ich dich morgen anrufen?"

"Ich bitte darum", antwortete Blaine und strich mit dem Handrücken über Kurts Wange, unfähig zu lächeln.

Kurt löste sich aus Blaines Umarmung, nur um ihn an seiner Tür erneut fest in die Arme zu nehmen. Er war immer noch nicht bereit zu gehen. Draußen im Hausflur gabe er Blaine erneut einen lang andauernden Kuss auf den Mund, gefolgt von einem weiteren Kuss hinter sein Ohr und dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag anzurufen.

Am Fuß der Treppe drehte er sich um und sah Blaine im Türrahmen stehen – alleine – wie er ihm hinterher blickte. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung, nicht einfach wieder zu ihm hinauf zu rennen und die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen.

 

 

**~***~**

.


	6. Kapitel 6

 

 

 

Während der folgenden Woche schrieben sie sich gegenseitig Textnachrichten oder unterhielten sich stundenlang am Telefon darüber, wie ihr Tag so verlaufen war. Kurt machte einen Bogen um das große Thema, das sie beide noch nicht bereit waren, anzusprechen. Er redete sich ein, dass er die Sache auf ein normales Tempo herunter bremste, während er Blaine tatsächlich immer mehr mit seinem Leben vertraut machte und umgekehrt genauso.

Kurt wusste, dass es hier nicht um einen süßen Jungen aus dem Coffee Shop ging, der mit ihm ins Kino gehen wollte. Das war nicht der interessante Kollege aus seinem Schauspiel-Seminar, der Händchen halten und sich mit ihm über dreidimensionale Bühnenbilder unterhalten wollte. Blaine war jemand, der signifikant für sein Leben werden würde. Entweder würde er bedauern, ihn aus seinem Leben verschwinden zu lassen oder er würde bedauern, nicht rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen zu haben, bevor ihre Herzen in Trümmern lagen.

Kurt hielt es für notwendig, Blaine auf Abstand zu halten, während er sich über seine Gefühle klar wurde, aber er hasste es, dass jede seiner Zukunftsvision mit Blaine in Kummer und Herzeleid endete. Ganz gleich, wie er sich entschied. Im Verlauf der ersten Woche glaubte er, eine Entscheidung in greifbarer Nähe zu haben, wenn auch die schmerzliche Variante, bei der er ziemlich sicher war, sich nicht auf ihn einlassen zu können.

Der Fernseher lief im Hintergrund, während Kurt die Wohnung putzte, als Nachrichten die Sendung unterbrachen, die er sich gerade ansah. In New Jersey war am frühen Abend ein Feuer ausgebrochen, bei dem zwei Menschen ums Leben gekommen waren.

Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und schaute wie gebannt auf die Bilder der Feuerwehrautos, Krankenwagen und Flammen, die ein ganzes Haus verschlangen. Am Wichtigsten aber waren die Männer in ihrer beigen, feuerfesten Schutzkleidung, die Leitern hoch und runter kletterten, sich Befehle zuriefen und _in_ die Flammen _hinein_ rannten. Natürlich erkannte er ihren Heldenmut – in die Gefahr hinein zu laufen, um anderen zu helfen – aber zwei Menschen waren aus diesen Flammen _nicht_ lebend entkommmen. Immer wieder stellte er sich vor, wie Blaine dort hinein rannte, von den Flammen erfasst wurde, nicht wieder heraus kam. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob er so etwas würde ertragen können.

'Wie sterben.'

_Aber so ist es nicht immer. Es ist nicht immer gleich das Schlimmste,_ hatte Kurt geantwortet. Er erinnerte sich daran, auch diese Seite der Medaille nicht zu vergessen. Die Entscheidung war einfach viel zu schwerwiegend, als dass er darüber auch nur nachdenken konnte, geschweige denn sie einfach mal eben schnell zu treffen. 

Eine Stunde später erhielt er eine Nachricht von Blaine – eine Textzeile aus dem Lied, das Blaine im Pub gesungen hatte – die ihn daran erinnerte, wie witzig, liebenswert und einnehmend Kurt ihn dort erlebt hatte.

_You make me feel alive, alive, alive. I'll take my chance. 'Cause luck is on my side oder so ähnlich. [hmm wenn ich nur wüsste, was du denkst...]_ hatte er den zweiten Teil des Textes verändert.

"Da sind wir schon zwei", flüsterte Kurt  bei sich. Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor mit jemandem auch nur annähernd so gefühlt und vor allem hatte noch nie jemand diese Gefühle erwidert.  Es war erschreckend, berauschend und ganz neues Territorium für Kurt. Er hatte schon von Leuten gehört, die sich Hals über Kopf verliebten, hatte es aber immer als eine Erfindung der Hollywoodindustrie abgetan; wieso sonst kamen diese Filme immer pünktlich zum Valentinstag in die Kinos, très convenient. Aber hier stand er – Kurt Hummel – und kritzelte praktisch bereits Mr und Mr Hummel-Anderson auf seinen Notizblock.  _Ich frage mich, ob er Anderson-Hummel vorziehen würde? HÖR AUF DAMIT._

Trotz all seiner berechtigten Ängste vor einer dauerhaften Beziehung mit Blaine, musste Kurt zugeben, dass es sehr viel mehr gab, was ihn an ihm begeisterte und erregte. Er konnte über alles mit ihm reden. Blaine war so intelligent und witzig – wenn auch ein bisschen albern – und seine Sammlung an Musical-Hits konnte der von Kurt das Wasser reichen. Also fast. Zumindest für eine bestimmte Ära. Okay, Blaine bevorzugte ein ganz bestimmtes Zeitalter in Musicals, aber das reichte Kurt vollkommen aus.

Blaine war ein Gentleman und in dieser Zeit und für jemanden seines Alters war das etwas ganz Besonderes. Eine wohlerzogene, liebenswerte Persönlichkeit war für Kurt überaus wichtig und Blaine schien kein Problem damit zu haben, dass Kurt es langsam angehen wollte. Tatsächlich gefiel ihm das sogar.

Sie waren in so vielen Dingen einer Meinung: wie man sich benehmen sollte; was eine schreckliche Reality Show von einer herausragenden unterschied; die Bedeutung von richtigen Stoff-Servietten für einen schön gedeckten Tisch; was sie an den Menschen liebten, die ihnen am Wichtigsten waren.

Als eine Woche und mehr vergangen war, konnte Kurt sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie er bisher ohne Blaine hatte leben können. Es ging so weit, dass er abends nicht einschlafen konnte, bevor er nicht von ihm gehört hatte. Sich abends vorm Schlafen-gehen mit ihm zu unterhalten, all die kleinen Ärgernisse und Siege seines Tages mit jemandem zu teilen, der mit ihm mitfühlte – und Kurt tat Blaine glücklich den gleichen Gefallen – machte seinen Tag erst vollständig. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, auf diesen Luxus verzichten zu müssen.

Kurt konnte es nicht mehr leugnen; er verliebte sich in Blaine. Es hatte wahrscheinlich schon angefangen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal richtig miteinander unterhalten hatten. Sie schienen eine unausgesprochene Abmachung getroffen zu haben, nichts zu übereilen, aber Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, miteinander zu reden und so viel wie möglich voneinander zu erfahren. Kurt war sich bewusst, dass es allein von _ihm_ abhing, wann sie sich das nächste Mal treffen würden. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es nicht zu schnell gehen und er die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Blaine hatte sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt und machte Extra-Schichten. Kurt machte sich Sorgen, dass er sich überarbeitete, aber Blaine erwähnte, dass David und Wes ebenfalls einsprangen. Einer ihrer Kollegen war gerade Vater geworden und alle halfen ihm dabei, sich frei nehmen zu können, um mehr Zeit mit seiner Frau und seiner neugeborenen Tochter zu verbringen.

Kurt hatte eine ganze Woche lang außerplanmäßige Kostümproben für Peters Show gehabt, die in wenigen Tagen Premiere haben würde und ein weiteres Projekt angenommen, um weiterhin genügend Arbeit – und Honorar – zu haben. Es war schon fast zwei Wochen her, seit er bei Blaine zuhause gewesen war und er sehnte sich danach, ihn zu sehen. Es war schön, mit ihm zu telefonieren und es tat gut mit Blaines Brummeln im Ohr einzuschlafen, das alles war schön und gut, aber er sehnte sich mit jeder Faser nach _ihm_. Er vermisste seinen Freund. Er vermisste ihre Küsse, ihn im Arm zu halten, sich als Teil eines größeren Ganzen zu fühlen.

Als er das Glück hatte, ein paar Stunden früher aus dem Theater verschwinden zu können als geplant, entschloss er sich kurzerhand, eine Station früher auszusteigen und Blaine zu überraschen, von dem er wusste, dass er Dienst hatte. Erst als er die Treppe der U-Bahn-Station hochstieg wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht an die Folgen gedacht hatte, die die Beendigung seiner selbst auferlegten Trennung von Blaine nach sich ziehen würde. Er bezwang die aufsteigende Panik mit der Versicherung, dass es wie ein Experiment wäre. Er würde den Besuch als Gelegenheit nutzen, zu sehen, ob er sich das Potential einer Beziehung mit Blaine nur in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte oder nicht.

Außerdem wusste er, dass Blaine einen Snack zu schätzen wüsste. Kurt war einfach nur aufmerksam. Er erwartete überhaupt nichts, außer Blaines Anerkennung seiner Fürsorglichkeit, das wäre schon genug. Manchmal küssten sich Leute, um sich gegenseitig ihren Dank auszudrücken, es gab keinen Grund, den Kopf zu verlieren. Richtig? _Wirklich_ gute Freunde pressten sich manchmal fest .....

 _Das ist verrückt_. "Ich will ihn doch nur sehen, okay?" , sagte er laut zu sich selbst, als er aus der U-Bahn-Station auf die Straße trat.

"Okay?" antwortete ein amüsierter Jugendlicher lachend, als er an ihm vorbeiging.

Er würde Blaine etwas zu essen bringen und ganz relaxed bleiben. Oder sich zumindest alle Mühe geben, so auszusehen. Sehen wohin die Sache führte. Und wie eng Blaines Uniformhosen waren.

Er betrat die Bodega, wo er Blaine ein paar Wochen zuvor zufällig getroffen hatte und ging an die Frische-Theke um ein paar Chicken Enchiladas zu kaufen; er erinnerte sich daran, wie Blaine davon geschwärmt hatte.

Als er die kurze Strecke zur Feuerwache lief – die Enchiladas in einer Transportschachtel verpackt – sang er leise vor sich hin und wurde mit jedem Schritt aufgeregter. Er schrieb Blaine eine Nachricht, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch da war und nicht etwa mit den Kindern der örtlichen Grundschule Wer? Wo? Was? übte.

_Ja, ich bin hier. Warum fragst du?_

Kurt lächelte. _Oh, ich bin nur neugierig. Bist du hungrig?_

_Am Verhungern. John hat beschlossen, dass wir ab heute alle vegan essen müssen._

Kurt blieb vor den großen Garagentoren der Feuerwache stehen. _Wo bist du?_

_... in meinem Büro? Bist du etwa hier??_

Kurt lachte, steckte das Handy in die Tasche und betrat die Wache. Er hörte ein quietschendes Geräusch und hob gerade rechtzeitig den Kopf, um Captain Anderson an der Stange herunterrutschen zu sehen. Blaine kam mit einem glücklichen Lächeln direkt auf ihn zu und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

Kurt musste lachen. Blaine war so ein _Kindskopf._ "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

Er hielt ihm die Schachtel mit den Enchiladas hin. Blaine blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen, als ihm klar wurde, was darin war. "Du bist der Hammer, weißt du das?", sagte er und aus seiner Stimme war auch ein klein wenig Ehrfurcht herauszuhören.

Er zog Kurt mit einem Arm seitlich an sich und küsste ihn fest auf die Wange. "Komm mit. Ich zeig dir mein Büro."

Kurts Herz schlug irgendwo in der Nähe seines Adamsapfels, als Blaine seine Hand ergriff und ihn hinter sich her die Treppe hinaufzog. Als sie oben angekommen waren, kamen sie an dem Loch im Fußboden vorbei, durch das die Rutschstange bis weit nach oben über ihre Köpfe ragte.

"Die erste Tür links."

"Oh, du meinst die, auf der 'Captain Blaine Anderson' steht? Das hätte ich nie erraten", neckte Kurt. Baine wurde rot und senkte den Kopf, um sein Lachen zu verbergen, als er seine Bürotür öffnete. Es sah so liebenswert aus, dass Kurt sich vornahm, es sich zur Lebensaufgabe zu machen, diese Reaktion bei Blaine auszulösen.

 _Wenn_ er in meinem Leben bleibt, _dann_ ..... _Warum wehre ich mich so dagegen? Weil ich ein Idiot bin, darum._

Blaine setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich sofort über das Essen her.

"Du meine Güte; du bist wirklich hungrig."

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte Blaine nachdem er einen Riesenbissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. "Und wem oder was verdanke ich das außergewöhnliche Vergnügen, dich zu dieser Tageszeit hier zu sehen? Ich dachte, Peter hätte noch massenweise Sachen mit dir zu besprechen?"

Kurt lehnte sich bequem in dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite von Blaines Schreibtisch zurück und überkreuzte die Beine. Er war so froh, Blaine endlich wieder gegenüberzusitzen, dass er unentwegt übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. "Zufälligerweise bin ich unglaublich gut in meinem Job und habe deshalb all seine Klagen schon vorhersehen und rechtzeitig darauf reagieren können. Deshalb."

In der kurzen Zeit, die sie in seinem Büro waren, hatte Blaine bereits fast die Hälfte seines Essens verputzt. Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen und antwortete: "Was bin ich doch für ein Glückspilz."

Kurt saß ihm gegenüber und war überglücklich, Blaine mit etwas so Einfachem so froh gemacht zu haben. "Ich hoffe du hast wenigstens schon einen Apfel oder sonst was Grünes gehabt? Ansonsten würd ich mich unglaublich schuldig fühlen, dir etwas so hochkalorisches mitzubringen."

Blaine schob sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund, seufzte behaglich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. "Oh mein Gott. Das ist mein Lieblingsessen. Und ja, ich hatte vorhin schon einen großen Salat. Für John bedeutet veganes Essen in erster Linie 'grüne Blätter'."

Es war nur etwas zu Essen; eine Kleinigkeit, die er Blaine auf der Arbeit vorbeigebracht hatte, weil er wusste, dass er sie mochte. Und doch .... fühlte es sich unglaublich intim an. Es war solch ein häuslicher Moment zwischen ihnen – sich während einer Mahlzeit über ihren Tag zu unterhalten. Kurt konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte, dass es glückliche Erinnerungen an seine Eltern in ihm weckte, wie sie sich am Ende des Tages beim Abendessen gegenseitig mit ihren Kosenamen anredeten.

Blaine wischte sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund, verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und grinste Kurt an. "Hallo, du."

"Hallo." Kurt grinste gleichermaßen zurück. Er fühlte sich einfach nur ..... gut, wenn er mit Blaine zusammen war. "Harter Tag?"

Blaine hörte nicht auf zu lächeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Jetzt nicht mehr."

Kurt lachte und machte eine abfällige Geste mit der Hand. "So gern ich auch glauben würde, dass meine pure Anwesenheit alles Ungemach auf dieser Welt ungeschehen machen kann – die Tatsache, dass schwarze Konzert-Tour-T-Shirts und Polyester immer noch existieren, beweist das Gegenteil."

"Komm her", bat Blaine und streckte eine Hand aus. Kurt verdrehte die Augen und ging, immer noch lächelnd, um den Schreibtisch herum. Blaine zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich herunter, nur eine sanfte Berührung der Lippen. "Ich habe dich vermisst."

Kurt seufzte und ließ sich in Blaines Umarmung sinken. "Ich hab' dich auch vermisst." Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie sehr diese Aussage zutraf. Er lehnte sich an die Kante des Schreibtischs, stützte sich auf den Händen ab und streichelte mit dem Fuß über die Innenseite von Blaines Bein.

"Ich möchte dich wiedersehen", sagte Blaine mit leiser, heiserer Stimme und sein Blick verharrte auf Kurts Mund. "Ich will keine Extra-Schichten schieben, nur um nicht daran denken zu müssen, wie wunderschön du aussiehst, wenn ich dich küsse."

Kurt stockte der Atem. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte – einfach herauszuplatzen mit "du bist der sinnlichste Mann, den ich kenne und ich will mich ganz fest an dich schmiegen und dich nie wieder loslassen" schien nicht arbeitsplatz-angemessen zu sein. "Nun. Zufälligerweise habe ich den ganzen Abend frei, Captain."

Blaine blieb lächelnd in seinem Stuhl sitzen, beide Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und schien absolut zufrieden damit zu sein, Kurt einfach nur anzuschauen. Der spürte, wie ihm die Röte über den Hals nach oben kroch und kickte Blaine spielerisch vors Schienbein.

"He! Hör auf damit", lachte Blaine. "Ich habe dich fast zwei Wochen lang nicht gesehen, ich hab' einen Moment gebraucht, um dich richtig zu verinnerlichen." Er seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen. "So, fertig. Also dann. Heute Abend, hmm?"

"Oh, außer natürlich, du musst arbeiten oder hast schon was anderes geplant. Ich wollte nicht —"

"Kurt", lachte Blaine. "Stop. Ja, ich würde mich gern heute Abend mit dir treffen. Oh, weißt du was? Heute Abend ist das Sing-along bei Smokey's. Ich habe den Jungs versprochen, dass ich kommen würde, nachdem ich sie letztes Mal mit meinem Auftauchen offensichtlich so geschockt habe."

Kurt sank das Herz. Er wusste, dass es närrisch war, aber er hatte Blaine wirklich sehr vermisst. "Oh."

"Willst du mitkommen?"

"Oh! Also... ja, gern. Das wäre wunderbar."

Blaine lachte. "Hast du gedacht, ich würde dich nicht fragen? Natürlich möchte ich, dass du mitkommst." Er ergriff Kurts Hand und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich her. "Es wäre nicht dasselbe ohne dich", murmelte er an Kurts Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste – aber dieses Mal nicht sanft, sondern voller Begehren und Versprechungen – so wie man sich küsst, wenn der letzte Kuss viel zu lange her ist.

Blaine stand auf und stellte sich zwischen Kurts Beine, hielt die Hände an seine Wangen und küsste ihn noch einmal wild und voller Leidenschaft. "Wirst du mitkommen?"

"O–okay", war Kurts zittrige Antwort. Er war froh, auf dem Tisch zu sitzen, denn er war fast 100%-ig sicher, dass seine Knie nicht einsatzfähig waren.

Blaine trat einen Schritt zurück – sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst – und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, die Hände hinter dem Kopf. "Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dich zuhause abhole, oder sollen wir uns dort treffen?"

_Wenn du zu mir nachhause kommst, dann werden wir nirgendwohin gehen, Captain._ "Ach,  treffen wir uns doch dort; dann musst du nicht noch einen Umweg machen. Wieviel Uhr?"

"Acht?"

"Ich werde da sein", zirpte Kurt und versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er stellte sich hin und strich sein Hemd glatt, um seinen Händen eine Beschäftigung zu geben. Blaine musste zurück an seine Arbeit und wenn er sich nicht bald auf den Weg machte, dann würde er Blaine einfach wieder in die Arme schließen – denn dort gehörte er hin.

Blaine erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte Kurt zur Tür. "Und komm ja nicht zu spät, ich will so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen, wie nur möglich."

Kurt hmmmte vor sich hin, legte einen Arm um Blaines Hüfte und zog ihn für einen trägen, ausgedehnten Kuss an sich heran. "So geht es mir auch", hauchte er in Blaines Ohr und freute sich, dass Blaine genauso aufgewühlt aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

Blaine warf einen Seitenblick auf die Messingstange vor seinem Büro, aber Kurt lachte nur und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich nehme die Treppe. Ich hab' heute nicht meine Rutschhosen an." Er zwinkerte. "Bis heute Abend."

Er eilte die Treppe hinunter und als er an der Rutschstange vorbei auf den Ausgang zusteuerte, hörte er dasselbe quietschende Geräusch wie vorher und spürte, wie Blaine ihn von hinten an der Hüfte umfasste und an seinem Hals flüsterte: " Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

 

**~***~**

 

.


	7. Kapitel 7

 

 

Kurt lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem kurzen Sofa – die Schlammmaske auf seinem Gesicht würde sicherstellen, dass seine Haut in perfektem Zustand war, wenn er Blaine heute Abend traf – blätterte in einer Zeitschrift und wartete darauf, dass der Küchenwecker klingelte, als Rachel hereinkam.

Eigentlich stürmte sie herein.

"Du kennst die Schwester?"

Kurt wandte sich ungelenk zu ihr um – er war sich bewusst, wie unbeweglich sein Gesicht war – und bewegte seine Lippen nur ein winziges bisschen, als er fragte: "Hah?"

"Schwester. _Schwester_ , der verrückte Obdachlose von der Linie 3, der so auf dich fixiert ist? Uuh, ist das die neue Avocadomaske, die du dir letzte Woche geholt hast? Ist sie gut?"

Kurt zeigte ihr ein 'Daumen-hoch', nickte und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, damit sie wieder zum Thema kam. "Un'?"

"Ach ja, richtig." Rachel ließ all ihre Sachen vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden fallen, was ihr ein verärgertes Schnauben von Kurt einbrachte.

"Ich räum's gleich weg." Sie setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas und zog Kurts Beine auf ihren Schoß. "Er hat mich regelrecht durch den ganzen Wagon verfolgt und wollte wissen, wo du bist. Zumindest nehme ich das an, denn er fragte immer wieder nach dem hübschen Schwester-Lady-Mann."

Es war nicht leicht, verärgert und beleidigt dreinzuschauen, während das unbewegliche Gesicht in eine Masse aus verschiedenen Grüntönen gehüllt war und ein Frottier-Haarband verhinderte, dass einem die Haare in die Stirn fielen, aber Kurt war ziemlich sicher, dass er es fertig brachte. "Sa ein 'erückter", zischte er durch seine erstarrten Lippen.

"Ich war schrecklich traumatisiert. Ein sehr netter älterer Mann stellte sich vor mich und sagte ihm, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll – es war unglaublich galant von ihm."

Kurt blickte auf und starrte sie ausdruckslos an ...... weil er sein Gesicht nicht zu dem sarkastischen Grinsen verziehen konnte, das er eigentlich im Sinn hatte. " 'ie galant?"

"Nichts für ungut, Kurt, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Gespräch verschieben, bis du das wieder abgewaschen hast? Und er war _alt_ , ich meine also _die_ Art von galant."

Sie kickte die Schuhe von ihren Füßen, warf sie zu dem Stapel ihrer anderen Arbeitssachen, die sie hatte fallen lassen und seufzte, den Kopf an die Rückenlehne gelegt. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Kurt anzusehen. "Ich habe die Rolle der Zweitbesetzung nicht bekommen."

 _Das war jetzt lange genug, weg damit._ Kurt hob mühsam die Augenbrauen für einen mitfühlenden Blick und zuckte zusammen, als er spürte wie die getrocknete Masse aufbrach. "Das tut mir leid, Rach. Das sind Idioten, wenn sie nicht sehen können, dass du viel talentierter bist als diese unwürdige Tussi – wer immer auch die Rolle bekommen hat."

"Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und massierte seine Waden. Er drückte ihr mitfühlend die Hand, dann sprang er auf und ging ins Bad, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

"He", rief Rachel ihm hinterher. "Was hat es mit der Maske auf sich? Oh, ich weiß! Da hat jemand eine Ver-ab-re-dung", flötete sie.

Kurt ließ den Waschlappen ins Becken fallen und streckte den Kopf aus der Tür. "Sei nicht kindisch, Rachel."

Er trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, hing das Handtuch an den Haken, ging ruhig und gefasst zu ihr zurück und begann dann direkt vor ihr kokett mit den Schultern zu wackeln. "So ist es! Ich treffe ihn heute Abend beim Karaoke."

Rachel schlug die Hände zusammen und strahlte ihn an. "Du gehst hin? Oh, das ist super. David hat mich auch gefragt, ob ich komme, aber ich wollte nicht alleine hingehen."

Kurt setzte sich neben sie und schaute sie besorgt an. "Macht es keinen Spaß mehr?"

"Oh, doch, sehr sogar, aber ich will es leicht und unbeschwert halten, so wie es die ganze Zeit auch war. Kommt Blaine dich abholen?"

"Nein, wir treffen uns dort."

"Das ist sogar noch besser. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen hingehe, fühlt es sich nicht so offiziell an."

"Du bist vielleicht komisch drauf."

Rachel kicherte und zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "Das liebst du doch so an mir."

"Mm-mh."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Als sie beim Smokey's um die Ecke bogen, hatte Kurt ein kurzes Déjà-vu. Er überdachte schnell noch einmal seine Kleiderauswahl und die Accessoires. Nein, es wiederholte sich nichts. Rachel nutzte die kurze Pause in ihrer Unterhaltung sofort, um ihn über ihr bevorstehendes Vorsingen am Barrow Street Theater zu unterrichten.

Am Fuß der Treppe, die zu dem tiefer liegenden Pub hinabführte, stand Blaine an der Seite und wartete auf ihn. Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich sofort.

".....aber ich weiß, dass ich viel mehr Erfahrung habe als diese ..... Hühner in Gummistiefeln." Rachel stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Ich glaube, wir reden später weiter."

"Klingt nach einer echten Herausforderung, Rachel. Du schaffst das. Schnapp dir deine eigenen Hühnerstiefel", seufzte Kurt, der überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. "Hallo Blaine", hauchte er und beachtete nichts und niemanden, außer der Person direkt vor ihm. Blaines tadelloser Modestil, wenn er keine Uniform trug – traditionell adrett und unleugbar stattlich – gefiel Kurt ausnehmend gut. Aber der sanfte Blick und das winzige Lächeln – _alles für mich_ – waren die besonderen Elemente seiner Aufmachung, die er am meisten liebte.

Blaine zog ihn in eine warme liebevolle Umarmung und küsste seine Wange. "Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist. Komm, sag hallo zu Wes und Emily."

Kurt ließ sich positiv überrascht und glücklich von ihm durch den Pub ziehen, wo verschiedene Leute, die er aus der Wache kannte, ihm zuwinkten.

"Hey Kurt, schön, dass du gekommen bist", grüßte Wes. "Das ist meine Verlobte Emily. Emily, das ist Kurt."

Eine zierliche Frau, mit prachtvollen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr wie Seide über den Rücken fielen, hüpfte von ihrem Barhocker herunter und umarmte Kurt. "Ich habe so viel von dir gehört! Oh mein Gott, sind diese Hosen von Paolo Pecora? Wo hast du die her?" quietschte sie und zog Kurt auf den Hocker neben sich. "Wir haben die noch gar nicht im Programm. Wo kaufst du ein?"

"Also ich glaube, wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen", sagte Blaine betont langsam und lachte zusammen mit Wes.

Emily und Kurt brachten sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand, bezüglich der Herbstdesigns, die in Kürze zu erwarten waren, obwohl der Sommer noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte um war. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Kurt entschieden, dass sie fabelhaft war und nicht nur, weil sie ihm in den ersten Minuten bereits einen Rabatt angeboten hatte. Obwohl das ein guter Nebeneffekt war.

Blaine legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er sich an ihn lehnte, als wolle er sich versichern, dass Kurt nichts dagegen hatte. Kurt senkte den Blick, unterdrückte ein Lächeln, schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und streichelte mit der flachen Hand kurz über Blaines Brust, der ihn mit einem scheuen Lächeln dafür belohnte. Blaines Lippen waren ganz dicht an Kurts Ohr und sandten Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er ihn fragte: "Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Kurt war ganz aufgewühlt und seine Wangen überzogen sich mit einer feinen Röte wegen Blaines ungezwungenem Körperkontakt inmitten seiner Freunde und Kollegen. "Ich trinke dasselbe wie du."

Blaine rieb die Nase am Haaransatz hinter Kurts Ohr, bevor er fragte. "Ich trinke ein Bier. Bist du sicher, dass du auch eins willst?"

 _Nun, ich hoffe doch, dass ich dieses Bier nachher sowieso auf deinen Lippen schmecken werde, also_... "Ja, das ist prima." Er fühlte sich in dieser Umgebung nicht vollkommen unbefangen, was den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten anging, aber nach der selbst auferlegten Trennung der letzten zwei Wochen hungerte er nach Blaines Aufmerksamkeit und außerdem war es im Pub ziemlich dunkel..... deshalb wagte er einen kleinen Schmatz auf Blaines Wange.

Blaines Augen funkelten begeistert, als er rückwärts zur Bar ging und Kurt noch einmal zuzwinkerte, bevor er sich zum Barkeeper umdrehte.

"Also!"

Kurt drehte sich zu Emily um, die sich Luft zufächelte und ihn angrinste.

"Also was?", fragte Kurt, peinlich berührt, weil sie sie beobachtet hatte.

Emily sah zu Wes hinüber, der aber in ein Gespräch mit jemand anderem vertieft war. Sie drehte Kurt auf seinem Stuhl zu sich um, so dass ihre Knie sich berührten und zog ihn nah zu sich heran, damit er sie in dem Lärm hören konnte.  "Oh! Ich... okay, dann schau ich jetzt wohl in diese Richtung."

"Kurt! Was hast du mit Blaine gemacht?"

 _Noch gar nichts!_ "Ähm, was meinst du?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und lachte. "Blaine hat dir eben zugezwinkert. Anzüglich. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Vor den _Jungs_."

"Ist das nicht.... macht er das sonst nicht?"

"Zu wem? David? Blaine ist nicht – – mmh, wie sag ich das jetzt..."

Wes lehnte sich zu ihnen hin und sagte: "Blaine flirtet nicht." Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Etwas schien ihm noch eingefallen zu sein, denn er lehnte sich noch einmal herüber und fügte hinzu: "Nicht mehr."

Kurt fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade ein Schleudertrauma erlitten. Er ergriff Emilys Hand und fragte: "Wie lange ist es her, dass Blaine mit jemandem zusammen war?"

Emily lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. "Es ist schon eine Weile her. Er hatte keine ernsthafte Beziehung seit.... noch bevor sein Vater und Jerry vor einem Jahr bei diesem Wohnungsbrand umgekommen sind. So weit ich weiß, hat er sich seitdem mit niemandem mehr getroffen."

Kurt beobachtete Blaine, der an der Bar ungezwungen mit einem seiner Kollegen redete – lachend und entspannt. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "So wie er jetzt ist, so ist er also sonst nicht?"

Emily blickte sich über ihre Schulter nach Blaine um, seufzte und wandte sich Kurt wieder zu. "So war er früher. Wes kennt Blaine schon seit der HighSchool und ich kenne ihn seit vier Jahren, seit ich mit Wes zusammen bin. Blaine sprühte immer vor Witz; alle haben ihn geliebt. Kein Wunder, dass sie drängten, ihn zum Captain zu machen, nachdem sein Vater gestorben war. Auf eine gewisse Art ist er schon seit Jahren ihr Anführer gewesen."

Kurt konnte den Blick nicht von Blaine abwenden, der jetzt einem anderen Kollegen aufmerksam zuhörte, seinen Arm drückte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. "Sein Vater war der Captain?"

"Nein. Sein Vater war Wehrleiter. Jerry war Captain, aber als er starb... Hat Blaine dir nichts davon erzählt?"

"Also... nein. Ich weiß natürlich, dass sein Vater gestorben ist, aber er schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen. Ich weiß, dass er es mir erzählen wird, wenn er bereit dafür ist", sagte Kurt simpel. "Ich wollte ihn nicht zu etwas drängen, das ihm unangenehm wäre."

Emily sah ihn mit einen abschätzenden Blick an und nickte dann. "Ich weiß jetzt, was es ist."

"Wie bitte?"

Sie tätschelte Kurts Hand. "Was das Besonderes an dir ist. Komm schon, schreiben wir unsere Namen auf die Liste."

"Oh, neineinein", bettelte er, hilflos diesem winzigen entschlossenen Wirbelwind gegenüber. _Sie ist schlimmer als Rachel!_

"Komm schon, Kurt! Ich singe ganz schrecklich, du wirst schon sehen. Aber es macht solchen Spaß! Außerdem ist Wes dann immer ganz aufgeregt." Sie wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und prustete vor Lachen. "Und ich habe gehört, dass du auch singst, es wird also großartig werden."

Kurt hielt sie an der Hand fest, um sie zurückzuhalten. "Emily. _Emily_. Warte, woher weißt du, dass ich singe?"

"Also bitte. Feuerwehrleute sind die schlimmsten Tratschmäuler, die es gibt. Sie sitzen stundenlang in einem großen Zimmer beisammen und warten auf einen Einsatz, was sollen sie denn sonst die ganze Zeit machen?"

"Hautpflege? Lesen? Pilates?"

Sie schrieb ihre Namen auf die Liste und stieß ihn mit der Hüfte an. "Vertrau mir. Und jetzt geh zurück an die Bar, denn dort steht jemand, der aussieht, als wäre er einsam ohne dich."

Kurt drehte sich zur Bar um und richtig; Blaine stand dort mit zwei Bier in den Händen und ließ besorgt den Blick über den ganzen Raum wandern. Kurt winkte ihm zögernd und Blaines Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich sofort, als er ihn erblickte. Kurt glitt neben ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Hast du gedacht, ich wäre gegangen?"

"Mh-mh. He, warte einen Moment." Blaine wandte Kurt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Wirst du heute Abend singen?"

Seit der HighSchool, als er mit dem Glee Club zu den Nationals gefahren war, ohne zu wissen, was sie dort singen würden, war Kurt vor einem Auftritt nicht mehr so nervös gewesen. "Vielleicht? Es war nicht meine Idee."

Blaine stieß Kurt mit dem Knie an. "Ich brenne darauf, dich singen zu hören. Wenn es dir hilft .... ich singe alles was du willst, du darfst was aussuchen."

"Alles, ha?" Kurt kniff die Augen zusammen. "Denn das könnte wirklich lustig werden."

"Das ist es jetzt schon", antwortete Blaine, zog ihn seitlich an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_Ich glaube, ich werde mich an diese öffentlichen Zärtlichkeiten gewöhnen müssen, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen.... Oh, verdammt._

 

 

_*** * * * *** _

 

 

Nachdem Blaine im Laufe des Abends immer wieder in verschiedene Unterhaltungen verwickelt wurde, beschloss Kurt, dass es an der Zeit war, die Leute kennenzulernen, die in Blaines Leben eine so wichtige Rolle spielten. Er lernte mindestens drei Johns und vier Daves kennen und ihre Frauen oder Freundinnen, die alle entweder Michelle oder Renée zu heißen schienen. Zumindest hatte er so eine fünfzigprozentige Chance ihre Namen richtig zu erraten. Er sah Rachel und David beisammen stehen mit der Songliste in der Hand, wie sie sich gegenseitig zum Singen herausforderten. Kurt war belustigt, denn David verstand offenbar nicht, dass Rachel ohne zu zögern so ziemlich jedes Lied singen würde.

Blaine wurde immer wieder von verschiedenen Leuten angesprochen, aber jedes Mal achtete er darauf, Kurt nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu, wenn es länger als ein paar Minuten dauerte. Kurt hatte keine Probleme damit, denn nach und nach fühlte er sich immer wohler in dieser Menge. Alle schienen zu einem gewissen Grad zu wissen, wer er war. _Ich nehme mal an, sie sind_ wirklich _fürchterliche Tratschmäuler._

Eine der Renées – sie trug eine unvorteilhafte Trainingshose, hatte eine wilde Frisur mit blondierten Spitzen und redete in einem schwerfälligen Worcester-Akzent – beklagte sich darüber, wie ihr Mann sich außerhalb seiner Dienstzeiten kleidete und fragte Kurt, ob er ihm nicht ein paar Modetipps geben könnte. Kurt fragte sie, wer ihr Mann sei und sie zeigte auf einen mindestens 1,90 m großen Schrank mit Kopf und Armen, der von Kopf bis Fuß in Motorradkluft gekleidet war.

"Hmm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn überzeugen könnte, ein Paar Espadrilles zu tragen, Renée."

Sie seufzte und tätschelte gedankenverloren seinen Arm. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Er will immer nur diese weißen Doppelripp anziehen, aber ich werde mal ins Internet gehen und mir diese Unterwäsche anschauen; ich wette, die ist ziemlich sexy."

Kurt verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und hätte sich beinahe sein Hemd verspritzt.

"Hallo Renée, wie geht's den Kindern?"

"Hey Blaine! Oh, sie wachsen wie Unkraut." Renée klopfte Blaine auf den Arm und zwinkerte ihm übertrieben zu. "Viel Spaß ihr zwei; ich muss versuchen, John so betrunken zu machen, dass er ein paar Ep-sadrills für mich anzieht." Sie warf ihnen einen lüsternen Blick zu und tänzelte hinüber zu ihrem Mann.

"Was? Ich...." Blaine sah hoffnungslos durcheinander aus.

Kurt verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen. "Ich glaube, sie denkt, Espadrilles sind eine Art sexy Unterwäsche. Ich weiß auch nicht, sie ist... wow."

"Meine Schicht morgen wird mit Sicherheit lustig werden", platzte Blaine lachend heraus. Er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Kurt nahm seine Hand und folgte ihm zu einem kleinen Ecktisch, bei dem Blaine die Stühle so dicht nebeneinander stellte, dass er mit seiner Seite fest an Kurt gepresst dasaß. "Ich warte schon den ganzen Abend darauf, dass ich dich endlich für mich alleine habe."

Kurt atmete langsam und tief ein und aus und versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Hier in dieser dunklen, ruhigen Ecke fühlte er sich viel wohler mit körperlicher Nähe und vergrub sofort sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals. "Ich habe dich vermisst."

Blaine hob Kurts Kinn mit einer Fingerspitze an, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Wirklich?"

Kurt wurde bewusst, dass er seine Gefühle nicht verleugnen konnte. Er musste nur endlich eine Entscheidung treffen, um ihnen auch folgen zu können.... Er lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter vor, um mit den Lippen sanft Blaines Mundwinkel zu berühren und hörte erfreut, wie Blaine den Atem anhielt. "Ja. So sehr."

Sie saßen schweigend zusammen, ungeachtet all des Lärms und der Hektik im Raum, und Kurt gestattete sich endlich, Blaines Nähe bedenkenlos zu genießen. "Blaine..."

Blaine streichelte mit dem Handrücken sanft Kurts Arm auf und ab und blickte ihn mit fragendem, hoffnungsvollem Blick an. Kurts Puls begann zu rasen.

"Kurt! Komm, du bist dran!"

Emily. Oh, wie gerne würde er diese liebenswerte, winzig kleine Nervensäge erwürgen, die ihm Rabatte auf all seine Lieblingsdesigner versprochen hatte. Ihr schien plötzlich klar zu werden, dass sie etwas sehr Intimes unterbrochen hatte und ihr Blick war voller Bedauern.

"Es ist nur...., du bist der nächste und dieses Lied ist schon fast vorbei und ich komme direkt nach dir, und ich wollte doch, dass du mir Mut machst, weil ich _wirklich_ nicht singen kann", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Kurt drückte Blaines Knie, versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. "Mein Auftritt."

Blaine lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich kann es nicht abwarten."

Emily murmelte Blaine eine Entschuldigung zu und zog Kurt hinter sich her zu der kleinen Erhöhung, die als Bühne diente. "Rachel und David haben dein Lied ausgesucht, Rachel hat geradezu darauf bestanden", sagte Emily kleinlaut.

Kurt warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, bevor er auf die Bühne trat, um zu sehen, was Rachel für ihn ausgesucht hatte. _Oh._ David beendete sein Lied und reichte Kurt das Mikro.

"Hau sie aus den Socken, Kumpel."

Kurt lächelte ihn unsicher an. _Na, jedenfalls ist das Lied leise genug, dass diese Kraftmeier es wahrscheinlich gar nicht hören werden,_ _während_ _sie über die Verdienste von Dog, dem Kopfgeldjäger streiten, oder was auch immer._

Das leise Gitarren-Intro zu 'Blackbird' von den Beatles erklang aus den Lautsprechern. Kurt schloss die Augen und fing an zu singen. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night...."

Sobald er diesen Moment erreichte, wo die Musik und seine Stimme eins wurden und ihn davontrugen, schmolzen alle Bedenken, die er wegen der Leute und ihrer Reaktionen auf seine hohe Stimmlage gehabt hatte und alle Bedenken über eine mögliche Beziehung zu Blaine einfach dahin.

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly."

Er machte sich keine Gedanken über technische Perfektion; er wusste, dass er sie beherrschte. Keine Angst vor Zurückweisung behinderte ihn; die Musik akzeptierte ihn. Alles erschien ihm klar und deutlich. Wenn er auf der Bühne stand, dann war alles plötzlich genauso, wie es sein sollte. Er öffnete die Augen und ließ den Blick über die Menge wandern, leicht schockiert, aber auch hoch erfreut, dass die meisten aufgehört hatten zu reden und seinem Gesang lauschten.

"All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free."

Er schaute ganz nach rechts, wo Blaine unbewegt an ihrem Tisch saß und ihm zusah. _Das_ war Kurt: sein Herz, seine Seele, all seine Fähigkeiten und Talente ausgedrückt in einer wunderschönen klaren Stimme, in der Hoffnung, dass die Leute ihm auch zuhörten und sein Geschenk annahmen. Endlich sah Blaine auch diesen Teil von ihm; die Intensität seines Blickes trieb Kurt die Röte ins Gesicht. Er suchte das Publikum nach Rachel ab, die ihn mit vor der Brust gefaltete Händen anstrahlte.

"Blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night."

Er beendete den letzten Refrain und schenkte seinem Publikum ein scheues Lächeln. Der donnernde Applaus, der ertönte, freute Kurt mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Es war eine Genugtuung, zu sehen, dass diese Männer – diese harten Kerle – ihm nicht nur die Gelegenheit gegeben hatten, zu zeigen, was er konnte, sondern es auch zu schätzen wussten. Als er von der Bühne zurück an seinen Tisch ging, bedankte er sich bei den Leuten, die ihm auf Rücken und Schultern klopften und ihm sagten, wie schön seine Stimme klang. Er konnte Blaine nicht direkt in die Augen sehen, als er den Tisch erreichte – er war einfach ..... nervös. Kurt fühlte sich nie so entblößt wie beim Singen – sein gesamtes Selbst floß in die Performance mit ein. Er war nicht sicher, wie Blaine darauf reagieren würde, ob Kurt und alles, was ihn ausmachte, immer noch dasselbe war, was auch Blaine in ihm suchte.

Blaine stand auf und nahm Kurt bei der Hand. "Du solltest das immer machen. Singen."

"Nun, das würd ich gern." Kurt atmete erleichtert aus und lachte nervös.

"Kurt." Blaine nahm ihn in die Arme. "Du...."

Kurt stand vollkommen unbeweglich da, unsicher, was Blaine ihm zu sagen versuchte.

"Du berührst mich."

Kurt hielt den Atem an. Drei simple Worte, aber sie bedeuteten ihm mehr als jedes andere Lob, das er je erhalten hatte.

Blaine beugte sich vor und küsste ihn mit leisen kläglichen Seufzern, während seine Hand Kurts Seite gepackt hielt. _Oh, zum Teufel damit._ Kurt umfasste Blaines Gesicht und erwiderte den Kuss; sein eigenes Sehnen und Begehren brannte in seiner Brust.

"Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht wieder aus meinem Leben verschwindest", flüsterte Blaine.

Kurt keuchte an Blaines Hals, glücklich und auch ein wenig schockiert über ihre Dreistigkeit in aller Öffentlichkeit. Er dachte an all die anderen Paare, die heute Abend hier waren, die sich den gleichen Herausforderungen gegenüber sahen, sich den gleichen Ängsten stellen mussten, aber ihr Leben trotzdem meisterten.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte."

Blaine legte seine Stirn an Kurts und fragte mit geschlossenen Augen: "Willst du?"

"Nein."

Blaine hielt ihn fest und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. "Ich möchte.... ich möchte irgendwohin gehen, wo wir alleine sein können. Ich will dich nicht zu irgendetwas drängen, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist; darum geht es mir nicht. Ich will nur – –" Er seufzte und zog Kurt noch fester an sich. "Ich will einfach nur mit dir alleine sein. Können wir das machen?"

Kurt rieb sanft sein Gesicht an Blaines Wange und genoß das Gefühl von Blaines frisch rasierter Haut. "Ja. Meine Wohnung ist näher, aber deine ist, ähm, ruhiger."

Blaine nahm Kurts Hand, küsste seine Finger und zog ihn zum Ausgang. Er wich Fragen und Gesprächen aus und ignorierte sogar die Leute, die ihnen "He, wo wollt ihr beiden hin?" hinterher riefen.

Auf dem Weg die Straße entlang zu Blaines Wohnung, die ein paar Blocks entfernt war, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander, denn es waren keine Worte nötig. Als sie die dritte Straßenkreuzung hinter sich gelassen hatten, zog Blaine ihn unter die Markise eines Geschäftshauses, presste sich fest an ihn und küsste ihn – sanft zunächst, dann nachdrücklicher, während Kurt den Mund öffnete, die Knie beugte und sich noch fester an Blaine schmiegte.

Kurt fragte sich, ob es sich so anfühlte, wenn man eine außerkörperliche Erfahrung hatte. Er keuchte an Blaines Hals, was den nur noch mehr anzuspornen schien. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte – Arm in Arm – bis sie endlich Blaines Haus erreichten. Als sie durch die Tür traten und Blaine das Sofa im Wohnzimmer ansteuern wollte, hielt Kurt ihn an der Hand zurück. Sein Gesicht war flammend rot, aber sein Blick fest entschlossen, als er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Flur und Blaines Schlafzimmer zeigte.

"Kurt, wir müssen nicht – –"

"Ich weiß."

Kurt ging rückwärts ins Zimmer mit Blaine in seinen Armen. Er küsste seinen Hals, sein Gesicht und öffnete die obersten zwei Knöpfe an seinem Hemd, noch bevor er sich aufs Bett sinken ließ und Blaine mit sich zog. Blaines ganzes Gewicht auf seinem Körper zu spüren, entlockte Kurt einen wohligen Seufzer. Blaine stützte sich leicht auf die Ellbogen hoch, während Kurt mit der Nase seinen Hals und seine Schultern streichelte und Blaines Hemdkragen weit genug aus auseinander zog, um sein Schlüsselbein zu küssen.

"Kurt."

"Mmmh?", fragte er, legte die Hand in Blaines Nacken, vergrub die Finger in seinen dicken Locken und verfolgte mit Zunge und Lippen den Verlauf seiner Halsmuskeln.

"Oh Gott...." Blaine rollte sich zur Seite und verschränkte seine Finger mit Kurts.

"Bist du – – ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Absolut." Blaine drückte sanfte Küsse auf die Innenseite von Kurts Handgelenk und mit jedem Kuss wurde Kurt sich sicherer, was er wollte. "Das alles macht mir auch Angst, weißt du?"

"Wirklich?"

"Du bist .... Kurt, du bist einfach so herausragend. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das wirklich habe klar machen können, aber ich tue so etwas normalerweise nicht. Du bist die absolute Ausnahme."

Kurt schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Aber ich weiß nicht, warum." Er rollte sich auf die Seite, streichelte mit seiner freien Hand durch Blaines Haar, seinen Hals entlang, über seine Brust und wieder zurück.

Blaine drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Kurt an der Hand zu sich, bis er auf ihm lag. Er küsste sein Haar und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Kurt schloss die Augen und lauschte Blaines Herzschlag.

"Es wäre so einfach, dich zu lieben", murmelte Kurt. Blaines Hand hielt inne. Kurt hatte einen kurzen Moment der Panik – das hatte er eigentlich nicht laut sagen wollen.

Blaine rollte sie herum, so dass ihre Positionen vertauscht waren. Er stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen auf und legte seine freie Hand auf Kurts Brust. Seine dunklen Augen verloren sich in Kurts Blick. "Genauso geht es mir."

Kurt hatte das Gefühl, als wolle ihm das Herz aus der Brust springen; zum Glück hatte Blaine seine Hand dort liegen und hielt es fest; gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Blaine sah ihn an und senkte den Kopf mit leicht geöffneten Lippen. Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaines Taille, schob die Fingerspitzen in die Gesäßtaschen seiner Jeans und hielt ihn fest. Er wusste nicht, ob das Stöhnen von ihm oder von Blaine kam; es war ihm auch egal.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, rauher, fast schon verzweifelt und beide versuchten sie, sich dem Rhythmus des anderen anzupassen, bevor sie sich sanft aneinander wiegten. Kurt ließ seine Hände tiefer rutschen und zog Blaine noch fester an sich. Als Blaine sich hart und begierig an ihm rieb, schnappte er keuchend nach Luft.

"Tut mir leid, Kurt, ich sollte nicht – –"

"Doch, du solltest", antwortete Kurt, packte Blaines Hüften, zog ihn an sich und wölbte sich dem wunderbaren Gewicht von Blaines Körper entgegen. Kurt stellte die Füße auf und fixierte Blaine zwischen seinen Knien, während er den Kopf zurück legte. Blaine küsste seinen Hals und als er den Mund auf seine Lippen senkte und Kurts Zunge ihn begrüßte, stöhnte er laut.

"Kurt, ich will dich."

Kurt stöhnte – sein Verstand setzte aus, als er an Blaines Kehle saugte – seine Hände glitten über Blaines Rücken und seine Schulterblätter nach oben, seine Finger gruben sich in Blaines Haar und er verlor sich in der überwältigenden Erkenntnis, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der ihn genauso wollte. "Ich will dich auch."

Blaine hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und stützte sich hoch. "Nein." Er strich die Haare über Kurts Ohr glatt und beobachtete besorgt die Bewegungen seiner eigenen Finger. Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um Kurt tief in die Augen sehen zu können und sagte mit Bestimmtheit. "Ich meine nicht nur das hier. Ich will _dich._ "

Kurt öffnete die Augen und sah Blaines halb geschlossene, sinnliche Augen im Halbdunkel nur wenige Zentimeter vor sich. Da waren keine Barrieren oder Schutzmauern, kein Versuch, sich vor Kurts Zurückweisung zu schützen. Er war einfach nur offen und ehrlich ....... und er wollte ihn. _Ihn. Kurt._

Kurt ließ den Kopf nach hinten aufs Bett sinken und zwang sich, nachzudenken und sich nicht von seiner Lust überwältigen zu lassen. Er zog einen Finger über Blaines Brust und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er nachdachte. _Es könnte alles so wunderbar zwischen un_ _s_ _sein. Es könnte..._ "Ich will dich auch." _Aber._ Er brachte es nicht fertig, seine eine große Angst in Worte zu fassen, noch nicht. Er war noch nicht bereit, es zuzugeben, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber.

Blaine schloss die Augen, seufzte, hielt Kurt fest und murmelte unverständliche Koseworte, während er Kurts Wange, seinen Hals, sein Ohr küsste und die Nase an seinem Haaransatz rieb. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig; Kurt war überwältigt vom Ausmaß dessen, was er fühlte – bedürftig, wagemutig und ein bisschen ängstlich vor dem, was noch geschehen konnte. Er würde die Bremsen anziehen, wenn auch nur, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Blaine rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und zog Kurt auf sich. "Damit ich nicht davon schwebe", sagte er lachend.

 _Das ist alles, was ich immer wollte. Fast._ Kurt war sich bewusst, dass er gierig war. Er wollte alles; er wollte ein Star sein, er wollte einen Tony, er wollte Erfolg und die Bewunderung seiner Kollegen und ganz verzweifelt wollte er dabei jemanden an seiner Seite haben, _alle_ Jahre lang. Er schob sich ein wenig zur Seite und strich mit den Fingerm durch den kleinen Fleck dunkler Haare auf Blaines entblößter Brust.

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist", sagte Blaine leise. "Jemandem so nahe zu sein." Er lächelte Kurt an und küsste seinen Mundwinkel. "Zumindest nicht für mich."

Kurt legte die flache Hand auf Blaines Brust und beobachtete, wie sie sich bei Blaines kräftigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. "Für mich auch nicht. Aber..... ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein, hier zu sein.... mit dir." Blaine hielt ihn fest und Kurt ließ es einfach zu.

Bei Blaine fühlte er sich sicher und friedlich, obwohl ihm das Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er begann zu verstehen, dass diese Gefühle sich nicht gegenseitig ausschlossen. Blaine war standhaft und zuverlässig, stand mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben, kannte seine Gefühle und folgte ihnen. Kurt war es nie leicht gefallen, sich für etwas zu entscheiden. Er war zurückhaltend; die bigotten Fanatiker hatten ihn seit seiner Jugend darauf konditioniert, furchtsam und über-bewusst darauf zu achten, wie andere auf ihn reagierten, wenn er sich einfach von Impulsen leiten ließ.

Aber mit Blaine, realisierte er, war es okay, wenn er seine Zurückhaltung aufgab. Wenn Kurt es schaffte, seine Ängste zu überwinden, wenn er lernen konnte, mit ihnen umzugehen, dann konnte er Blaine vielleicht rückhaltlos und ohne Bedauern lieben. Wenn.

"Ich habe..... Bedenken", sagte Kurt und küsste Blaines Schlüsselbein, um die Verbindung zu ihm nicht zu verlieren. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es da immer noch so viel gibt, das ich nicht _weiß_. Dass..... Das macht mir Angst."

Er war dankbar, dass er sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals verbergen und den Duft seines After Shaves einatmen konnte. Wenn er jetzt in diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken würde, das wusste er, würde er jede Fähigkeit, vernünftig zu denken, verlieren.

"Mir auch", flüsterte Blaine und zog die Fingerspitzen durch das Haar über Kurts Ohr. Kurt seufzte und schmiegte den Kopf in Blaines Hand. Er brauchte mehr Hautkontakt, mehr _Blaine_.

"Ich möchte – – ich möchte aber, dass du mich richtig kennst." Blaines Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. "Es ist wichtig, dass du alles von mir weißt..... und mich trotzdem noch willst."

Kurt erstarrte und sah Blaine nur an. Der hatte die Augen geschlossen, tatsächlich sogar fest zugekniffen. Kurt konnte kaum atmen vor Furcht.

"Mein Vater– – " Blaine sprach nicht weiter und Kurt spürte, wie Blaines Herzschlag sich unter seiner Hand beschleunigte. Er hielt seine Hand weiterhin fest auf Blaines Brustkorb gepresst wie um sie beide festzuhalten, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm etwas Wunderbares langsam und unaufhaltsam entgleiten.

 "Als ich die Feuerwehr-Akademie abgeschlossen hatte, hatte ich bereits so viel Berufserfahrung, dass sie mich gleich zum Lieutenant beförderten. Mein Vater war der Chef der Feuerwache, und.... Ich habe dir schon erzählt, dass er nicht gerade ein umgänglicher Mensch war?"

Kurt massierte mit den Fingern sanft über Blaines Brust; er wusste dass das nicht leicht war für Blaine. Es war auch für ihn nicht leicht, aber hier ging es schließlich nicht um ihn. Er spürte, dass es Blaine ein Bedürfnis war, es endlich herauszulassen.

"Er hat sich immer Sorgen darüber gemacht, wie die anderen Jungs auf mich reagieren würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Also, dass ich schwul bin. In meiner Welt wird das üblicherweise nicht unbedingt respektiert; Tatsache ist sogar, dass in anderen Feuerwachen Männer rausgeworfen worden sind, nachdem sie sich geoutet hatten. Ich habe versucht, meinem Vater klarzumachen, dass unsere Jungs anders sind. Sie kannten mich alle, seit ich ein Kind war und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten schon länger geahnt hatten, dass ich schwul bin."

Blaine verfiel erneut in Schweigen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Kurts dichtem Haar, während sie einander festhielten und warteten.

"Aber ich wusste, dass mein Vater sich für mich schämte. Er schämte sich für das, was ich war. Es ist größtenteils der Grund dafür, dass ich ihm nachgefolgt bin, anstatt ...... irgendwas anderes zu machen. Es ist Tradition in unserer Familie, sein Vater war auch schon Feuerwehrmann. Er war..... ein strenger Mann, mein Großvater. Streng zu meinem Vater, zu mir, zu meiner Mutter.

"Wir hatten deswegen einen heftigen Streit ein paar Monate vor...... vor dem Unfall. Ich wollte meinen Eltern..... ich wollte ihnen einen – einen Freund vorstellen und das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Ich will darüber nicht .... "

"Schon gut", flüsterte Kurt und hielt ihn fest im Arm. Er war so traurig, dass Blaine von seinem Vater so ausgegrenzt worden war und gleichzeitig so dankbar für seinen eigenen Vater.

Blaine räusperte sich. "Mit mir war er viel strenger als mit den anderen Männern der Wache..... ob er damit nur klarstellen wollte, dass er mich nicht bevorzugte, oder ob er mich einfach nicht mochte.... ich weiß es nicht ..... wahrscheinlich beides zugleich. Immer wenn wir einen Einsatz hatten, machte er eine Riesensache daraus, alles, was ich tat zu korrigieren und jedem zu versichern, dass sie es besser hätten machen können als ich .... so lief das immer ab.

"Ich habe .... ich habe trotzdem immer mein Bestes gegeben, weißt du? Ich habe immer versucht, ihm keinen Grund zu geben, mich zu ha – – mich zurückzuweisen. Bis es mir irgendwann zu viel wurde und ich ihn deswegen anschrie. Genau in dem Augenblick hatten wir einen Einsatz und zwar einen richtig großen, die ganze Wache fuhr raus. Draußen am Einsatzort war alles zunächst ziemlich chaotisch. Er – – "

Blaine atmete tief. Kurt setzte sich auf, strich Blaines Haar zurück und war einfach für ihn da, während er wartete. Blaine schloss die Augen und ließ Kurt für ein paar Minuten sein Haar streicheln.

"Er schrie mir zu, dass ich ihm über die hintere Feuertreppe folgen soll, damit er mich _'_ _im Auge behalten k_ _ann'_ – damit ich nicht _'_ _wieder alles_ _vermassele'_. Einer der Sprüche, die er immer wieder zu mir gesagt hatte war – wenn ich nicht perfekt wäre, wenn ich nur den kleinsten Fehler machte, dann könnte ich jemandes Leben auf dem Gewissen haben."

Als Blaine eine kurze Pause machte, küsste Kurt seine Lippen und flüsterte: "Er war nicht fair."

Blaine schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um den Mut zu sammeln, weiterzureden. "Wir waren zu dritt. Ich, mein Vater und Jerry. Er war der Captain – Jerry. Das Feuer hatte sich in die Wände gefressen und wir mussten ganz rauf, um von oben die Wand aufzubrechen, damit es rauskonnte – das verhindert, dass es sich weiter ausbreitet. Ich habe die [Ramme](http://aemstatic-ww1.azureedge.net/content/dam/fa/print-articles/volume-19/issue-3/1403FA-ToolTech3.jpg) fünf Stockwerke hoch geschleppt und als wir auf dem Dach ankamen, verlangte er von mir, dass ich die Tür dort aufbreche, damit wir uns dem Feuer von oben nähern könnten. Ich sah, dass das Feuer sich bereits durchs Dach fraß, aber als ich es meinem Vater zurufen wollte, ihn warnen wollte, ähm – –" Blaine schloss die Augen und versuchte, konzentriert durch die Nase zu atmen. "Er hat mir Schimpfworte zugerufen, mir Namen an den Kopf geworfen, die er noch nie zuvor benutzt hatte. Und ich blieb einfach stehen. Und ich musste mit ansehen, wie er durch das Dach hindurchbrach und ins Feuer stürzte."

"Oh .... Blane, ich – –"

"Ich rannte über die Feuertreppe zurück in das Stockwerk darunter und brach dort die Tür auf. Ich habe alles so gemacht, wie ich es gelernt hatte – du musst dich ducken und von der Tür wegdrehen, damit dir die Flammen nicht ins Gesicht schlagen. Das Problem ist, wenn du eine Tür öffnest, dann gelangt mehr Sauerstoff ins Feuer. Das Feuer wird intensiver. Ich konnte ihn sehen; er lag nur wenige Meter von mir weg und ich konnte sehen, dass er sich das Bein verletzt hatte, vielleicht gebrochen. Ich .... Kurt, ich stand einfach nur da. Ich konnte immer noch diese Worte, diese _Namen_ in meinem Kopf hören. Und ich hasste ihn dafür."

Blaine warf sich den Arm übers Gesicht und presste ihn auf seine Augen. Kurt war wie gelähmt. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich bewegen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt unter keinen Umständen von Blaines Seite weichen würde – genauso wie er wusste, dass er nie verstehen würde, wie es sein musste, von seinem eigenen Vater gehasst zu werden. Oder..... seinen eigenen Vater zu hassen? Es war unmöglich.

"Ich hörte, wie es erneut über mir krachte und dann sah ich Jerry durchbrechen. Die Untersuchungskommission sagte später, dass er auf einem brennenden Balken gefangen war, dass.... wenn ich das Dach nicht augenblicklich verlassen hätte, dann hätte es mich auch erwischt."

Kurt setzte sich auf, presste entsetzt eine Hand auf seinen Mund und packte mit der anderen Blaines Hand.

"Jerry fiel mir direkt vor die Füße, er hatte starke Verbrennungen und war ziemlich schwach. Ich schnappte ihn mir und warf ihn mir über die Schulter, um ihn runterzutragen. Ich ließ meinen Vater zurück."

Kurt fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, aber er ließ Blaines Hand nicht los, um sie wegzuwischen. "Aber.... du konntest sie nicht beide tragen und Jerry lag direkt vor dir. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Blaine." Kurts Flüstern war kaum zu hören.

"Ich hätte nicht zögern dürfen. Ich hätte sofort hineinrennen müssen. Ich hätte nicht weggehen dürfen – –"

Kurt zog Blaine in eine sitzende Position hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Du warst nicht schuld daran, dass es passiert ist. Wenn du reingerannt wärst, dann wäre der andere Mann auf dich drauf gefallen und du wärst auch umgekommen."

"Das haben die anderen auch gesagt, als ich versucht habe wieder hinauf zu ihm zu gehen."

"Du hast versucht, da wieder reinzugehen?", fragte Kurt und der Gedanke an die Hitze, die Gefahr und die Angst, die Blaine ausgestanden haben musste, entsetzte ihn.

"Aber.....natürlich. Und dann brachte ich Jerry die ganze Treppe nach unten und hörte die ganze Zeit das Feuer über unseren Köpfen – –" Es war, als hätte er Kurts Worte gar nicht richtig gehört, als würde er eine Geschichte erzählen, die er genauso schon unzählige Male erzählt hatte. "– – als ich ihn vor dem Krankenwagen auf die Straße legte, haben mich alle immer wieder gefragt 'Wo ist der Chef?'

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich zurückgehen und ihn holen würde. Wes und Tony haben mich nicht gelassen." Blaines Stimme klang fremd, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern, das jemand ganz anderem geschehen war. "Tony hat mich zurück auf die Straße geschoben und mir gedroht. Und genau in dem Moment flogen im obersten Stockwerk die Fenster aus den Rahmen."

"Oh mein Gott, Blaine, wenn du zurückgegangen wärst.... dir ist doch sicherlich klar, dass du dann auch getötet worden wärst?" Kurts Stimme war nur ein Flüstern; die letzten drei Worte hatte er kaum über die Lippen gebracht.

Blaine begann in seinen Armen zu zittern und seine Stimme klang erstickt, als er sagte: "Aber das weiß ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht mit _Sicherheit_ wissen _._ "

Kurt wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, deshalb schwieg er und hielt Blaine einfach nur fest; versuchte, ihm den unterstützenden Beistand zu geben, den er längst hätte haben sollen.

Schließlich löste sich Blaine mit hängendem Kopf aus seiner Umarmung. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich ihn getötet....."

Kurt drückte Blaines Schulter und versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen. "Das _Feuer_ hat ihn getötet, Blaine. Wie kannst du nur irgendetwas anderes denken. Das warst nicht du. Blaine, du bist zu ihm hingelaufen, um ihm zu helfen, es nicht so, dass du einfach weggegangen bist und nichts getan hast. Du wolltest sogar wieder hineingehen. Siehst du das denn nicht?"

Es war, als wäre Blaine gar nicht mehr richtig bei sich; er erschien Kurt vollkommen leer und ausgebrannt. "Sie haben mir gesagt, dass er nicht überlebt hätte, dass ich nicht hätte helfen können, aber..."

Kurt umfasste sein Gesicht und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Und war es nicht so?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte so etwas wie Wiedererkennen in Blaines Blick auf und verschwand sofort wieder.

"Was sagt dir dein Instinkt? Wenn es irgend jemand anderes gewesen wäre, was hättest du dann getan? Wenn es nicht dein Vater gewesen wäre, sondern irgend jemand anderes? Wenn du zwei Menschen in solch einer Situation vor dir hast?"

Blaine blinzelte. "Die am nächsten liegende Person aus dem Gefahrenbereich bringen; wenn möglich, für die andere Hilfe holen."

Kurt strich mit dem Finger über Blaines Wange. "War es möglich?"

So viel schlechtes Gewissen, so viel Traurigkeit lag in Blaines Blick, er schien darin zu ertrinken. "Nein." Kurt konnte seine Antwort kaum hören. Sie saßen dicht nebeneinander; Kurt hielt Blaine fest im Arm und wartete darauf, dass er weiter erzählte.

"Alle behandelten mich, als wäre ich ein Held, dabei hatte ich sie doch nicht einmal davon überzeugen können, dass ich wieder zurück– – Und dann hat Jerry es nicht geschafft; schwere Rauchvergiftung und dazu die Verbrennungen.... Eigentlich war es ein Segen. Ein paar von den anderen Jungs wurden auch verletzt, aber die beiden waren die einzigen, die starben, mein Vater und Jerry.

"Es war Bill, der entschied, dass ich Captain werden sollte, nachdem er neuer Wehrleiter war. Er sagte, mein Vater hätte das immer gewollt, dass er stolz darauf gewesen wäre, wie ich mich in dieser Nacht verhalten habe." Dann schaute Blaine ihn an, schaute Kurt wirklich an. Kurt sah so viele Jahre Wut und Schmerz in seinem Blick. "Bill ist ein toller Kerl. Er wusste, wie mein Vater über mich gedacht hatte. Wusste, dass mein Vater mich nicht wirklich..... anständig behandelt hatte. Seitdem versuche ich Bills Erwartungen immer gerecht zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich ihn auch im Stich lassen sollte."

"Blaine, du hast niemanden im Stich gelassen. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Es _klingt_ für mich, als hättest du alles getan, was du konntest. Hätte Wes dich aufgehalten, wenn er gedacht hätte, dass du deinem Vater hättest helfen können?"

Blaine rückte von Kurt weg, stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. "Er– –. Nein."

Kurt saß auf dem Bett und fühlte sich so weit entfernt von der Trauer, in der Blaine gefangen war. Es erklärte so vieles. Die Art und Weise wie er sich in die Arbeit stürzte. Sein ernsthaftes Auftreten, sobald er es mit Bill zu tun hatte. Sicherlich gab es auch Gutes über den alten Anderson zu sagen, aber jetzt in diesem Moment würde Kurt ihn am liebsten erwürgen, weil er in seinem Sohn diesen Selbsthass entfacht hatte. Besonders, weil doch jeder, der Blaine kannte, wusste, dass er ein guter Mensch war – ein guter Mann.

Kurt rutschte auf dem Bett nach oben. "Blaine."

Nichts – er fuhr fort, sich die Haare zu raufen.

Kurt streckte die Hand aus und legte sie Blaine auf den Rücken. " _Blaine._ " Er nahm eine von Blaines Händen aus seinen Haaren, zog ihn zu sich her auf die Kissen und seufzte erleichtert, als Blaine es zuließ. Er streckte sich flach aus und zog Blaine zu sich her, um ihn nichts weiter als zu halten.

Nach ein paar Minuten sprach Blaine mit undeutlicher Stimme an Kurts Brust. "Es tut mir leid, Kurt, ich wollte nicht so.... zusammenbrechen."

Kurt streichelte Blaines Haar, seine Schultern, seinen Rücken, immer und immer wieder in einem sich stets wiederholenden Rhythmus. Er wünschte sich, er könnte all die hässlichen und einsamen Gefühle, die Blaine im Laufe der Zeit verinnerlicht hatte, vertreiben. "Sag das nicht. Sag nicht, dass es dir leid tut."

Blaine spannte seinen Arm um Kurts Hüfte an und zitterte. Kurt verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während er so dalag und Blaine hielt, bis er nach einer ganzen Weile spürte, wie Blaines Körper sich entspannte. Er rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und sah, dass er eingeschlafen war, die Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht, die immer tiefer geworden waren, während er Kurt seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, waren weniger geworden. Als Kurt versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen, spannte Blaine sich an, murmelte: "Nur noch ein kleines bisschen", und schmiegte sich fester in Kurts Arme.

Kurt lächelte, drückte einen Kuss in Blaines Haar und summte, als er Blaine zufrieden seufzen hörte. Er hielt ihn eine ganze Weile in seinen Armen und dachte immer wieder über Blaines Geschichte nach. Die Schuldgefühle und die Zweifel, die Blaine so lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte, schockierten ihn. Er war absolut sicher, dass sie vollkommen unbegründet waren. Er wusste – er _wusste_ , dass Blaine es nicht verdient hatte, so von sich zu denken.

Endlich wurden Blaines Atemzüge immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger, bis er tief und fest eingeschlafen war. Kurt fand eine Wolldecke und deckte Blaine damit zu. Er hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Blaines Schläfe, um ihn nicht zu wecken und flüsterte: "Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Blaine drehte sich auf die Seite und nahm eines seiner Kissen in den Arm. Kurt dachte kurz darüber nach, wieder zu ihm ins Bett zu schlüpfen, damit Blaine ihn, anstatt des Kissens halten könnte. Stattdessen suchte er im Wohnzimmer nach einem Stift und einem Blatt Papier, malte ein Herz darauf und legte es auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Dann schlüpfte er leise nach draußen und fragte sich auf dem gesamten Nachhauseweg, ob er nicht einfach hätte bleiben sollen.

 

 **~***~**

 


	8. Kapitel 8

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen schwirrte Kurt von einer Sache zur nächsten und konnte sich auf nichts wirklich konzentrieren. Gleich als er aufgewacht war, hatte er Blaine eine Nachricht gesendet. _'Ich fand es unangebracht, einfach zu bleiben, aber es war schön, dich in meinen Armen einschlafen zu lassen. Sogar mehr als nur schön.'_ Blaine schrieb ihm zurück, als er unter der Dusche war. Da stand nur _'Dafür bin ich dir dankbar.'_ Kurt hatte auf sein Handydisplay gestarrt und an seiner Unterlippe gekaut, bis ihm das Wasser aus den Haaren den Nacken herunterzutropfen begann.

Er seufzte und schob seinen Skizzenblock von sich. Mit all den trüben Gedanken im Kopf konnte er nicht über Elisabethanische Kostüme nachdenken. Er schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand. Sein Vater würde jetzt gerade in seinem Büro im hinteren Teil der Werkstatt eine Pause machen – hoffentlich mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Müsliriegel, aber diese täglichen Kämpfe hatte Kurt längst an Carole abgegeben. Sie konnte das mindestens genauso gut wie er, hatte er im Laufe der Zeit festgestellt – in manchen Fällen sogar besser.

Während er die Nummer der Werkstatt wählte und auf die vertraute schroffe Stimme wartete, lächelte Kurt matt.

"Solltest du nicht den New Yorker Stadtverkehr bezwingen, oder eine Auszeichnung gewinnen, weil du die Obdachlosen neu einkleidest, oder so was in der Art?"

"Ha ha. Sehr witzig, Dad."

Kurt konnte das Quietschen des uralten Schreibtischstuhls hören, den Burt schon seit über zwanzig Jahren in seinem Büro stehen hatte und den er auf gar keinen Fall gegen einen neuen und ergonomischeren eintauschen wollte. "Ich mag diesen Stuhl", hatte er zu Kurt gesagt, als der das letzte Mal versucht hatte, sein Büro neu einzurichten. "Deine Mutter hat ihn ausgesucht, weißt du."

Jetzt war dieses Quietschen gleichbedeutend mit zuhause. Es bedeutete Familie, Liebe und Dinge, die sich auch nach Jahren nicht änderten. Kurt war seinem Vater plötzlich unendlich dankbar, als er dieses vertraute Geräusch hörte.

"Ziemlich früh für einen Anruf. Alles okay mit dir?"

"Oh ja, mir geht es gut. Ziemlich viel zu tun, weißt du. Wie üblich."

"Mh hm. Muss ich weiter raten? Oder kannst du einfach zur Sache kommen?"

Kurt lächelte. Er war glücklich, dass er so mit seinem Vater reden konnte. "Also..... ich hab' jemanden kennengelernt."

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mir von ihm erzählen würdest."

Kurt blieb vor Überraschung die Luft weg, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. _Wie um alles in der Welt.... Schreibe ich jetzt schon im Schlaf Nachrichten?_ "Woher weißt du– –"

"Vergisst du deinen Bruder? Er hat tagelang davon gesprochen, wie gern er eins dieser verdammten Feuerwehrautos fahren würde, bis Jim zu ihm gesagt hat, dass er endlich die Klappe halten soll."

_Ach richtig._

"Ziemlich große Sache, Junge."

"Ja, das ist es– –", seufzte Kurt. "Ja."

"Also, wo liegt das Problem? Behandelt er dich nicht gut? Trägt er diese schrecklichen T-Shirts mit dem Tattoo-Quatsch drauf?"

Kurt lachte. "Als würde ich mich mit so jemandem überhaupt verabreden, Dad. Ich habe schließlich Prinzipien."

Das Lachen seines Vaters, das er über die Entfernung von mehreren Staaten hören konnte, erfüllte Kurt mit einem Gefühl von Sicherheit und der Gewissheit, geliebt zu sein, als er es sich im Sessel bequem machte. "Na ja, wie's aussieht, weißt du ja was Blaine beruflich macht. Es ist.... also, wie du gesagt hast. 'Ne ziemlich große Sache."

"Blaine also? Aha. Warum erzählst du mir nichts darüber. Was bedrückt dich?"

Kurt erzählte ihm von Blaine, seinem Charakter, wie seine Leute ihn zu bewundern schienen, wie Kurt ihn bewunderte. Er erzählte seinem Vater, was für ein Gentleman Blaine war, wie nett und freundlich, aber bevor er ihm von Blaines Vater erzählte, sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Dad? Danke!"

"Gern. Aber wofür?"

"Weil du ein so toller Vater bist. Manchmal vergesse ich, was für ein Glück ich habe."

Burt schwieg einen Moment, dann räusperte er sich. "Na ja, es hilft, wenn man auch ein tolles Kind hat, schätze ich. Das macht alles ein bisschen einfacher."

Kurt erzählte Blaines ganze Geschichte, wie sein Vater sich von ihm distanziert und ihn mit Geringschätzigkeit behandelt hatte, wie er seinen Sohn ständig den Kollegen als schlechtes Beispiel vorgeführt hatte ..... und dann von ihrem letzten Einsatz miteinander, unfähig wirklich zu erklären, wie Blaines Vater diese hässlichen Schimpfworte hatte aussprechen können. Burt hörte schweigend zu und sagte eine Weile gar nichts, nachdem Kurt geendet hatte.

"Das hat sein alter Herr zu ihm gesagt? Solche Worte? _Das_ Wort?" Kurt hörte, wie der Atem seines Vaters sich beschleunigte und die Wut in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Manche Leute taugen einfach nicht zum Vater, sie sind einfach nur– –Hm."

"Ich bin einfach riesig, riesig froh, dass ich dich habe, Dad."

"Tja, da sind wir schon zwei..... Kurt?"

"Mmh?"

"Du liebst diesen Typen? Geht es darum?"

Kurt seufzte, schloss die Augen und sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen. "Ich weiß..... ich weiß es nicht, Dad. Wie weiß man so etwas?"

"Hast du Angst?"

"Oh Gott, ja", sagte Kurt.

"Mm hm. Angst um dich? Oder um ihn?"

"Um ihn. Na ja, und mich. Ich.... wenn bei ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert, dann wird es _richtig_ schlimm. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit zurecht komme."

"Kurt. Jedem kann etwas Schlimmes zustoßen. Ich sage nicht, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst, diese Männer haben einen harten Job, einen der härtesten. Aber– – "

Kurt kaute auf seinem Daumen und hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Nimm mich zum Beispiel. Denk mal zurück, als es mir in deinem vorletzten HighSchool-Jahr nicht so gut ging."

Kurt schnaubte.

"Also gut, als ich _wirklich_ schwer krank wurde. Herrgott noch mal! Schlimmer als einen Herzanfall mit Koma kann man es wohl kaum erwischen. Und wo war Carole? Wir waren damals noch nicht mal verheiratet, trotzdem war sie jeden Tag da, hat mit mir geredet, bei mir gesessen, versucht, auch für dich da zu sein. Du störrischer Esel."

Kurt lächelte schmerzlich. Er konnte sich noch gut an diesen eiskalten, bodenlosen Abgrund erinnern, in den er gestürzt war, als Ms Pillsbury und Mr Schuester ihn vor fast zehn Jahren aus dem Unterricht geholt hatten, um ihm zu sagen, dass sein Vater im Krankenhaus war. Die fürcherliche Angst, alleine zurückzubleiben für den Reist seines Lebens, falls das Schlimmste geschehen würde....

"Ich will damit sagen, wenn es Liebe ist, wenn es echt ist, dann wirst du alles tun, was in deiner Macht steht, damit diese andere Person das auch merkt. Und das bedeutet, auch in den schlechten Zeiten dazubleiben. Das ist es, was du herausfinden musst: willst du auch die schlechten Zeiten zusammen mit ihm durchstehen?"

"Aber Dad, ich weiß noch genau, wie du damals warst, nachdem Mom gestorben war. Noch Jahre nach Moms Tod. Es war, als würdest du gar nicht mehr richtig leben."

"Ja. Das ist wahr. Aber dann habe ich eine zweite Chance mit Carole– –"

"Aber ich _will_ keine zweite Chance. Ich will _diese_ Chance. Ich will, dass es für immer ist."

Burt lachte. Ein hartes ungläubiges Lachen. "He, das wollen wir alle, Kurt, aber rate mal? Dumm gelaufen. Das Leben gibt dir keine Garantien. Das Leben ist nun mal.... wie war das noch? Dieses lateinische Verkäufer-Dings?"

_"Caveat Emptor."_

"Hüte dich, Käufer. Oder auch 'ohne Gewähr'."

"Aber...... Dad, hier geht es nicht um einen neuen Kühlschrank, das ist keine neue Wohnung; das ist mein Leben. Mit jemandem zusammen."

"Jap. Genau so ist es. So verliebt zu sein, ist ziemlich beschissen, stimmt's?" Kurt hörte Caroles Stimme im Hintergrund, die nach seinem Vater rief. Er hörte wieder den alten Stuhl quietschen und dann einen leisen Kuss. Sein Vater sagte etwas zu ihr und kam dann zurück ans Telefon. "Es ist aber auch ziemlich großartig, weißt du. Tatsache ist, dass die großartigen Sachen viel viel schwerer wiegen als die schlechten, wenn du dir deinen Partner richtig aussuchst."

"Ich .... ich glaube, das habe ich getan, Dad."

"Was ist dann das Problem?"

"Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher. Woher weißt du, dass es Liebe ist, .... Und nicht nur, ich weiß auch nicht....nicht nur, weil er gut aussieht und freundlich und nett und sympathisch ist?"

Burt kicherte und Kurt konnte _sehen_ , wie er sich die Kappe zurück schob – _es ist Donnerstag, er trägt das grüne Hummel Tire and Lube T-Shirt –_ und sich am Kopf kratzte.

"Kurt, ich habe es von der Minute an gewusst, als ich deiner Mutter zum ersten Mal begegnte war. Von der allerersten Minute an. Ich sah diese hübsche Frau da sitzen und sagte mir 'die wird meine Frau'."

Kurt schloss die Augen und wünschte sich ein paar hundert Meilen weiter nach Westen.

"Und ich wusste es nach den ersten fünf Minuten mit Carole. Ich war ein bisschen aus der Übung, sonst hätte ich es bei ihren ersten Worten schon gemerkt. Sieh mal Kurt, wir Hummels.... wir wissen, was wir wollen. Wir reden nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Aber eins solltest du wissen: Ich hätte nicht eine einzige Minute meines Lebens mit deiner Mom eingetauscht, selbst, wenn ich vorzeitig gewusst hätte, dass sie nicht für den Rest meines Lebens bei mir sein wird. Nicht eine einzige Minute mit ihr hätte ich missen wollen.

"Nachdem sie gestorben war, wollte ich lange Zeit von niemand anderem etwas wissen. Niemand war mit ihr zu vergleichen, das weißt du. Und du kannst mir glauben, ich hätte mich sehr wohl mit jemandem verabreden können. Es gab einige Ladies, denen gefallen hat, was dein Dad zu bieten hatte."

Ein Lachen platzte aus Kurt heraus. "Das ist eklig, Dad."

Burt kicherte. "Aber es hat sich mit keiner von ihnen richtig angefühlt. Ich wusste, wie Liebe sich anfühlte. Und wenn es keine echte Liebe war, warum sollte ich dann meine Zeit mit ihnen vergeuden? Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht zu warten. Ich finde, es war die Warterei wert."

Kurt hörte das Glück in der Stimme seines Vaters, stellte sich vor, wie er durch das Fenster seiner Bürotür zusah, wie Carole sich mit Finn unterhielt, ihnen vielleicht beiden ihr Mittagessen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit vorbeibrachte.

"Kurt. Hör auf dein Bauchgefühl – und auf dein Herz. Entweder du bist dir sicher.... oder du weißt, dass es nicht das Richtige ist. Ich glaube, so sind wir gestrickt, du und ich."

Kurt seufzte und spielte an der Borte des Kissens herum. "Danke, Dad."

"Jederzeit, Kurt. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Kurt beendete das Gespräch und saß noch eine ganze Weile da, den Hörer nachdenklich ans Kinn gelegt. _Das ist es, was du herausfinden musst: willst du auch die schlechten Zeiten_ _zusammen_ _mit ihm durchstehen?_

Er schaute sich die Textnachrichten auf seinem Handy an, sah das simple _'Dafür bin ich dir dankbar'_ von Blaine und schrieb zurück _'Arbeitest du morgen?'_

Er stand auf, betrat sein Arbeitszimmer und sah sein Skizzenbuch, Stoffmuster – die ganze Arbeit, die er heute noch zu bewältigen hatte, aber nichts davon nahm er wirklich wahr. Dann vibrierte sein Handy. ' _Spätschicht.'_

_'Kann ich dich sehen?'_

Blaines Antwort kam sofort. _Jederzeit. Komm doch um sechs zum Abendessen._

"Also, ich glaube, wir sind schon in der 'uns-gegenseitig-unseren-Familien-vorstellen-Phase' angekommen", murmelte er bei sich und der Gedanke begeisterte ihn. ' _Soll ich was mitbringen?'_

_Nur dich – das ist alles, was ich brauche. :-)_

Er stand im Türrahmen, lächelte auf sein Handy hinab und fühlte sich unendlich friedvoll – sicher dass er die richtige Wahl treffen würde.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Kurt hatte die letzten 24 Stunden damit verbracht, fast rund um die Uhr zu arbeiten, um sein Angebot für eine Produzentengruppe fertigzustellen. Eine Last weniger auf seinen Schultern. Er fühlte sich leicht, inspiriert und voller Vorfreude auf das, was ihn erwartete, sowohl seine Arbeit als auch das Abendessen mit Blaine. Rachel war gekommen und wieder gegangen, ihr eigenes Arbeitspensum und verschiedene Termine für Vorsingen hielten sie ebenfalls auf Trab.

Weil er nicht mit leeren Händen auftauchen wollte, brachte Kurt eine Box voller Muffins mit und fragte sich, ob es jemandem auffallen würde, dass er anstatt Eiern Eiweißersatz verwendet hatte, um sie bei Gesundheit zu halten. Seinem Vater war es nie aufgefallen, weshalb er diesem Rezept ziemlich vertraute. Der Gedanke an seinen Vater – wie er sich all diese Jahre um ihn gekümmert hatte und wie ein Teil von ihm das vermisste, jetzt, da Carole ihm diese Aufgabe abgenommen hatte – erfüllte ihn mit einem angenehmen Gefühl von Nostalgie, aber auch einer Spur Einsamkeit, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.

Es _gefiel_ ihm, sich um seine Familie zu kümmern, sich um Menschen zu sorgen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er hatte lange im Bett gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, dass sein natürlicher Instinkt gewesen war, Blaine zu beschützen, ihn zu halten und zu trösten. Er wollte nicht davonlaufen.

Bill und David standen vor der Wache und spritzen einen der großen LKWs mit einem Schlauch ab. Kurt lächelte Bill nervös zu, unsicher, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. David, die Hände voll mit einer schaumigen Bürste, rief ihm ein 'Hey Kumpel!' zu, aber Bill streckte Kurt die Hand hin.

Kurt zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor er sie schüttelte. Bill schien hocherfreut, ihn zu sehen, das war schon mal nicht schlecht, oder?

Er fragte: "Hallo. Kurt, stimmt's? Du weißt, wie du zu den Büros kommst? Die Treppe hoch? Ich weiß, dass der Captain dich schon erwartet."

War das.... ein Zwinkern? Okay, Bill war also wirklich nicht so ein schlechter Kerl wie Blaines Vater es anscheinend gewesen war. Blaine respektierte Bill, das sollte Kurt also genügen. Er schalt sich für seine übertrieben beschützerische Vorsicht. "Oh, ich habe euch allen hier was mitgebracht; ich dachte mir, was Süßes könnt ihr sicher immer gebrauchen. Ich hoffe, das war okay?"

Er hielt ihm die Muffin-Schachtel zur Begutachtung hin und Bill strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und sein gezwirbelter Schnauzbart zuckte. Kurt hätte ihm wirklich gerne die Enden gestutzt; dort musste doch das ganze Essen drin hängenbleiben. _Sei nicht so arrogant, er versucht schließlich freundlich zu sein._

"Ja, das geht klar; etwas zu Essen ist hier immer und jederzeit willkommen! Soll ich dir das abnehmen?"

Kurt lächelte dankbar, überließ ihm die Box und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Garage zur hinteren Treppe. Ein paar der Männer vom Karaokeabend hatten Dienst und winkten ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Einer der Männer zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und sagte: "Hey, Blackbird!" Es war vollkommen unerwartet und – wenn er weiterhin ehrlich zu sich wahr – höchst erfreulich. Das war Blaines Familie und er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn gern mochten. Bei dem Gedanken setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus.

Er stieg die Stufen hoch zu Blaines Tür, klopfte zweimal und öffnete auf Blaines geistesabwesendes "Ja?" hin. Blaine saß an seinem Schreibtisch, der mit Papieren übersät war, brütete über irgendwelchen Dokumenten und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

"Hallo", sagte Kurt, unsicher, ob er ganz hereinkommen, oder Blaine lieber seiner Arbeit überlassen sollte. Er war ein bisschen früh dran, aber er hatte nicht exakt zur Essenszeit erscheinen wollen, wenn die wirklich pünktlich um sechs war. Als Blaine realisierte, wer ihn da störte und sein Gesichtausdruck von leicht genervt zu überaus erfreut wechselte, spürte Kurt, wie eine Welle der Freude ihn durchströmte.

Blaine sank in seinem Stuhl zurück, ließ die Papiere aus den Händen gleiten und lächelte ihn an. "Kurt." Er stand auf, streckte die Hand aus und zog Kurt in eine warme Umarmung. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals und sein warmer Atem kitzelte dessen Haut. Von Blaine in den Arm genommen zu werden, war eine Ganzkörper-Erfahrung; er schlang beide Arme fest um Kurts Oberkörper und presste sich bis zu den Knien hinunter an ihn. Was Begrüßungen anging, so stand diese ganz oben auf Kurts Lieblings-Liste.

Er drückte genauso fest zurück und lachte, als Blaine mit offenem Mund Kurts Hals hochküsste und mit einem letzten Kuss auf seinem Mund endete. Kurts Wangen begannen sich von all der Aufmerksamkeit bereits rot zu färben und er strich Blaine die Locken aus der Stirn, um seinem Pulsschlag die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas langsamer zu werden. Dann wurde ihm klar: mit den Fingern durch Blaines Haar zu streicheln war nicht gerade hilfreich, um sich zusammenzureißen, deshalb trat er einen oder zwei Schritte zurück und räusperte sich. "Also Captain, störe ich dich? Ich kann noch eine Runde um den Block laufen, oder so, bis du deine Arbeit hier fertig hast?"

"Wag dich nicht, wieder zu gehen", sagte Blaine und schwang ihre verschränkten Hände hin und her. "Die Jungs freuen sich wirklich, dass du kommst. Viele der Frauen und Freundinnen schauen von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, das ist schön."

Kurt hatte einen kurzen Anfall von Lampenfieber; er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, als müsste er gleich hinaus auf die Bühne.

Blaine lachte. "Sei nicht nervös, sie werden dich lieben. Die Jungs sind in Ordnung. David hat heute Abend Dienst, ihn kennst du also schon. Die anderen sehen nur furchteinflößend aus, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie alle ein Haufen Teddybären."

"Mit riesigen Muskeln und grimmigen Gesichtern? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals einen Teddy hatte, der aussah, als könnte er beim Bankdrücken ein kleines Einfamilienhaus stemmen."

Mit einem Gesicht, das regelrecht vor Glück strahlte – was viel dazu beitrug, Kurts Nerven zu beruhigen – öffnete Blaine die Tür und ging hinüber zur Rutschstange. "Komm schon, es wird Zeit, dass du es ausprobierst."

Kurt sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Kurt, ich akzeptiere kein 'Nein' als Antwort." Blaine wurde plötzlich verlegen, als er fortfuhr: "Also, wenn du Höhenangst hast, oder so was, dann akzeptiere ich natürlich ein nein. Aber, wenn es nur dein Stolz ist, dann auf gar keinen Fall: dann gehst du da jetzt runter."

Kurt bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick und strich sich das Hemd glatt. Die Augen unverwandt auf Blaine gerichtet, griff er mit einer Hand nach der Stange, drückte sich ab und glitt in einer schwungvollen Drehung mit eleganter Leichtigkeit nach unten, wo er anmutig auf dem Boden landete.

Er schaffte es, seinen coolen, unbeeindruckten Blick beizubehalten, bis David ein paar Meter hinter ihm johlte und er zusammenzuckte. Beinahe hätte er das breite Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht verpasst, als der hinter ihm her die Stange herunterrutschte und neben ihnen landete.

Er war hibbelig wie ein junger Hund. "Siehst du?! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es Spaß macht. Die Hälfte von uns sind nur deswegen zur Feuerwehr gegangen." Kurt verdrehte die Augen, lachte aber. Er würde entweder sehr betrunken sein müssen, oder zugedröhnt mit Medikamenten, um es zuzugeben, aber ja – es machte Spaß.

David war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Blaine, der hinter Kurt stand, drückte ermutigend Kurts Schultern und schob ihn ebenfalls in diese Richtung.

"Ich hätte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass du es tun würdest. Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie fantastisch ich dich finde?"

Kurt drehte sich zu ihm um und tat so, als sei er beleidigt. "Nein, das hast du nicht, und ich weiß, dass du es mir nicht zugetraut hast. Und genau aus dem Grund habe ich es getan."

Blaine lachte leise vor sich hin, strich mit der Hand über Kurts Rücken und ließ sie auf seinem Kreuz ruhen. Kurt hätte sich am liebsten in diese Berührung hineingeschmiegt, aber er zwang sich, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Und dann auch noch an Blaines _Arbeitsplatz._ Blaine flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Also, du bist fantastisch. Und liebenswert."

Er gab ihm einen Schmatz auf die Wange und schob ihn in den Raum. "Männer? Ihr erinnert euch alle an Kurt, oder?"

Die fünfzehn Männer, die an dem langen Esstisch versammelt waren, verteilten Teller und Besteck und begrüßten ihn jeder auf seine Weise; keiner sah mürrisch oder verärgert aus, sie schienen alle – wenn nicht glücklich ihn zu sehen, so doch zumindest interessiert an seiner Anwesenheit. Kurt atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Sein Angebot zu helfen, wurde rundweg abgelehnt, aber offensichtlich hatte jeder seine Aufgabe. Einer der großen Männer, die wie Motorrad-Rocker aussahen, stand über den Tisch gebeugt da und verteilte Schweinemedaillons auf die Teller, während ein anderer direkt neben ihm einen Löffel Marsalasoße über jedes Stück Fleisch goß und eine winzige Gemüsedekoration dazu legte.

Kurt blieb der Mund offen stehen. Blaine, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, sagte: "Wir lieben gutes Essen. Warum sonst denkst du, bringe ich mein eigenes Essen, wenn Tony an der Reihe ist mit kochen, wenn ich den Rest der Zeit so essen kann?"

Kurt versuchte vergeblich, irgendetwas geistreiches zu sagen, als der riesige 'Biker'-Mann ihm zuzwinkerte. "Ich war Koch in einer HighSchool, bevor ich dort stellvertretender Küchenchef wurde. Die Arbeit hier ist sehr viel weniger stressig."

_Also eines ist sicher, mit Blaine wird es mir nie langweilig werden._

Das Abendessen war eine fröhliche, gesellige Angelegenheit. Die Männer kannten sich alle schon so lange, sie waren wie Brüder. Sie zogen sich gnadenlos gegenseitig auf, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie, abgesehen von all den Neckereien, ein stabiles Team waren – eine Familie. Blaine ließ hin und wieder eine Hand unter den Tisch gleiten, um Kurts Knie zu drücken und irgendwann fiel Kurt auf, dass er es immer dann machte, wenn Kurt sich mit einem der anderen Männer unterhielt.

Kurt musste sich erwartungsgemäß einige Kommentare über seine ungewöhnlich hohe Stimmlage anhören, aber ihre Fragen und Bemerkungen waren ohne jegliche Bosheit; sie schienen aufrichtig interessiert zu sein. Einer der älteren Männer schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. An so etwas war Kurt gewöhnt; er musste nicht jedem gefallen. Besonders nicht einem Mann, der nicht merkte, dass sein Bürstenhaarschnitt sein Gesicht aussehen ließ wie einen fleischigen Backstein. Der andere Biker-Kerl aber, einer der Jims, versicherte ihm, wie sehr ihm seine Version der Beatles am Karaoke- Abend gefallen hatte und erntete ein frohes Lächeln und ein ehrliches "Danke dir" von Kurt.

David hob sein Glas an den Mund und sagte: "Ist aber schon komisch, wie ihr beiden direkt danach verschwunden seid", bevor er einen Schluck trank.

Kurts Gesicht wurde feuerrot; er konnte die Hitze auf seiner Haut _fühlen._

Blaine aber konterte ganz lässig: "Und was ist mit dem Privatkonzert, das du Rachel letzte Woche abends noch gegeben hast?"

Ein paar der anderen Jungs fingen an zu singen "Schubidu, schubidu", während Blaine die Augen schloss, sich die Hand aufs Herz legte und säuselte "In the still of the ni-hiiiight!"

Als die Hälfte der Männer in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, musste Kurt einfach mitlachen; die andere Hälfte (minus David) fielen in den Background-Chor mit ein. Blaine ergriff Kurts Hand unter dem Tisch und drückte sie mit strahlenden Augen. _Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen._

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Einer der Johns und zwei Daves räumten nach dem Essen den Tisch ab. Kurt rollte sich die Ärmel hoch und trat an die Spüle. "Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit hier sitzen und nichts dazu beitragen. Lasst mich wenigstens beim Geschirr spülen helfen."

Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einer der Daves Blaine einen anerkennenden Blick zuwarf. Blaine trat zu ihm hin, stellte die Abtropfgitter auf und stieß Kurt mit der Schulter an. Kurt befüllte das riesige Industrie-Spülbecken mit warmem Seifenwasser und sah sich suchend nach Handschuhen um.

Blaine schaute ihn fragend an.

"Blaine", flüsterte Kurt, "wo habt ihr die Gummihandschuhe?"

"Ähm, Kurt. So was benutzen wir nicht."

Kurt sah auf seine Hände hinab – lange, makellose, perfekt manikürte Finger – und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Blaine schob ihn zu Seite. "Ich spüle, du trocknest ab."

"Wehe, du lachst mich aus, Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, das würd ich nie tun. Ich fände es schrecklich, wenn deinen Händen etwas zustoßen würde. Sie sind mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen."

Kurt grinste albern, als er sich seiner Aufgabe zuwandte, ein weiches Geschirrtuch in jeder Hand, und das sauber geschrubbte Geschirr von Blaine entgegennahm. Die übrige Gruppe hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits größtenteils verdünnisiert, nur zwei Männer waren zurückgeblieben, die den Boden fegten und alles wieder tipptopp aufräumten.

Kurt senkte die Stimme, um sicherzugehen, dass nur Blaine ihn hören konnte und sagte: "Wenn du auch nur daran _denkst,_ mich mit dieser dreckigen Seifenbrühe nasszuspritzen, dann wird das eine schrecklich Bestrafung nach sich ziehen. Eine, die dir überhaupt nicht gefallen wird."

Er lächelte zuckersüß, klimperte mit den Wimpern und lachte über Blaines verblüfften, leicht verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck.

Chefkoch John streckte noch einmal den Kopf herein und sagte: "Ähm und lasst die Finger von meinen Pfannen. Ich habe einen Spezialreiniger, also, danke. Lasst einfach...... macht einfach gar nichts, ja?"

Blaine flüsterte Kurt zu: "Er bringt sie von zuhause mit und niemand darf sie auch nur anrühren."

Kurt lehnte sich an Blaine vorbei zur Seite, um einen genaueren Blick auf die Pfannen zu werfen: All-Clad Kupferkern Profi-Geschirr. Kurt pfiff tief beeindruckt durch die Zähne und sagte: "Wenn die mein wären, würde ich sie auch von niemandem anfassen lassen." John bedachte ihn mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln, klopfte ihm mit einer seiner enorm großen Hände auf die Schulter – zwang ihn damit fast in die Knie – und verließ die Küche.

"Ich glaube, er hat mir eine Schulter-Sprunggelenkitis verpasst", murmelte Kurt.

Lachend fragte Blaine: "Eine was?"

"Ein schwerwiegende Verletzung, bei der dir die Schultern direkt bis runter in die Sprunggelenke gestaucht werden? Könnt ihr Jungs nicht einfach 'Danke' sagen oder 'Ich mag dich', ohne euch gegenseitig zusammenzuschlagen? Das ist etwas, was ich nie verstehen werde."

Blaine stützte die Hände auf die abgerundete Edelstahlkante des Spülbeckens und lächelte Kurt liebevoll an. Kurt taten die Backen weh von der ganzen Grinserei, die er nicht unterlassen konnte, seit er hergekommen war; sein Herz floss über und er war einfach nur ..... glücklich.

"Sie mögen dich wirklich gern, Kurt."

Kurt machte eine amüsierte Geste, als wollte er sagen "Na, ich bin schließlich auch sagenhaft."

" _Ich_ mag dich wirklich gern, Kurt."

Kurt strahlte und stieß Blaine mit der Hüfte an. "Ich mag dich auch wirklich gern."

Wenn irgend jemand ihm prophezeit hätte, dass er einen der glücklichsten Abende seines Lebens in einem lauten Raum mit schwerer manueller Arbeit – ohne Schutzhandschuhe – verbringen würde, er hätte sich schlapp gelacht. Und trotzdem.

Dummerweise war es wirklich _viel_ Geschirr. Kurt bedauerte schon fast, seine Hilfe angeboten zu haben, allerdings genoss er die Gelegenheit, Zeit mit Blaine verbringen zu können. Während sie arbeiteten, wurden sie immer mal wieder von einem der Männer unterbrochen, die Blaine irgendetwas Wichtiges fragten und ihren Satz immer mit "Cap" oder "Captain" anfingen. Kurt achtete darauf, wie Blaine auf diesen Titel reagierte, denn er wusste ja jetzt, dass er diesen Rang nicht bewusst angestrebt hatte.

Zunächst schien es ihm auch etwas peinlich zu sein, besonders, wenn einer der älteren Männer ihn so ansprach. Aber nach mehreren dieser Unterbrechungen fiel Kurt auf, dass Blaine seine Haltung veränderte. Nicht mehr steif und verlegen, wie damals bei ihrem ersten Abend im Smokey's sondern stolz, mit geschwellter Brust und gestrafften Schultern – eine ungezwungene Leichtigkeit in seinen Antworten.

_Ein Anführer zu sein, passt gut zu ihm,_ dachte Kurt bei sich und fühlte so etwas wie Stolz, dass dieser Mann an ihm interessiert war.

Als der letzte Teller sauber und trocken war, fiel Kurt wieder ein, dass diese Männer, trotz ihrer ausgelassenen Stimmung, immer noch im Dienst waren. Er hing die Handtücher an die Hakenleiste, drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsfläche.

"Ich werde dann jetzt wohl besser gehen, oder? Damit ihr eure Arbeit weitermachen könnt?"

Blaine atmete langsam ein und seufzte leise beim Ausatmen. "Wahrscheinlich schon, aber du musst noch nicht jetzt direkt los, oder?"

Kurt biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Also, nein, aber ich will auch nicht im Weg sein."

Blaine strich mit der Hand über Kurts Rücken und drückte seine Schulter. "Das bist du nicht."

"Na dann." Kurt fühlte sich plötzlich so aufgedreht und hätte sich Blaine am liebsten in die Arme geworfen. Sich all seinen Gefühlen einfach hingegeben. "Dann ist es ja gut, dass die Nacht so ruhig ist."

Blaine fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Kurt! Sowas darfst du nie laut sagen!"

"Ich.... was?"

"Wir sind hier alle ziemlich abergläubisch. Man sagt nie, 'die Nacht bleibt ruhig'." Blaine schloss die Augen, seufzte, lehnte sich neben Kurt rückwärts gegen die Anrichte und stützte sich auf seine Hände.

Kurt rutschte das Herz in die Hose. "Das tut mir so leid, ich wusste doch nicht...."

Blaine öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und zwinkerte. "Es ist nur ein dummer Aberglaube, Ku– –"

In dem Augenblick brüllte die Alarmsirene los, drei laute Heultöne, gefolgt von drei weiteren. Die Lichter an der Decke begannen zu blinken. Über die Lautsprecheranlage hörten sie den Funkspruch "Code 10-75 für Feuerwache 204, Zentrale, bitte kommen. Code 10-75, Rettungseinheit Station 18, bitte kommen...."

Kurt wich entsetzt zurück und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals; die wiederholten Dreier-Sirenenheuler in Kombination mit den blinkenden Lichtern überwältigten ihn. Blaine sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an, drückte seinen Arm und sagte: "Ich muss zur Arbeit."

Kurt konnte nur nicken und zusehen, wie Blaine schnell in die Fahrzeughalle rannte. Auch die anderen Feuerwehrleute kamen aus verschiedenen Richtungen und rannten alle zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo ihre Einsatzkleidung aufgereiht war. Sie sprangen in ihre [Stiefel](http://www.wz.de/polopoly_fs/1.2200226.1464970624!/httpImage/onlineImage.jpg_gen/derivatives/teaser_550/onlineImage.jpg), zogen sich die Hosenträger der Einsatzhosen über die Schultern und schlüpften in die schweren hellbraunen Jacken mit den Reflektorstreifen. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er niemandem im Weg war, blieb Kurt im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Männer, die ganz klar ein eingespieltes Team waren.

An einer Wand der Halle hing eine große Kreidetafel, auf der alle diensthabenden Männer mit ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben für den Einsatzfall aufgelistet waren. David war Maschinist und Kurt sah "Angriffstrupp-Atemschutz" neben Cpt. Anderson. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete, aber Blaine schwang sich mit ernstem Blick auf das seitliche Trittbrett des Drehleiterfahrzeugs, blickte sich um und gab Anweisungen über ein Funkgerät.

Als das Blaulicht des Trucks aufleuchtete, blickte er Kurt tief in die Augen und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. Dann war er schon vorbei und hinter der Drehleiter folgte sofort der Schlauchwagen. Das alles hatte weniger als 2 Minuten gedauert.

Der Klang der Martinshörner wurde leiser und Kurt stand mutterseelenallein in der leeren Halle.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Kurt nicht mutterseelenallein war; der Versorgungstrupp war immer noch in der Wache und räumte verschiedene Gerätschaften, die die Männer einfach hatten fallen lassen, aus dem Weg, damit die Fahrzeuge später wieder ungehindert hinein fahren konnten. Über die Lautsprecher hörte er die Funkanweisungen, die den Einsatzkräften die Adresse mitteilten und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er Blaines Antwort hörte.

"Verstanden, Löschzug 3 ist unterwegs."

Er wusste nicht, ob er nachhause gehen sollte, ob er warten sollte, ob er sich zum Funker in die Zentrale setzen und dafür sorgen sollte, dass alle sich um Blaines Sicherheit sorgten. Er verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte der Funksprüche, die aus den Lautsprechern dröhnten; es waren überwiegend Codes, Namen von Einsatzeinheiten und Aufforderungen zu "bestätigen". Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schickte Rachel eine Nachricht.

_Blaine ist gerade zu einem Feuer gerufen worden. Ich kriege hier grade die Krise._

Kurt hatte die Arme fest vor seiner Brust gekreuzt und kaute an seinem Daumennagel. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung; er stieg die Treppe hoch und betrat Blaines Büro. Hier würde er warten, damit er sich mit seinen eigenen Augen davon überzeugen konnte, dass es Blaine gut ging, wenn er zurückkam – denn er _würde_ zurückkommen.

In Blaines Büro stand ein altes abgenutztes Sofa an der Wand; Kurt stellte sich vor, dass Blaine dort manchmal während seiner langen Schichten ein Nickerchen machte. Blaine hatte sein eigenes privates Bad, komplett mit Dusche und Umkleidebereich. Eine Ersatzuniformhose, eine dunkelgraue Trainingshose und FDNY-T-Shirts hingen an einer gelochten Hartfaserplatte an der Wand über einem Holzrost für Schuhe.

Als Kurt klar wurde, dass die Funkkommentare nicht abbrechen würden, versuchte er, sie auszublenden. Wenn er hier sitzenbleiben und sich Gedanken machen würde, dann würde er durchdrehen. Als sein Vater im Krankenhaus gewesen war, hatte er seine Zeit damit verbracht, mit ihm zu reden, nach alternativen Therapien zu suchen, alles mögliche, wenn es ihn nur davon abhielt in ihrem leeren Haus zu sitzen und sich das Schlimmste auszumalen.

Weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich nützlich machen sollte, entschloss er sich, einen Blick in Blaines Bücherregal zu werfen, um sich zu beschäftigen. Viele Handbücher, ein paar aktuelle Zeitschriften und auf dem unteren Regalbrett mehrere Romane, fast alle aus dem Bereich Thriller-Mystery und ein paar Science Fiction Bücher. Kurt musste lachen. _Mein unerschrockener Nerd._ Er ließ die Finger über einen Buchrücken gleiten, der besonders abgenutzt aussah und zog das Buch heraus. Als das Handy in seiner Tasche vibrierte, zuckte er erschreckt zusammen.

Ein Bild von Rachel, mit geschlossenen Augen, die Arme über den Kopf geworfen erschien auf dem Display zu den Klängen von "A Star Is Born".

"Kurt, geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?"

Kurt hörte im Hintergrund lachende Stimmen und klirrende Gläser. "Eigentlich geht es mir gut. Ich sitze nur hier rum und warte. Aber es war ziemlich heftig, ich habe so etwas noch nie vorher gesehen. Alle sind losgerannt, haben sich angezogen und weg waren sie. Die Sirenen waren so laut, ich konnte sie in meinen Zähnen spüren."

"Was wirst du jetzt machen? Soll ich zu dir kommen?"

"Nein." Kurt winkte ab und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob _ich_ hier bleiben sollte, aber ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, hier wegzugehen, bevor ich nicht weiß...."

"Kurt. Die machen so etwas ständig. Natürlich wird er wieder heil nachhause kommen. Hmmh, auf dem Fernseher in der Bar kommt gerade was in den Nachrichten."

Kurt schlug das Buch auf und lächelte, als dort in engen Blockbuchstaben mit schwarzer Tinte _Dieses Buch gehört Blaine Anderson,_ geschrieben stand.

Rachel atmete plötzlich scharf aus. "Kurt? Versprichst du mir was?"

"Was? Rachel, du machst mir Angst."

"Versprich mir, dass du nicht den Fernseher anmachst."

Kurt hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würden ihm eiskalte Finger den Rücken hochkriechen und ein metallenes Band seinen Brustkorb einschnüren; er bekam keine Luft mehr. "Rachel. Was ist los?"

"Es ist ...... Da ist gerade ein Sonderbericht und da ist ein riesiger Wohnungsbrand an der Ecke Degraw und Clinton."

Kurt ließ das Buch neben sich auf die Polster fallen und umklammerte das Telefon mit beiden Händen. "Erzähl's mir, Rachel. _Sag_ mir, was los ist."

Er konnte hören, wie Rachel sich durch die Menge bewegte, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem ruhigeren Plätzchen, um besser reden zu können. "Da sind eine ganze Menge Feuerwehrautos, sie haben eine dieser Leitern ganz hoch ausgefahren mit zwei Leuten oben in diesem kleinen Korb drin. Oh mein Gott...."

"Rachel, _was?!"_

"Sorry, tut mir leid! Es ist nur..... man kann die Flammen in ein paar der Fenster sehen."

Kurt vergrub das Gesicht in einer Hand. "Kannst du..... irgend jemanden sehen?"

"Nein, sie blenden immer wieder den Reporter ein, der sagt, dass das Gebäude möglicherweise illegal erweitert worden ist. Ähm, sie sagen, das bedeutet, dass es keine klar gekennzeichneten Notausgänge gibt, oder sogar _überhaupt keine_ Notausgänge? Oh, okay, sie schicken noch so einen Korb bis hoch ans Dach und sie löschen jetzt."

Kurt stand auf und lief nervös hin und her, das Telefon so fest an sein Ohr gepresst, dass es fast schon gefühllos war. "Ist es.... haben sie es unter Kontrolle?"

"Ich weiß es nicht; oh mein Gott, das Wasser aus den Schläuchen reißt die Jalousien von den Fenstern."

Dann schrie Rachel auf – ein einziger, schriller Ton, der Kurt das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Tut mir leid, sorry! Ich hab mich nur so erschreckt, weil es gerade laut gekracht hat und alle auf der Straße ein Stück nach hinten gerannt sind; diese _Gaffer_ stehen einfach nur da herum und glotzen!"

" _Rachel!_ Was ist los?"

Über die Sprechanlage hörte er wieder die Stimme des Zentralisten, die jetzt hektischer klang als vorhin. "Code 10-66. An alle Einheiten. Alle Mann bereit halten. Rettungsmannschaft bitte kommen...."

"Okay Kurt, der Reporter sagt, so ein großes Feuer gab es hier schon lange nicht mehr, aber es sieht aus, als sei alles unter Kontrolle."

Kurt seufzte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sei er gerade ein Rennen gelaufen. _Das ist sein Beruf. Damit verdient er seinen Lebensunterhalt._ Kurt versuchte, seine rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Blaine gesagt hatte. "Wir machen unsere Arbeit wirklich gut. _Ich_ bin wirklich gut in meinem Beruf."

Rachel unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Kurt? Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht vorbeikommen soll? Ich kann kommen. Ich kann einfach gehen und mir ein Taxi rufen und in ein paar Minuten bei dir sein. Brauchst du mich?"

Sie hatten eine Weile gebraucht, um Freunde zu werden, aber Kurt konnte sich sein Leben wirklich nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Sicherlich war Rachel rechthaberisch und manchmal gar egomanisch und absolut selbstsüchtig, aber wenn sie wusste, dass jemand sie brauchte, dann ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und war für diese Person da.

"Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?", sagte Kurt. Er zitterte immer noch, aber das Adrenalin in seinem Organismus sank wieder auf ein normales Maß. "Nein, mir geht's gut, ich hatte nur ein bisschen Panik. Ich habe noch nie Sirenen aus nächster Nähe losgehen hören; es war ziemlich heftig. Ich nehme mal an, ich muss einfach öfter herkommen, damit ich mich daran gewöhnen ka– –"

"An alle Einheiten, bereithalten zum Rettungseinsatz, ich wiederhole: Code 10-66, alle Einheiten..."

Der diensthabene Zentralist schrie geradezu in sein Funkgerät. Es klang überhaupt nicht so, als wäre alles unter Kontrolle – überhaupt nicht.

"Rachel? Bist du sicher– –"

Kurt hörte ein ersticktes Geräusch von Rachel, dann wechselte der Hintergrundlärm von geselligem Bargesprächen zu Straßenlärm und Hupen einer geschäftigen New Yorker Straße, bevor das Gespräch abbrach.

Er dachte an Emily, all die Frauen und Freundinnen, die er kennengelernt hatte und fragte sich, wie sie mit diesen Situationen umgingen. Wahrscheinlich nicht, indem sie in der Wache warteten; Kurt nahm sich sich für die Zukunft vor, das nie wieder zu tun. Er hielt sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass diese Frauen ständig damit umgehen mussten. Und trotzdem waren sie mit ihren Männern in glücklichen und erfüllenden Beziehungen. Er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass es möglich war.

_"Ich will damit sagen, wenn es Liebe ist, wenn es echt ist, dann wirst du alles tun, was in deiner Macht steht, damit diese andere Person das auch merkt. Und das bedeutet, auch in den schlechten Zeiten dazubleiben. Das ist es, was du herausfinden musst: willst du auch die schlechten Zeiten zusammen mit ihm durchstehen?"_

"Also ich denke mal, viel schlechter kann es nicht mehr werden, und ich bin immer noch hier", murmelte Kurt. _Du hattest recht, Dad. Liebe ist beschissen._

Kurt stopfte das Handy in seine Hosentasche, trat vor Blaines Bürotür und blickte über die Brüstung nach unten in die Fahrzeughalle. Er nahm an, dass alle, die noch da waren, in der Einsatzzentrale saßen, aber dort wollte er jetzt nicht hingehen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie gegessen hatten, ein Fernseher stand. Er eilte die Treppe hinunter und suchte nach der Fernbedienung, um ihn einzuschalten.

Zum Glück war es in New York nicht schwer, den lokalen Nachrichtensender zu finden; er schaltete auf Kanal 1 und auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine dunkle, baumgesäumte Straße, Wassersprühnebel im Hintergrund, während die Reporterin meldete, dass der gesamte Block aus Sicherheitsgründen evakuiert worden war, dass es das erste Feuer der Stufe drei seit fast zwei Jahren war und dass auf der dritten Etage Menschen eingeschlossen waren.

Kurt sank auf einen Stuhl und musste hilflos zusehen.

"Die ersten Vermutungen über eine illegale Erweiterung des Gebäudes zu einem Mehrfamilienhaus haben sich bestätigt. Einer der Bewohner verglich die Situation, in der er sich noch wenige Minuten zuvor befunden hatte mit– –", sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen. "– – Ratten, gefangen in einem Irrgarten. Es gibt keine funktionierende Sprinkleranlage in den Fluren. Die Wehrleute versuchen immer noch, den Brand einzudämmen, der sich mittlerweile auf das Nachbargebäude ausgedehnt hat. Nach unseren Informationen sind alle umliegenden Löschzüge angefordert worden und...."

Als die Nachrichten zu einer Geschichtsstunde über gierige Hausbesitzer und Einsatzzeiten in der Region wechselten, hätte Kurt den Bildschirm am liebsten angeschrieen, wieder zu dem Teil mit den "Menschen auf der Etage eingeschlossen" zurückzukehren. Er versuchte das Geschehen im Hintergrund zu deuten, konnte aber keinen der Feuerwehrmänner unter ihrer Schutzkleidung und den herunter geklappten Helmvisieren identifizieren. Aus mehreren Fenstern schossen Flammen und schwarzer Rauch quoll aus Löchern, die sich durchs Dach gebrannt hatten. Funkelnde Glutfetzen schwebten meterhoch in der Luft und wurden von den heißen Rauchschwaden davongetragen.

Kurt sah, dass der Sendewagen sich von dem Gebäude entfernte und konnte im Hintergrund mehrere Polizisten erkennen, die Menschen hinter eine provisorische Absperrung zurückdrängten. Dann fuhr ein weiteres Feuerwehrauto vor – genau an die Stelle, wo der Funkwagen eben noch gestanden hatte. Kurt sah noch einen [Einsatzwagen](http://stoney321.livejournal.com/photo/album/8636/?mode=view&id=332328&page=1) heranfahren und musste warten, bis die Sprecherin ihren Bericht fortsetzen konnte.

".... wird jetzt eine Wasserkanone eingesetzt, weil sich die Einsatzbedingungen in dem Gebäude dramatisch verschärft haben. Ein weiterer Aufenthalt der Wehrleute innerhalb des Gebäudes ist zu gefährlich geworden. Wir haben gehört, dass einer der Löschzugkommandanten einen Code 10-66 ausgerufen hat, was bedeutet, dass eine der Einsatzkräfte sich bewusstlos oder ernstlich verletzt _in_ dem Gebäude befindet. Alle Bewohner sind mittlerweile evakuiert und werden einen Straßenzug weiter versorgt. Die meisten haben Rauchvergiftungen erlitten. Sobald wir weitere Informationen erhalten, werden wir uns wieder zuschalten....."

Es war zum verrückt werden. Kurt wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte. Er musste unbedingt wissen, ob es Blaine gut ging, ob die "Einsatzkraft", die möglicherweise verletzt war, von dieser Wache war, oder von einer anderen, oder sogar....

"Kurt? Kurt!"

Er hörte Rachel durch die Fahrzeughalle rennen und das Echo ihrer Stimme von den Betonwänden hallen. Er trat in den Türrahmen und winkte sie zu sich. Sie rannte zu ihm, warf sich ihm in die Arme, vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust und murmelte immer wieder: "Alles wird gut, ihm geschieht nichts."

Sie ließen sich auf das große Sofa sinken. Rachel hielt ihn weiterhin fest umschlungen, tätschelte seinen Arm, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Sie nahm ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, schaltete den Ton auf stumm und legte sie auf sein Knie, falls er den Ton schnell wieder anschalten wollte.

Kurt schloss für einen Moment die Augen, genoss ihre kompakte Wärme an seiner Seite und ihren beruhigenden Singsang, während sie ihn festhielt. Nach ein paar Minuten atmete Kurt tief ein, hielt einen Augenblick den Atem an und ließ ihn langsam wieder ausströmen. Dann lehnte er sich nach hinten, die Augen aber weiterhin unverwandt auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, wo ein Bild-im-Bild im Hintergrund weiterhin die Situation am Brandherd dokumentierte, während der Nachrichtensprecher mit seinen allgemeinen Nachrichten fortfuhr.

Kurt fasste blind nach Rachels Hand.

"Es wird ihm nichts geschehen, Kurt. Keinem von ihnen geschieht etwas. Alles wird gut", endete sie mit einem grimmigen Flüstern.

Als am unteren Bildschirmrand ein Text eingeblendet wurde "FEUERWEHRMANN  INS  KINGS  COUNTY  HOSPITAL  EINGELIEFERT  ZUR  BEHANDLUNG  VON  BRANDVERLETZUNGEN", tastete Kurt hektisch nach der Fernbedienung, um den Ton wieder laut zu stellen.

".... wurde ein kleines Kind in einem Schrank entdeckt, wo es sich versteckt hatte. Das Kind und der Feuerwehrmann werden im Hintergrund gerade an einem Rettungswagen erstversorgt, aber sie scheinen beide keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen erlitten zu haben. Der andere Verletzte ist offensichtlich in einem kritischen Zustand. Er wurde von einem herabstürzenden Dachbalken begraben...."

Das Blut rauschte in Kurts Ohren. Er drehte sich langsam zu Rachel, sah ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, sah, wie ihr Mund sich bewegte, konnte aber nichts von dem verstehen, was sie sagte. Die einzig wichtige Aussage der Reporterin hallte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. "...wurde von einem herabstürzenden Dachbalken begraben."

Rachel zupfte an seinem Arm. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Es geht ihm gut, Kurt. Sieh doch!"

Als Kurt den Kopf wieder zum Bildschirm drehte, sah er wie eine Trage, auf die ein kleiner Körper geschnallt war, in einen Krankenwagen geladen wurde. Eine weinende Frau hielt dem Kind die Hand, aber Kurt konnte sehen, dass sie trotz ihrer Tränen lächelte.

Die Reporterin ging langsam rückwärts auf das Ambulanzfahrzeug zu und berichtete über das Kind, das sich verängstigt in einem Schrank versteckt hatte.

"Aber das Team, das ursprünglich auf dem Dach eingesetzt und dort eingeschlossen worden ist, hat sich einen Weg zurück ins Gebäude suchen können, wo sie von dem vermissten Kind hörten, das nicht unter den Evakuierten war. Einsatzleiter Captain Anderson und Hauptbrandmeister David Thompson konnten das Kind ausfindig machen und letztendlich in Sicherheit bringen."

Rachel schnappte nach Luft; David saß mit offener Jacke und zurückgeschobenem Helm auf der Bordsteinkante und hustete. Blaine stand daneben und schüttelte auf die Frage eines anderen Wehrmannes den Kopf. Kurt konnte endlich wieder durchatmen und ließ Rachels Hand los. Dort stand er; unverletzt und in Sicherheit. Kurt konnte ihn _sehen_ – konnte sehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Blaine sah vollkommen erschöpft aus, das Gesicht rußgeschwärzt, mit Ausnahme seiner Stirn, wo er anscheinend mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke drübergewischt hatte.

Die Kamera fokussierte wieder auf die Reporterin und Blaine und David verschwammen undeutlich im Hintergrund. Kurt hätte aus lauter Frust beinahe seinen Schuh auf den Bildschirm geschleudert.

".... haben bestätigt, dass das Feuer eingedämmt und unter Kontrolle ist. Die Brandermittler werden die nächsten Tage damit zubringen, die Gebäudereste zu untersuchen, um die Brandursache zu ermitteln. Das war Angela Castenedas life vom Brandherd. Russell?"

Das Programm wechselte wieder zu den Nachrichten. Rachel griff mit zitternden Händen nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und Tränen glitzerten darin, aber sie lächelte. Sie streckte eine Hand nach Kurt aus und wischte mit ihrem Daumen unter seinen Augen entlang; ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihm die Tränen gekommen waren; er konnte sein Mantra von "Bitte, lass ihm nichts zustoßen, bitte lass ihm nichts zustoßen", nicht lange genug unterbrechen, um sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst zu werden.

"Wenn ich jetzt in den Spiegel schaue, werde ich dann feststellen, dass ich vollkommen ergraut bin?", fragte Kurt mit zitternder Stimme.

Rachel lachte, viel zu schrill und viel zu energisch; auch ihr Adrenalinspiegel schien sich nur langsam zu senken, schoss es Kurt durch den Kopf. "Wir haben es wirklich raus, uns die richtigen Partner auszusuchen, was?"

Kurt sah sie von der Seite an. Sie hatte den Kopf nach hinten an die Rückenpolster gelehnt und lächelte ihn an.

"Es geht ihm gut, Kurt. Es geht ihnen beiden gut. Siehst du? Ich hab's dir gesagt."

Er schloss die Augen und wischte sich mit zitternder Hand darüber. "Ja, du bist ein wahrer Nostradamus."

Rachel spielte mit den Haaren in Kurts Nacken. "Willst du immer noch bleiben? Möchtest du mit mir nachhause kommen und dich ausruhen?"

"Machst du Witze? Nein, ich gehe hier nicht weg." Er schaute sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Weggehen? Er würde sich erst dann wieder entspannen können, wenn er Blaine mit eigenen Augen gesehen, nein, nicht nur gesehen, wenn er ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen berührt hatte.

"Okay. Willst du, dass ich hier bei dir bleibe? Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl dabei..... wenn ich hierbleibe. Ein paar Verabredungen, ein bisschen Rumgeknutsche, aber David und ich ..... wir sind nicht wirklich ein Paar. Ich möchte nicht wie ein Groupie rüberkommen. Ist das schlimm?"

Kurt küsste sie auf die Stirn, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. "Nein, ist es nicht. Warte. Ist es komisch, wenn ich bleiben will?"

Sie lachte und drückte ihn an sich. "Ich glaube, er wäre ziemlich verletzt, wenn du _nicht_ bleiben würdest."

Er fühlte sich emotional erschöpft und sackte ein wenig zusammen. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich wäre durchgedreht, wenn ich mir das alleine hätte anschauen müssen."

Sie streichelte seinen Arm, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nachhause. In der Tür blieb sie stehen und grinste ihn an. "Ich werde nicht auf dich warten."

Er lachte und fast schon hätte man es als schallendes Gelächter bezeichnen können. Er war vollkommen erschöpft und konnte sich kaum ausmalen, wie Blaine sich fühlen musste. Er dachte noch nicht einmal an Hände auf unbekanntem Territorium, sondern einfach nur an Hände, die nichts weiter taten, als Blaine festzuhalten.

Kurt stieg die Treppe wieder hoch, machte es sich auf Blaines Sofa bequem und begann, in dem Buch von vorher zu lesen. Er war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Ein dumpfes metallisches Rattern weckte Kurt aus seinem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf. Er blinzelte und brauchte einen Moment, um richtig zu sich zu kommen. _Das müssen die Garagentore sein._ Er sprang auf und trat hinaus auf die Galerie, von der aus er hinunter in die Fahrzeughalle sehen konnte. Langsam rollten die schweren LKWs herein; die Männer des Versorgungsteams kamen aus verschiedenen Richtungen angelaufen und begannen, sich um die Ausrüstung zu kümmern.

Während Kurt das alles in sich aufnahm, suchte er die zurückkommende Mannschaft nach Blaine ab. Die meisten der Männer ließen ihre Einsatzklamotten einfach fallen oder kickten sie vor die Wand auf der anderen Seite, wo die Spinde nebeneinander standen. Ein paar verließen die Gruppe in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen, während die übrigen Männer in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes gingen, von dem Kurt wusste, dass sich dort die Schlafräume und Duschen befanden.

Endlich sah er Blaine von einem der LKWs steigen, gefolgt von Bill. Kurt lockerte seinen festen Griff um das Geländer; seine Knöchel waren weiß. Er sah, wie Bill Blaine auf die Schulter klopfte und Blaine sich mit einem gleichermaßen freundschaftlichen Klaps revanchierte. Dann stand er einfach für einen Augenblick da, die Einsatzjacke ausgezogen, den Helm in einer Hand und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Langsam kam er auf die Treppe zu und Kurt spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Blaine erklomm die Treppe und Kurt war fast überwältigt vor Erleichterung ihn einfach nur zu _sehen_. Dann erst bemerkte Blaine ihn und blieb stehen, einen Fuß auf der obersten Stufe, die Hand am Geländer.

"Kurt?"

Kurt ging die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu, packte ihn an der Schulter und an einem seiner breiten Hosenträger, zog ihn an sich und presste seinen Mund auf Blaines Lippen. Er wollte nicht loslassen, wollte niemals wieder loslassen. Blaine schlang müde einen Arm um Kurts Rücken und löste sich schließlich von ihm. Kurt konnte seinem Gesicht die Erschöpfung ansehen und da war noch etwas anderes, das er nicht einordnen konnte. In diesem Augenblick wusste er nur, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so dankbar gewesen war für eine Gelegenheit, sich dreckig machen zu können.

Blaine drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um zu husten. Seine Stimme klang rau, als er sagte: "Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du bleiben würdest."

Kurt nahm den Helm aus Blaines Hand, legte ihm den Arm um die Taille und schob ihn in sein Büro. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gedacht hast, ich würde nicht bleiben."

Blaine schnaubte. "Also, ich hatte _gehofft,_ dass du bleiben würdest." Er lehnte sich an die Kante seines Schreibtischs und ließ die Arme schlaff zwischen seinen Knien herunterhängen.

"Was brauchst du? Was kann ich machen? Hast du Durst, oder.... ?"

Blaine lächelte und sah durch seine dichten Wimpern hindurch zu ihm auf. "Ich brauche eine Dusche, ich brauche ca vierzehn Stunden Schlaf und ich brauche dich. Nicht zwangsläufig in dieser Reihenfolge."

Kurt ergriff eine von Blaines Händen und begann, seine Handfläche zu massieren, was ihm ein fast schon schmerzvolles Stöhnen von Blaine eintrug. "Oh, tut das weh? Das wollte ich nicht!"

"Nein, nein, das ist der Wahnsinn", antwortete Blaine, seine Stimme immer noch ein heiseres Krächzen. "Diese Schläuche werden ziemlich schwer mit der Zeit, wenn du sie so lange halten musst. Meine Hände und Unterarme.... ich kann sie kaum noch bewegen."

"Dann lass es. Bleib einfach wo du bist." Kurt verschwand in Blaines Waschraum und drehte die Dusche auf heiß, dann überlegte er es sich noch einmal und regelte die Temperatur zurück auf angenehm warm. Auf einem Regal sah er ein Fläschchen mit Schmerztabletten stehen und schüttete ein paar davon in seine Hand.

Als er zurückkam, sah er, dass Blaine unter seinem Schreibtisch einen Minikühlschrank stehen hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und nahm einen Sportdrink heraus. "Hier, nimm das Schmerzmittel. Dann wirst du dich bald besser fühlen."

Blaine hatte Mühe, die Flasche zu öffnen, schaffte es aber. "Danke dir", flüsterte er.

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun."

"Na, dann hilf mir hier raus und ich werde dich für immer lieben."

Kurt erstarrte und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste, dass das nur eine Redewendung war, aber dennoch. Blaine schien überhaupt nichts zu bemerken; er saß immer noch auf der Schreibtischkante und mühte sich ab, die Hosenträger von seinen Schultern zu ziehen.

"Hier." Kurt half ihm dabei. Während Blaine sich mit einer Hand auf Kurts Schulter abstütze, zog Kurt ihm die schweren Stiefel aus und stellte sie zur Seite. Blaine stand auf und zog fest an der Vorderseite seiner Hosenbeine und Kurt hatte endlich des Rätsels Lösung. Die Klettverschlüsse an den Seiten rissen auf und die Hose fiel zu Boden, so dass Blaine mit einem Schritt aus ihr aussteigen konnte. Darunter trug er immer noch seine reguläre Uniformhose und sein T-Shirt. Kurt konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie heiß es einem bei einem Feuer werden würde, wenn man so viele Kleiderschichten übereinander trug.

"Ich werde jetzt– –", Blaine zeigte müde auf den Waschraum "– – duschen und mich ausruhen. Du musst nicht bleiben; ich fürchte, ich bin heute zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen.

 Kurt lächelte nachsichtig und küsste Blaine auf den Mundwinkel. "Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen, bis ich sicher bin, dass du dich hinlegen und ausruhen kannst. Kann ich diese Sachen irgendwohin bringen? Wäre das eine Hilfe?"

Blaine seufzte, ließ die Schultern hängen und rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Das wäre wirklich hilfreich. Links von der Treppe ist ein Abwurfschacht, der in der Waschküche endet. Und die Stiefel lass einfach stehen."

Kurt hob die Hosen vom Boden auf und lächelte, als Blaine sagte: "Vielen Dank, Kurt. Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist."

"Ich auch. Jetzt geh schon duschen."

Er sah zu, wie Blaine in den angrenzenden Raum wankte und die Tür zur Hälfte hinter sich zuzog. Kurt machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schacht und warf die Hosen hinein. Als er zurück in Blaines Büro kam, hörte er ein lautes Scheppern und wie Blaine zischte, "Scheiße."

Kurt handelte instinktiv, ohne nachzudenken. Er rannte ins Badezimmer, um sicherzustellen, dass Blaine sich nicht verletzt hatte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Blaine stand in der verglasten Dusche und stützte sich mit einem Arm an der gekachelten Wand ab, während das Wasser auf ihn nieder prasselte – auf seinen splitterfasernackten Körper. Kurt hatte den blauen Kleiderhaufen am Eingang des Umkleidebereichs gar nicht bemerkt. Vor Blaines Füßen lag eine Plastikflasche, Shampoo oder Seife. Er hatte die Stirn an die Wand gelehnt, starrte auf seine Hand und versuchte mühsam, die Finger zu bewegen.

"Blaine, lass mich dir helfen", sagte Kurt und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden. Er versuchte wirklich zu helfen und die Augen nicht über Blaines Waschbrettbauch, oder die Vertiefung in seinem Gesäßmuskel oder – großer Gott – seine kräftigen Oberschenkel mit dem, sich deutlich abzeichnenden Quadrizeps wandern zu lassen, sondern sich ganz auf die Shampooflasche vor seinen Füßen zu konzentrieren. Die übrigens auch nackt waren.

"Ich bin viel zu müde, um mich zu genieren, Kurt."

Kurt räusperte sich. "Ähm, an dir ist überhaupt nichts, weswegen du dich genieren müsstest." _Mein.... Gott._

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme heiser und viel höher als sonst klang, als er sagte: "Hier, mach dir mal die Haare nass." Er drückte etwas Shampoo in seine Hand und sah zu, wie Blaine unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, beide Unterarme an die Wand gestützt. Die Muskeln seiner Unterarme zitterten und seine Hände hingen kraftlos herunter.

Kurt zog sanft einen seiner Arme nach unten und manövrierte Blaine näher an die Öffnung in der Glaswand, wo er selbst stand. Er verteilte das Shampoo auf seinen Haaren und arbeitete es kräftig ein.

"Kurt", stöhnte Blaine.

"Scht! Lass mich nur machen." Während er Blaines Kopfhaut massierte, pulsierten Wellen des Begehrens durch seinen Körper mit jedem Stöhnen und Ächzen von Blaine. "Dreh dich um, damit ich an deinen Rücken komme."

Blaine wimmerte leise und ließ sich mit der Seite schwer gegen die Fliesen sacken, während Kurt ihm Nacken und Schultern massierte und jedesmal mit der Zunge schnalzte, wenn er einen besonders dicken Knoten ertastete. Er achtete darauf, nicht in den Wasserstrahl zu geraten und beugte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf Blaines Schulterblatt zu plazieren.

"Kannst du nochmal einen Schritt unters Wasser machen?"

Blaine machte keinen Schritt, sondern rollte sich regelrecht an der Wand entlang und schloss die Augen, als ihm die Seife über Gesicht und Hals rann. Kurts Blick folgte dem Seifenschaum auf seinem Weg über Blaines Flanke und Beine. Als er wieder hochblickte, sah er, dass Blaine ihn mit Lust und Begehren in den Augen ansah.

Blaine beugte sich zu ihm hin, legte ungeschickt eine Hand an Kurts Wange und küsste ihn – seine Zunge streichelte über Kurts Lippen und bat um Einlass. Kurt wimmerte an Blaines Mund, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und scherte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, dass er nass wurde. Blaine trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, zog ihn fest an sich und erinnerte Kurt daran, dass er vollkommen nackt war, vollkommen nass und auf dem besten Weg, vollkommen erregt zu werden.

Kurt löste sich von ihm, lachte heiser und legte den Kopf an seine Stirn. Dann zuckte er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür und sagte: "Ich hätte fast vergessen, dass all deine Kollegen direkt dort draußen sind."

"Die sind mir alle so was von egal", sagte Blaine, schloss die Augen und beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss vor. Kurt erwiderte den Kuss, aber nur kurz, dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück, um die Situation einigermaßen in den Griff zu kriegen.

"Also, _du_ bist mir nicht egal. Und mir ist wichtig, dass du sauber und ausgeruht bist, und dann möglichst schnell hier raus kommst, damit ich dich mit nachhause nehmen kann."

Blaine lehnte sich mit der Stirn an die Duschwand und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Kurt anzuschauen. "Gibst du mir noch eine Minute? Ich mache so schnell ich kann. Und Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Ich.... danke."

"Aber klar doch, Blaine." Er senkte den Blick zu Boden und versuchte, Blaine nicht anzusehen, der frontal vor ihm stand – splitterfasernackt – in einer Dusche. Blaine sah aus, als könnte er im Stehen schlafen und Kurt hatte ganz bestimmt nicht vor, ihre Beziehung eine Stufe weiter zu bringen, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass Blaine auf halbem Weg dabei einschlief. Obwohl ein ziemlich lautstarker Teil von Kurt auch nur mit dem halben Weg ganz zufrieden gewesen wäre, jetzt, da er wusste, was Captain Anderson unter dieser Uniform hatte.

"Ich werde hier draußen warten. Sag Bescheid, wenn du mich brauchst."

Blaine brachte es fertig zu grinsen und sagte: "Also gut. Bescheid!"

Offensichtlich war er nicht zu müde für einen albernen Witz. Dann aber gähnte er herzhaft. _Nein, ich hatte recht. Er ist erschöpft._ Kurt grinste, legte ein frisches Handtuch in Blaines Reichweite und ließ ihn allein. Zurück im Büro, suchte er Decken und Kissen zusammen, um das Sofa vorzubereiten.

Wenige Minuten später kam Blaine in einer weiten Trainingshose ins Büro zurück und frottierte sich die Haare trocken. Kurt konnte es nicht lassen, auf Blaines Brusthaare zu starren, oder zu bemerken, wie wohlgeformt sein Bauch war, besonders die kräftige Kontur des Muskels, der sich V-förmig über seine Hüftknochen zog und unter dem Bund seiner Trainingshose verschwand.

Blaines Gähnen riss Kurt aus seiner lüsternen Bestandsaufnahme. Er sprang auf die Füße und schlug die Wolldecke über die Armlehne des Sofas zurück.

"Tut mir leid, hier, legst du dich hier hin? Ich habe diese Decke für dich gefunden."

Blaine lächelte, zog Kurt in seine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals. "Ich bin so froh, dass du geblieben bist; habe ich dir das schon gesagt?"

Kurt lachte, strich mit beiden Händen über Blaines nackten Rücken und genoss das Gefühl. "Das hast du, aber du darfst es so oft wiederholen wie du willst." Kurt rieb sein Gesicht an Blaines Wange. Er freute sich so, hier bei ihm zu sein; ihn nach all der Aufregung dieser Nacht in den Armen halten zu können. Blaine gähnte wieder und schwankte leicht. Kurt lachte und drückte ihn noch einmal fest. "Okay, du musst dringend ein bisschen schlafen, du kannst ja kaum noch stehen. Ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen."

"Kurt?"

"Mmh?"

"In der obersten Schreibtischschublade auf der linken Seite liegt ein Schlüsselbund. Der aus Messing ist der Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung. Wenn du willst, kannst du dort auf mich warten. Ich muss noch bleiben bis zum Schichtwechsel um sieben."

Kurt sah auf die Wanduhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits weit nach zwei Uhr früh war. Kein Wunder, dass sie beide so müde waren. Gut, Blaine hatte natürlich einen sehr viel besseren Grund als Kurt, aber trotzdem.

"Wirst du hier klar kommen?"

Kurt spürte, wie Blaine in seinen Armen leise lachte. "Ja. Weißt du, ich hab das schon ein oder zweimal gemacht. Aber ich werde mich jetzt schlafen legen."

Kurt löste sich aus Blaines Umarmung, strich ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn und wickelte eine seiner Locken um seinen Finger, als er ihn sanft küsste.

"Wir sehen uns bald?"

Blaine legte seine beiden Hände flach auf Kurts Rücken und zog ihn noch einmal fest an sich. "Ich werde schneller daheim sein, als du denkst."

Kurt stockte der Atem. _Daheim._ Oh, wie schön das klang. Er nickte und trat zurück, damit Blaine sich auf das Sofa sinken lassen konnte. Er lächelte Kurt an und schlief fast im gleichen Augenblick ein, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Kurt schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm hin, küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und grinste, als Blaine leise seufzte.

_Du weißt, dass es Liebe ist, wenn Schwierigkeiten kommen und du ihnen entgegenrennst, um sie anzupacken, und nicht vor ihnen davon._

Kurt zog die Schublade auf, fand die Schlüssel, wo Blaines gesagt hatte, warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt und zog sorgsam die Tür hinter sich zu. Er würde ihn bald wiedersehen.

 

**~***~**

 


	9. Kapitel 9

 

 

Kurt stand auf dem Gehweg vor der Feuerwache. Zu seiner Wohnung ging es nach links, zu Blaines Wohnung nach rechts. Es war spät, er war müde und wollte nichts weiter, als ins Bett zu kriechen, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen und das Adrenalin der vergangenen Stunden abflauen zu lassen.

Er ging nach links.

Leise schlich er sich in die Wohnung, um Rachel nicht aufzuwecken, zog seine Schubladen auf und nahm einen Schlafanzug und etwas zum Anziehen für den nächsten Tag heraus. Er öffnete behutsam das Schränkchen im Bad, suchte seine Zahnbürste und ein paar Toilettenartikel zusammen, packte eine kleine Tasche, nahm sein Handy zur Hand und bestellte sich ein Taxi. Er hatte nicht mehr die Energie, die vielen Blocks bis zu Blaines Wohnung zu laufen.

Das Taxi war schnell da; Kurt gab dem Fahrer die Adresse und ließ sich gegen die Tür sinken, als sie losfuhren. Jetzt wo sein Plan klar war und es nichts mehr gab, womit er seine Hände und seine Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, wurde er plötzlich nervös. Vorher hatte Kurt rein instinktiv gehandelt – er sorgte sich um jemanden; derjenige war in Gefahr; er musste sichergehen, dass es ihm gutging.

Früher, als er alleine mit seinem Vater gewesen war, war es ganz natürlich für ihn gewesen, sich um seinen Vater, und zu einem gewissen Grad auch sich selbst zu sorgen. Zunächst war es eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, aber schließlich wurde es zu dem, was seine Persönlichkeit ausmachte. Der Mensch, der er heute war – jemand, der die Furcht bezwang und einfach weiterging. Es war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, nachhause zu gehen, bevor Blaine zurückgekommen war; er hatte sicher gehen müssen, dass Blaine gut versorgt war, er hatte...... es einfach getan. Er wollte sich um Blaine kümmern, nicht weil Blaine das nicht selbst konnte – denn natürlich konnte er das – aber Kurt konnte es _auch._ Und er wollte es wirklich gern.

Das Taxi hielt vor Blaines Haus. Kurt bezahlte, stieg aus und atmete tief durch, um sich mental vorzubereiten.

Er musste zugeben, dass es sich ein wenig seltsam anfühlte, alleine Blaines Wohnung zu betreten, aber etwas in ihm liebte diese Vorstellung – es sagte etwas über ihre Beziehung aus. Nämlich dass es da eine Beziehung _gab._ Außerdem würde er hier viel besser schlafen, ohne von Rachel geweckt zu werden, wenn sie sich für ihr 5:30 Uhr Workout fertig machte. Was - er sah auf seine Uhr - in ca eineinhalb Stunden der Fall wäre.

Er legte die Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Eingangstür, zog die Schuhe aus, stellte sie ordentlich an die Seite und ging in Blaines Zimmer, wo er ein riesiges, kuscheliges Bett wusste. Er zog seinen Pyjama an, führte einen Schnelldurchlauf seiner Reinigungs- und Pflegeprozedur durch, schlüpfte unter die kühlen Leintücher und seufzte glückselig, weil es so wunderbar bequem war. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, streckte eine Hand über die leere Fläche vor sich aus, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann nahm er eins der Kissen und vergrub sein Gesicht darin; es roch nach Blaine. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief er ein.

Als er spürte, wie die Matratze sich bewegte, kam er kurz zu Bewusstsein. Er blinzelte mit einem Auge und sah, wie Blaine sich bis auf die Unterhose auszog, bevor er neben ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. Kurt grinste verschlafen und streckte einladend seinen Arm aus. Blaine seufzte, schmiegte sich an seine Seite und küsste seinen Hals, bis sein Atem langsam und gleichmäßig warm über Kurts Haut strich.

Bevor er wieder in den Schlaf sank, hatte er einen kurzen klaren Gedanken. _Hier gehöre ich her._ Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Blaines Körper und ließ sich vom Schlaf übermannen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Ein wunderbarer Duft weckte Kurt auf. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und war erstaunt, dass er fast den gesamten Morgen verschlafen hatte. Blaines Seite des Bettes war leer. Kurt streckte die Arme über den Kopf, gähnte und verzog das Gesicht, als er seinen schlechten Atem schmeckte. Ein diskreter Abstecher ins Bad und er konnte den Tag ohne Peinlichkeiten begrüßen

Im Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen. Blaine stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der Küche und machte Frühstück. Sein Haar war verwuschelt und die Trainingshose vom Abend vorher hing tief auf seinen Hüften. Kurt nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn eingehend zu betrachten; breite Schultern, kräftige Muskeln, ein starker Rücken, der in eine schlanke Taille überging und ein Hintern zum Anbeißen.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, als müsste ich jeden Morgen so aufwachen", sagte Kurt.

Blaine blickte sich über seine Schulter nach ihm um und lächelte scheu. "Hey du. Mmh, das Gefühl habe ich auch."

Kurt lehnte sich an den Küchenschrank und sah Blaine dabei zu, wie er Pfannkuchen machte. Das hatte den unschätzbaren Vorteil, dass er auch Blaines Vorderseite sehen konnte, die noch sehr viel anbeißungswürdiger war als seine Rückseite.

Blaine räusperte sich und sah aus, als versuchte er, sein breites Grinsen zu einem neutraleren Gesichtsausdruck zu dämpfen, als er sagte: "Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie glücklich ich war, als ich mich heute Morgen nach Hause geschleppt habe und dich hier vorfand."

 _Im Ernst. Das ist..... ich war so ein Idiot._ "Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie glücklich ich war, als du gestern Nacht zurückgekommen bist."

Blaine legte den Pfannenwender auf die Arbeitsfläche und sah Kurt ernst und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll an. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, dass sie viel zu weit auseinander standen und die Luft blieb ihm weg. "Also", fragte Blaine leise, "hast du nachgedacht?"

Kurt nickte leicht und strich mit der Hand über Blaines Arm. "Ziemlich viel sogar." Er lachte und sagte: "Und ich bin hier, oder nicht?"

Blaine schürzte die Lippen und sagte schüchtern: "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dir eine kleine Tasche gepackt hast?"

"Mmh, das ist dir also aufgefallen, soso? Ich konnte mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass du natürliche Hautpflegeprodukte hast. Ich habe eine sehr empfindliche Haut, weißt du?"

Blaine wendete einen Pfannkuchen, dann wandte er Kurt wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Nein, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich würde es liebend gern herausfinden." Seine Stimme war leise und sanft und für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte Kurt, so etwas wie Nervosität zu sehen.

_Meinetwegen?_

"Kurt..... ich möchte nichts Zwangloses oder Beiläufiges. Ich glaube, dass niemand, der dich je kennengelernt hat, sich damit zufrieden geben würde."

Wenn Kurt bis dato nicht sicher gewesen war, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dann spätestens jetzt. Blaine war so offen und ehrlich mit ihm, so vertrauensvoll. Er hatte so etwas noch nie vorher erlebt; es hatte etwas Berauschendes.

Mit kaum hörbarer Stimme sagte Kurt: "Ich will auch nichts Beiläufiges. Ich ..... habe mit meinem Vater über dich gesprochen. Über _das_ _hier_ ", er zeigte mit dem Finger zwischen ihnen hin und her. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass all seine Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. "Du wirst ihn mögen."

Blaines Gesicht nahm einen sanften Ausdruck an. "Werde ich das? Gibt es ein 'das hier' ?" Er gestikulierte mit dem Pfannenwender in Kurts Richtung und wiederholte dessen Geste, während seine Augen Kurts Blick suchten.

Kurt atmete aus und lächelte sanft. "Das wünsche ich mir."

Blaine reckte den Hals und schloss die Augen. Kurt lachte, überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

"Fühlst du dich besser?"

Blaine summte und drückte seinerseits einen nassen Kuss auf Kurts Wange, bevor er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmete. "Sehr viel besser." Ein glückliches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. "Dort ist Kaffee; tut mir leid, ich bin kein professioneller Barista und das ist kein Nonfat-Mocha."

Kurt, der sich gerade einen der Kaffeebecher nehmen wollte, die Blaine bereit gestellt hatte, hielt inne. "Du weißt, wie ich meinen Kaffee mag?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Blaine. "Damals an diesem ersten Abend, als ich versucht hatte, den Mut zu finden, mich mit dir zu verabreden, habe ich jedes deiner Worte aufgesaugt. Und dann bist du mir zuvorgekommen."

Kurt verbarg sein Lächeln in der Kaffeetasse. Blaine summte vor sich hin und stellte einen Teller mit einem Stapel Pfannkuchen, etwas Obst und Saft auf den Tisch. Dann wandte er sich Kurt mit offenem, hoffnungsvollem Blick zu, zog ihn in seine Arme und legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter. "Danke."

Kurt schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss es, wie wunderbar ihre Körper zusammen passten. Er musste lachen. "Das Frühstück hast doch du gemacht."

Blaines Lippen berührten sanft Kurts Mund und seine Bartstoppeln kitzelten seine Haut. "Aber nur deinetwegen, hatte ich Lust, es überhaupt erst zu machen."

Es war als würde Kurt innerlich gleichzeitig zerschmelzen und überschäumen. Freude, Aufregung und ein winziges bisschen Furcht vor dem Unbekannten, regten sich in ihm, als er Blaine küsste; und er ließ sich Zeit dabei, denn er wusste, dass sie sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen konnten. Blaine vertiefte den Kuss unmittelbar, seine Zunge erforschte Kurts Mund und er stöhnte leise auf, als Kurts Hand über seine Brust strich, um die starken Muskeln unter der warmen Haut zu spüren – raue Haare, die sich unterhalb seines Nabels zu einer dünnen Linie vereinten. Kurt spürte, wie sich die Hitze tief in seinen Lenden sammelte und er den überwältigenden Wunsch verspürte, herauszufinden, wohin genau diese Linie verschwand.

Blaine löste sich schwer atmend von ihm und sagte mit heiserer Stimme: "Ich würde diese Unterhaltung wirklich liebend gern fortsetzen, Kurt, aber ähm...." Er strich mit den Fingern Kurts Arm hinab, nahm seine Hand und legte sie sich dann flach auf den Bauch. "Ich bin am Verhungern. Ich habe seit gestern Abend nichts gegessen."

Kurt spürte wie Blaines Magen knurrte. "Das tut mir so leid Blaine, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Ja, komm. Lass uns was essen."

Als Blaine sich umdrehte strich Kurt mit der Hand über Blaines bloßen Rücken und sagte: "Schnell."

Nachdem Kurt fertig gefrühstückt hatte, stützte er das Kinn in seine Hand und sah Blaine dabei zu, wie er immer weiter aß. Als Kurt den ersten Pfannkuchen aufgegabelt und auf seinen Teller gezogen hatte und ihm bewusste wurde, wie viele es waren, hatte er angenommen, dass Blaine einfach daran gewöhnt war, für all seine Kollegen mitzukochen und die Rezepte nicht auf weniger Portionen zurückrechnen konnte. Aber wie es schien, war Blaine wirklich hungrig. So hungrig, wie Finn gewöhnlich war.

Er musste lachen, als Blaine sich den Teller vor den Mund hielt und sich das Essen buchstäblich hinein schaufelte. "Dir wird schlecht werden, wenn du so weiterisst."

"Du hast gesagt, schnell", antwortete Blaine unschuldig.

Kurt versuchte, sich sein Lachen zu verbeißen und diese heimelige Atmosphäre – gemeinsam mit Blaine zu frühstücken und sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen – voll und ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Wie großartig sich das anfühlte. Er streichelte mit dem Innenrist über Blaines Wade, und setzte sich dann übertrieben aufrecht hin. "Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn du dir Zeit lässt."

Blaine lehnte sich zurück und blickte Kurt ins Gesicht. Oh, und wie hungrig er war, Kurt konnte es ihm ansehen. Blaine legte die Gabel neben seinen Teller und ließ den Blick über Kurts Gestalt auf und ab wandern. "Genau das hab ich vor."

Er stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. Kurt zögerte keinen Moment, sie zu ergreifen, legte Blaine die Arme um den Hals, rieb die Nase an seiner Wange und seufzte leise, als Blaine ihn fest an sich zog.

"Nachdem wir gestern Nacht endlich alles unter Kontrolle hatten, konnte ich nur noch daran denken, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, bei dir zu sein."

Kurt strich Blaine die Locken aus der Stirn, dankbar dafür, dass er diese Gelegenheit bekommen hatte. "Mir ist es genauso gegangen."

Sie küssten sich und Kurt ließ all seine Ängste und Sorgen los, denn Blaine war wahrhaftig hier in seinen Armen, und er begehrte ihn genauso sehr, wie Kurt Blaine begehrte und alles fühlte sich auf einmal richtig an.

"Blaine?"

"Mmh?", fragte Blaine und küsste Kurts Hals.

"Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen."

Blaine sah ihn an, seine großen hoffnungsvollen Augen spiegelten Kurts Wunsch wieder, und er nickte. "Ja. Genau. Das finde ich auch."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Kurt sein Lächeln lange genug unterbrechen konnte, um Blaine ordentlich küssen zu können; Blaine küsste ihn weiter, während er ihn rückwärts in den Flur schob und im Türrahmen kurz stehen blieb, um ihm sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Kurt zog es sich über den Kopf und warf es achtlos auf seine Tasche, während Blaine ihn rückwärts zum Bett hinschob.

Kurt grinste verschmitzt und drehte sie um, so dass Blaine derjenige war, der rückwärts zu den Kissen hochkriechen musste. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit zu genießen, wie gut Blaine aussah; die verwuschelten Haare, sein nackter, schwer atmender Brustkorb, die dicken Trainingshosen – _Nein, auf keinen Fall –_ die _gingen jetzt wirklich überhaupt nicht._

Kurt beugte sich vor, packte Blaines Hosenbeine und hob fragend die Augenbrauen – war das okay? – Blaine verdrehte die Augen und lachte – ja, und wie okay das war – dann zog er sie herunter, so dass Blaine nur noch seine engen, dunkelgrauen Retro-Pants trug.

Er sah so erregt aus – die Augen halb geschlossen vor Lust – und Kurt war ganz aufgeregt, weil _ihn_ jemand auf diese Art ansah. Noch nie war er sich seiner Anziehung auf einen anderen Mann so bewusst gewesen wie bei Blaine. Plötzlich realisierte er, dass er an Blaines Füßen kniete und ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Er kroch vorwärts, stützte sich mit den Händen ab, küsste Blaine langsam und genüsslich und rieb seinen Oberkörper sanft an Blaines. Er liebte das köstliche Gefühl von Blaines Brusthaar an seinem eigenen, sehr viel weniger behaarten Körper. Nicht dass Blaine etwa _haarig_ war, aber es war genug, um sich anders anzufühlen, neu und irgendwie kitzelig, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise.

Kurt stöhnte in Blaines Mund, als der ihn fest an den Hüften packte und mit den Daumen über die empfindsamen Sehnen strich, die sich über Kurts Hüftknochen spannten. Blaine ließ eine Hand unter den Hosenbund von Kurts Pyjamahose gleiten, packte seine Kehrseite und knetete den Muskel dort.

Kurt keuchte und löste sich von ihm. Er war sich seiner hochroten Wangen und vom Küssen vollen Lippen bewusst, aber er durfte, trotz all der Lust, die ihn erfüllte, nicht unklug handeln. "Blaine.... ich will dich."

"Mmh, ich dich auch", stöhnte Blaine und kam ihm entgegen für einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Aber.... wirklich jetzt." Kurt kniete sich hin, um sich dann rittlings auf Blaine zu setzen. Er strich mit dem Handrücken leicht über Blaines Brusthaare, rund um seine Nippel. "Ich bin getestet." Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sah Blaine hoffnungsvoll an.

Blaine blinzelte und sah aus, als wachte er gerade aus einem tiefen Traum auf. "Getestet? Oh. _Oh."_ Er warf sich Kurt entgegen und küsste ihn weiter, rieb die Nase an seiner Wange. "Ja. Aber immer doch. Da gibt es keine Bedenken." Beim letzten Satz lachte er leise an Kurts Hals.

Kurt fühlte sich mit Blaine absolut sicher, aber.... er wusste, er konnte ihm vertrauen. "Gut. Ich habe nämlich Pläne."

Er küsste Blaines Schlüsselbeine entlang, malte mit dem Finger sanfte Kreise um seine Nippel und grinste an Blaines warmer Haut, als diese Berührung ihm ein Keuchen entlockte. Seine Zunge spielte mit der aufgerichteten Brustwarze, dann saugte er sanft daran und blies seinen kühlen Atem über die feuchte Stelle. Als Blaine seinen Namen, einem Mantra gleich, vor sich hinsagte und unter der Berührung erzitterte, spürte Kurt die Lust in sich aufflackern.

Er fuhr mit den Händen über Blaines straffen Bauch und kitzelte und neckte ihn auf dem Weg nach unten. Er blickte hoch in Blaines Gesicht und das Sehnen und Begehren, vor allem aber das bedingungslose Vertrauen in seinem Blick, raubte ihm den Atem.

Blaines Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem zittrigen Lächeln verzogen und er sah aus, als könnte er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch Kurts Haar und sagte: "Ich bin so froh, dass wir endlich hier angekommen sind, Kurt. Ich meine.... ich hab' mir das wirklich gewünscht. Dich. Also, nicht nur das hier." Er streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über Kurts Wange. "Ich..... von dem Moment an, als wir uns begegnet sind, war da etwas ganz Besonderes an dir."

Kurt schwoll das Herz in der Brust an, dass es fast wehtat. Er sah alle Hoffnungen und Wünsche, die er selbst so lange unterdrückt hatte, in Blaines Augen wiedergespiegelt. Er hielt seine Handfläche über Blaines Brust, über sein Herz – ohne seine Haut zu berühren, nur gerade eben die feinen Härchen dort – und er spürte, wie die Hitze, die Blaines Körper ausstrahlte, ihn wärmte. "Für mich war es ganz genau so", flüsterte er.

Blaine atmete tief ein und drückte Kurts Hand auf sein Herz. Kurt fühlte sich machtvoll, begehrt und berührt, weil Blaine ihm vertraute, dass er ihn nicht in winzig kleine Scherben zerbrechen würde – obwohl das genau das war, was Kurt beabsichtigte – aber, dass Blaine ihm vertraute, dass er ihn anschließend auch wieder heil machen würde. Er vergaß nie die Worte seines Dads, als der in Kurts Abschlussjahr entschieden hatte, dass es an der Zeit wäre 'Das Gespräch' mit ihm zu führen: "Bitte verschenke dich nicht, als würde es nicht wichtig sein, denn du bist wichtig, Kurt."

 _Das hier_ war wichtig. Die Freiheit zu berühren, zu lieben, Gefühle auszudrücken – sowohl zärtliche, als auch leidenschaftliche – mit jemandem, um den man sich sorgte, war _wichtig._ Kurt legte die Wange an Blaines Hüfte und hielt ihn für einen Augenblick ganz fest; Blaine vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar.

Kurt reichte nach oben, fasste Blaines Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Er hörte, wie Blaine die Luft anhielt, als er den Mund über die pralle Ausbeulung in seinem Slip legte. Er fasste es als Ermutigung auf, weiterzumachen und begann, durch den Stoff hindurch an der Eichel zu saugen.

"Kurt... ", wimmerte Blaine.

"Ist das gut?", fragte Kurt und rieb seine Wange sanft an der Innenseite von Blaines Schenkel.

"Oh Gott, ja."

Kurt hakte einen Finger unter den Bund von Blaines Slip und zog ihn vorsichtig herunter. Blaine hob sein Gesäß an, um ihm dabei zu helfen und drückte seine Hand. Kurt wanderte mit den Lippen die gesamte Länge das Schaftes entlang und genoss den Moment. Er wollte Blaine etwas zurückgeben, ihm beweisen, wie wichtig er war; dass Kurt ihn ebenso sehr wollte, wie er Kurt begehrte. Dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.

Als er nach oben blickte, sah er, dass Blaine seine freie Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurückgeworfen hatte. Er drückte Blaines Hand ein letztes Mal und ließ sie los, um stattdessen seinen Schenkel streicheln zu können. Die wenigen Male, da Kurt der Empfänger eines Blowjobs gewesen war, hatte es sich isoliert und unpersönlich angefühlt. Er hatte die intime Verbindung vermisst, die er sich doch so sehr gewünscht hatte. Aber Blaine damit zu verwöhnen? Das gefiel ihm schon viel besser. Und er wollte, dass Baine sich geliebt, vergöttert, begehrt fühlte. Es war nicht etwa etwas, das er für Blaine tat; es war etwas, das sie _miteinander_ teilten.

Er legte die Hände unter Blaines Schenkel und schob sie nach oben, während er fest an Blaines Erektion saugte und die Eichel mit seiner nassen Zunge umspielte, angespornt von Blaines wohligem Stöhnen. Er löste sich von ihm, verteilte Küsse in seiner Leistenbeuge und schob dann beide Hände nach oben über seinen Oberkörper, seine Flanken, seinen Hüften, bevor er ihn wieder mit den Lippen umschloss.

Kurt wandte all seine Aufmerksamkeit, all sein Sehnen und Begehren darauf, Blaine zu verwöhnen. Ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Stolz und Macht durchflutete ihn jedesmal, wenn Blaine seinen Namen keuchte oder seine Finger in Kurts Haaren in der Bewegung innehielten. Blaines Schenkel begann zu zittern; Kurt entspannte den Unterkiefer und nahm Blaine noch tiefer in sich auf, während er seine Hoden mit den Händen umschloss und sanft drückte. Als er einen Blick nach oben wagte, sah er, wie Blaine eine Hand nach hinten geworfen hatte, die Augen fest geschlossen und wie sein Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn; er fragte sich, ob er wohl nur von diesem wunderbaren Anblick bereits zum Höhepunkt kommen könnte.

Er stöhnte auf und die Vibrationen dieses Tons wanderten über Blaines Erektion. Mit einem erstickten Ausruf umfasste Blaine seinen Kopf und zog ihn von sich weg. "Kurt.... stop. Hör auf."

Kurt erstarrte erschreckt – _nicht richtig, nicht gut, nicht gewollt_ – bis Blaine ihn an den Schultern packte und zu sich hoch zog. "Zu viel.... ich will nicht, dass es so schnell schon wieder vorbei ist", keuchte er und presste seine Lippen auf Kurts Mund.

"Das ist es nicht, das wird es nicht", antwortete Kurt, umfasste Blaines Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn begierig. Er wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie verginge.

Blaine vergrub sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals. "Ich möchte..... ich will –"

"Was? Alles, was du willst. Sag es mir."

"Dich. Ich will dir zeigen, wie sehr...." Blaine sah ihm mit verzweifeltem Begehren in die Augen und streichelte seine Wange.

Er schob Kurt herum, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und verteilte Küsse auf seinem Hals, seiner Brust, saugte kurz an seinem Schlüsselbein und wanderte dann mit den Lippen über seinen Bauch hinab, immer tiefer....

Kurt stammelte: "N-nein, es ist schon gut, du musst nicht– "

"Scht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss. Ich möchte aber. Lässt du mich bitte?"

Kurts Bauchmuskeln zitterten, als er auf Blaine hinabschaute; er fuhr mit den Fingern durch Blaines Locken, sah die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick und ...... war das Nervosität? War Blaine besorgt, dass Kurt sich ihm verwehren würde, dass er ihn abweisen könnte? Blaine legte seine Wange an Kurts Flanke und streichelte mit den Lippen über die empfindsame Haut an seinen Rippen. Kurt ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen – die Hände immer noch in Blaines Haaren – und wollte... Blaine. Er wollte alles von ihm, er wollte ihn ganz. "Bitte, tu es."

Blaine strich mit der Nasenspitze an Kurts Erektion entlang, bevor er durch die glatte Seide seiner Pyjamahose hindurch daran saugte und sie mit weicher, feuchter Wärme umhüllte. Kurt wölbte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte, unfähig, sein Bedürfnis nach mehr zu verbergen.

"Oh Gott, Kurt, das habe ich mir schon so lange gewünscht."

Kurts Ohren brannten heiß, sein Brustkorb hob sich heftig atmend, während Blaine ihm die Hose über die Hüften herunter zog und süße Wichtigkeiten an seiner Haut flüsterte, ihn hielt, schmeckte und wertschätzte. Diese winzig kleine einsame Ecke in Kurts Seele füllte sich langsam aber stetig mit jeder Berührung, jedem Raunen von Anerkennung und Begehren, das Blaine ihm schenkte. Und Kurt ließ sich fallen, erlaubte sich, alles bedenkenlos zu genießen, gestand sich das Recht zu, sich lieben zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er etwas, das größer war als er selbst; und er wollte sich davon mitreißen lassen.

Blaine schien ihn vollkommen zu umhüllen; jeder Teil seines Körpers schien berührt, begehrt, gewollt, als Blaine ihn küsste, liebkoste und festhielt. "Du bist so wunderschön, Kurt. Und alles nur für mich, oder?"

Kurts Herz pochte wie rasend; seine Augen brannten heiß. Er keuchte: "Oh ja", und spürte, wie sich tief in seinen Lenden ein Druck aufbaute. Er vergrub die Finger in Blaines Haar, beugte sich vor und umschloss Blaines Kopf mit beiden Händen. "Blaine, ich bin gleich soweit."

Blaine löste seine Lippen von ihm und ersetzte sie durch eine Hand; hielt ihn weiterhin warm und liebevoll und küsste die zarten Härchen unterhalb seines Nabels, als er fragte: "Ist das okay?" und die Hand tiefer gleiten ließ – mit dem Daumen die zarte Öffnung dort unten umkreiste.

Kurt stöhnte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurück fallen. "Oh mein Gott, ja..... Wir müssen nicht, wenn – du musst nicht...."

Blaine saugte den Daumen in seinen Mund. Dann fuhr er fort, Kurts Eingang feucht, reibend und um Einlass bittend zu umkreisen. "Aber, wenn ich es wollte, willst du es auch?"

Kurt hob den Kopf vom Kissen, sah dunkle Locken zwischen seinen Schenkeln verschwinden und spürte, wie Blaine den feuchten Daumen durch seinen heißen, nassen Mund ersetzte. Eine warme, wohlige Empfindung durchströmte ihn dabei.

"Okay.... okay. Ja."

Blaine setzte sich auf, saugte einen weiteren Finger in seinen Mund und erntete ein genüssliches Stöhnen von Kurt, der sich hilflos dem Ansturm der Gefühle überließ, die ihn eroberten, während Blaine mit einem, dann zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang, so sanft, mit süßen Worten, die er zwischen seinen Küssen an seinem Schenkel, seiner Leiste, seinem Schwanz, seinem Bauch flüsterte. Blaines Finger verfielen in einen pulsierenden Rhythmus auf der Suche nach der richtigen Kombination, um Kurts Schloss zu öffnen.

Kurt schrie leise auf und seinen Beine zitterten auf der Bettdecke, als Blaine den richtigen Punkt gefunden hatte und darüber rieb. Blaine hielt inne und legte mit besorgtem Blick eine flache Hand auf Kurts Brustkob. "Zu viel? Tut mir leid –"

"Nein, _Gott_ , nein das ist ..... bitte hör nicht auf, Blaine, _bitte_."

"Nein. Gut. Oh mein Gott... Kurt", stöhnte Blaine an Kurts Haut und knabberte sanft an der Innenseite von Kurts Schenkel, bevor er einen Kuss über dieselbe Stelle hauchte, während seine Finger ihren gleichmäßigen Rhythmus wieder aufnahmen und er den Druck mit einem dritten Finger verstärkte. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu explodieren, wenn Blaine seinen wachsenden Hunger nach ihm nicht jetzt sofort stillte.

"Wo? Blaine, wo hast du...?"

Blaine hob den Kopf gerade lange genug von Kurts Hüfte, um zu sagen: "Oberste Schublade, rechts."

Kurt wölbte erneut den Rücken durch und stöhnte laut auf, als Blaines Finger hartnäckig, tief in ihn hinein bohrten.

"Oh Gott, Kurt. Hast du eine Vorstellung, was du mir antust?"

Kurt zog an Blaines Arm, damit er sich aufsetzen und ans Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte. Er fühlte sich zittrig und kraftlos, als hätten seine Knochen zu schmelzen angefangen. Er tastete in der Schublade herum, bis seine Finger ein vertrautes Folienpäckchen und eine kleine Plastikflasche fanden. Er warf Blaine die Flasche in die Hand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er die Folienpackung aufriss und das Kondom herausnahm. Er rollte es über Blaines Erektion ab und sah zu, wie der sich selbst mit dem Gleitgel bedeckte. Kurt zog ihn an den Schultern zu sich und fuhr fort, ihn zu küssen.

Blaine schlang einen Arm um Kurts Taille, ergriff seine freie Hand und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Kurt drehte sich in seinen Armen um, kniete sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, zog Blaines Arm an seine Brust und drehte den Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss nach hinten. "Du tust mir genau dasselbe an."

Blaine legte seine Wange an Kurts Schulterblatt und hielt ihn für einen Augenblick ganz fest. Dann bedeckte er seinen Nacken mit Küssen, seine Schultern. "So sehr. Ich hab mir das so sehr gewünscht. Dich."

Kurt fasste nach hinten um Blaines Kopf zu halten, ihn zu liebkosen, während Blaine seinen Schwanz zwischen Kurts Schenkel schob und sich leicht vor und zurück bewegte. Kurt spürte, wie Blaine sich weiter zurückzog, die feuchte, warme Empfindung verschwand und stattdessen von einem festen Druck ersetzt wurde. Seinen Mund an Kurts Ohr, versicherte sich Blaine, dass Kurt es immer noch wollte.

"Ja, Blaine.... bitte."

Langsam, fast schon quälend langsam, schob Blaine sich vorwärts, die Wange an Kurts Rücken gepresst. Kurt stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, um sich aufrecht zu halten, während Blaine Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihn eindrang. Blaine verschränkte seine andere Hand mit Kurts Fingern an der Wand, küsste begehrlich über seinen Hals, sein Haar und legte die Stirn an Kurts Nacken, während seine Hüften einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aufnahmen.

Kurt umklammerte Blaines Hände, als der schreckliche Druck des ersten Eindringens einer wunderbaren Welle der Lust wich. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und konzentrierte all seine Energie auf das Gefühl, ganz von Blaine ausgefüllt zu sein, bis dieses Gefühl sich in eine pulsierende Hitze wandelte, die seinen gesamten Körper erfüllte. Er ließ sich fallen, gab sich Blaine vollkommen hin; sorgte sich nicht darüber, was Blaine wohl von ihm dachte. Keine Furcht vor Verletzungen, vor Unzulänglichkeiten, vor irgendeinem 'was wäre, wenn'.

"Oh mein Gott, Blaine.... Oh, genau dort."

Kurt verstummte, bis auf das Keuchen, das mit jedem von Blaines Stößen aus seiner Brust drang. Blaine hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, flüsterte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder. Kurt fühlte sich vollkommen umhüllt von Blaines Begehren, warm an seinem Rücken, seiner rauen Hand, warm auf seinem Herzen; sie verschränkten ihre beiden Hände um Kurts Ständer und pumpten ihn seinem Höhepunkt entgegen, während Blaines Stöße immer heftiger wurden, immer konzentrierter auf diesen einen Punkt, der Kurt laut aufschreien ließ, als er endlich über ihre vereinten Hände spritzte.

Er drückte Blaines Hand an seine Brust, wölbte ihm den Rücken entgegen und kam langsam wieder zur Erde zurück. Er drückte die Stirn an Blaines Hals und keuchte stoßweise, als Blaine noch einmal, zweimal fest zustieß und bis zum Anschlag in Kurt versank, während sein eigener Orgasmus seinen Körper erzittern ließ.

Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, bis sie wieder zu Atem kamen und Blaine sich aus ihm zurückzog. Kurt fühlte sich plötzlich leer und kalt. Blaine knotete das Kondom zu, nahm ein Papiertuch aus der Spenderbox auf seinem Nachttisch und wischte Kurts Brust sauber. Dann schlüpfte er unter die Decke und zog Kurt mit einem glücklichen Seufzer in seine Arme. Kurt küsste seinen Hals und summte zufrieden vor sich hin, als Blaine so nah an ihn heranrückte wie möglich. Seine Hände wanderten ruhelos über Kurts gesamten Körper, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich real war.

Die Wärme und Zufriedenheit und das glückselige Wohlbehagen, das ihn erfüllte, wenn er mit diesem Mann zusammen war, entlockten Kurt ein leises Seufzen. Er malte mit dem Finger träge Muster auf Blaines Brust und rieb die Nase an seinem Kinn. "Das war....", er atmete tief und lachte leise. "Du bist der Wahnsinn."

Blaine schlang beide Arme fest um Kurt, streichelte über seine Haut und hielt ihn warm und sicher. "Das liegt an dir. Nur an dir." Er küsste Kurts Haar und vergrub seine Nase darin. Kurt verflocht ihre Beine miteinander. Er wollte diese Nähe zu Blaine nicht für den kleinsten Augenblick verlieren, und so fest mit ihm verbunden sein, wie nur möglich.

"Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was du für mich getan hast?", flüsterte Blaine in Kurts Haar.

Kurt war verwirrt. Seine Hand hielt inne in ihrer Kreisbewegung auf Blaines Brust. Er lehnte sich leicht nach hinten, um Blaine fragend ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Blaine rieb sich mit einem leisen Lachen übers Gesicht und zog Kurt wieder an sich, Auge an Auge, Mund an Mund, Herz an Herz. "In dieser ersten Nacht im Pub, als ich sah, dass du gehen wolltest, bevor ich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, mich mit dir zu verabreden..... Es war, als hättest du mich aufgeweckt. Ich hatte mit niemandem mehr zusammen sein wollen, hatte das wirklich nicht mehr gewollt. Aber dann war da dieser attraktive Mann mit dem wunderbarsten Lachen und diesem strahlenden Lächeln und der hat auf einmal alles durcheinander gebracht." Kurt spürte Blaines Lächeln an seinem Mund, als sie sich küssten.

Blaine strich mit der Hand über Kurts Haar und fuhr fort: "Du hast mich wieder daran erinnert, dass es mehr gibt, als dieses Leben, dass ich gelebt habe – wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte. Dass es Liebe gibt. Und dass ich diese Liebe _will._ Dass ich sie brauche."

Kurt fühlte sich vollkommen nackt und bloß. Sein Herz floss über und er sah sich selbst in Blaines Gesicht wie in einem Spiegel. Er schloss die Augen und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Blaines Lippen. Sein Herz pochte mit schmerzhaftem Sehnen, als Blaine seinen Namen ein letztes Mal flüsterte, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen. Kurt sah zu, wie sich sein Gesicht restlos entspannte und die Allmacht seiner Gefühle für Blaine sprengte ihm fast die Brust. _La petite mort._ Sie hüllten sich gegenseitig in die Liebe des anderen und überließen sich dem Schlaf.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Kurt mit einer steifen Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf und sah, dass seine Hand fest in Blaines Hand auf dessen nackter Brust lag. Kurt hatte sich offenbar irgendwann von ihm weg gerollt und überstreckte jetzt seinen Arm. Er tat also das einzig Kluge in so einer Situation: er rollte wieder zu Blaine hin.

Blaine schlief immer noch tief und fest. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Kurt bemerkte, dass er winzig kleines bisschen schnarchte – es war eher ein röchelndes Ausatmen. Kurt stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand auf Blaines Brust und sah ihm ein paar Minuten lang beim Schlafen zu. Die kleinen Schmatzer und Grummler am Ende jedes Schnarchers amüsierten ihn.

"Das könnte zum Problem werden, wenn du das jedesmal beim Schlafen machst", flüsterte Kurt.

"Na, ahm, nicht."

Kurt zuckte zusammen, aber Blaine fuhr fort, leise zu schnarchen, als hätte er nicht gerade eben etwas gesagt. Kurt kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste.

_Oh, das konnte lustig werden._

Sehr leise: "Blaine."

"Mmh."

"Schläfst du?"

"Ja", hauchte Blaine kaum hörbar.

"Schnarchst du?"

Lippen-schmatzen. "Nein."

Kurt wartete noch eine Minute, um zu sehen, ob Blaine ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Offenbar nicht, denn er begann erneut leise zu schnarch-murmeln und lag vollkommen reglos da. Kurt neigte den Kopf und versuchte, nicht laut loszulachen. Behutsam löste er sich aus Blaines Armen, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hin und flüsterte: "Ich glaube, ich behalte dich."

"Mmh, ja, bitte."

Es fiel Kurt sehr schwer, leise aus dem Bett zu klettern, anstatt sich auf Blaine zu stürzen, um ihn mit "du bist das süßeste Ding auf der ganzen Welt"-Küssen zu wecken. Er nahm seine Pyjamahose und die Toilettentasche mit und schlüpfte ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Er schaute sein Spiegelbild an, bevor er sich die Zähne putzte – schaute sich wirklich genau an. Nicht sein Haar, oder diese Stelle neben seiner Nase, die manchmal rot und gereizt aussah, nicht die Mitesser an seinem Kinn. Er sah in den Spiegel und sah einen jungen Mann, der sehr glücklich aussah. Mmh, mit einem fürchterlich verstrubbelten Kopf.

Er ließ die Zahnbürste im Mund hängen und versuchte, sein Haar in einen etwas weniger zerzausten Zustand zu versetzen. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne, spuckte die Zahnpasta aus und sagte zu seinem Spiegelbild. "Nur seinetwegen siehst du überhaupt erst so aus; er wird sich nicht darum scheren, wie verstrubbelt du bist." Er errötete und musste lachen.

Als er im Türrahmen stand und Blaine betrachtete, der immer noch schlief wie ein Murmeltier, wurde Kurts Blick ganz weich. _Er muss so müde sein von letzter Nacht._ Er überlegte, ob er warten sollte, bis Blaine aufwachte, bevor er nachhause ging, oder ob er bleiben sollte. Würde es seltsam aussehen, wenn er immer noch hier wäre, einfach nur wach herumsaß, bis Blaine endlich aufwachte? Er schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen zur anderen Bettseite, um ein paar seiner Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die er achtlos dort hingeworfen hatte, als er auf ein knarrendes Bodenbrett trat. Kurt erstarrte.

Blaine atmete scharf ein, riss die Augen auf und sagte laut: "Ich bin wach."

"Oh Blaine, tut mir so leid! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Wie bist du nur so schnell aufgewacht? Du hast geschlafen wie ein Toter!"

Blaine gähnte und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. "Das ist Training, sorry. Daran gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste aufzuwachen." Er streckte die Arme über den Kopf und die Wolldecke rutschte hinunter auf seinen Nabel. Kurt bekämpfte gerade den Drang, an der Wolldecke entlang über Blaines Bauch zu küssen, als der ihn aus seinen Gedanken schreckte. "Du hast dich angezogen?"

Kurt sah an sich hinab, er trug nur seine seidene Pyjamahose. Sie sah ein wenig zerknittert aus. "Nun, ich habe eine Regel von wegen 'nackt im Haus rumlaufen', im Sinne von, dass ich das normalerweise nicht mache."

Blaine sah ihn fragend an. "Hast du auch eine Regel von wegen 'nackt im Bett' ?"

"Glücklicherweise nicht."

"Blaine schlug eine Ecke der Decke zurück und machte Platz, damit Kurt zurück ins Bett kriechen konnte. Kurt summte leise vor sich hin und wollte gerade hinein schlüpfen, als Blaine einen lauten Pfiff ausstieß. "Ah, ah, ah. Du hast gesagt, es gibt keine Regel von wegen 'nackt im Bett sein'. Soll ich hier als einziger nackt und bloß daliegen?"

Blaine schaute so rührend zerknirscht, dass Kurt lachen musste. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, verdrehte scherzhaft die Augen, schälte sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus seiner Hose und hüpfte schnell ins Bett. Nackt zu sein in der Hitze der Leidenschaft war eine Sache, aber am helllichten Nachmittag nackt herumzulaufen, war eine ganz andere.

Blaine zog ihn an der Hand näher zu sich. Kurt legte sein Knie zwischen Blaines Beine und ließ das Kinn auf seinen Händen auf Blaines Brust ruhen.

"Siehst du? Das ist viel fairer." Blaine streichelte über Kurts Rücken, legte eine Hand auf seinen Hintern und drückte sanft. "Kurt, ich meine das jetzt nicht auf irgendeine gruselige Art und Weise, aber du hast wirklich einen Wahnsinns-Hintern. Dein ganzer Körper, wirklich, der ist.... eigentlich müsste es verboten sein, dass du Kleidung trägst. Es ist grausam, ja genau, das ist es."

Kurt schüttelte sich vor Lachen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen. Er war rot bis über die Ohren. "Zufällig mag ich aber meine Kleider", sagte er und versuchte seine roten Wangen zu verbergen, denn – jetzt mal im Ernst – wer sagte so etwas? Und wer sagte so etwas zu Kurt Hummel? Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass Blaine das Thema wechselte, aber ein kleiner bedürftiger Teil von ihm, den er fast schon aufgegeben hatte, wollte, dass er weitersprach.

Blaine fuhr fort, mit beiden Händen Kurts Kehrseite und was da sonst noch war, zu erkunden und murmelte anerkennend. "Mmh. Ein Punkt für dich. Du siehst wirklich exquisit aus in deinen Kleidern. Aber ich muss sagen, nachdem ich die andere Option gesehen habe, habe ich glaub ich eine eindeutige Vorliebe."

"Mmh. Weißt du Captain Anderson, bevor wir diese Beziehung fortführen, muss ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen."

Blaines Hände erstarrten, bis Kurt ihm einen lauten Schmatz auf die Brust gab. "Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich will nur wissen, ob dir bewusst ist, dass du schnarchst?"

"Tu ich nicht!"

"Oh ja, das tust du. Es ist nicht laut; nur ein süßes, kleines Geschnüffel", erklärte Kurt und rieb die Nase an Blaines Kinn. "Ich frage, weil ich super effektive Ohrstöpsel besitze. Die hab ich mir damals angeschafft, als Rachel einen Kurs in Operngesang belegt hatte."

Blaine legte die Arme über den Kopf und streckte sich geräuschvoll, dann legte er die Arme schnell wieder über Kurts Rücken. "Ach das. Das ist normal nach einem Feuer, da ist meine Nase immer ein bisschen zu. Das kommt vom Rauch. Die Atemschutzmaske hält nicht alles ab, vorallem, wenn wir am Anfang noch ohne reingehen, wie gestern Nacht."

"Ach ja, richtig." Kurt kaute an seiner Lippe. So gern er es auch weiterhin genießen würde, hier mit Blaine – endlich – faul und träge dazuliegen, wusste er doch, dass er sich für alles wappnen musste. "Blaine, ich – ", Kurt seufzte und umkreiste mit den Fingerspitzen die dunkle Haut von Blaines Brustwarzen. "Gestern Nacht hatte ich _wirklich_ schreckliche Angst – Angst um dich."

"Ich weiß." Blaine hielt ihn noch fester. "Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen soll. Letzte Nacht war gewissermaßen... deine Feuertaufe."

"Ha. Sehr witzig. Es ist nur – ", Kurt schwieg einen Augeblick. "– ich will nie wieder in einem Raum sein mit diesen Sirenen; das ist viel zu laut, als dass ich das regelmäßig ertragen könnte." Blaine lachte und Kurt musste lächeln und legte seine Wange wieder zurück auf Blaines Brust. "Und außerdem will ich dich nicht verlieren."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und hielten sich fest umschlungen.

"Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel Blaine. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals so sehr um jemanden gesorgt habe, den ich –" Kurt wurde rot und presste die Lippen zusammen. _Nur Mut._ Er plazierte einen Kuss auf Blaines Brustbein. "Ich sorge mich um die Menschen, die ich liebe, ich sorge mich um dich." Er blickte hoch und sah, wie Blaine ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte. Er sah aus, als hielte er den Atem an und wartete darauf, dass Kurt weitersprach.

"Ich will keine Minute mit dir missen", sagte Kurt leise, "aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen, ich habe Angst."

Blaine streichelte durch Kurts Haar. Er schloss die Augen und spürte Blaines Atem nach. "Wie schlimm?"

Kurt sah ihn ernst an. "So schlimm, dass ich dir am liebsten ständig einen Peilsender umhängen würde."

Blaine lachte leise und sagte: "Also die haben wir schon, aber damit überwacht uns nur die Einsatzzentrale, tut mir leid."

Kurt setzte sich auf. "Wirklich?"

"Ja. Wenn wir uns zum Beispiel längere Zeit nicht bewegen, oder der Sauerstoffpegel zu stark abfällt, dann sendet er ein Signal. Die Dinge haben sich in den letzten Jahren ziemlich weiterentwickelt."

Kurt blickte in die Ferne und dachte nach, während er mit einer Hand über Blaines Brust streichelte. "Dann weiß also immer irgendwer, ob es dir gut geht oder nicht?"

Blaine schob sich einen Arm unter den Kopf und sah zu Kurt hoch. "Immer. Aber – ", er ließ einen Finger über die Mitte von Kurts Brust nach unten wandern. " – es ist schön, zu wissen, dass da jemand ist wie du, der sich sorgt. Ich liebe es, dass du dich um mich sorgst, Kurt."

Kurt lächelte und spürte die starke Bindung zwischen ihnen, die ihm die Gewissheit gab, dass er vor lauter Freude darüber, jemanden lieben zu können, davonfliegen konnte, denn ihm war klar geworden, dass er angeleint war. Er würde nicht verloren gehen. Es gabe eine Leine – wie eine Drachenschnur – zu diesem wunderbaren Menschen, der wunderbarerweise genau dasselbe fühlte. "Das tu ich, Blaine. Das tue ich wirklich."

Blaine schloss die Augen und lächelte, während er den Arm nach Kurt ausstreckte, damit der sich wieder zu ihm legte. Dann lagen sie einander in den Armen, küssten sich, sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen; das überwältigende Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, wie richtig und notwendig es sich anfühlte, mit Blaine zusammen zu sein, war fast zu viel für Kurt. Sie streckten sich und drehten sich auf die Seite, die Gesichter einander zugewandt. Kurt holte tief Luft und ließ einen Finger von Blaines Schläfe über seinen Hals hinabwandern, bis er auf der Matratze neben Blaines Hand zur Ruhe kam. Er nahm sie in seine und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um auszudrücken, was ihn bewegte.

"Bist du schon einmal in einem Fundbüro gewesen und hast dort diesen einen Handschuh gesehen? Oder.... hm. Wenn du eine Straße entlang fährst und da liegt ein Schuh. Nicht zwei. Kein Paar; nur der eine. Und er sieht fast schon erbärmlich aus? Oder einsam? Ja, das trifft es eher. Er sieht einsam aus, getrennt von dem einen, zu dem er gehört hat."

Blaine schloss die Augen und beugte sich vor, um Kurts Stirn zu küssen.

"Und es ist besonders schlimm, wenn es ein _guter_ Schuh ist", lachte Kurt und begann zu zögern. Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er hier mit Blaine sicher war, dass er mit ihm reden konnte – ihm alles sagen konnte – ohne abgewiesen zu werden. Er tat einen tiefen beruhigenden Atemzug, drückte Blaines Hand und lächelte, als Blaine diese Geste erwiderte. Dann fuhr er fort: "Ich glaube, so habe ich mich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens gefühlt. Wie dieser fabelhafte Schuh, der verloren gegangen ist und auf der Suche ist nach seinem fehlenden Gegenstück."

Blaine hob ihre verschränkten Hände an seinen Mund und drückte Kurts Finger an seine Lippen. Er blickte Kurt nicht an, hielt nur mit geschlossenen Augen seine Hand. Kurt spürte, wie sein Herz raste und sorgte sich schon, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

"Ich meinte nur, ich wollte damit nicht andeuten –"

"Kurt", unterbrach ihn Blaine. Er sah ihm jetzt tief in die Augen und sein Blick war voller Sehnsucht. Kurt atmete zitternd aus.

"Kurt, ich – ich weiß, was du meinst. Etwas stimmt einfach nicht, oder es ist nicht vollständig, aber du kannst es nicht wirklich benennen. Ich habe mich auch fast mein ganzes Leben lang so gefühlt. Als würde ich aus dem Haus gehen und genau wissen, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe, aber ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, was es war. Als würde ich ein Stück _von mir selbst_ vermissen."

Kurt hielt den Atem an und wartete verzweifelt auf den Rest von Blaines Worten. Ein winziger Teil von ihm fürchtete sich immer noch davor, was er wohl hören mochte. Er war so lange allein gewesen; es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, zu akzeptieren, dass Blaine ihn wollte... mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Blaine legte eine Hand an Kurts Wange und lächelte schief. "Sieht aus, als wärst du dieses verloren gegangene Stück von mir."

Kurt atmete langsam aus und sagte: "Es kommt mir gerade vor, als hätte ich den absolut besten Fiebertraum meines Lebens; wie kommt es, dass es dich wirklich gibt?"

Blaine legte den Kopf an Kurts nackte Schulter und lachte. "Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen. Ich meine, eigentlich ist es ziemlich unfair."

Kurt fuhr mit den Fingern durch Blaines Locken. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Es ist ziemlich unfair, dass du so bist wie du bist; so süß.... ich meine, wie du mir gestern Nacht geholfen hast? Und dann, wie du _aussiehst_.... und dann erwartest du von mir, dass ich in ganzen Sätzen rede, Kurt? Wirklich?"

"Oh mein Gott", lachte Kurt und drehte sich von ihm weg. "Und ich habe noch nicht mal was an!"

"Genau", antwortete Blaine und strich mit dem Finger über Kurts Flanke. "Hey." Blaine drehte Kurt auf den Rücken und stütze sich mit den Händen über ihn. "Kurt, weißt du, was ich gedacht habe, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah?"

Kurt hielt die Luft an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das eine tatsächlich stattfindende Unterhaltung war und nicht etwa nur eine Fantasievorstellung, während er gelangweilt in der Küche stand und eine Portion Zuckerguss anrührte.

"Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand wie du da direkt vor mir stand und mich anlächelte –", Blaine senkte den Kopf, um Kurt auf den Mund zu küssen. "– und was noch viel wichtiger war..... du wusstest, dass man die Batterien des Rauchmelders regelmäßig wechseln soll." Blaine schloss die Augen und seufzte übertrieben glückselig. Kurt stieß ihm lachend vor die Brust.

Blaine wurde ganz still und sah Kurt tief in die Augen, bevor er den Blick auf seinen Mund richtete. "Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand wie du mit mir flirten würde, mich haben wollte. Kurt, ich finde dich einfach wunderbar. Du bist..... der reine Wahnsinn."

Kurt hätte sich am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und wäre verschwunden. Er wollte in eine kleine Pfütze pures Glück zerschmelzen und ganz bestimmt wollte er die Arme ausstrecken, Blaine an sich ziehen und hemmungslos küssen. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, dachte er; wenn er Blaines kehlige Seufzer richtig deutete, als er mit der Zunge seinen Mund eroberte und ein Bein um ihn schlang, um ihn nah bei sich zu halten.

"Mmh, wie zum Beispiel genau hier", flüsterte Blaine und löste sich aus dem Kuss. "Diesen Teil von dir könnte ich für immer schmecken." Er liebkoste mit offenem Mund die gesamte Länge von Kurts Hals und sandte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Als Blaine mit den Fingerspitzen Kurts Rippen hinabwanderte, konnte Kurt ein quietschendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

"Kitzlig, soso?" Blaine bedachte ihn mit einem entschlossen frechen Blick.

"Nein", sagte Kurt schnell, schob Blaine von sich und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge Abstand. " _Neinneinnein_ , ich bin überhaupt nicht kitzlig und du solltest damit gar nicht erst experimentieren. Denn das wäre pure Zeitverschwendung."

Blaine senkte den Kopf und saugte einen Kuss auf die Innenseite von Kurts Unterarm. "Zu schade. Ich habe eine Schwäche dafür, dich lachen zu sehen."

"Dann begeistere mich mit deinem sprühenden Witz; du wirst dich schon ein bisschen dafür anstrengen müssen, anstatt auf billige Tricks zu vertrauen."

Blaine packte Kurts Hände, senkte sich auf ihn hinab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Was sagt eine Straße zur anderen?"

Kurt begann zu lachen. "Du meine Güte..."

"Wir sehen uns an der Ecke!"

Kurt schob Blaine lachend von sich weg, aber Blaine schob seine Arme unter ihn und hielt ihn weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt.

"Was brennt und steht auf einem Bein?"

"Blaine!"

"Ein Flammingo!"

"Du bist unmöglich.... ich sagte 'sprühender Witz', begeistere mich mit deinem Esprit, nicht mit alten Kalauern!"

Blaine stützte sich hoch und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Aber du lachst. Auftrag ausgeführt."

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so ein.... Kindskopf bist. Das ändert alles", seufzte Kurt dramatisch.

"Und dabei hab' ich noch nicht mal all die lahmen Feuerwehrwitze ausgepackt."

Kurt schlang die Arme um Blaine und küsste seine Schulter. "So ein Kindskopf."

"Komm schon", sagte Blaine, rollte sich von Kurt herunter und stand auf. "Lass uns was essen. Ich hab _solchen_ Hunger."

Kurt ergriff Blaines dargebotene Hand. "Bei all den Pfannkuchen, die du vorhin gegessen hast?"

"He, zufällig verbrenne ich ziemlich viele Kalorien bei der Arbeit."

"Dann bin ich jetzt also Arbeit?"

Darauf war Blaine nicht vorbereitet und prustete vor Lachen. Kurt grinste selbstgefällig und reichte Blaine seine Hose hinüber, bevor er in seine eigene hineinschlüpfte. "Sprühender Witz!"

Er stand da mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen und lächelte zu Blaine hinüber, der sich ein T-Shirt überzog. Kurt malte sich tausend Tage und tausend T-Shirts aus, aber immer Blaine. _I_ _ch hab es von der ersten Minute an gewusst, als ich deine Mutter gesehen hatte._ Blaine trat zur Seite und ließ Kurt den Vortritt. Als der an ihm vorbei durch die Tür trat, strich er mit der Hand über seinen Rücken.

"Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass du für mich kochst."

"Blaine Anderson, das habe ich bereits!" Kurt wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stieß Blaine den Finger auf die Brust, der ihn einfing und festhielt. "Hast du schon vergessen, wie ich dir Kekse auf die Wache gebracht habe? Kekse, um die _du_ ganz speziell gebeten hast, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Blaines lächelte vollkommen entrückt. "Von diesen Keksen träume ich manchmal."

Kurt lachte leise und ließ die Stirn auf Blaines Schulter sinken. "Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dir bei Gelegenheit nochmal welche mache."

"Okay. Bitte mach mir nochmal welche."

"Nein, nicht _jetzt._ Bei Gelegenheit. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch die Energie habe, ein Ei aufzuschlagen, geschweige denn ein paar Dutzend Kekse für dich zu backen. Du wirst mir schon ein paar Stunden Zeit geben müssen, bis ich mich wieder erholt habe."

Sie gingen hinüber in die Küche. Kurt sah zu, wie Blaine Schubladen aufzog und den Kühlschrank öffnete auf der Suche nach etwas zum Kochen. Er fragte nach Kurts Meinung zu verschiedenen Optionen. Kurt legte das Kinn in seine Hand und lächelte, während ihn ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit erfüllte. Es war, als wäre er immer schon hier gewesen.

_Wir Hummels, wir wissen, was wir wollen._

"Mmh, _ich_ weiß genau, was ich will", murmelte Kurt.

"Was war das?"

Kurt wurde rot und er versuchte, sich an Blaines letzte Frage zu erinnern, bezüglich der Essensoptionen. "Oh, ähm, ich sagte, ich will das auch."

Blaine küsste seine Wange und nahm eine Packung Pasta aus dem Schrank. "Olivenöl, ein paar Schalotten und Pilze?"

Kurt beobachtete Blaine, wie er sich durch die Küche bewegte, als er die Vorbereitungen für ihre Mahlzeit traf. Er sah dabei so entspannt und zufrieden aus. Kurt trat hinter ihn, legte die Arme um seine Taille und küsste seinen Nacken. "Das klingt perfekt."

Es war genau das, was sein Vater gesagt hatte über die Gewissheit, ob es Liebe ist. "Entweder du bist dir sicher.... oder du weißt, dass es nicht das Richtige ist."

Er war sich sicher. _Es ist Liebe._

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Kurts Handy vibrierte, aber er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, aufzustehen und ranzugehen. Sie saßen zusammengekuschelt auf dem großen Sofa, während Blaine ein paar aufgezeichnete Episoden seiner Lieblingsserie anschaute, um zur aktuellen Folge aufzuschließen. Kurt war ihm bei seinen Bemühungen allerdings keine große Hilfe, denn er ließ immer wieder eine Hand unter Blaines T-Shirt gleiten oder drückte seine Lippen auf den kleinen Flecken Haut hinter Blaines Ohr, so dass er sich jedesmal wand und seufzte. Was immer sich auf dem Bildschirm abspielte, es konnte Kurt Hummel und seinen wunderbaren Lippen nicht das Wasser reichen. Das hatte Blaine ihm zumindest nach einer besonders langen Fernseh-Pause versichert.

"Solltest du nicht lieber rangehen? Ich will dich hier schließlich nicht in Geiselhaft halten; ich weiß, dass du ursprünglich nicht geplant hattest, den ganzen Tag hierzubleiben."

Kurt reckte und streckte sich wie eine Katze, um sich gleich wieder an Blaine zu kuscheln. "Wenn wir sagen, dass du mich in Geiselhaft hältst, dann hätte ich noch ein paar Tage Frist, bevor ich mich mit meinem schwierigen Kunden herumschlagen muss. Er verbarg das Gesicht an Blaines Brust und lächelte. Es gab Zeiten, da war es von großem Nachteil, verantwortungsbewusst zu sein.

Er seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen, kletterte vom Sofa und holte sein Handy von dem kleinen Tisch neben der Wohnungstür. Fünf verpasste Anrufe, acht Textnachrichten und die meisten waren von Rachel. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig, weil er sich noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihn verstehen würde. Sein Akku war bei 2 %, er könnte also einfach behaupten, dass sein Handy leer war, falls sie sich beschwerte.

Blaine war leise aufgestanden und umarmte Kurt von hinten. "Musst du gehen?"

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück an Blaines Schulter. "Ich müsste, aber ich will nicht." Er drehte sich um, legte die Hände flach auf Blaines Brustkorb und streichelte sanft darüber. "Aber wir haben ja nicht nur heute, stimmts?"

Blaine küsste ihn auf beide Schläfen. "Stimmt. Wir haben nicht nur heute."

"Okay, denn ein winziger Teil von mir wartet immer noch darauf, dass du mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehst", sagte Kurt und konzentrierte seinen Blick aufmerksam auf den Kragen von Blaines T-Shirt, anstatt ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Wieso, um Himmels – _Kurt."_

Kurt kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. "Es ist..... das war so ein perfekter Tag heute, Blaine. Perfekt. Und du – bei mir haben die Geschichten gewöhnlich kein Happy-End, das ist alles. Am Ende bin ich der beste Freund, der witzige Kumpel oder derjenige, der den Typen, an dem eigentlich _ich_ interessiert bin, mit irgendeinem langweiligen, hübschen Kerl verkuppelt. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, dass jemand sich _für mich_ entscheidet." Es klang ein bisschen so, als wäre es ein billiger Trick, Blaine dazu zu bringen, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber es stimmte wirklich. Er war an so etwas nicht gewöhnt.

Blaine legte eine Hand an seine Wange und Kurt suchte in seinem Gesicht nach dem kleinsten Hinweis, dass er Recht hatte.

_Hör auf durchzudrehen. Er schiebt dich schließlich nicht zur Tür raus._

Kurt atmete zitternd aus und lächelte schwach, als er sagte: "Ich versuche also, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass wir hier jetzt nur die Pausentaste drücken."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie die Leute sind, dort wo du herkommst, oder welche Leute du hier in New York kennengelernt hast, aber..... wir kannst du nur ein so witziger, süßer, achtsamer Mensch sein – ". Blaine küsste seinen Mundwinkel. "– der dazu auch noch so aussieht, wie du aussiehst.... und nicht wissen, wie verblüfft ich bin, dass du mich überhaupt bemerkst." Blaine schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Antwort küsste Kurt sanft seine Lippen. "Du hat mehr als nur meine Aufmerksamkeit."

"Ich bin der glücklichste Mann der Welt."

Kurt lachte, als Blaine in fest in seine Arme schloss und fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Nicht mehr wie eine Seifenblase, kurz bevor sie zerplatzt. Das war nicht das Ende, es war tatsächlich erst der Anfang. Wenn er es sich noch ein paar Mal vorsagte, dann konnte er es vielleicht wirklich glauben.

Hinter Blaines Schulter an der Wand neben der Einganstür fiel Kurt plötzlich eine matte, angelaufene Metallplakette auf. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sagte Kurt: "Ich habe zuhause Messingpolitur, damit könnte ich die Flecken von der Plakette wegpolieren, wenn du möchtest."

Blaine sah ihn für einen Moment verständnislos an, dann drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, wovon Kurt sprach. "Oh, nein. Danke, aber.... " Blaine ließ den Finger über die Kante der Metallplakette wandern. Kurt beugte sich neugierig vor, um die Schrift zu entziffern und las "Gebet eines Feuerwehrmannes" und darunter ein Gedicht. Die Messingoberfläche war von den Fingerabdrücken vieler Jahre matt und fleckig geworden.

"Meine Mutter hat es meinem Vater geschenkt, nachdem er die Akademie abgeschlossen hatte. Sie haben es an die Eingangstür gehängt und er musste es jedesmal berühren, wenn er das Haus verließ, um zum Dienst zu gehen. Wann immer sie mitbekam, dass er einen Einsatz hatte, kam sie hierher, berührte es und sagte irgendwas vor sich hin. Das ist dumm und kitschig, ich weiß, aber – "

"Ich finde es überhaupt nicht dumm. Ich finde es süß." Die tiefe Liebe, die Blaines Mutter für seinen Vater empfunden hatte, und die letztendlich der Grund für Blaines Existenz war, ging Kurt zu Herzen. Ganz gleich, welche Fehler der alte Anderson auch gehabt haben mochte, aber seine Frau und sein Sohn hatten ihn geliebt und das wollte Kurt zumindest anerkennen, ganz gleich, wie er selbst dem Mann gegenüber fühlte, der so viele Selbstzweifel in Blaine gesät hatte.

Blaine lächelte ihn dankbar an, als Kurt das Gedicht mit leise gemurmelten Worten vorlas.

 

Oh Herr, wenn die Sirene geht,  
weil uns bedroht des Feuers Wut,  
verleihe mir, ich bitte dich,  
zum Leben-Retten Kraft und Mut.

Lass mich doch finden unversehrt  
das kleine Kind in seiner Not,  
die junge Frau, den greisen Mann,  
dass ich sie rette vor dem Tod.

Verleihe mir ein gutes Ohr,  
damit ich hör den schwächsten Schrei,   
und rette, lösche, berge, schütz  
und hilfreich jedem Menschen sei.

Ich möchte gern mein Bestes geben  
dem Nächsten helfen, Dir zur Ehr,  
Denn Du hast mich dazu gesandt,  
dass ich ihm Not und Unglück wehr.

Und wenn das Schicksal es verlangt  
und ich den Tod muss sterben,  
schütz meine Frau und auch mein Kind,  
lass sie sich bei Dir bergen.

 

Amen

  
Innerlich winkte Kurt den Gottesgedanken beiseite, aber dennoch konnte er diesen Wunsch, die Hinterbliebenen zu segnen und sich um ihr Wohlergehen zu sorgen, nachvollziehen und wertschätzen. "Hmm, dieser letzte Teil müsste mal ein wenig überarbeitet werden", murmelte er. "Ich frage mich, wie Sonja darüber denkt."

"Blaine zuckte die Schultern. " Die Feuerwehr ist lange Zeit eine reine Männerwirtschaft gewesen. Sie denken sich nichts weiter dabei. Ich meine, dieses Gebet findest du in jedem Feuerwehrhaushalt im ganzen Land."

"Trotzdem", erwiderte Kurt und legte Blaine wieder die Arme um den Hals. "Ich finde es süß von deiner Mutter; und sehr romantisch." Allerdings machte er sich auch Gedanken darüber, warum sie es wohl nicht mit zurück nach Manila genommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es eine zu präsente und zu schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran, wie sie ihren Mann verloren hatte.

Kurts Hand vibrierte schon wieder mit einer Textnachricht. Er stöhnte, als er sah, dass sie von Peter war. "Okay, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht langsam auf den Weg mache, dann zerre ich dich zurück aufs Sofa und steh' von dort nie mehr auf..... und verliere meinen Job. Warte, warum war das nochmal eine schlechte Idee?"

Blaine lachte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hob die Hände hoch, um Kurt den Weg frei zu machen, seine Sachen zu holen.

An der Wohnungstür trafen sie sich noch einmal für einen langen, süßen Abschiedskuss. Blaine murmelte an Kurts Lippen: "Rufst du mich später an? Wenn du alles unter Kontrolle hast?"

Kurt drückte einen schnellen Schmatz auf Blaines Wange und strich den Stoff des T-Shirts auf seiner Brust glatt. "Ja. Darauf kannst du wetten."

Blaine nahm ihn noch einmal fest in die Arme und zog ihn mit zur Tür. Kurt lachte, als er auf der Türschwelle beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Als er sich endlich anschickte, das Haus zu verlassen, lehnte Blaine mit einem Schmollmund am Türrahmen.

"Oh warte, du hast was vergessen!", rief er ihm plötzlich hinterher.

Kurt drehte sich um, und ging die Stufen wieder hoch, als Blaine ihn für einen letzten Kuss in die Arme schloss. Kurt ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen und lachte. "Du musst aufhören, so liebenswert zu sein, oder ich komme nie mehr von hier weg."

"Okay, okay. Ruf mich später an."

Als Kurt endlich die Treppe hinabstieg, taten ihm die Backen weh vom vielen Grinsen und er sah wie Blaine – gleichfalls grinsend – ihm durch den Türspalt hinterher sah, bevor er die Tür endgültig schloss.

"So ein Kindskopf", murmelte er vor sich hin und warf sich kichernd die Tasche über die Schulter. _Und er gehört mir._

Der Verkehr, die Nachmittagshitze, das warnende Piepsen seines Handys, als es sich endgültig abschaltete, nichts davon drang in Kurts Bewusstsein. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die vergangenen 24 Stunden mit Blaine in Gedanken immer und immer wieder zu rekapitulieren – wie geliebt und begehrt er sich gefühlt hatte, wie schön es war, ein Teil von etwas so Neuem und Wundervollem zu sein. Er schwebte nachhause, stöpselte sein Handy ein und als die Batterie sich ein wenig aufgeladen hatte, sah er, dass er in den zwanzig Minuten, die der Heimweg gedauert hatte, bereits ein paar Nachrichten von Blaine bekommen hatte.

 **Von Blaine** **:** _Ich vermisse dich._

Eine Minute später.

 **Von Blaine:** _Auch du hast von mir mehr als nur meine Aufmerksamkeit._

Vor sieben Minuten.

 **Von Blaine:** _Ich kenne noch so viele schlechte Witze. Es wird eine Weile dauern, sie dir alle zu erzählen. Du Glückspilz. :-)_

Kurt strahlte sein Handy an. Okay, vielleicht sollte er diese blöden Bedenken, dass das hier _nicht_ der Beginn von etwas wirklich Neuem war, endlich loslassen. Er schrieb zurück: _DENK gar nicht erst daran, mir mit irgendeinem dieser Klopf-Klopf-Wer-Da-Witze zu kommen oder ich hetze_ _dir_ _Rachel mit ihre Sonny und Cher-DVD auf den Hals._

Er fuhr seinen Laptop hoch und stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an eine neuerliche Kostüm-'Reparatur' für Giovanna, als noch ein Text ankam.

 **Von Blaine:** _< 3_

Kurt stockte der Atem; es war nur ein einfaches Emoticon, sagte er zu sich, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, das Display auszuschalten. Er legte es neben seinen Skizzenblock und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wann immer er sich von den Forderungen einer gewissen Diva verärgert oder genervt fühlte, würde er das Handy-Display berühren, und sich das Herz anschauen, das Blaine ihm geschickt hatte.

Kurt war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine sein eigenes Herz längst besaß.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Sicherheitssystem, das Blaine erwähnt heißt [ PASS ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PASS_device) (Personal Alert Safety System). Es ist ein elektronisches Warnsystem, das an den Sauerstoffgeräten der Feuerwehrleute angebracht ist. Wenn die Person, die es trägt länger als 30 Sekunden bewegungslos ist, dann wird ein Alarmton von 95 Dezibel Lautstärke freigesetzt, die es ermöglicht den bewusstlosen/verletzten Feuerwehrmann zu finden.


	10. Kapitel 10

 

 

Kurt arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. Er hatte seine Arbeit noch nicht einmal für einen ausführlichen Bericht unterbrochen, als Rachel nachhause gekommen war, sondern ihr nur die Wange für einen Begrüßungskuss hingehalten und versprochen, ihr morgen alles zu erzählen. Er hatte sogar sein Handy auf stumm geschaltet, um sich durch nichts ablenken zu lassen. Das Ergebnis war, dass er beim Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen mehrere verzweifelte Textnachrichten von Peter vorfand.

 

_Warum gehst du nie ran? Ich schwöre, es ist nicht wegen Gia!_

_***** _

_Ich mein's ernst. Bitte geh ran!_

_***** _

_OMG  ICH  HOFFE  ER  IST  WUNDERSCHÖN  UND  REICH . FALLS  JA , HAT  ER  EINEN  BRUDER ?_

_***** _

_Kurt, ich brech hier gleich IN TRÄNEN AUS, bitte melde dich bei mir._

_***** _

_Also gut!!! Die nächste Nachricht, die du von mir bekommst, ist aus meinem Sarg, denn du BRINGST MICH INS GRAB._

 

 

Kurt drückte die Schnellwahltaste und es überraschte ihn nicht, als Peter beim ersten Klingeln dran war und sofort loslegte wie ein Maschinengewehr.

"Oh mein Gott, Kurt. Wegen dir hätte ich gestern Abend fast 'nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt."

Kurt lachte; und da gab es Leute, die _ihn_ für melodramatisch hielten? "Peter, wehe wenn es jetzt darum geht, dass Giovanna behauptet, Größe 5 zu haben und dass sie nur maßgeschneiderte deutsche Unterwäsche tragen will, oder sonst was in der Art."

"Kurt! Du musst in einer Stunde beim Theater sein. Ich hab dir einen Auftritt verschafft. Es ist 'ne Riesensache. Sie wollen dich sehen und du musst vorsingen, aber die Sache ist schon so gut wie geritzt."

".... was? Wovon redest du?"

"Mein Ex ist verantwortlich für die Broadway-Nummern des Fringe-Festivals und letzte Nacht sind wir zusammen im Bett gelandet – ich will jetzt nichts darüber hören, wir haben alle unsere Bedürfnisse – und er lästerte die ganze Zeit rum, dass eine der Solo-Performerinnen ihn den letzten Nerv kostet, seit sie letztes Jahr einen Tony gewonnen hat und dass er ihr am liebsten wieder absagen würde und ich sagte ihm, ich weiß eine wunderbare Stimme, um sie zu ersetzen. Dich."

Kurt konnte ihm immer noch nicht ganz folgen. "Mich?"

" _Ja_ ", stöhnte Peter ungeduldig. "Jetzt such dir deinen Lieblingshit raus und komm hierher, damit er sieht, dass ich immer noch weiß wovon ich rede."

Kurt sah sich im Zimmer um; er trug immer noch seinen Pyjama und hatte noch nicht mal seine Morgenmaske aufgelegt.

"Kurt. Das ist ein _Riesending._ Du springst ein für einen bedeutenden Broadway-Star. Es geht um drei Lieder, du allein im Scheinwerferlicht auf der Bühne, im Central Park, zur besten Zeit. _Jetzt schaff dich hierher!"_

"Okay", antwortete Kurt, der immer noch nicht alles verstanden hatte und verzweifelt versuchte, den Überblick zu gewinnen.

"Okay! Wir sehen uns dann gleich, ich kann's kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie denen die Spucke wegbleibt!"

Kurt legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und starrte es an. Rachel kam gähnend aus ihrem Zimmer auf dem Weg ins Bad. "Morgen."

"Rachel."

"Einen Augenblick, ich muss nur –"

" _Rachel!_ Peter hat für mich einen Auftritt beim Fringe-Festival klargemacht."

"Aber das ist doch schon seit Monaten ausgebucht; ich weiß das, weil ich's nämlich verpasst habe, mich zu bewerben."

Kurt schaute sie an und seine Hände zitterten. "Drei Lieder. Im Central Park. Jemand ist ausgefallen."

Rachel sah vollkommen verblüfft aus, ein wenig neidisch und absolut begeistert. "Wann triffst du dich mit ihnen?"

"Ähm, jetzt?"

"Auf was wartest du dann noch? Mach dich fertig! Nein, warte, _bitte_ lass mich schnell zuerst ins Bad, dann kannst du rein. Oh mein Gott, sing dich ein und fahr zum Theater!"

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Vor dem Theater angekommen lief Kurt auf und ab und wartete auf Peter. Ein weiterer wunderbarer Aspekt, wenn man in New York City lebte war, dass niemand auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte, wenn man während der 15-minütigen U-Bahnfahrt zum Times Square Einsing-Übungen machte. Wenn er daran gedacht hätte, einen Hut vor sich auf den Boden zu stellen – als würde er auch nur _irgendetwas_ auf diesen schmierigen U-Bahnwaggonfußboden legen und danach wieder in die Hand nehmen – dann hätte er sich glatt ein bisschen Geld verdienen können. Er fühlte sich gelöst und bereit und platzte fast vor Energie.

Peter öffnete den seitlichen Bühneneingang, rannte zu ihm herüber und umarmte ihn. "Okay, du singst vor den Chefs des Festivals, aber keine Panik. Was wirst du singen?"

" 'I'm the Greatest Star'. Das ist mein Standard-Stück für Vorsingen."

Peter sah beeindruckt aus. "Das ist in der Tat perfekt; sie wollen in diesem Jahr nämlich Old-School-Nummern. Die sind jetzt obligat. Sie trinken noch ihre Espressos; in einer Minute werden sie für dich bereit sein. Hals-und-Beinbruch."

Peter drückte ermutigend seinen Arm und ging wieder hinein. Kurt machte ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, drückte fest auf seinen Bauch und presste alle Luft aus seinen Lungen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Er schloss die Augen und ging in Gedanken noch einmal den Liedtext durch. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Konzentration nahm er sein Handy aus der Tasche, drückte seine Kontakte und Blaine Anderson – Text.

 

_Superwichtiges Vorsingen. Aus heiterem Himmel. Bin schon auf dem Weg zur Bühne._

 

Er ließ beim Ausatmen die Lippen vibrieren und hüpfte ein paar Mal auf und ab, um seine Gliedmaßen zu lockern. Blaines Antwort kam genau in dem Augenblick, als Peter den Kopf aus der Tür streckte und flüsterte "sie sind soweit!"

Kurt sah schnell auf sein Handy. _Du bist einfach großartig. Zeig's ihnen!_

Er lächelte, straffte die Schultern, schaltete sein Handy stumm und trat ruhig und gefasst auf die Bühne. Er würde es ihnen zeigen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Kurt, ich wusste, dass du singen kannst, aber das ..... das war der Hammer!"

Kurt lachte und nachdem das Adrenalin abgeflaut war, erlaubte sich sein Körper jetzt, vor Nervosität zu zittern. "Du hättest mich sehen sollen, wie ich diese [Nummer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Kb6KWOI1co)  damals in meiner Schule aufgeführt habe." Er drehte sich zu Peter hin und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. "Ich hatte sogar Requisiten."

"Oh mein Gott, das kann ich mir so gut vorstellen. Also Eddie hat dich geliebt. _Geliebt._ Er hat gesagt, du wirst sie aufrütteln und sie in deinen Bann schlagen, und ich freu mich einfach so wahnsinnig für dich! Aber das heißt nicht, dass du unser Stück vernachlässigen darfst; wir spielen noch drei Wochen lang."

Kurt war ganz hibbelig vor Aufregung. Sie liebten seine Stimme, sie liebten seine Liedauswahl – endlich, _endlich_ hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand den Künstler in ihm erkannte und auch schätzte. "Aber natürlich werde ich das nicht vergessen; du bist schließlich derjenige, der die Rechnungen bezahlt." Er nahm das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und schaltete den Ton wieder ein.

Da waren zwei Nachrichten von Blaine.

 

_Ich wette, du hast sie umgehauen._

 

und

 

_Ich wünschte, du würdest es mir auch vorsingen, damit ich so tun kann, als wäre ich dabei gewesen und dir applaudieren kann._

 

Es war, als könnte überhaupt nichts mehr schiefgehen. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm alles nur so zufliegen und er konnte es kaum fassen. Er zwang sich, Blaines Nachrichten für den Moment außer Acht zu lassen und Peter zuzuhören, der ihm den Zeitplan für die Proben und den Programmablauf mitteilte. Fast seine gesamte Freizeit würde er dafür opfern müssen. Aber. Er würde ein dankbares Publikum haben für drei ganze Lieder – und obendrein ließen sie ihm völlig freie Hand bei der Auswahl – er würde ein kleines Orchester zur Verfügung haben und er würde im Central Park auftreten. Es war einfach unglaublich.

"Peter. Danke dir."

Peter wurde rot. "Also, ich habe dich singen hören. Es ist ein Verbrechen, dass du nicht öfter Auftritte hast. Und außerdem habe ich jetzt durch dich bei Eddie definitiv gepunktet. Das ist also auch gut für mich. Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür, als wir uns getrennt haben."

Während Peter erzählte, was in seiner Beziehung mit Eddie schief gelaufen war, rekapitulierte Kurt in Gedanken glücklich seine Performance und Eddies begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck und – was noch viel wichtiger war – freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf, nachhause zu kommen, Blaine anzurufen und ihm alles zu berichten.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Rachel. Ich weiß genau, was dir auf der Zunge liegt. Also raus damit, bevor es immer weiter vor sich hin gärt."

Rachel blickte ihn finster an. Sie war ärgerlich, weil er sie so gut kannte. Er sah ihrem Gesichtausdruck an, wie die Gefühle in ihr kämpften und musste lachen. Sie schwankte zwischen der Freude und Unterstützung für ihn und dem verzweifelten Wunsch nach ihrem eigenen Erfolg. Bei Rachel musste man lernen, die guten zusammen mit den schlechten Eigenschaften zu lieben. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten gut.

"Kurt, ich weiß, wie talentierst du bist, das weiß ich schon seit Jahren, auch wenn die anderen es alle nie erkannt haben. Aber ich würde so gern auch singen!"

Er strich mit beiden Händen ihre Arme auf und ab. "Du hast schon öfter Engagements gehabt, Rachel. Das ist der erste Auftritt für mich in über einem Jahr. Das ist mein erster Soloauftritt seit der HighSchool. Du und ich, wir wissen beide, was für ein Riesenglück ich heute hatte."

Sie seufzte und legte ihre Hände flach auf Kurts Brust. "Nein, das war kein Glück, Kurt. Das war Schicksal. Während unserer gesamten Schulzeit warst du mein einziger echter Konkurrent; ich weiß, dass du das verdient hast."

Kurt zog sie in seine Arme; Rachel legte den Kopf an seine Brust und er strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar. "Dir wird das auch passieren. Du bist viel zu talentiert, als dass es nicht irgendjemandem auffallen wird."

"Ich weiß."

Kurt musste lachen. "Aber wie _fühlst_ du dich?"

"Ich werde nie so tun, als hätte ich kein Talent, denn ich weiß, dass ich welches habe – –", sie drückte ihn fest an sich. "– – ich wünsche mir nur, dass das auch die anderen endlich sehen."

Er wiegte sie sanft hin und her. "Freust du dich für mich?"

Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihn entrüstet an. "Aber natürlich! Denkst du etwa, ich werde nicht in der ersten Reihe stehen und nach jedem deiner Lieder applaudieren?"

Das Herz schwoll ihm an in seiner Brust; sie hatten eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um so weit zu kommen, aber es gab niemand anderen, mit dem er sich vorstellen konnte, in New York zu leben um seine Träume zu verwirklichen, außer Rachel Ich-bin-ein-Star Berry.

Sie drückte ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihn freigab und sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich. "Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und mich eine Weile in Selbstmitleid suhlen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich in spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder herauskommen werde, oder du darfst mich holen kommen. Ein wenig Schwarz-Weiß-Gebäck würde auch nicht schaden, falls du dich dazu inspiriert fühlst."

Er lachte. "Einverstanden damit, dir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn du aufhören sollst, dich zu bedauern; aber nicht einverstanden damit, dein Selbstmitleid mit Kohlehydraten zu füttern."

Sie schniefte leise, als sie sich umdrehte und zurück in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Kurt ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, um den einen Menschen anzurufen, dem er jetzt am Dringendsten diese Neuigkeiten mitteilen musste.

"Dad? Ich.... ich glaub, ich stehe kurz vor meinem großen Durchbruch."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Kurt konnte nicht stillsitzen; er wusste, er würde heute sowieso nichts Produktives mehr leisten können. Nach einem herrlichen Telefonat mit seinem Dad (der sofort Carole ans Telefon holen musste, die sofort eine Konferenzschaltung zu Finn in die Werkstatt machen musste) rief er den einzigen anderen Menschen an, mit dem er diese wunderbare Chance feiern wollte.

Blaine meldete sich nach dem zweiten Klingeln und im Hintergrund konnte Kurt die Geräuschkulisse der Feuerwache hören. "Ist das der nächste Neil Patrick Harris, der mich da anruft?"

"Ha ha", sagte Kurt, "sehr witzig. Wohl kaum. Ich habe viel schöneres Haar."

"M-mh, das hast du wirklich. Erzähl mir, wie's war. Was hast du gesungen, wie haben sie reagiert, wann steigt die Show, damit ich einen Zettel ans Schwarze Brett hängen und die Jungs mobilisieren kann, damit sie dir zujubeln?"

"Das ist..... würdest du das wirklich machen?"

"Aber natürlich. Sie werden dich doch singen hören wollen."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen. "Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich nichts von ihrer Karaoke-Liste singe. Es werden nur Musical-Songs sein und zwar so richtig klassische."

Kurt erzählte ihm, wie das Vorsingen gelaufen war und dass sie ihn die gesamte Nummer hatten singen lassen, nicht nur die ersten 30 Sekunden, so wie es normalerweise üblich war.

"Das ist ein wirklich gutes Zeichen."

"Ich weiß", hauchte Kurt, immer noch auf Wolke Sieben. "Ich habe auch alles gegeben. Aber Blaine, ich darf mir aussuchen, was immer ich singen will. _Was immer ich will!"_

Der Klang von Blaines Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung weckte in Kurt die Vorstellung von gemütlichen Tagen, zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa.

"Das ist so wunderbar. Ich freue mich so für dich, Kurt."

Kurt summte leise vor sich hin. Er lag auf seinem Bett auf der Seite, das Handy fest ans Ohr gedrückt und malte mit der freien Hand Muster auf das Leintuch neben sich. "Es wird aber den größten Teil meiner Freizeit in Anspruch nehmen. Für den gesamten nächsten Monat. Das ist der einzige Nachteil." Kurt seufzte. "Ich will doch meine Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber das ist..... das könnte wirklich mein Durchbruch sein. Ich muss alles daransetzen."

"Ganz ohne Frage, Kurt. Hey. Wir kriegen das hin. Ich weiß wie das ist, wenn man viel um die Ohren hat. Wir werden unsere Terminkalender aufeinander abstimmen und zusehen, dass wir uns so oft wie möglich treffen können, aber deine Proben haben absoluten Vorrang."

Kurt rollte sich auf den Rücken und legte sich den Arm auf die Stirn. "Ich möchte aber, dass _du_ absoluten Vorrang hast. Vielleicht können wir ja regelmäßig Mittag- oder Abendessen fest mit einplanen, je nachdem welche Schicht du hast? Oder ist das jetzt zu aufdringlich? Ich will das nicht einfach so voraussetzen, ich wollte nur – –"

"Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie süß du bist, wenn du panisch wirst?"

Kurt seufzte und lächelte erleichtert. "Nein, hast du nicht, aber tu dir keinen Zwang an, mir alles aufzuzählen, was du an mir magst."

Blaine lachte und senkte dann die Stimme. "Ich mag, wie leicht du zum Lachen zu bringen bist; ich mag deine langen, perfekten Finger. Ich mag diese Energie, die dich ständig umgibt, so als würde jeden Moment etwas Großartiges passieren. Ich mag, wie voll deine Lippen aussehen, wenn wir uns geküsst haben. Ich mag, wie du _klingst_ , wenn ich dich küsse."

" _Okay,_ ich glaube ich verstehe, was du meinst", lachte Kurt und er spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, er ein wenig nervös, ziemlich überwältigt und frustrierenderweise angetörnt wurde. Er spielte am Saum des Kissenbezugs herum. "Du hast die ganze nächste Woche Nachtschicht, stimmt's?"

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Ich habe morgen ein Meeting nach dem anderen und übermorgen auch."

"Wir kriegen das hin, Kurt. Ich möchte es jedefalls, wenn du es auch willst."

"Auf jeden Fall. Aber ich werde dich heute Abend vermissen", sagte Kurt leise. "Es war so schön, bei dir zu sein."

Blaine stöhnte. "Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand. Ich werde Bill etwas von seinem Schreibkram abnehmen müssen, um mich abzulenken. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass er nichts dagegen haben wird."

"In ein paar Tagen werde ich einen besseren Überblick über meine Termine haben. Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass ich dich in meinem Terminkalender _einplanen_ muss."

"Und mir gefällt, dass du es versuchen wirst."

Kurt schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er sagte: "Ich ruf dich dann also morgen an?"

"Das hoffe ich doch."

Kurt streckte sich lang auf seinem Bett aus, murmelte einen Abschiedsgruß, dann noch einen und dann noch zwei weitere, weil auch Blaine keine Anstalten machte, das Gespräch zu beenden. _Oh Gott, wir benehmen uns wie zwei Schuljungen. Wenn ich ihm während meiner Schulzeit begegnet wäre, hätte ich überhaupt nichts mehr auf die Reihe gekriegt._

Rachel streckte den Kopf in sein Zimmer, als er gerade das Telefon aus der Hand legte. "Hör zu, ich habe eine List von potentiellen Liedern für dich gemacht, und das emotionale Leitthema gewählt, mit dem du dein Publikum maximal berühren und begeistern wirst. Ich habe einen direkten Zusammenhang festgestellt zwischen offenkundig emotionalen Liedern und der Anzahl der verlangten Zugaben."

"Du meine Güte, Rachel, ein emotionales Leitthema?"

Rachel – ihr pinkfarbenes Notizbuch mit den Goldsternen fest an die Brust gedrückt – schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und sagte kein Wort.

"Na schön, dann zeig mir halt, was du ausgesucht hast. Aber ich verspreche nichts!"

Sie warf sich neben ihm aufs Bett und schnatterte los, völlig außer sich vor Begeisterung. Kurt ermahnte sich, ihre Vorschläge anzuhören, aber er würde nie vergessen, dass Rachel in früheren Tagen ein Lied namens 'My Headband' für das Non-Plus-Ultra einer herzerweichenden Performance gehalten hatte.

" _Cats?_   Ist das dein Ernst Rachel?"

Es würden sehr lange vier Wochen werden.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

**Eine Woche später**

 

Kurt schlug seinen Terminplaner auf und warf einen Blick auf die Eintragungen für den Rest seines Tages. In die Nachmittagsspalte hatte er ein Herz mit Kurt + Blaine gemalt. Während er darauf wartete, dass am anderen Ende der Leitung der Hörer abgenommen wurde, kritzelte er ein Fragezeichen neben das Herz.

"Ich würd dich gern sehen, hast du Lust auf Kaffee? Tee? Mich?"

Blaine lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ich muss in einer Stunde meinen Dienst antreten; wie wäre es mit jetzt gleich?"

Kurt stöhnte und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. "Ich erwarte in 20 Minuten noch einen geschäftlichen Anruf; ich hatte gehofft, mich in einer Stunde mit dir zu treffen." Er versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, aber es fiel ihm schwer.

"Ich muss mich um ein paar wichtige Verwaltungsangelegenheiten kümmern, sonst hätte ich gesagt, komm einfach nach deinem Telefonat vorbei."

"Das ist...... entschuldige meine Ausdrucksweise, aber das ist beschissen", jammerte Kurt.

Blaine lachte. "Ausdrucksweise? He, es ist doch nur für eine kleine Weile; es ist nicht für immer, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab Kurt zur Antwort: "Nein, es ist nicht für immer. Nur bis Ende August. Also gut. Wir schaffen das. Wir _schaffen_ das, stimmts?"

"Ja. Übst du heute Abend noch?"

"Wenn ich Rachel überzeugen kann, mir das Wohnzimmer und das Klavier zu überlassen; sie hat demnächst auch einen Miniauftritt, auf den sie sich vorbereitet und ich habe kein Druckmittel mehr gegen sie in der Hand."

"Hm, die Akustik hier ist leider ziemlich schrecklich."

"Blaine, ich werde meine Musicalnummern auf gar keinen Fall in einer Feuerwache üben. Du hast recht, deine Kollegen sind sehr tolerant, aber wir wollen den Bogen doch nicht überspannen."

Sie saßen beide eine Weile schweigend da und Kurt hätte seine Besprechung am liebsten abgesagt und die verbleibende Stunde in Blaines Armen verbracht. Aber er musste dieses Gespräch führen; die Rechnungen bezahlten sich nicht von alleine und seine Buchführung musste er auch noch machen, all die öden und langweiligen Aspekte des Lebens, um die er sich am liebsten keine Gedanken machen würde. Und dazu kamen die Bedenken, dass die neue Beziehung mit diesem unglaublichen Menschen auf lange Sicht womöglich doch nicht wachsen und gedeihen würde.

"Ich vermisse dich."

Kurt summte glücklich ins Telefon. "Ich vermisse dich auch." _Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, mir so viele Gedanken zu machen_. "Telefonieren wir später?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

Kurt biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Pass auf dich auf heute Nacht."

"Immer."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

**Noch eine Woche später**

 

 **Kurt: 11:38** _Nur noch eine Woche mit dieser Schreckschraube, dann bin ich sie los!_

 

 **Blaine: 11:40** _Nur noch eine Woche Zeit, mir die Große und Schreckliche Giovanna anzuschauen? Da muss ich mich wohl beeilen._

 

 **Kurt: 11:44** _:-) Und sie hat sich schon wieder beschwert. Über die anderen Frauen in ihren Kostümen. Es besteht höchste Strangulierungsgefahr. Zumindest würde es dann keine größere Sauerei geben, wenn ich sie um die Ecke bringe._

 

 **Blaine :** **11:44** _Jetzt hat das FBI eine Datenspur, Kurt, d_ _eine Konzentration_ _lässt nach. Hattest du was zum Mittagessen?_

 

 **Kurt: 11:45** _Nein...?_

 

 **Blaine: 11:45** _Kann ich dir was vorbeibringen? Hallo sagen? Einen Kuss bekommen? Die Böse Gia sehen?_

 

 **Kurt: 11:45** _Hahaha ja auf alles. Langer Weg, nur für einen Kuss..._

 

 **Blaine: 11:46** _Du bist es wert. Außerdem fühlst du dich dann schuldig, das heißt ich krieg bei John's die Steinofenpizza._

 

 **Kurt: 11:46** _Du hast doch gesagt ihr hattet am Montag schon Pizza!_

 

 **Blaine: 11:46** _Ich bleibe immer bei dem, was ich mag. ;-)_

 

 **Kurt: 11:47** _Wenn du so süß bist, dann kann ich nicht mit dir schimpfen. Also gut. Aber wir nehmen auch einen Salat dazu._

 

 **Blaine: 11:47** _:-* wir sehen uns so in ner halben Stunde._

 

 

_*** * * * *** _

 

 

**Vier Tage später**

 

"Du fehlst mir", seufzte Kurt ins Telefon. Er legte seine Notenblätter zusammen und achtete darauf, sie fein säuberlich zu stapeln. "Ich habe dich seit über einer Woche nicht gesehen – und ein Treffen zum Mittagessen mit hektischem Gegrapsche auf dem Flur zählt nicht."

"Hey!"

"Die Grapscherei hat mir gefallen. Und in schweren Zeiten erinnere ich mich gern zurück an die Grapscherei. Aber ich will _mehr_ als dich nur zu begrapschen, darum geht's."

"Na dann. Zufälligerweise habe ich meine Nachtschicht heute mit David getauscht. Und bin deshalb genau jetzt in dieser Minute einsam und allein in meinem Haus."

"Bin schon unterwegs!"

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Blaine öffnete, noch bevor Kurt fertig geklopft hatte. Kurts Mund lag auf Blaines Lippen, noch bevor Blaine ein Wort sagen konnte.

"Kannst du die ganze Nacht bleiben?", keuchte Blaine, als Kurt die Nase an seiner Schläfe rieb.

"Ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht, denn ich habe gleich morgen früh ein paar wichtige Telefonate und Schnittmusterentwürfe, bei denen ich noch auf das Okay warte, und die ich sehr wahrscheinlich noch hier und da abändern muss." Kurt ließ seine Hände über Blaines Seiten wandern und legte sie ihm dann auf den Rücken, um ihn nah an sich zu ziehen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte er sich gelöst und zufrieden. "Aber das letzte, was ich jetzt möchte ist, darüber zu sprechen."

Blaine löste sich aus seinen Armen, fuhr mit der Hand durch Kurts Haar und ließ den Blick zu seinem Mund schweifen. Kurt wollte ihm einfach nur nah sein, nach der langen Trennung. Er fühlte sich gleich so viel besser, wenn er mit Blaine zusammen war. Ganz abgesehen davon, hatte er ihn noch gar nicht angemessen begrüßt. Er brauchte schließlich mindestens fünf Minuten, um seinen Hals zu begrüßen. Dann waren da noch seine Schultern, Arme.....

"Müssen wir überhaupt reden?" brummte Blaine an Kurts Hals.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Kurts Gesicht aus, als er mit den Händen über Blaines kräftige Brustmuskeln streichelte. "Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Als sie wieder angezogen waren und auf Blaines extra großem Sofa lagen, war das dringende Bedürfnis zu küssen und zu berühren vorerst zufrieden gestellt und Kurt drückte sanfte Küsse an Blaines Kiefer entlang. Blaine verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und küsste Kurts Hand.

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Ähm, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. Ich weiß nicht..... vielleicht ja auch nicht."

Kurt stütze sich hoch, um Blaine anzuschauen und war amüsiert, als er sah, wie er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. _Das ist doch mein Job._ "Ich bin sicher, dass sie mir gefallen wird. Du hast an mich gedacht und dir etwas Besonderes für mich überlegt, das ist schon Belohnung genug." Er drückte einen festen Kuss auf Blaines Lippen. "Du weißt, dass ich nur Spaß mache, oder? Besonders, wenn es etwas in einer kleinen blauen Schachtel ist?"

Sie kamen auf die Füße und Kurt beobachtete Blaine, wie er sich mit einer Hand durch sein wirres Haar fuhr. Kurts eigene Hände kribbelten immer noch von dem Gefühl von Blaines kringeligen Locken.

"Hier drin."

Blaine führte Kurt zu dem zweiten Schlafzimmer, dem Raum, der bisher voller Kisten gestanden hatte. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es war ein schönes, großes Zimmer – für New Yorker Verhältnisse – und an der rückwärtigen Wand stand ein altes Klavier aus Walnussholz. Eine akustische Gitarre lehnte daneben auf einem Ständer und an der anderen Wand stand ein gemütlicher, wenn auch ziemlich abgenutzt aussehender Sessel.

"Oh, du hast einen Punkt deiner To-Do-Liste abgearbeitet, wie schön." Kurt überlegte, dass Blaine wohl seine Wohnung ein wenig auf Vordermann gebracht hatte, um sich zu beschäftigen. Und es sah hübsch aus, auch wenn Kurt den vergammelten Sessel in Gedanken bereits gegen einen [Eames Lounge Chair](https://www.flinders.de/vitra-eames-lounge-chair-mit-ottoman-sessel-neue-masse-walnussholz#44402)  austauschte – Walnussholz, passend zum Klavier und schwarzes Leder, um das maskuline Thema der übrigen Wohnung aufzugreifen. Auch könnten die Wände noch etwas Farbe vertragen. Etwas Neutrales – vielleicht grau. Er würde sich noch passende Bilder für die Wände aussuchen müssen.

Blaine kicherte und zog Kurt in seinen Arme. "Nein, du dummer Kerl, das ist dein neuer Übungsraum. Jetzt musst du nicht mehr mit Rachel darum kämpfen."

Kurt sah sich erneut um. Da hingen keine Bilder an der Wand, um den Klang nicht unvorteilhaft zu reflektieren und zu verzerren. Er trat an das Klavier, klappte den Tastendeckel hoch und spielte ein paar Töne; sie waren richtig gestimmt. Es war..... unglaublich.

Kurt brachte fast kein Wort heraus. "Du hast das Klavier stimmen lassen?"

"Na ja, es war dringend nötig. Das letzte Mal ist schon Jahre her. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie der Klavierstimmer mich angeschaut hat, als er gemerkt hat, wie verstimmt es war. Es war, als hätte ich seinen Hund getreten. Er wird noch ein paar Mal kommen müssen, um es nachzustimmen, er sagt, es 'gleitet immer noch ab' und – –"

Kurt zog Blaine an seinem T-Shirt zu sich heran und presste die Lippen auf seinen Mund. Dann legte er die Stirn an Blaines Hals, um Atem zu schöpfen. Seine Augen brannten und er wusste, dass er den Tränen nahe war, aber noch nie in seinem Leben war er so glücklich gewesen. "Du bist einfach.... das hast du für mich gemacht?"

"Ist das okay? Es war ziemlich anmaßend von mir, das einfach so vorauszusetzen, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich fragen sollen, ob – –"

"Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie süß du bist, wenn du panisch wirst?", unterbrach ihn Kurt und rieb sich an Blaines Wange. "Nein, du Dummerchen, das ist wahrscheinlich das Süßeste, was jemals einer für mich getan hat."

Ein verliebtes Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf Blaines Gesicht aus. "Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn du dein eigenes Zimmer hast, dann wäre das viel besser für dich."

"Mmh, und zufälligerweise ist dieses Zimmer in deinem Haus; wie praktisch."

"Nicht wahr?"

Kurt konnte nicht anders, als laut zu lachen; aufgeregt, wegen dem bevorstehenden Auftritt, außer sich vor Freude, weil er Blaine nun öfter sehen konnte und vor allem, weil es wirklich das absolut Süßeste war. Blaine wollte ihn nahe bei sich haben und er wollte, dass Kurt Erfolg hatte. _Ich habe das nächste Stadium erreicht – von 'in Ohnmacht fallen' zu 'dahinschmelzen'._

"Also, dann ist das wirklich okay für dich?", fragte Blaine.

Kurt legte die Arme um Blaines Hals und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. "Mehr als nur okay. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für mich getan hast."

Blaine erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte ihm einen geräuschvollen Schmatzer auf die Wange und setzte sich dann auf den Klavierhocker, um eine jazzige Nummer zu klimpern. "Ich habe die Klaviernoten für zwei deiner Lieder besorgt. Was wirst du als letztes singen? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du es mir nicht sagst?"

Kurt lehnte sich ans Klavier und spielte mit Blaines Haaren; er musste ihn einfach irgendwo berühren. "Es ist eine Überraschung."

"Sieht aus, als hätten wir damit eine gute Erfolgsquote."

 _Wir. Oh, wie ich den Klang dieses Wortes liebe_. Kurt bekämpfte die Nervosität, die ihn plötzlich ganz hibbelig zu machen drohte und strich sein Hemd mit beiden Händen glatt, damit sie aufhörten zu zittern. Das letzte Lied, das er singen wollte, war eine Art Statement. _Ich hoffe Peter und Eddie wissen, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben,_ _als_ _sie_ _mir_ _freie Hand bei der Titelauswahl_ _ge_ _lassen_ _haben_..... Blaine würde es lieben........ oder er würde das Weite suchen.

Kurt holte tief Luft. "Hoffentlich kann ich dann den Qualitätsstandard einhalten." Er stand hinter Blaine, die Hände auf seinen Schultern, während der das Intro zu einem von Kurts Stücken spielte. Als er zu singen begann, wurde ihm bewusst, wie geerdet er sich hier fühlte mit Blaine unter seinen Händen und Musik in seinem Herzen, die nur darauf wartete, freigelassen zu werden – es war, als wäre er zuhause angekommen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Ein paar Tage vor dem großen Auftritt war Kurt auf dem Weg zur Feuerwache, um hallo zu sagen, bevor er sich zu Blaines Haus aufmachte. Ihre frische Beziehung fühlte sich noch zu neu an, als dass er Blaines Angebot annehmen wollte, sich einen eigenen Schlüssel nachmachen zu lassen. Blaine neckte ihn deswegen wiederholt und sagte, dass es ihm wohl zu viel Spaß machte, regelmäßig in der Wache vorbeizuschauen, um sich über ihre Polyester-Arbeitshosen lustig zu machen.

Mittlerweile kannte Kurt fast alle von Blaines Kollegen. Ein paar winkten zum Gruß, andere nickten ihm nur zu. Kurt klopfte kurz an den Türrahmen und betrat dann Blaines Büro.

Blaine blickte hoch und grinste sofort übers ganze Gesicht. "Hallo!"

Selbst nach all diesen Wochen weckte Blaines Anblick in Kurt immer noch ein Gefühl von alberner Freude. "Hallo! Ist es dir recht, wenn ich mir den Schlüssel –"

"Kurt. Hör endlich auf zu fragen, ob es mir recht ist. Natürlich ist es mir recht. Ich freue mich doch, dass du das Musikzimmer nutzt; das war schließlich von Anfang an der Plan."

Kurt ließ seinen angehaltenen Atem mit einem Mal frei. "Dann ist es gut, denn ich möchte intensiv an diesem Übergang in der letzten Nummer arbeiten und Rachel beansprucht das Wohnzimmer für eine Stepptanzprobe."

"Du willst mir immer noch nicht verraten, was es ist?", fragte Blaine ein bisschen weinerlich.

"Und dabei wird es bleiben bis Samstag." Er ging um Blaines Schreibtisch herum, um ihm einen langen genießerischen Kuss zu geben; nicht übermäßig leidenschaftlich, denn sie waren schließlich an Blaines Arbeitsplatz."

"Wie ich sehe, hast du keine Tasche oder sonst was dabei; du wirst also nicht über Nacht bleiben?"

"Na, du wirst doch sowieso die ganze Nacht hier sein, das wäre mir viel zu einsam." Kurt grinste. "Außerdem werd ich mir als Ersatz eins deiner Kissen mit nachhause nehmen."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich weich und wabbelig bin?"

"Wohl kaum", sagte Kurt und ließ die Hände von Blaines Brustkorb über seinen strammen Bauch gleiten. "Aber es wird schön sein, wenn ich beim Schlafen etwas im Arm halten kann."

Er küsste sanft Blaines Hals entlang bis zu der Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, die ihn jedes Mal aufstöhnen ließ. "Das ist so unfair; ich habe überhaupt nichts von dir. Ich muss hier schlafen und die ganze Nacht diesen Kerlen zuhören."

Kurt grinste und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das Haar an Blaines Hinterkopf. "Schnarcht einer von ihnen?"

"Nein; und ich schnarche auch nicht", sagte er gespielt entrüstet.

"Und _wie_ du schnarchst." Kurt kicherte und musste plötzlich laut aufkeuchen, als Blaine sein Ohrläppchen einfing und sanft mit den Zähnen darüber kratzte.

Dann begannen die Lichter in der Halle zu blinken; das eine direkt vor Blaines Büro warf tanzende Lichtflecken an die Wände. Blaine trat einen Schritt zurück, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte auf die Durchsage.

"10-36 Code 4, Anforderung von Mannschaft und Gerätewagen. Polizei ist bereits vor Ort. 10-36 Code 4, Anforderung von....

Blaine gab Kurt einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und ging rückwärts aus seinem Büro auf die Rutschstange zu. "Keine Sorge. Das ist ein Verkehrsunfall, ich ruf' dich an, wenn ich zurück bin."

Kurt zwang sich, normal zu atmen. Es gab kein Sirenengeheul, das musste also ein gutes Zeichen sein. Blaine schien nicht allzu besorgt, das war auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen. Er stand am Geländer der Galerie und sah zu, wie Blaines Mannschaft ein Feuerwehrauto bestieg und eine zweite Mannschaft ein Ambulanzfahrzeug. Keine Leiter diesmal.

Blaine schwang sich in seinen schweren Stiefeln und Einsatzklamotten auf den hinteren Teil des Feuerwehrautos. Er machte einen Luftkuss zu Kurt hin und winkte, dann presste er sich eng an die Karosserie und ließ sich hinter den Haltebügel auf der Rückseite des Fahrzeugs gleiten, bereit am Einsatzort sofort in Aktion zu springen. Kurt musste zugeben, dass es irgendwie wahnsinnig heiß aussah. Das heißt, wenn er nicht gerade verrückt wurde vor Sorge um Blaines Leben, dann war es heiß.

Er blieb stehen bis die Fahrzeuge aus der Garage waren, dann ging er zurück an Blaines Schreibtisch und holte den Hausschlüssel aus der Schublade. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen laminierten Flyer. Er war für Kurts bevorstehenden Auftritt und lehnte an einem hölzernen Block; einer Schreibtischversion des Feuerwehrmann-Gebetes, das auch bei Blaine zuhause hing. Kurt ließ den Blick über die Worte des Gedichts schweifen und konnte nicht anders, als die Stirn zu runzeln, als er beim letzten Absatz ankam.

 

 _Und wenn das Schicksal es verlangt_  
_und ich den Tod muss sterben,_  
_schütz meine Frau und auch_ _mein_ _Kind,_ _  
_ _lass sie sich bei Dir bergen._

 

Er war froh, dass er sich das Augenrollen verkniffen hatte, denn sonst hätte er womöglich nicht das winzig kleine, rote Herz bemerkt, das Blaine in eine Ecke des Fringe Festival Flyers gemalt hatte, der direkt neben dem Gedicht lag.

  _Wer kümmert sich schon um lächerliche ausschließende Bemerkungen, wenn es viel romantischere Dinge auf der Welt gibt?_

Er pfiff den ganzen Weg zu Blaines Wohnung vergnügt vor sich hin.

 

 

_* * * * *_

 

 

Aus Kurts Zimmer war sein Handyklingelton zu hören. Er stellte die Kaffeekanne zurück auf die Warmhalteplatte und murmelte "ich komme ja schon", als er hinüber sprintete, um es zu holen. Als er sah wer es war, besserte sich seine Stimmung unmittelbar.

"Ich habe gestern Abend einen Anruf erwartet, Mister. Ich hoffe, du berichtest mir jetzt, dass du ein gefährdetes Hündchen gerettet und liebevoll wieder in die Hände von Diane Von Fürstenberg übergeben hast und dass sie dir zum Dank dafür freien Zugang zu ihrem Designerhaus gestatten will."

Blaine lachte, aber er klang auch unwahrscheinlich müde. "Nahe dran. Gewöhnliche Promenadenmischung an Kathy Ireland übergeben, gegen eine lebenslange kostenlose Versorgung mit Sofakissen...."

"Das lohnt ja die ganze Aufregung nicht, so eine Schande." Kurt runzelte die Stirn, als er von Blaine nicht mal ein Schmunzeln hörte. "Blaine? Was ist mit dir – geht es dir gut?" Kurt hatte einen großen Tag vor sich, aber wenn Blaine ihn brauchte, dann würde er zu ihm gehen, das wusste er.

"Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur müde. Wir mussten jemanden aus dem Autowrack rausschneiden. Er ist nur leicht verletzt, keine Sorge. Aber es war eine lange Nacht, ziemlich viel Aufregung und Drama – so was halt."

Kurt atmete langsam aus. "Okay, dann ist es ja gut. Ich meine, natürlich, dass keinem was Schlimmes passiert ist. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen? Etwas gegessen?"

"Das letzte ja, das erste nein, aber ich bin gerade heim gekommen und freue mich jetzt auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf."

"Das ist gut, denn ich will sicher sein, dass du heute Abend wieder voller Energie bist. Wir haben nämlich eine Planänderung."

Blaines Stimme wurde noch ein wenig tiefer und der heisere, raue Ton sandte elektrischen Strom durch Kurts Körper. "Oh, wirklich? Hast du jemanden aufgetrieben, der meine Nachtschicht später übernimmt, damit wir zuhause bleiben und die ganze Nacht beisammen sein können – etwas was wir schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht haben? Denn dann kann ich dir jetzt schon versichern, dass ich diese Planänderung voll und ganz unterstütze."

Kurt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. "Also, nein. Obwohl ich mir dieses Angebot gern für später aufheben würde", murmelte er. Er seufzte tief und versuchte einen (hoffentlich) vergnügten Ton anzuschlagen. "Es ist nur so, dass wir nicht alleine essen gehen werden. Meine Eltern kommen schon heute anstatt morgen und...... sie würden dich wirklich gern kennenlernen."

Mehrere Herzschläge lang war am anderen Ende nur Schweigen. "Blaine? Ist das ein Problem? Oh mein Gott, ich übereile das viel zu sehr. Es tut mir leid, ich dachte, das würde in Ordnung gehen. Finn hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, vielleicht die Wache zu besichtigen, weshalb mein Vater wissen wollte, ob ihr Goodyear Unisteel-Reifen auf den LKWs habt, weil die die längste Lebensdauer bei hoher Belastung haben und – –"

"Hey", unterbrach Blaine ihn. Kurts Herz hing irgendwo in der Nähe seines Kehlkopfs, während er darauf wartete, dass Blaine aufhörte zu gähnen und weitersprach. "Entschuldige, aber ich schlafe hier gleich im Stehen ein. Und Kurt? Ich würde mich riesig freuen, deine Familie kennenzulernen."

"Oh. _Oh!_ Dann ist ja alles okay. Also, dann werde ich jetzt aufhören zu brabbeln, oder?" Kurt atmete tief durch und zwang sich, sich zu entspannen. Blaine klang so ernst und vielleicht auch ein wenig... gerührt? Das war nicht richtig; es war doch nur seine Familie, die Kurt ihm vorstellen würde und nicht etwa Bernadette Peters. Kurt ging zurück in die Küche zu seinem Kaffee. "Das liegt daran, dass ich meine morgendliche Koffeindosis noch nicht hatte."

Blaine lachte leise. "Und Unisteels?"

"Naja, wir haben hier oft diese Wetterumschwünge; das sind die Besten für Extrembedingungen. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, von der ich meinen Vater überzeugen konnnte, dann dass die Franzosen neben vielen anderen Dingen auch die besten Reifen herstellen, aber er glaubt nicht, dass Michelin Reifen hat, die für eure schweren Trucks zugelassen sind. Wir haben gestern Abend eine halbe Stunde lang über die Vorzüge von G-159 Radialreifen diskutiert."

"Hast du gerade.... okay. Welche ist die beste Nähmaschine?"

"Als könnte man das gerade so mit einem Satz beantworten; was willst du nähen? Leder? Pailletten? Seide?"

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Du bist mein absoluter Lieblingsmensch."

Kurt blieb der Mund offenstehen und Hitze breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. "Was? Ich... was?"

"Du bist so großartig. Ich kenne nicht viele Männer, die sich mit Reifen auskennen und gleichzeitig wissen, wie man Pailletten annäht, das ist alles." Kurt hörte das entfernte Geräusch von Schuhen, die auf den Boden fielen und raschelnder Bettwäsche, bevor Blaine fortfuhr. "Wann soll ich heute Abend bei dir sein?"

"Sie werden um sieben hier sein, vielleicht also schon ein bisschen früher?"

"Sicher. Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich unglücklicherweise um neun schon wieder los muss."

Blaine murmelte etwas, das Kurt nicht verstehen konnte.

"Was war das?"

Blaine gähnte wieder. Kurt konnte hören, wie er sich im Bett zurecht legte. "Sorry. Dress Code?"

"Lässig. Wir reden von meinem Vater; er wird Jeans und Flannellhemd tragen. Ich weiß, du kannst es nicht sehen, aber ich verdrehe bereits jetzt meine Augen in Horror."

Blaines Lachen war kaum zu hören, nur ein leiser Hauch. Kurt hörte, wie sein Atem am anderen Ende der Leitung immer gleichmäßiger wurde, deshalb sagte er nur noch: "Ich bin jetzt still, schlaf dich aus, wir sehen uns bald."

"Mmh 'kay."

Kurt lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie Blaine mit verwuschelten Haaren und verknittertem T-Shirt ins Bett fiel und – ganz gleich, was Blaine auch behauptete – leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Er wünschte sich, er wäre jetzt bei ihm, um es sehen zu können. _Wenn mein Vater ihn nicht vergrault, dann werde ich es hoffentlich noch einmal sehen können._ Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und nahm sich das Kreuzworträtsel vor, aber zuerst verbrachte er ein paar Minuten damit, kleine unsinnige Bilder auf den Rand der Zeitung zu kritzeln und vor sich hin zu lächeln.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 


	11. Kapitel 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seit einer Woche habe ich die wunderbare Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) an meiner Seite, die mir meine Arbeit unglaublich erleichtert und mich mit ihren kreativen Ideen inspiriert. Außerdem hat sie viel mehr Ahnung von American Football als ich. ;-) Vielen Dank, du Liebe. <3

 

 

**Kapitel 11**

 

 

Blaine hörte nicht auf, an seinem Hemdkragen zu zupfen, um ihn ordentlich zurechtzulegen. Kurt schob ihm lachend die Hände zur Seite, um die Aufgabe selbst zu übernehmen. "Hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen, es ist schließlich nur mein Dad."

"Kurt, es ist dein _Dad._ Wie soll ich mich da nicht verrückt machen?"

"Weil er dich lieben wird." _Genau wie ich. Okay, das wäre ziemlich seltsam, wenn er dich so lieben würde wie ich._ "Aber im Ernst. Du wirst merken, dass mein Dad super zu den Männern auf der Wache passen würde. Ihr würdet euch gut verstehen. Er passt dazu – –"

"Wie die Faust aufs Auge?" vervollständigte Blaine seinen Satz mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Har har." Kurt schlang Blaine die Arme um den Hals und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Blaine war einfach so liebenswert, selbst wenn seine Witze fürchterlich schlecht waren. "Und wo ist all die selbstgefällige Zuversicht von heute Morgen geblieben?"

"Was du selbstgefällig nennst, nenne ich müde, nachdem ich vergangene Nacht neun Stunden auf den Beinen war mit 30 Kilo schwerem Gerät in den Händen."

"Aber deine Figur profitiert davon."

"Har har." Blaine legte die Stirn in Kurts Halsbeuge. "Es ist nur.... es ist dein _Vater._ Man kann nur einmal einen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen."

Kurt schnaubte unwillkürlich. "Vielleicht heißt es deshalb auch 'erster Eindruck' ? Aber wirklich jetzt. Es ist nur mein Vater. Es wird gut gehen. Da bin ich sicher."

Blaine hob abrupt den Kopf. "Wieso habe ich gerade den Eindruck, als hättest du keine Ahnung, was du erwarten sollst?"

Kurt strich mit den Händen über Blaines Schultern und Arme hinab und dann wieder zurück. "Vielleicht, weil ich noch nie vorher jemanden 'mit nach Hause gebracht habe, um meine Leute kennenzulernen'."

"Noch nie?"

"Naja, Freunde – ja – aber niemanden, mit dem ich fest zusammen war. Warum? Hast du?"

Blaine lachte bitter. "Erinnerst du dich nicht an den letzten schlimmen Streit mit meinem Vater? Dass es dabei nur um die _Vorstellung_ gegangen war, dass ich jemanden mit nachhause bringen würde? Jemanden, mit dem ich mich gerade erst ein oder zweimal verabredet hatte; er war niemand Besonderes."

Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. "Mein Vater wird nicht mit uns streiten. Es sei denn, du fängst an von Michigan zu schwärmen."

"Er steht auf die Buckeyes, richtig?" Blaine kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ist er..... ist er ein großer Mann?"

"Er ist nicht _Finns_ Vater; hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Jetzt halt den Mund und küss mich, bevor sie kommen."

Das musste er Blaine nicht zweimal sagen, der sofort den Kopf schief legte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er küsste Kurt, als wäre es ihr letzter Kuss. Kurt fand den Gedanken belustigend, dass Blaine sich solche Sorgen darüber machte, seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Es war süß. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten sorgte, und dabei war Blaine wirklich der erste Mann, den er je seiner Familie hatte vorstellen wollen. Er vergrub eine Hand in Blaines Haar und summte vor Vergnügen, als Blaines Zunge seinen Mund erkundete.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür, die sich öffnete und schon rief Carole laut: "Kurt, Liebling? Wir sind da!"

Blaine zuckte zusammen und trat sofort ein paar Schritte von Kurt zurück. Er war rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln und sah aus, als wäre er gerade mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden. Kurt schüttelte lachend den Kopf und trat auf Carole zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Er hörte, wie sein Vater sich draußen auf dem Treppenabsatz räusperte und laut fragte: "Ist die Luft rein?"

"Dad", lachte Kurt. "Hör auf mit dem Quatsch und komm rein, damit du Blaine kennenlernst." Er zog seinen Vater an der Hand ins Haus und raunte ihm zu: "Sei nett. Er hat sowieso schon eine Heidenangst vor dir."

Er würde beim Namen seiner Mutter schwören, dass er von seinem süßen, liebenden Vater ein gehässiges Kichern hörte.

"Geht es dir gut, Junge?", fragte Burt leise.

Kurt beugte sich vor und zog seinen Vater in eine einarmige Umarmung. "Tatsächlich geht es mir großartig." Kurt lächelte zu Blaine hinüber, der ihre Interaktion aufmerksam beobachtete und jede kleine Berührung, jedes Lächeln zwischen Kurt und seinem Vater geradezu in sich aufsaugte. _Oh._ Er zwinkerte Blaine zu, in dem Versuch, ihn zu ermutigen.

Burt blieb direkt vor Blaine stehen, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen, betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und sagte: "Du musst Blaine sein, stimmt's?"

Blaine schluckte, streckte die Hand aus und sagte lächelnd. "Ja, Sir. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Hummel."

Kurt bemerkte, dass Blaine das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf in die Luft stand, wo Kurt es verstrubbelt hatte, und dass er die Hand an seiner Jeans abwischte, bevor er sie seinem Vater hinhielt. Burt schaute Blaine ins Gesicht, als er die Hand ergriff. Kurt hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Finger zerquetschten.

"Bitte nenn mich Burt. Wir halten dich jetzt nicht von irgendwelchen wichtigen Aufgaben ab, oder? Kurt hat erzählt, dass du drüben in der Feuerwache quasi den Laden schmeißt."

Kurt lächelte Blaine an und versuchte, Zuversicht und Ruhe auszustrahlen, denn er konnte sehen, wie nervös Blaine immer noch war. _Was ist aus meinem starken, mutigen Helden geworden?_

Finn polterte herein, mit mehreren Taschen beladen und brüllte: "Hey, wo soll ich die hinstellen? Ich glaube, es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn wir unsere Sachen im Auto lassen."

Kurt zeigte nach rechts auf sein Schlafzimmer. "Dort rein, bitte."

"Hey! Hallo Blaine! Wie geht's dir, Alter?"

Finns Anwesenheit ließ Blaine sichtlich ruhiger werden. "Großartig. Schön, dich wiederzusehen."

"Ach richtig. Ihr beiden kennt euch ja schon", sagte Burt.

"Genau; und er hat versprochen, ich könnte die Wache besichtigen, wenn ich das nächste Mal hier bin, richtig?" Finn schleuderte die Taschen durch die offene Tür ins Kurts Zimmer und das Geräusch, als sie gegen sein Bett knallten, ließ Kurt zusammenzucken.

"Oh Schatz", warf Carole ein. "Blaine wird sicher nicht an seinem freien Tag mit dir zu seiner Arbeitsstelle gehen wollen." Kurt lachte in sich hinein und fragte sich, ob Carole jemals aufhören würde, sich für Finns, ähem, fortwährend kindisches Benehmen zu entschuldigen.

Carole ging nochmal ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen und Burt fragte Blaine nach seiner Meinung über die bevorstehenden Footballspiele der Vor-Saison, was Kurt die Gelegenheit verschaffte, sich davonzustehlen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Taschen, die Finn in sein Zimmer geworfen hatte, nichts kaputt gemacht hatten. In seinem Zimmer war alles in Ordnung, weshalb er sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte.

".... unterschätze nie den Einschüchterungseffekt, wenn du deinen besten Stringer gleich zu Anfang ins Spiel bringst, um dem anderen Team schon mal zu zeigen, womit sie es bald zu tun haben werden", argumentierte Blaine.

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu riskant. Da sind all diese Neuen, die ganz scharf darauf sind, zu spielen und die lassen nichts anbrennen. Sie halten sich nicht zurück und deine Starter werden verletzt."

Burt stand zwischen den beiden, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und schaute aufmerksam von einem zum anderen, während Finn die Verletzungen aufzählte, die das Team im letzten Jahr erlitten hatte. Kurt scherte sich nicht darum, ob irgendwelche Starter verletzt wurden, oder worum auch immer es bei ihrem Gespräch ging, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass Blaine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen immer wieder zu Kurts Dad hinüber schielte. Kurt hatte den Eindruck, als ob Burt es geradezu genießen würde, Blaine so nervös zu sehen.

"Einschüchterungseffekt", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Was war das, Kurt?", fragte Burt.

"Ach nichts, Dad. Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht für Football interessiere."

Burt seufzte. "Naja, immerhin hast du es ausprobiert, als du damals in der High School im Team warst. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde in dir die Begeisterung für die Spiele wecken, aber nix da – keine Chance. Nur Finn und ich, alleine auf dem Sofa mit einer Schüssel Hot Wings."

"Dad! Die sollst du doch nicht essen!"

Burt kicherte. "Nur ein paar und wir machen sie im Backofen und die Sauce ist extra."

"Sagen Sie das lieber nicht laut; es gibt Leute, die werden sagen, dass es dann keine Hot Wings sind", scherzte Blaine.

"Ist das so?" fragte Burt, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Kurt wusste, dass sein Vater nicht _wirklich_ versuchte, einschüchternd zu wirken, er war einfach ein Mann, der mit seiner Souveränität den Raum beherrschte, sobald er ihn betrat. Er hatte einen trockenen Humor und war nicht leicht zu durchschauen, bis sein Gegenüber realisierte, was für ein Softie er im Innersten war. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass er es absolut genoss, die Rolle des Elternteils zu spielen, der zum ersten Mal den Freund trifft. Kurt verdrehte die Augen, als er die verräterischen Lachfältchen im Gesicht seines Vaters entdeckte.

_Da amüsiert sich einer aber ganz prächtig._

"Also, ähm, ich meine nur", Blaine hüstelte leise, "also, sie sind sicherlich köstlich und ganz klar gesünder und – – "

"Ich nehm dich nur ein bisschen auf den Arm, Junge. Keine Sorge, alles in Ordnung."

Kurt warf seinem Vater einen finsteren Blick zu, den der nur mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte. Schließlich trat Carole wieder zu ihnen und hakte sich bei Burt ein. Kurt versuchte, Blaines Hand zu nehmen, aber Blaine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und ließ seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir das einfach so glaube, Dad. Ich weiß, welches Junk Food Finn in sich reinschaufelt, wenn er vor dem Fernseher sitzt. Erwartest du, dass ich dir glaube, dass du die Finger weglässt von diesen künstlich hergestellten, maisöl-triefenden, arterienverstopfenden Dingern, die Finn Essen nennt?"

"He!", rief Finn. [Funyuns](http://www.fritolay.com/snacks/product-page/funyuns/funyuns-onion-flavored-rings) sind saulecker, okay?"

Kurt würdigte Finn keines Blickes, als er mit einer herablassenden Handbewegung abwinkte.

Plötzlich zuckte Blaine zusammen, legte eine Hand auf Kurts Arm und zog sie sofort wieder zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. "Moment mal; du hast Football gespielt?"

Burt runzelte die Stirn. "Das hast du nicht gewusst?"

"Nein, Dad", sagte Kurt und verdrehte die Augen. "Normalerweise prahle ich nicht herum mit meiner ruhmreichen Karriere eines einzigen High School Footballspiels."

"Hey, du hast das Spiel für dein Team gewonnen; das ist nicht zu verachten."

Als Kurt sah, wie Blaine ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, lehnte er sich liebevoll zu ihm hin und sagte: "Ich war Kicker. Ich hab nur gelernt, den Ball durch das Ring-Dings zu schießen, ich weiß sonst überhaupt nichts von diesem Sport, freu dich also nicht zu sehr."

"Das ist kein Ring; es ist ein Torpfosten", schnaubte Finn. "Aber Blaine, Alter, du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Er konnte einen Football 50 Meter weit auf den Punkt schießen. Jedes einzelne Mal."

"Ohne Schei-- ähm, ehrlich?" kriegte Blaine gerade noch eben die Kurve. "Kurt, das ist wirklich phänomenal."

Burt drückte liebevoll Kurts Schulter. "Tja, Kurt ist ja auch ein phänomenaler Kerl."

Sobald Burt Kurt berührte, trat Blaine einen Schritt zurück; offenbar ängstlich darauf bedacht, ihm in Anwesenheit seines Vaters nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Kurt versuchte die Spannung zu brechen und sagte deshalb fröhlich: "Also gut, wir sind uns einig, dass ich absolut hammermäßig bin. Ich hätte euch die Mühe dieser langen Diskussion ersparen können, indem ich euch einfach daran erinnert hätte."

Burt kicherte leise und gab Kurt einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Blaine. "Also dann. Blaine. Kurt hat mir erzählt, dass du der Captain dort drüben in der Feuerwache bist? Ziemlich harter Job, den du da hast. Das muss ich dir lassen; man muss aus besonderem Holz geschnitzt sein, um diese Arbeit zu machen."

Blaine räusperte sich und sagte steif: "Also, ähm, danke, Mr Hummel. Ich liebe meine Arbeit, das macht es leichter."

Burt nickte und sagte: "Wie ich sehe, sieht Kurt immer noch aus, als würde er nichts zu Essen kriegen, aber dein alter Herr hier könnte einen Bissen vertragen – –" Er drückte Kurts Schulter ein weiteres Mal. "– – warum machen wir uns nicht mal langsam auf den Weg? Wo geht's hin, Kurt?"

Kurt streckte sich und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. "Also, da hätten wir den Thailänder." Burt verzog das Gesicht und erntete ein weiteres Augenrollen von Kurt. "Gut, dann also nichts potentiell Gesundes mit frischem Gemüse, stimmt. Dann wäre da noch – – "

"Hey, können wir dorthin gehen, wo es diese Riesenburger gibt?", unterbrach Finn.

"Ich hätte Lust auf einen Burger", antwortete Blaine und wirkte gleich etwas munterer.

"Oh Mann. Die haben dort einen mit, also, praktisch _allem._ Oh, und Frings haben sie auch."

Blaine lachte und fragte: "Was?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und hielt die Tür offen, als alle sich in Bewegung setzten. Finn kaute Blaine ein Ohr ab, wie toll das war, dass man sich nicht mehr entscheiden musste zwischen Zwiebelringen und Pommes, so als wäre das eine Art Dilemma.

Burt und Carole nahmen Kurt in die Mitte und Finn lief voraus. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Orientierungssinn, aber wenn es darum ging, einen Platz zu finden, wo man gut essen konnte, dann konnte man sich auf ihn verlassen. Carole hakte sich bei Kurt unter und sagte leise: "Er ist ziemlich süß."

Kurt drückte zur Antwort ihren Arm und sagte: "Stimmt, das ist er, nicht wahr?"

"Mir scheint er ein bisschen zu nervös zu sein, was hat's damit auf sich?", fragte Burt.

Kurt schätze die Entfernung zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern und den beiden Jungs vor ihnen ab. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte ein wenig und sagte leise: "Erinnerst du dich dran, was ich dir über seinen Vater erzählt habe? Er durfte nicht wirklich er selbst sein. Also nie. Ich glaube, er hat Angst, dich zu verärgern oder so was, wenn er seine Zuneigung zu mir offen zeigt. Es wäre also schön, wenn du ihm diese Angst nehmen könntest, okay?" Kurt bedachte seinen Vater mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Burt brummte und kratzte sich abwesend die dünner werdenden Haare unter seiner Kappe. Finn stand auf dem Gehweg vor dem Restaurant und hatte die Arme in die Luft geworfen, voller Ungeduld darauf wartend, dass sie endlich das Ende des Häuserblocks erreichten. Blaine stand hinter Finn, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und schaute zu Kurt hoch, als versuchte er, sich klein oder gar unsichtbar zu machen.

Kurt ging zu ihm hin, legte die Hand an seinen Ellbogen und gab ihm einen einfachen Kuss auf die Wange. Blaine erstarrte neben ihm, als Burt auf sie zu trat.

"Komm schon Junge, ein Kerl wie du muss doch hungrig sein." Er klopfte Blaine fest auf die Schulter, eine dieser Art Kraftproben, die Kurt nie würde verstehen können. Aber ihm fiel auf, dass Blaine sich ein wenig entspannte, nur ein bisschen. Er ließ die Hand an seinem Arm, als sie hinter seinen Eltern gemeinsam das Lokal betraten.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Burt kümmerte sich darum, ihnen einen Tisch zu organisieren und Kurt fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die alten Zeiten der wöchentlichen Hudson-Hummel-Essen, bei denen er und Finn auf einer Seite des Tisches saßen und ihre Eltern auf der anderen. Diesmal saßen sie an einem großen runden Tisch und Burt schob Blaine ganz bewusst gleich hinter Kurt auf die Bank und setzte sich dann an die Außenseite neben ihn.

Kurt war gleichzeitig froh und besorgt – glücklich, dass sein Vater sich solche Mühe gab, aber bemüht, es Blaine so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, drückte er unter dem Tisch Blaines Knie, woraufhin Blaine zusammenzuckte, als hätte er einen Elektroschock erlitten.

"Hat dich eine Biene gestochen, Junge?", kicherte Burt.

Kurt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hatte Mühe sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Blaine mindestens in vier verschiedenen Schattierungen errötete. Carole schien zu bemerken, was da vor sich ging und fing eine Unterhaltung an.

"Also, Kurt! Wir freuen uns so wahnsinnig drauf, dich wieder singen zu hören, es ist viel zu lange her. Blaine – –", sie streckte sich hinter Kurt vorbei, um Blaines Schulter zu tätscheln. "– – Kurt hat erwähnt, dass du früher auch gesungen hast. Gibt es eine Chance, dich auch mal auf der Bühne zu erleben?"

"Nur wenn ihr mal mit uns zum Karaoke-Abend mitkommt", antwortete Blaine. "Ich habe zur Zeit viel zu viel zu tun. Außerdem ist Kurt derjenige, der dringend auf die Bühne gehört. Er ist einfach großartig."

Er rempelte Kurt sanft mit seiner Schulter an und lächelte verlegen.

Burt lehnte sich zurück und lächelte die beiden an. "Nun, da werde ich dir sicher nicht widersprechen; er ist immer schon etwas Besonderes gewesen."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen und spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. "Schon gut, Dad."

"Das ist er wohl", sagte Blaine leise und drückte schnell Kurts Hand, bevor er sie wieder in seinen Schoß zurücklegte.

Burt schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Kurt, der nicht anders konnte, als zu strahlen, weil ihn das Glück fast überwältigte, all die Menschen, die er am meisten liebte, hier an einem Ort um sich zu haben und ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen.

Die Bedienung brachte ihr Essen. Kurt blickte finster auf den Teller seines Vaters, dort lag der Beweis, dass Burt nicht den Veggie-Burger bestellt hatte. Burt bemerkte seinen ernsten Blick und antwortete: "He, ich bin im Urlaub. Ich bin ehrlich immer brav gewesen. Ich wollte heute einfach mal ein bisschen schlemmen, das ist alles."

Carole tätschelte Kurts Arm. "Dein Vater wird dir versichern, dass ich ziemlich streng mit ihm bin. Ich konnte ihn sogar überreden, ein paar Mal mit mir zum Pilates-Kurs im Klinik-Sport mitzukommen."

Kurt drehte sich langsam, mit einem unglaublich schockierten Blick zu seinem Vater um, der gerade scharlachrot anlief.

"He, es war ganz nett, all das Stretching und was sonst noch? Hat aber am nächsten Tag tierisch wehgetan."

Kurt starrte ihn weiter unverwandt an; er wusste, dass er den Mund offenstehen hatte, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie sein Vater in Sportklamotten – wahrscheinlich nur einer abgeschnittenen Jeans und einem kurzärmeligen Baumwollhemd über dem T-Shirt – auf einem Yogaball herumrollte.

"Was? Darf ich mich nicht auch weiterentwickeln?"

Kurt wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er merkte, wie Blaine sich neben ihm regte und das Bein gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste. Als er zu ihm hinsah, blitzte ein winziges Lächeln über Blaines Gesicht. Hoffnung regte sich in Kurt; dieser winzig kleine Zweifel, der ständig flüsterte, dass Blaine seine Familie nicht mögen würde, oder – schlimmer noch – dass seine Familie Blaine nicht mögen würde, wand sich bereits im Todeskampf.

Sie machten sich über ihr Essen her und unterhielten sich über die Sehenswürdigkeiten, die Carole besuchen wollte. Finn sprach vom Times Square, als hätte er jahrelang hier gelebt, was ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen von Kurt einbrachte. Nachdem Carole geklagt hatte, dass in Lima keine Jeansröcke im Acid-Wash-Look zu haben sind, dass sie hier in New York aber einige junge Mädchen mit solchen Röcken gesehen hatte, erwähnte Blaine einen Laden, der spezialisiert war auf Kleidung aus den 80ern.

"Dieser Stil kommt wieder in Mode, sie sind also den Modetrends von Ohio eine Nasenlänge voraus, Mrs Hummel."

Carole errötete und tat seinen Kommentar mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Ich bin der Meinung, dieser Stil hätte gar nicht erst _aus_ der Mode kommen dürfen."

Burt ließ sich auf der Bank nach hinten sinken und legte einen Arm hinter Blaine auf die Rückenlehne. Blaine zuckte zusammen und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Burt drückte leicht seine Schulter und sagte leise. "Entspann dich, Junge. Du machst alles richtig."

Blaine nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Glas und Kurt drückte ihm ermutigend die Hand. Die Bedienung kam an ihren Tisch, um zu fragen, ob sie noch einen Nachtisch wünschten, was alle, sogar Finn, dankend ablehnten. Wieder einmal hatte er seinen Teller blitzblank geputzt und sogar noch ein paar Bissen von seiner Mutter stibitzt.

Burt bat um die Rechnung und holte seine Brieftasche heraus, als Kurt ihn zurückhielt. "Oh nein, Dad, lass mich das machen; ihr seid den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen."

"Nein, hör zu. Ab und zu ist es ganz schön, wieder mal mit euch allen zusammen essen zu gehen, so wie früher, als ihr noch zuhause gewohnt habt; würdest du mir also bitte diese Freude gönnen?"

Blaine versuchte heimlich, der Bedienung seine Kreditkarte zuzustecken, als Burt ihn dabei erwischte. "He, was hab' ich denn grade gesagt?" Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Bedienung. "Sie bringen die Rechnung mir und nicht einem von diesen Radaubrüdern, okay?"

Blaine stotterte: "Danke, Mr Hummel, aber– –"

"Komm schon, sag Burt zu mir. Und weißt du was? Du sparst dir jetzt dein Geld und führst meinen Jungen in nächster Zeit mal so richtig schön aus, was hältst du davon?"

"Oh, das ist eine gute Idee", zwitscherte Kurt und stieß Blaine lachend mit der Schulter an. Finn erhob sich von seinem Ende der Bank und reichte seiner Mutter die Hand, während Burt ebenfalls aufstand. Kurt lehnte sich vor, küsste Blaine auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Sie lieben dich. Wirklich. Du kannst durchatmen."

Blaine seufzte tief und legte für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf an Kurts Stirn, bevor auch er aus der Bank rutschte und Kurt die Hand hinstreckte. Anstatt sie wieder loszulassen, nachdem er auf den Füßen stand, klemmte er Kurts Hand unter seinen Arm, hielt sie dort fest und folgte seiner Familie hinaus auf die Straße. Carole bemerkte es und zwinkerte Kurt zu, dann hakte sie sich bei Burt ein und folgte Finn zurück zu Kurts Haus.

Seit Kurt ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, einen Freund zu haben. Jedes Märchen, jeder Disneyfilm, jede Romanze endete mit einem Happy End – diesem Moment, wenn die Heldin oder der Held wussten, dass das Schlimmste vorbei war und sie das Objekt ihrer Zuneigung lieben durften. Natürlich war das Unsinn, es gab keine Happy Ends, aber in diesem kurzen Augenblick – mit Blaine, der seine Hand hielt, und seiner Familie, die fröhlich schnatternd vor ihnen herlief – konnte er fast daran glauben, dass es sie doch gab.

"Dann ist das also nicht zu viel?", flüsterte Blaine und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, damit niemand mithören konnte.

"Was? Dass du meinen Arm hältst?" Kurt lachte und lehnte sich an Blaines Schulter, während sie nachhause liefen. "Blaine, also wirklich. Mein Dad will, dass ich glücklich bin und er muss doch einfach erkennen, wie glücklich du mich machst."

Blaine blieb stehen, wandte sich zu Kurt um und sagte mit geschlossenen Augen: "Sag das nochmal, bitte."

Kurt spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. Er ergriff Blaines Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. "Er muss doch sehen, wie glücklich du mich machst."

"Ich liebe dich, das weißt du."

Die Welt stand plötzlich still, sein Atem und womöglich sogar sein Herz. Kurt spürte an seinen Lippen noch den kribbelnden Druck von Blaines Fingern, Blaines warme Hand in seiner, aber am deutlichsten spürte er die aufsteigenden Tränen in seinen Augen und das Ziehen in seiner Brust. Sein Herz war so lange leer und ungeliebt gewesen und jetzt wusste er, dass Blaine genauso fühlte wie er. Es war ziemlich überwältigend wunderbar, zu hören, dass diese Gefühle erwidert wurden.

"Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht", hauchte Kurt. Er legte die Hand an Blaines Gesicht, strich mit dem Daumen zart über seinen Wangenknochen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Er verweilte dort für einen Moment, bevor er sich von ihm löste und leise in sich hinein lachte, weil er sich so hibbelig und berauscht fühlte vor Glück. Er wollte die Worte nicht einfach nur wie ein Papagei wiederholen; er wollte sie Blaine auf eine Art und Weise sagen, dass der ohne Zweifel wissen würde, dass Kurt jedes einzelne Wort genauso meinte. Außerdem brauchte er erst einmal ein paar Minuten, um diese Freude zu verarbeiten, die sein ganzes Sein erfüllte und die auf dem Wissen basierte, dass Blaine Anderson ihn liebte.

Sie folgten den Hudson-Hummels Hand in Hand und lächelten sich immer wieder gegenseitig an. Jawoll, es sah aus, als würde das wirklich ein sehr guter Sommer für Kurt Hummel werden.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Nachdem sie es sich in Kurts Wohnung gemütlich gemacht hatten – Kurt war glücklich, dass Blaine seine Hand immer noch nicht wieder losgelassen hatte – erinnerte Blaine ihn daran, dass er sich auf den Weg zur Wache machen musste. Er hatte die zweite Hälfte der Nachtschicht eines Kollegen übernommen, um an Kurts Premiere frei zu haben.

"Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee machen, bevor du gehst?" Carole stand in Kurts kleiner Küche und blickte sich suchend nach der Kaffeedose um.

Blaine lächelte. "Nein, aber vielen Dank. Wir haben immer frischen Kaffee auf der Wache, ihr müsst euch also keine Umstände machen."

Burt erhob sich und folgte Kurt und Blaine zur Haustür. "Weißt du, ich bin noch unerfahren in dieser 'den Lebensgefährten kennenlernen' Sache – nennt man das so? Ich will niemanden beleidigen."

Burt schaute fragend zu Kurt, der loslachen musste. "Schon okay, Dad." Kurt atmete tief ein, als Blaine ihm liebevoll die Hand drückte.

Burt fuhr fort: "Ich nehme also an, wir müssen es gemeinsam herausfinden, oder?" Er hielt Blaine die Hand hin. "War schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Auftritt, richtig?"

Blaine schüttelte seine Hand und Kurt fiel auf, dass die angespannte Haltung, die er den ganzen Abend gehabt hatte, von seinen Schultern gewichen war. Kurt nahm an, dass Blaine endlich eingesehen hatte, dass Burt nicht einfach nur höflich war, sondern es ernst meinte.

Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln sagte Blaine: "Es war auch schön, euch alle kennenzulernen. Und ich kann euch entweder am Ticketschalter treffen oder an eurem Hotel und mit euch zusammen die U-Bahn nehmen? Was ist euch lieber?"

Burt sah sich ratsuchend zu Carole um. Sie kam auch an die Tür und sagte: "Treffen wir uns doch am Ticketschalter; ich möchte mich fühlen, wie eine echte New Yorkerin und die U-Bahn ohne Hilfe bezwingen."

Kurt merkte sich vor, ihnen genaueste Instruktionen aufzuschreiben, einschließlich einem Hinweis, wie man die ........ interessanteren Elemente meiden konnte, die manchmal zu dieser Tageszeit unterwegs waren, und sie seinem Vater zuzustecken. Blaine streckte auch Carole die Hand hin, die die Augen verdrehte, ihn fest in die Arme nahm und auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Und du passt heute Nacht auf dich auf, okay?" murmelte sie an seiner Schulter.

"Ähm, ja Madam. Das tue ich immer."

"Bis später, Alter." Finn klatschte Blaines Hand ab und zog ihn dann an sich, um ihm mit einer Hand auf den Rücken zu hauen. Kurt nahm sich vor, ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Freund beim nächsten Mal gefälligst nicht zusammenzuschlagen hatte. Weiterhin nahm er sich vor, laut auszusprechen, dass Blaine sein Freund war, einfach nur, weil er es so gern hören wollte.

"Okay, okay, lassen wir den beiden Turteltauben noch ein wenig Privatsphäre." Burt und Carole zogen sich in die Küche zurück, worüber Kurt sehr dankbar war. Er hörte, wie sein Vater Carole fragte: "Steht dein Kaffeeangebot noch?"

Als Kurts Eltern in der Küche waren, schlüpften sie beide hinaus auf die Treppe, Blaine eine Stufe unter Kurt auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz. Er legte sein Gesicht an Kurts Brust.

Kurt schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. "Siehst du? Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, sie beißen nicht. Sie mögen dich wirklich gern."

Blaine lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Kurt hoch und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Ich.... ich mag sie auch sehr gern. Du hattest recht: dein Vater würde auf jeden Fall gut mit den Jungs auf der Wache auskommen."

Kurt unterdrückte das fröhliche Lachen, das unwillkürlich in ihm aufsteigen wollte. Er fühlte sich so..... erleichtert. Und, wie er plötzlich feststellte, vollkommen. "Danke dir."

Blaine küsste die Stelle über Kurts Herz durch sein Hemd hindurch. "Wofür?"

"Für das hier. Für heute Abend. Dafür, dass du meine Familie kennenlernen wolltest und nicht vor Entsetzen schreiend davongelaufen bist."

Blaine vergrub erneut sein Gesicht in Kurts Hemd und kicherte. "Sie sind..... wirklich toll. Und es ist schön, zu sehen, wie ihr miteinander umgeht. So sollte eine Familie sein."

"Oh, Blaine.... " Kurt legte die Wange auf Blaines Haar. "Weißt du, wir waren auch nicht schon immer so."

Blaine spannte die Arme um Kurts Körper an. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du und dein Dad immer schon so gewesen seid. Es ist..... Ich bin so glücklich, dass du das haben darfst."

"Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich habe."

Blaine schwieg für einen Moment, während seine Hände beruhigende Kreise auf Kurts Rücken malten. "Ich habe es genauso gemeint; ich hoffe, du weißt das."

Kurt fuhr mit den Fingern durch Blaines Haar und zupfte leicht daran, damit er zu ihm hoch sah. "Ich weiß es."

Blaine schloss die Augen, lächelte und drückte einen weiteren Kuss mitten auf Kurts Brustkorb.

"Wirst du zu spät kommen?"

"Der Boss zu sein, hat seine Vorteile", grinste Blaine und zog Kurt auf seine Stufe herunter, damit sie sich besser küssen konnten. Kurt packte ihn an der Vorderseite seines Hemdes und zog ihn fest an sich (er wusste, dass Blaine gleich seine Uniform anziehen würde, Knitterfalten waren also kein Problem) und hauchte zarte Küsse über Blaines Wangen, Hals und Lippen, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen von ihm löste.

"Ich wünsch dir eine gute Schicht."

Blaine ging lächelnd die Treppe hinab, dann blieb er stehen und sah hoch zu Kurt. "Wir sehen uns morgen. Hals- und Beinbruch."

"Danke." Kurt hielt die Arme fest um seinen Körper geschlungen und wiegte sich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich ganz fest halten zu müssen, denn es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er vor lauter Glück einfach davonfliegen könnte. "Blaine?"

"Mmh?"

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine hielt inne und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und sagte: "Es gehört dir." Er stieg die wenigen Stufen zu Kurt wieder hinauf, legte sanft eine Hand an seine Wange und drückte ihm einen süßen Kuss auf den Mund.

 _Vollkommen. Genauso fühle ich mich._ Dieser Kuss, obgleich so unschuldig, hatte doch eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Es war, als hätten sie sich gegenseitig ihr Einverständnis gegeben – eine Entscheidung, dass sie von diesem Moment an zusammengehören würden. Kurt wollte nicht auf Zehenspitzen um Blaines Leben herumschleichen, er wollte dass es _ihr_ Leben wurde. Geteilte Glücksmomente, geteilte Misserfolge und Triumphe. Aber sie würden alles gemeinsam miteinander bestehen. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, dass er niemals wieder alleine sein würde. Er hatte jemanden und dieser jemand hatte _ihn_ gleichermaßen _._

Kurt hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte, bis Blaine seine Augenwinkel küsste. Sie hielten sich noch einen Augenblick gegenseitig, bis Kurt Blaine ein letztes Mal fest drückte – er hasste es, ihn gehen zu lassen, aber er sah ein, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. "Wir sehen uns morgen."

Blaine ging lächelnd rückwärts, bevor er den Kopf hängen ließ und auflachte. Kurt hielt sich an dem Pfosten fest, der den oberen Balkon trug und sah zu, wie Blaine auf dem Weg zur Wache sich immer wieder umdrehte, um ihm einen Luftkuss zuzuwerfen, bis er außer Sicht war.

_Ich glaube, meine Liedauswahl wird ihm gefallen._

Kurt seufzte erleichtert auf. Er freute sich auf seinen Auftritt, aber er war auch nervös, besonders wegen des letzten Liedes. Anstatt eines frommen Wunsches für irgendwann einmal, würde er mit diesem Lied voller Freude zum Ausdruck bringen können, was aus seinem Leben geworden war.

Obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm sich danach sehnte, dass Blaine wiederkäme und den Rest des Abends in seinen Armen läge, fühlte er sich doch vollständig. Er konnte sich auf unzählige Tage mit ihm freuen. Zurück im Haus, saß sein Vater auf dem Sofa, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und ein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Tja, es hat dich wohl ziemlich schlimm erwischt, was?"

Kurt ließ sich an den Türrahmen sinken und lächelte verträumt; die Hälfte seiner Gedanken war immer noch dort draußen bei Blaine.

Burt kicherte und nahm Caroles Hand. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du würdest es wissen,wenn er der Richtige ist."

Kurt trat zu seinem Vater hin und gab ihm einen Kuss mitten auf den Kopf. "Du bist ein Genie."

Carole klopfte einladend neben sich aufs Sofa und Kurt setzte sich glücklich zu ihr.

"Also! Was haltet ihr von ihm?", fragte er.

Carole stieß ihn liebevoll mit der Schulter an. "Ich finde ihn liebenswert. Ein bisschen verkrampft, aber er wird sich an uns gewöhnen, da bin ich sicher."

"Er ist wirklich cool", bestätigte Finn mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Er ist, also, ein Mann, weißt du? Ich mag ihn."

Kurt starrte Finn für eine Minute ausdruckslos an. "Ähm, natürlich ist er ein Mann. Das ist sozusagen mein Typ?"

"Nein, nein, ich meine, er ist wie ein Kumpel, er ist ein _echter Kerl."_

"Finn! Schnüffelst du Frostschutzmittel in der Werkstatt? _Ich bin ein Kerl_."

"Nein, bist du nicht", lachte Finn. Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als er den Ärger in Kurts Blick aufblitzen sah. "Ich meine, du stehst nicht auf Football, du magst es nicht, wenn deine Hände voller Dorito-Käse sind—"

"Natürlich nicht, das ist eklig."

"— und Blaine würde garantiert 'ne Meat Lover Pizza essen und Transformers mit mir anschauen, weißt du?"

"Ich glaube, was du _versuchst,_ mir zu sagen – und, wie ich anmerken möchte, gerade ganz fürchterlich vergeigst, und wir werden demnächst eine Unterhaltung führen über Stereotypen und das, was fälschlicherweise für typisch hetero gehalten wird – du versuchst, mir zu sagen, dass du Blaine magst und es sicherlich Spaß machen würde, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen?"

"Du hast's erfasst."

"Dann geb ich dir einen kleinen Rat: sag das nächste Mal einfach genau _das._ "

Finn murmelte leise vor sich hin: "Ich dachte, das hätte ich?" und schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber, als er Caroles beruhigendes Tätscheln auf seinem Arm spürte. Natürlich war er froh, dass Carole und Finn Blaine mochten, aber noch hatte die Person, deren Anerkennung ihm am meisten bedeutete, sich nicht geäußert.

Burt rieb sich mit der Hand über den Schädel und sah aus, als wäge er seine Worte sorgsam ab. "Also, er schien mir ganz in Ordnung zu sein; er war anfangs ziemlich zappelig, aber... "

"Dad."

"Er ist sympathisch. Was willst du von mir hören, ich kenne ihn ja kaum." Burt rieb sich übers Gesicht, bevor er Kurt ansah und sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher und weniger spitzbübisch wurde. "Okay. Mir hat gefallen, wie er sich uns gegenüber verhalten hat; er war aufmerksam, wie zum Beispiel diese Sache mit dem Laden für Carole. Das war nett. Diese kleinen Details sagen viel aus über einen Menschen."

Kurt atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft ganz langsam frei.

Burt fuhr fort: "Obwohl die Art, wie _du_ ihn anschaust, mir sagt, dass er mehr als nur sympathisch ist. Was willst du also von mir?"

Kurt fühlte, wie Carole den Arm um ihn legte, aber er hatte nur Augen für seinen Vater. Sie waren immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen und hatten nie mit der Wahrheit hinter dem Berg gehalten – ganz gleich, ob gut oder schlecht. "Dad, ich liebe ihn."

Burt sackte in seinem Sessel zurück. "Das scheint mir ziemlich schnell zu gehen, Kurt."

"Ich kann mich erinnern, dass mir jemand erzählt hat, er hätte innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten gewusst, dass er eine gewisse Carole Hudson liebt."

"Oh, _Burt!",_ rief Carole aus und presste die Hand auf ihre Brust.

"Okay", lachte Burt, "du hast mich erwischt." Er lächelte seine Frau verliebt an und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er sich wieder Kurt zuwandte. Sein Blick war immer noch voller Liebe, aber diesmal auf seinen Sohn gerichtet. "Aber wenn er dir das Herz bricht, werde ich seine Kniescheiben mit einem Montiereisen bearbeiten."

"Dad!"

"Ich mach doch nur Spaß, komm schon." Burt lächelte ihn an. Es war das Lächeln, das sein Vater ihm immer dann geschenkt hatte, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er etwas Wunderbares gemacht hatte, immer dann, wenn er stolz war auf Kurt, immer dann, wenn er ihn in die Arme genommen hatte. "Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für dich, Kurt. Das tue ich."

"Ich freue mich auch sehr für mich." _Ich bin unglaublich glücklich_

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie mit Finns Auto zu ihrem Boutique Hotel in der Smith Street fuhren, nachdem sie versprochen hatten, sich am nächsten Tag zum Brunch zu treffen. Kurt zog seinen Pyjama an, unterzog sich seinem abendlichen Pflegeritual und legte sich ins Bett. Er schnappte sich das Kissen, das er aus Blaines Wohnung entwendet hatte und verbarg sein Gesicht in dem vertrauten Duft von Blaines Shampoo.

_Ich liebe dich, das weißt du._

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er dem Kissenbezug zu.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Am folgenden Tag traf Kurt sich mit seiner Familie in der Lobby des kleinen Hotels in der Smith Street; er fand seinen Vater und Stiefbruder vor, aber keine Spur von seiner Stiefmutter.

"Ich habe Carole eine dieser Massagen auf ihr Zimmer gebucht. Sie müsste jede Minute hier sein."

Kurt strahlte seinen Vater an, der verlegen aber glücklich aussah.

"Ach weißt du, sie arbeitet so hart..... Alleine schon, mit uns beiden fertig zu werden, kann manchmal ganz schön hart sein."

Finn gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich den Bauch. "Mensch, ich verhungere. Ich hoffe, wir gehen nicht in so einen Schicki-Micki-Laden mit mini-kleinen Portionen."

"Hast du nicht vor einer Stunde unten im Hotel gefrühstückt?", fragte Burt.

"Ja schon, aber das war nur dieses kontinentale Frühstück, weißt du, mit Toast und Banane. Ich brauche richtiges Essen."

Kurt schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Er hatte jetzt fast zehn Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich an die Unmengen von Essen zu gewöhnen, die Finn täglich in sich hinein schaufelte, aber er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er beugte sich vor und pieksteihm den Finger in die Seite. _Nein, immer noch straff und fest. Das ist so unfair._

"He!" beschwerte sich Finn und hielt sich die Seite, als Kurt lachte.

Als Carole zu ihnen stieß, war sie locker und entspannt. Kurt freute sich, dass sie das lavendelfarbene Eileen Fischer Kleid mit dem asymmetrischen Halsausschnitt trug, das er ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag geschickt hatte (Warenmuster-Ausverkauf; und er hatte einer anderen Kundin beinahe den Ellbogen ins Gesicht gerammt, als sie versucht hatte, es ihm aus der Hand zu reißen). Und dann sah er ihre Schuhe.

"Oh Carole! Warum hast du deine Sneaker angezogen?"

Carole schaute bestürzt drein auf Kurts Missfallen hin. "Aber.... ich dachte, das tragen die Ladies hier. Weißt du, so wie Melanie Griffith in 'Working Girl'?"

"Der Film hat mir gefallen", sagte Burt. "Da hat Harrison Ford mitgespielt."

Kurt seufzte. "Das ist jetzt nicht gerade hilfreich, Dad. Carole?" Er wandte sich ihr zu und legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Schultern. "Erstens: du versuchst gerade eine schlechtbezahlte Sekretärin mit Stirnfransen zu kopieren. Zweitens—" Kurt hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, als sie dazu ansetzte zu sagen, dass dieses lange Ponyfrisur wieder in Mode kommen würde. "— dieser Film kam 1988 in die Kinos und nichts, was 1988 in Mode war, hat überlebt. Außer", er überlegte einen Moment. "Schulterpolster vielleicht."

Carole zog eine Schnute und sah ein bisschen ratlos aus.

"Hast du die flachen, silbernen Schuhe eingepackt, die ich dir geschickt habe?", fragte Kurt.

"Ja, aber –"

"Wir werden geduldig hier warten, während du nach oben rennst und sie anziehst. Und wenn sie dir auch nur im Geringsten unbequem werden, dann werde ich dir persönlich ein Taxi anhalten."

Burt und Finn waren tief in ihren Sesseln versunken. Sie hatten gelernt, Kurt nie zu widersprechen, wenn er auf einen Mode-Fehltritt hinwies. Carole lief geschwind zum Aufzug; Kurt warf einen Blick zum Hotelschalter, wo ihm der Angestellte einen wissenden Blick zuwarf und belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

Carole kam schnell zurück und Kurt zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest. "Jetzt siehst du elegant aus, chic und sehr New York."

Sie berührte zart ihre Frisur und begann zu lächeln. "Wirklich?"

Er küsste ihre Wange und lächelte zurück. "Wirklich. Jetzt lass uns essen gehen."

"Gott sei Dank", stöhnte Finn.

 _Sketcher-Shape-Ups zu einem dreihundert-Dollar-Kleid. Das schafft nur Ohio._ Kurt wechselte einen weiteren "kannst du dir vorstellen, womit ich mich herumschlagen muss?"-Blick mit dem Concierge und folgte seiner Familie hinaus auf die Straße.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Das Beste daran, ein New Yorker zu sein, war, die Gelegenheit zu haben, Besuchern all die großartigen Dinge zeigen zu können, die die Stadt zu bieten hatte, und ihnen dann dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sie genossen. Die Hudson-Hummel-Familie verließ das Ted & Honey mit vollen Bäuchen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht, um sich im nahegelegenen Park noch ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten.

"Dieses Brot.... das war der reine Wahnsinn, Kurt", stöhnte Finn. "Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber ich will dieses gefüllte französische Brot an jedem Tag meines Lebens essen."

"Wenn du das machen würdest, wärst du bald deine Bauchmuskeln los", antwortete Kurt.

Burt ließ sich schwerfällig auf eine Bank sinken und zog sanft an Caroles Hand, damit sie sich neben ihn setzte. Ein paar Kinder und ihre Mütter (das war nicht der Central Park, oder gar Park Slope – es waren also wahrscheinlich wirklich Mütter und keine Kindermädchen) spielten auf einem der Spazierwege im Park Himmel-Und-Hölle. "Es ist wirklich schön hier, Kurt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier so grün ist. Also, du weißt, was ich meine. Dafür, dass wir hier mitten in der Stadt sind."

Kurt, der auf einer benachbarten Bank unter einer Linde saß, lehnte sich zurück und schaute sich die Umgebung an. "Rachel und ich hatten Glück. Um in dieser Gegend eine erschwingliche Wohnung zu finden, braucht man eigentlich Voodoo und Menschenopfer."

"Also", fuhr Burt fort. "Davon hab ich keine Ahnung, aber mir scheint das wirklich der rechte Ort für dich zu sein. Wir vermissen dich natürlich und wir werden dein Zimmer immer für dich bereithalten, aber – –"

"Dad!", lachte Kurt. "Ich glaube, du kannst mein Zimmer jetzt guten Gewissens in ein Männerhöhle verwandeln, oder was immer du dir wünschst. Ich bin hier wirklich glücklich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, irgendwo anders zu leben."

Finn setzte sich neben Kurt und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie. "Ja schon, aber...."

Kurt schob sich die Sonnenbrille hoch auf den Kopf, um seinem Bruder in die Augen sehen zu können. "Aber?"

"Ich weiß nicht..... für mich ist es nichts. Also ich hab das jetzt wirklich endgültig geschnallt. Ich glaube, es gefällt mir viel besser, New York als Tourist zu besuchen, als tatsächlich hier zu leben."

Kurt ließ Finn nicht aus den Augen; er schien etwas Wichtiges sagen zu wollen.

"Und warum, Schatz?", fragte Carole und zog Burts Hand auf ihren Schoß.

Finn blickte sich um und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Es ist..... und versteh mich nicht falsch, Kurt. Ich freue mich wirklich riesig für dich."

"Nein, schon gut", sagte Kurt leise, "sprich weiter."

"Es ist zu hektisch. Ich hätte immer das Gefühl, irgendwie zu spät zu kommen. Also.... es passiert so viel gleichzeitig hier. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich hier jemals entspannen könnte. Ich meine, schaut euch nur mal die Bäume an; warum sind an manchen der Baumstämme Käfige außenrum? Und überall sind Schilder, dass keine Hunde dranpinkeln dürfen; wo sollen sie denn sonst dranpinkeln?" Finn knetete seine Hände und schaute verstohlen zu Kurt.

"Es ist nicht für jeden", stimmte Kurt ihm zu. "Und ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube ein Teil von mir wäre traurig, dich hier zu sehen. Du gehörst nachhause. Du wirst es dort viel besser machen, Finn."

Finn setzte sich aufrecht hin, drehte sich zu Kurt um und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Finn, du und ich, wir kennen uns jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Du hast dich sehr verändert, zum Guten hin. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich." Kurt lächelte Finn an, der mit seinem typischen schiefen Grinsen antwortete. "Ich glaube, dass deine Anwesenheit, deine Anwesenheit als der aufgeklärte Mensch, der du geworden bist – –", er tätschelte Finns Bein. "Du machst Ohio zu einem besseren Ort."

"Danke, Kumpel."

Sie drehten sich beide um, als sie Carole schniefen hörten.

"Ich bin so stolz auf euch, Jungs", sagte Carole und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch.

"Spar dir die Tränenbäche für heute Abend auf, Carole; sonst hast du auf einmal keine Tränen mehr übrig", lachte Burt.

"Ach du!" Carole stieß ihm fest gegen die Schulter, bevor sie ihren Kopf darauf legte.

"Ich bin auch stolz auf dich, Kurt", sagte Finn leise. "Ich finde es ziemlich klasse, dass du heute Abend dieses Dings hast. Und es ist cool, dass du hier ganz du selbst sein kannst. Ich meine... du hast einen _Freund._ Das ist...." Finn schlang den Arm um Kurts Schulter und drückte ihn fest. "Das ist so cool. Du kannst jetzt du selbst sein, und zwar immer und rund um die Uhr."

Kurt würde auf gar keinen Fall am helllichten Tag in einem öffentlichen Park in seinem Wohnviertel zu weinen anfangen. Mit Sicherheit konnte er vor seinem Auftritt keine roten, verquollenen Augen gebrauchen. Er räusperte sich und stieß Finn mit der Schulter an. "Danke dir."

Für eine Weile saßen sie alle in zufriedenem Schweigen da und sahen den beiden kleinen Mädchen zu, wie sie über ihre grob gezeichneten Hüpfkästchen sprangen, ohne auf das Viereck mit dem Stein zu treten. Kurt sah zu seinen Eltern hinüber und das Herz schwoll ihm vor Glück in seiner Brust. Burt hatte den Arm um Carole gelegt und sah so glücklich und zufrieden aus wie immer.

Kurt stellte sich ein ähnliches Szenario ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft vor mit ihm und Blaine auf einer Bank und vielleicht sogar mit eigenen Kindern. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, denn er würde _nicht_ in aller Öffentlichkeit zu weinen anfangen – in seinem Wohnviertel. Für alle Fälle setzte er seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf.

Carole hatte ihren Reiseführer hervor geholt; sie hatte eine Seite an der Ecke umgeknickt und zeigte sie Kurt. "Kurt, was hältst du davon, wenn wir in diesem Laden eine Kleinigkeit mitnehmen – er hat eine hohe Bewertung im Reiseführer – und zu Blaine und seinen Leuten bringen? Ist sowas erlaubt?"

Kurt lächelte sie ermutigend an. "Es ist nicht nur erlaubt, sondern ausdrücklich erwünscht. Diese Männer können Finn an jedem einzelnen Tag locker das Wasser reichen, was das Essen angeht."

Kurt spürte, wie Finn sich neben ihm anspannte und dachte schon, er hätte ihn beleidigt. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass es einen anderen Grund dafür gab. "Finn, ich bin mir sicher, sie lassen dich mit ihren Spielsachen spielen, wenn sie nicht allzu beschäftigt sind und du lieb darum bittest."

"Wirklich?", fragte Finn und versuchte seine Begeisterung im Zaum zu halten. "Ich meine, das ist wirklich cool, weißt du. Ach egal."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Beladen mit ein paar Dutzend Croissants vom Café Pedlar und einer Tüte Brie-Bretzeln extra für Blaine, liefen sie die paar Häuserblocks bis zur Feuerwache. Kurt behielt Carole im Auge, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Schuhe ihr kein Unbehagen verursachten; Kleinstädter waren das lange Asphaltlaufen nicht unbedingt gewöhnt, aber es schien ihr gut zu gehen.

Kurt sah auf die Uhr; Blaines Schicht würde bald um sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er direkt nachhause gehen und sich schlafen legen, bevor er sich später am Abend mit allen treffen würde. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt also für einen stärkenden Imbiss. Kurt führte alle in die Wache und winkte einigen der Männer, die an der Ausrüstung arbeiteten, einen Gruß zu.

Er sah Bill und einen der Praktikanten, die hinter einem Truck standen und einen Schlauch aufrollten. Bill grinste und winkte ihn zu sich her.

"Hey, Kurt. Und wer ist das?"

"Bill, das sind mein Bruder Finn, meine Mutter Carole und mein Vater Burt. Leute? Das ist Bill; er ist hier der Chef." Er warf seinem Vater einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und hoffte, dass er verstand, wie wichtig es war, sich mit dieser speziellen Person gut zu stellen. Burt verdrehte die Augen und trat vor, um Bill die Hand zu schütteln.

"Burt Hummel. Schön sie kennenzulernen, Chef. Ich hoffe, wir sind hier nicht im Weg. Die Misses dachte, ihr Jungs könntet einen Bissen zu essen gebrauchen. Ich dachte, das wäre das Mindeste, was wir für euch tun können."

Bill grinste und sein gezwirbelter Schnauzbart zuckte. "Also das wissen wir wirklich sehr zu schätzen, Ma'am." Er nickte Carole zu.

"Ähm.... Chef, ich will hier nicht meine Kompetenzen überschreiten, aber ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass diese Hinterreifen ziemlich ausgebeult aussehen?" Burt fasste an seine Brusttasche, um das Reifendruckmessgerät, das er dort gewöhnlich wie einen Kugelschreiber angeklippt hatte, zu suchen; offenbar hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er nicht in seiner Werkstatt war.

Bill kaute nachdenklich auf den Fransen seines Schnurrbarts herum. _Mir ist ganz egal, was er Blaine bedeutet, eines Tages werde ich mich in sein Büro schleichen, wenn er schläft und ihm diese Zotteln abschneiden._

Kurt und Carole wechselten einen wissenden Blick. Es war wieder mal soweit. Burt kniete mit einem geborgten Reifendruckmesser hinter einem der großen LKWs und las den Wert des Hinterreifens ab.

"Sehen sie, sie haben zu wenig Druck drauf. Die brauchen einen Druck von ungefähr 9 Bar. Im Winter würde ich sogar bis auf 9,5 Bar hochgehen, wenn es nach mir ginge. Also ich kenne da jemanden, der...."

Finn ging zu Burt hinüber und folgte aufmerksam der Unterhaltung. Carole hielt mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck die Schachtel in die Höhe.

Kurt nickte. "Oh, an der Wand mit den ganzen Einsatzklamotten entlang und dann rechts die Tür; dort ist die Küche. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

Carole winkte ab. "Ich schaff das schon, ich bin ein großes Mädchen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand mit den Leckereien. Kurt hatte eine Vision, wie sie jedem über den Kopf streichelte und checkte, ob sie auch genügend Essen und Schlaf bekämen und wie sie die etwas störrischeren Team-Mitglieder nötigte, wenigstens ein Sandwich zu essen, bevor sie sich schlafen legten.

Kurt drehte sich um und sah, wie Finn auf ein paar abgefahrene Stellen im Profil der Hinterreifen hinwies. "Ihr steht hinten auf den Autos drauf, stimmt's?"

Bill nickte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Jap. Gewöhnlich zu zweit, aber bei größeren Einsätzen? Da haben wir drei hier hinten, einen in der Kabine und noch den Fahrer."

Finn kratzte sich den Kopf und Kurt zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wie er Burts Kopfkratzen unter seiner Baseballmütze perfekt imitierte. Die Welle von Heimweh und Liebe für seine Familie, die ihn plötzlich erfasste, haute ihn fast von den Beinen.

Finn sagte: "Drei Männer, das sind dann so ungefähr 300 kg zusätzlich hier hinten." Er wandte sich an Burt. "Was meinst du? Michelin Heavyweights?"

Burt rieb sich übers Kinn. Er stand breitbeinig da, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. "Denke ich auch. Chef?" Er wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bill zu. "Diese Babies müssten 10 Jahre halten. Wenn nicht, dann habt ihr was gut bei mir."

Carole schob ihren Arm in Kurts Ellenbeuge und flüsterte: "Hat er ihnen schon ein Angebot gemacht?"

Kurt lachte und drückte ihr freundschaftlich den Arm. "Ja gerade eben und ich glaube, Bill weiß gar nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Gönnt er sich eigentlich irgendwann mal 'ne Pause?"

Carole tätschelte seine Hand und löste sich von seinem Arm. "Nein. Er sagt, es hält ihn jung. Burt?" Sie ging auf ihren Mann zu, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn leicht an sich, um ihn zu erinnern, dass er im Urlaub war.

Burt kicherte. "Das ist Ehefrauen-Geheim-Code für 'halt endlich die Klappe '", sagte er zu Bill.

"Ich hab auch so Eine zuhause; ohne sie würd ich nichts auf die Reihe kriegen", antwortete Bill.

Kurt konnte Blaines Stimme aus der offenen Tür seines Büros in der oberen Etage schallen hören. Bill schaute zur Galerie auf der anderen Seite der Halle hoch und zeigte mit dem Kinn in die Richtung. "Captain, hier sind ein paar nette Leute, die zu dir wollen."

Blaine lehnte sich über das Geländer, das Telefon an die Brust gepresst, und rief: "Hey! Kommt hoch, ich muss hier nur noch was abklären."

Bill zeigte mit dem Finger zuerst auf Burt und dann auf Finn. "Vergesst nicht, mir die Nummer von eurem Freund zu geben bevor ihr wieder geht und danke für den Tipp."

Kurt strahlte seinen Vater an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Bill war gewissermaßen Blaines Ersatzvater, das 'erste Zusammentreffen der Eltern' schien also ganz gut über die Bühne gegangen zu sein. Nicht, dass er sich etwa bereits ein potentielles Schwiegereltern-Szenario vorstellte. Dafür war es noch viel zu früh. Außerdem hatte er sich immer noch nicht entschieden, welche Schriftart er für die Einladungen wählen sollte, ganz zu schweigen vom Farbschema für die Eltern der Bräutigame. Bei Bill würde es eine Herausforderung werden, zu entscheiden, ob ecru, creme oder wollweiß die beste Wahl wäre, mit all den grauen Haaren. Vielleicht mit einem marineblauen Akzent?

Es war einfach schön, dass alle sich so gut verstanden. Das war alles.

_Ich kann mir Bill auch nicht wirklich in einem Frack vorstellen. Hmm....._

Kurt führte sie die rückwärtige Treppe hoch zu Blaines Büro. Er hielt die Tüte hinter dem Rücken versteckt, während Blaine sich von seinem Gesprächspartner am Telefon verabschiedete. Burt betrachtete die gerahmten Fotografien der alten Feuerwehrautos und Finn warf neugierige Blicke auf die messingfarbene Rutschstange gegenüber der offenen Bürotür.

Als Blaine das Telefon auf seinen Schreibtisch legte, war Carole als erste zur Stelle, um ihn fest in die Arme zu schließen. Blaine lachte errötend und warf Kurt über ihre Schulter hinweg einen fast schon panischen Blick zu. Kurt lächelte und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. Carole war noch nie davor zurückgescheut, ihre Gefühle offen zu zeigen – eine ihrer besten Seiten. Es war, als hätte sie versucht, Finn, zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen Liebe, auch mit der Liebe seines verstorbenen Vaters zu überschütten und als wäre das irgendwie hängengeblieben.

Als Blaine sich schließlich aus ihren Armen löste, lächelte er sie an und sagte: "Du siehst toll aus. Diese Farbe solltest du immer tragen."

Carole tätschelte erfreut seinen Arm, aber sie schien nur halb so erfreut zu sein wie Kurt. Es war ein weitverbreitetes Missverständnis, dass ein Mann, nur weil er schwul war, instinktiv wusste, welche Farben miteinander harmonierten, welchen Stil eine Person tragen sollte und so weiter. Aber Kurt wusste, dass das nicht immer der Fall war. Da war immerhin dieser eine spezielle Junge aus seinem Bühnen-Dialekt-Kurs, der den absolut unvorteilhaftesten Gelbton getragen hatte – und dann auch noch zu braunen Cargohosen. Also....

Kurt hielt die Papiertüte, die er versteckt gehalten hatte, so vor sich, dass das Bäckerei-Logo zu sehen war. Er schüttelte sie leicht und summte vergnügt, als er an Blaines begeistertem Blick erkannte, dass er realisiert hatte, was Kurt da in der Hand hielt.

"Sind das die – –"

"Mit Brie", nickte Kurt. "Zwei, aber heb dir eine für später auf."

Blaine ergriff mit einer Hand die Tüte und zog mit der anderen Kurt nah an sich heran, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Sofort wurde er rot und wollte zur Seite treten, wahrscheinlich, weil Kurts Familie dabeistand und zusah. Aber Kurt stieß ihn mit der Hüfte an und ließ seine Hand nicht los.

"Sie haben kein Problem damit, Blaine, ehrlich", flüsterte er und gab auch Blaine einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Bartstoppeln hinterließen ein prickelndes Gefühl auf Kurts Lippen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Junge? Alles ruhig?" Burt streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte Blaine kurz und kräftig die Hand.

"Dad, das darfst du nicht sagen! Du beschwörst es sonst herauf!"

Blaine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte sie alle sanft an. "Das war doch nur Spaß, Kurt."

Finn stieß sich vom Geländer ab, um Blaine ebenfalls zu begrüßen. Kurt trat glücklich einen Schritt zurück und sah zu, wie sie miteinander umgingen – lächelnd, ein wenig nervös (zumindest Blaine) aber in ungezwungener Unterhaltung. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den seine Familie nicht mochte. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es aber wohl eher so, dass er niemanden mögen würde, den seine Familie nicht auch mochte.

Kurt sah Weihnachtsfeste vor seinem geistigen Auge, Thanksgiving-Treffen und andere Zeiten, die sie entspannt und glücklich miteinander verbringen würden. _Mmh. Definitiv vollständig. Der fehlende metallbeschlagene Alexander McQueen-Stiefel, der genau zu meinem passt. Oh, ich darf nicht vergessen, Emily zu fragen, ob sie schon die neue Kollektion an McQueen Frontreißverschluss-Stiefeln bekommen hat._

Er kehrte mit seinen Gedanken wieder zu der Unterhaltung vor ihm zurück, als er realisierte, dass Blaine versuchte, Finn zu überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung wäre, die Stange hinunterzurutschen _._

"Du bist nicht der erste Besucher hier, der das gerne mal machen will, weißt du", sagte Blaine.

Finn hatte die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben; Kurt fand es immer wieder überaus lustig, wenn Finn versuchte, seine riesige Gestalt klein erscheinen zu lassen.

"Ja, also – – ", stotterte Finn. "– –ihr seid ja hier am Arbeiten, ich wäre euch nur im Weg."

Carole strich die Schulterpartie von Blaines T-Shirt glatt – Kurt sah erfreut, wie er ob dieser mütterlichen Geste errötete – und sagte: "Oh, Schatz, wir wollen dich nicht aufhalten. Kurt und ich wollten nur sicher gehen, dass ihr Jungs was zum Futtern habt."

Blaine senkte kichernd den Kopf. "Danke, das war sehr aufmerksam von euch beiden." Er sah zu Kurt hin, schien einen Moment zu zögern, beugte sich dann vor und küsste Kurt auf den Mundwinkel. Kurt war ziemlich sicher, dass sein eigenes Gesicht lange nicht so rot war wie Blaines. Er ergriff Blaines Hand und drückte sie.

"Siehst du? Der Himmel ist nicht eingestürzt. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es sie nicht stört", sagte er leise.

Kurt beugte sich zu Finn hinüber und nickte zur Stange hin, als er flüsterte: "Als ich es gemacht habe, hatte auch keiner ein Problem damit." Als er Finns entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste er sich die Hand auf den Mund legen, um nicht zu lachen.

"Was? Aber hast du dir dabei nicht deine Kleider verknittert oder so? Mensch, Alter", sagte Finn mit ernster Miene zu Blaine. "Du hast Kurt dazu gebracht, da runter zu rutschen? Ähm, es wäre also wirklich okay, wenn ich's mache?"

"Du meine Güte, Finn, jetzt rutsch endlich diese verdammte Stange runter", schnaubte Kurt.

Finn erstarrte auf der Stelle, als die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn gerichtet war. Die Hand zuckte an seiner Seite, als wollte er sie ausstrecken und nach der Stange greifen, und hätte es sich dann doch anders überlegt. "N–nein, schon gut. Alles cool."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich an Blaine und drückte seinen Arm. "Wir lassen dich jetzt in Ruhe; ich weiß, dass du zurück an die Arbeit musst."

Als Burt nach Blaines Hand griff, umarmte Carole ihn von der Seite und gab ihm einen Schmatz auf die Wange, so dass er zwischen den beiden gefangen war. Er warf Kurt einen verdatterten Blick zu. Kurt verbarg sein Lachen hinter der vorgehaltenen Faust. Ihm gefiel der nervöse, aber frohe Ausdruck auf Blaines Gesicht, weil Kurts Familie ihn so willkommen hieß.

Schließlich gab Finn auf und berührte seufzend mit den Fingerspitzen die Stange. Er hielt Blaine die Faust hin für ein Fist-Bump, das Blaine erwiderte und sagte: "Bis später, Kumpel." _Diese Jungs._ Blaine ließ seine Finger über Kurts Arm nach unten wandern und zog sanft an seiner Hand, bevor er ihn mit feuerrotem Kopf auf den Mund küsste.

"Oh, da macht ja einer Fortschritte!", sagte Kurt und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Mmh. Ich lerne schnell. Mr Hummel? Mrs Hummel? Schön, dass Sie hier waren!"

Als Burt das Treppengeländer ergriff und gerade sagte: "Burt, habe ich dir doch gesagt, nenn mich – – ", begannen plötzlich die Lampen an der Decke zu blinken und zwei Alarmtöne erklangen. Über den Lautsprecher meldete die Zentrale: "Löschzug 204, bitte antworten auf Code 10-74..."

Kurt zuckte zusammen und lehnte sich nach hinten, um Blaines Hand ein letztes Mal zu drücken, bevor er sie losließ. Er klang ein wenig atemlos, als er fragte: "Musst du zur Arbeit?"

Blaine antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen: "Ich bin schneller zurück, als du denkst." Er beugte sich vor, um Kurt auf die Wange zu küssen, warf die kleine Papiertüte zielgenau auf seinen Schreibtisch und trat an die Messingstange. "Ich schreibe dir, wenn ich zurück bin." Bevor er hinunterrutschte, blieb sein sanfter, zärtlicher Blick an Kurt hängen. "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine ergriff die Stange, schlang ein Bein herum und war im Nu im Erdgeschoss. Kurt trat ans Geländer, um einen Blick nach unten zu werfen, als Finn sich neben ihn stellte und "cool" und "Wahnsinn" murmelte, während er zusah, wie die Einsatzmannschaft ihre Schutzausrüstung anlegte und den Tankwagen abfahrbereit machte. Kurts Herz schlug definitiv schneller, aber er fühlte sich nicht so bange, wie beim letzten Mal, als er der Mannschaft beim Ausrücken zugesehen hatte. Blaine war ihm Lauf der vergangenen Wochen in vielen Einsätzen gewesen, aber – und das war das Wichtigste – er war immer zurückgekommen.

In Kurts Stolz auf Blaine und seine Männer mischte sich leichte Nervosität, als er zusah, wie Blaine sich seitlich auf das Fahrzeug schwang. Blaine sah zu den Hummel-Hudsons hinüber und winkte ihnen freundlich zu. Kurt formte lächelnd ein stummes 'ich liebe dich' mit den Lippen, als er davonfuhr.

Er atmete kräftig aus, um das beklemmende Gefühl durch die Sirenen und Blinklichter loszuwerden. Er sah auf die große Uhr unten in der Garage; weniger als zwei Minuten, sie waren schnell heute. _Hoffentlich sind sie auch schnell wieder zurück, damit Blaine heute Abend nicht zu spät kommt._

Kurt drehte sich um, lehnte sich ans Geländer und sah seinen Vater mit weit aufgerissenen Augen immer noch auf der obersten Treppenstufe stehen. Carole lehnte an der Wand und hielt die Hand fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

"Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung!" Er tätschelte beruhigend ihren Arm.

Burt ließ sich an den Türrahmen sinken. "Und das macht dir gar nichts aus? Das erschreckt dich überhaupt nicht?"

Kurt blinzelte. "Hat es schon, doch, aber nicht – –. Sie hatten ein schreckliches Feuer, als ich zum ersten Mal zum Abendessen hergekommen war, aber alle sind zurückgekommen. Dieses Mal ist nur ein einziges Auto rausgefahren, es kann also nichts Großes sein, wahrscheinlich nur Unterstützung für ein anderes Team." Das aufmunternde Lächeln, das er in die Runde warf, erstarb ihm auf den Lippen, als er sah, wie sie ihn alle immer noch mit offenem Mund anstarrten. "Wirklich jetzt, es ist nur ihr Job. Es wird ihm nichts passieren." Kurts Gedanken wanderten zu der polierten Messingplakette an Blaines Haustür – das Gefühl des kühlen Metalls unter seinen Fingern. Er hatte es sich während der vergangenen vier Wochen zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sie zu berühren, wenn er Blaines Wohnung verließ.

"Ich halte mich nur an deinen Rat, Dad. Es ist genau, wie du gesagt hast; ich renne vor den Schwierigkeiten nicht davon."

Burt betrachtete ihn abschätzend und Kurt ahnte instinktiv, dass er in den Augen seines Vaters gerade erwachsen geworden war.

" _Alter!_ Das war der _Wahnsinn!"_

Finn hatte anscheinend seine Sprachfähigkeit wiedererlangt.Kurt drückte Carole kurz, als sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Kurt winkte sie alle zurück zur Treppe; er musste sich schließlich noch für seinen großen Abend fertig machen und brauchte dafür den gesamten Nachmittag. Als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen, fiel ihm auf, dass Finn nicht dabei war. Er blickte zurück und sah, dass er entschlossen die Messingstange anstarrte.

"Jetzt mach schon; es ist keiner da."

Kurt kam gerade rechtzeitig um die Ecke, um einen überglücklichen Finn auf das Garagenniveau herunterrutschen zu sehen.

"Und? War es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"

Finn lachte mit hochroten Wangen. "Und wie! Ich meine, sie könnte etwas länger sein, dann wäre es sogar noch besser....."

Als sie die Wache verließen, fiel Kurt auf, dass das Gefühl, das er normalerweise hatte, wenn er mit diesen drei Menschen zusammen war – das warme, sichere Gefühl von Familie – sich nicht wie sonst anfühlte. Ihm wurde klar, dass es daran lag, dass einer fehlte. Kurt lächelte in sich hinein und legte die Hand auf sein Herz. Er sagte sich, dass Blaine gute Arbeit leistete, dass sein Team gute Arbeit leistete. Er setzte all sein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten und glaubte fest daran, dass er zurückkam.

 

 

**~***~**

 


	12. Kapitel 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch bei diesem Kapitel hat mich meine Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wieder unglaublich unterstützt. Ich bin super glücklich, dass sie mich gebeten hat, für mich beta'en zu dürfen. (gibt es das Wort überhaupt?) <3 <3 <3

 

 

**Kapitel 12**

 

 

 

Kurt hatte seine Familie wieder am Hotel abgesetzt und ihnen akribisch genau aufgeschrieben, wie man zur U-Bahn kommt, wie man sich in der U-Bahn verhält, wen man in der U-Bahn auf gar keinen Fall anspricht und wie man zu dem Platz am [Turtle Pond](http://www.centralparknyc.org/things-to-see-and-do/attractions/turtle-pond.html) kommt, an dem er seinen Auftritt haben würde.

Wieder zurück in seiner Wohnung, duschte er lange und ausgiebig und machte Einsingübungen in der feuchten Luft. Er zog ein paar Jogginghosen an und begann mit dem langwierigen Prozess, seine Haut auf das Bühnen Make-Up vorzubereiten. Er hatte drei Seren, zwei Augencremes und eine porenverfeinernde Creme, die er auftragen musste, bevor überhaupt erst seine Make-Up Grundlage an die Reihe kam.

Rachel kam irgendwann zwischen Concealer und Foundation nachhause, ihre Checkliste und einen Bleistift mit sternförmigem Radierer in der Hand. Kurt hatte sie jahrelang wegen ihrer Beharrlichkeit aufgezogen, alles mit ihrem Namen und Sternen zu verzieren, aber letztendlich damit aufgehört, als sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass seine Strassstein-Sammlung und der ganze Glitzer genauso sein Erkennungszeichen waren, wie "Rachel Berry" in rosa Glitter auf einer individuellen Handyhülle.

Sie hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich miteinander zu unterhalten, indem sie Tonleitern sangen, bevor sie auf die Bühne gingen, um ihre Stimmen so geschmeidig wie möglich zu erhalten.

Rachel sang in C-Dur– sie schlug es sogar vorher auf dem Klavier an: "Hast du alles hier?"

Sie spielte ein D und wartete auf seine Antwort. "Ja, habe ich. Es liegt auf dem Stuhl", sang er zur Antwort, während er sich das Gesicht puderte.

Sie wechselte von D auf E und sang: "Wird Blaine Anderson kommen?"

Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und schlug ein F an, als Kurt mit ernster Miene antwortete: "Ja, und auch Finn wird da sein", er ging hoch aufs G, "bei meinen Leuten auf der Wiese."

Rachels Hand verkrampfte sich auf den Tasten und sie spielte einen dissonanten Akkord, bevor sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle brachte. "Oh." Ihre Antwort sang sie jetzt nicht mehr. "Na dann. Gut! Es wird gut sein, ihn wieder zu sehen. Wir können Freunde sein."

Es kam Kurt vor, als versuchte sie, sich selbst ebenso zu überzeugen wie ihn. "Rach, du musst ihn nicht treffen, wenn du nicht willst. Der Park ist riesig. Es gibt viele Wege, Unerfreuliches zu vermeiden. Fühl dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt."

Rachel nickte und beschäftigte sich mit ihrer Tragetasche, gefüllt mit Lutschtabletten, einem Zerstäuber, einer wiederverwendbaren Flasche mit Zitronenwasser, Feuchttüchern und einem Make-Up-Täschchen zum Auffrischen. Im College hatten sie einen Pakt geschlossen, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen, sofern sie nicht gleichzeitig auf der Bühne standen. In letzter Zeit war Kurt sehr viel öfter der Taschenträger gewesen als Rachel. Es würde sich gut anfühlen, einmal _nicht_ daran erinnert zu werden, dass er derjenige war, der nicht performte.

Er griff nach seiner Kleiderhülle, überprüfte zweimal seine Notenblätter – Ersatznoten für den Fall, dass der Regisseur die, die er ihm bereits gegeben hatte, verloren haben sollte – und schnappte sich sein Handy. Während Rachel ein letztes Mal durch die Wohnung rannte, wartete er auf dem Treppenabsatz vor der Tür und schickte schnell noch einen Text an Blaine, um ihn zu erinnern, wo seine Eltern sein würden. Dann schickte er ihm Finns Handynummer, für den Fall, dass sie sich aus den Augen verlören und eine letzte Nachricht, "ich liebe dich".

Blaine war entweder immer noch im Einsatz, oder er schlief, denn seine übliche schnelle Antwort blieb aus. Kurt machte sich aber keine Sorgen – Rachel hatte sich am Nachmittag bei David gemeldet; wenn also irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert wäre, dann wüsste er davon. Ohne die Sorge um Blaines Sicherheit, konnte er sich voll und ganz auf die Tatsache konzentrieren, dass er kurz davor stand, die erste große Hürde auf dem Weg zum Ruhm zu überwinden. Und er würde jemanden haben, mit dem er ihn teilen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn schien Kurt zu schweben; seine Füße berührten das Pflaster kaum.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Also, du musst dir jemanden in der ersten Reihe aussuchen, den du ansingen kannst. Barbra hat die Menge immer ignoriert und sich nur auf eine einzige Person konzentriert. Naja, zumindest, bis ihr Lampenfieber so schlimm wurde, dass sie nicht mehr aufgetreten ist, aber trotzdem – –" redete Rachel aufgeregt auf Kurt ein, als sie ihm in dem abgetrennten Wartebereich hinter der Bühne am Rand der Wiese die Schultern massierte.

Kurt ging in Gedanken seine Setliste durch und die Übergänge zwischen den Liedern und bewegte mit geschlossenen Augen die Finger, entsprechend der einfachen Choreographie, die er sich ausgedacht hatte. Seine Schultern fühlten sich kühl an – er öffnete ein Auge und sah, wie Rachel zur Ecke der Bühnenrampe hüpfte, um einen Blick auf das Publikum zu werfen.

"Ist überhaupt jemand gekommen? Oh Gott, wahrscheinlich haben sie gesehen, dass ein Mann Broadway-Hits singt und entschieden, sich lieber 'Auto Crash Brandbomben Teil 40' anzuschauen, oder welcher Blockbuster auch immer gerade läuft."

Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. Sie strahlte förmlich und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

"Was? Oh mein Gott, es ist keiner gekommen. Nur meine Eltern sitzen auf einer Wolldecke mitten auf der Wiese......"

"Kurt", flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme. " _Es ist brechend voll._ Da draußen sind hunderte – _hunderte_ Menschen! Vielleicht sogar tausende."

Sie ergriff seine Hände und drückte sie während sie lachte und gleichzeitig ein wenig weinte. "Ich freue mich so für dich. Wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, dann würde ich dich jetzt in einen Schrank einschließen und selbst auf die Bühne treten."

Kurt stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass Leute – Fremde, die nicht zu seiner Familie gehörten und nicht genötigt worden waren zu kommen – hier waren, um ihn singen zu hören. Er fühlte sich wie erstarrt und sein Puls hämmerte in seinen Ohren.

Rachel verdrehte die Augen und zog ihn zum Vorhang. "Sieh es dir selbst an!"

Er schreckte aus seiner Starre auf und schob den Vorhang weit genug zu Seite, um einen [Blick](http://stoney321.livejournal.com/photo/album/8636/?mode=view&id=333019&page=1) auf die linke Hälfte des Publikums zu werfen. _Oh mein Gott._ Er hatte gedacht sein Off-Broadway-Engagement mit einem Publikum von etwa 300 Menschen sei riesig gewesen, wenn auch bei weitem nicht wie ihr Auftritt bei den Nationals, während der HighSchool, aber das.... Und sie waren alle seinetwegen hier?

Er hatte das Gefühl, plötzlich nichts mehr zu hören, der Magen drehte sich ihm um. Sein Mund wurde trocken. _Okay. So fühlt sich also Lampenfieber an. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht._

Rachel kramte hinter ihm in der Tragetasche herum und zog sein Handy hervor. "Es hört nicht auf zu klingeln, Kurt. Es vibriert schon seit einer Minute nonstop."

Kurt nahm das Handy, voller Sorge, dass seinen Eltern etwas zugestoßen war. Aber dann ließ er die Schultern sinken, spürte, wie die Anspannung nachließ und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Blaine.

 

 

_Ich bin hier. Mit deinen Eltern, wir haben uns bis ganz nach vorne durchgekämpft. <3_

 

*

 

_Kurt – mach dich nicht verrückt. Hier sind massenhaft Leute. Sie werden dich lieben!_

 

_*_

 

_Ich liebe dich._

 

_*_

 

_Oh! Hals- und Beinbruch!_

 

_*_

 

_NUR MUT._

 

 

Kurt fuhr mit dem Finger über das Handydisplay, um das Foto, das er von Blaine gemacht hatte, anzuzeigen, auf dem er mit schief gelegtem Kopf lächelte. _Nur Mut._ Kurt atmete tief ein, nickte niemand im Besonderen zu und hielt den Kopf hoch, als er die Anfangsmelodie seines ersten Liedes zu summen begann. Er hatte sich für sein Debüt eine Sensation gewünscht und mit diesem Publikum ging er mit Sicherheit ein Risiko ein, aber Kurt wusste nicht, wie man sich zurückhält, sich klein macht. Jedenfalls nicht auf der Bühne.

Eine ältere Frau mit perfekt gestyltem Pagenkopf, makellosem Outfit und einer großen schwarz-geränderten Brille, kam auf ihn zu. Rachel flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie eine der Leiterinnen des Festivals war. Kurt lächelte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln und schüttelte ihre dargebotene Hand.

"Kurt Hummel, richtig? Angenehm. Wir werden immer an ihr großes Debüt hier denken; also denken sie auch an uns, wenn sie ihren ersten Tony entgegennehmen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und segelte hinaus auf die Bühne, um ihn anzusagen. Die Musiker des kleinen Orchester hatten ihre Plätze auf den Stufen im hinteren Teil der Bühne eingenommen; Kurt konnte hören, wie ein paar von ihnen noch ihre Instrumente stimmten und einen Klang erzeugten, den er seltsam beruhigend empfand, obwohl er so unmelodisch klang. Dieser Klang bedeutete, dass es Wirklichkeit war, dass das hier gerade wirklich geschah: er stand kurz davor, die Bühne zu betreten.

Er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass er ein Star war und sie es nur noch nicht wussten. "Sie werden es bald herausfinden", murmelte er mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen. Rachel küsste ihn auf die Wange und verschwand in der Menge. Er wippte in den Knien, strich seine Weste glatt, während er an der Bühnenseite darauf wartete, herausgerufen zu werden.

Als das Publikum freundlich applaudierte, trat er auf die Mitte der Bühne hinaus, wo ein einzelnes Mikrofon auf ihn wartete. Von der Bühne hatte er freie Sicht auf den Weiher und das wunderschöne [Belvedere Castle](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belvedere_Castle). Das Delacourt-Freilichttheater, das links der Bühne lag, war nicht angemietet worden, weil die Programm-Verantwortlichen nicht erwartet hatten, es füllen zu können.

Kurt lachte und wartete, bis die Begeisterungsrufe und der Applaus nachließen. Vor ihm waren mindestens die ersten beiden Softball-Felder der großen Wiese voller Menschen, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Er fühlte sich wie Diana Ross bei ihrem großartigen Central Park Konzert, bei dem sie 10 Karat Diamantstecker in jedem Ohr getragen hatte. Zumindest regnete es nicht. Die Juwelen hätte er auch nicht verachtet.

Er suchte die Menge ab und entdeckte seine Familie und Blaine ziemlich weit vorne auf der linken Seite und ihm blieb fast die Luft weg, als er Gruppen verschiedener Theaterensembles erkannte, mit denen er schon gearbeitet hatte. Ein paar der Männer aus der Wache winkten ihm zu und pfiffen auf den Fingern, Rachel stand bei einer Gruppe ihrer Schauspielkollegen vom Sommertheater und mehr und mehr Gesichter begannen sich in ein riesiges Kaleidoskop der Menschheit zu verwandeln.

Das Orchester begann die Anfangsmelodie von Cole Porters ["I've Still Got My Health"](http://expressdistributing.com/00/ms_hosts/IveStillGo.mp3)  zu spielen und Kurt schlüpfte in seine Bühnenrolle, während das Klavier die jazzige Melodie spielte. Keine Furcht, keine Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten, nur ein ewig brennendes Feuer, der Welt zu beweisen, dass er Jemand war, dass er etwas Besonderes an sich hatte, etwas, das niemand sonst hatte.

Es war ein schöner, lebendiger Song, bei dem er an den entsprechenden Stellen improvisierte und sich in Szene setzte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, seine Stimme so weit nach vorne projizieren zu müssen, aber er vertraute darauf, dass die Tontechniker dafür sorgen würden, dass sie auch auf den letzten Plätzen zu hören war. Als er bei der Textstelle "Your face is your fortune, so some wise man spoke", die Hände an sein Gesicht legte, nahm er eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten wahr und sah Rachel, die ihn pantomimisch nachahmte und auf Knien auf der Wolldecke herumwippte, die ihre Freunde mitgebracht hatten.

Er beendete den letzten Satz auf schwungvolle Art, und zeitgleich mit dem letzten Klavierklang machte er einen kleinen Knicks. Echtes Glück und ziemlich viel Triumph erfüllten ihn, als die Menge jubelte und applaudierte. Er nahm das Mikro aus der Halterung und stellte sich dem Publikum mit einer kleinen Verbeugung vor.

"Du meine Güte! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es hier so viele Broadway-Fans gibt?" Er hielt die Hand seitlich an den Mund sagte in einem gut hörbaren Bühnenflüstern: "Sicherlich nicht das Ensemble von _Bonnie and Clyde."_

Als das Lachen und das freundliche Gemurmel verstummten, sagte er seinen Namen und musste das Mikro auf Abstand halten, um laut lachen zu können, als Jubel und Pfiffe laut wurden. Selbst wenn nur seine Familie und Freunde dafür verantwortlich waren, so fühlte es sich dennoch ziemlich großartig an.

Als das zweite Lied seiner Setliste begann, hörte er ein Raunen von einer Gruppe von Zuhörern aus der Mitte der Menschenmenge, die das Lied offensichtlich kannten. Kurt erlebte diese Reaktion nicht zum ersten Mal – dass die Leute nicht glauben konnten, dass ein Mann das singen konnte – aber er würde ihnen schon zeigen, wie gut er es konnte.

Während der Pianist das Intro von "Defying Gravity" spielte, hatte Kurt den Blick auf seine Familie gerichtet. Sein Dad lächelte, Carole weinte ein wenig, und Finn stütze sich rückwärts auf seine Hände und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Und an seiner linken Seite saß Blaine im Schneidersitz auf der Wolldecke, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und eine Mischung aus Stolz und so etwas wie Begeisterung im Gesicht.

Kurt hatte sein Eröffnungslied bei Blaine zuhause geübt, aber bei dieser speziellen Nummer hatte er die Singstimme nicht voll ausgereizt, einmal, um die Nachbarn nicht zu verärgern und dann, weil das kleine Zimmer nicht die nötige Akustik bot. Aber hier draußen .... war sein einziges Limit der Himmel, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Er nutzte die gesamte Bühne, um mit verschiedenen Gruppen von Zuschauern in Verbindung zu treten, während er sang, und er ließ sein Herzblut und all die frustrierenden Erlebnisse seiner Kindheit in die Textzeilen mit einfließen, damit sie verstanden. Dieses Lied verkörperte alles, was ihn ausmachte. Er stellte sich all die erfolglosen Auditions vor, all die Seitenblicke und Zweifel während seine Stimme sich zum letzten Refrain aufschwang.

"And you won't bring me down!"

Hier war er. Er war auf der Bühne, er sang und ein dankbares Publikum war da, um ihn zu hören – oder zumindest, um etwas außergewöhnlich Anderes zu hören – und die Menschen, die er liebte, waren hier. Seine Fingerspitzen prickelten, er fühlte sich, als stünde er unter Strom, als das Orchester ihn die letzten fünf Worte alleine schmettern ließ; seine Stimme – verspottet, verlacht, missverstanden und viel zu wenig genutzt – erhob sich über die Menge.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass mehrere Gruppen von Leuten applaudierend auf die Füße gesprungen waren. Aber Kurt hatte nur Augen für eine Gruppe. Finn war aufgestanden und klatschte mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, aber sein Dad.... Kurt spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, während er lachte und grinste und seinem Vater einen Kuss zuwarf, der es womöglich gar nicht sehen konnte, weil er sich gerade selbst die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Kurt leitete unmittelbar über in sein letztes Lied ["Make Someone Happy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Db6fmQzLEA) . Während der ersten Takte begleitete ihn nur das Klavier und jedes Wort hatte eine ganz neue Bedeutung, als er es sang: "One smile that cheers you, one face that lights when it nears you."

Die Streicher fielen ein und ihr weicher Klang schwebte über dem Publikum. Kurt ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen, während er sang, aber dieses Lied war nicht für die Menge gedacht, es war für jemand ganz Besonderen gedacht, der ein paar Reihen weiter, etwas links von der Bühnenmitte saß. Blaine hatte mit seiner Familie auf der Wolldecke gesessen, sein Gewicht rückwärts auf seinen Armen abgestützt. Als Kurt weitersang "Fame, if you win it, it comes and goes in a minute", setzte er sich auf und lächelte überrascht.

Kurt hatte nur Augen für ihn, für diesen Menschen, der an ihn glaubte, der wollte, dass er Erfolg hatte und sein Bestes gab; der Kurt sein Herz anvertraut hatte.

"Love is the answer, someone to love is the answer, once you've found him, build your world around him."

Seine Stimme war klar und deutlich und er legte sein Herz in jedes Wort. Seinen Vater und Carole nahm er nur am Rande wahr, sie hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und wiegten sich zur Musik; Finn sah verlegen zu Boden und stieß Blaine mit der Schulter an, aber er hatte tatsächlich nur Augen für eine ganz bestimmte Person. Blaine sah, nun ja, ein bisschen überrascht aus, vielleicht auch ein wenig verlegen, wegen der Aufmerksamkeit, aber was am Wichtigsten war, er sah glücklich aus. Alles andere verschwand im Nebel, bis nur noch sie beide übrig waren. Kurt versuchte auf die beste Art und Weise, deren er fähig war, auszudrücken, wie viel Blaine ihm bedeutete, dass er endlich realisiert hatte, wie sehr er sich ein Leben mit Blaine wünschte, komme was da wolle. Dass sie, ganz gleich, was geschehen würde, ihr Leben gemeinsam meistern würden.

Er beendete das Lied, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Hälfte der Leute mitsang (und mehrere Paare, sowohl homo als auch hetero lagen sich in den Armen und wiegten sich zur Melodie, manche Eltern mit Kindern auf dem Schoß.) "Make just one someone happy, and you'll be happy, too."

Blaine legte die Hand auf sein Herz und Kurt konnte sehen, dass er seinen Namen sagte, auch wenn er es nicht hören konnte. Er formte die Hände um das Mikrofon herum zu einem Herzen und formte ein lautloses "ich liebe dich" mit den Lippen, bevor er zurück zum Mikrofonständer in der Bühnenmitte ging.

"Danke, New York City!" Für mehr, als nur die Gelegenheit aufzutreten und zu singen, obwohl das natürlich ein wichtiger Teil war. Er war dankbar für die Möglichkeit, er selbst sein zu dürfen, dankbar, dass er einen so wunderbaren Menschen getroffen hatte und dass sie die Freiheit hatten, sich ihre Liebe laut einzugestehen, selbst hier in einem Park, inmitten einer Menschenmenge. Natürlich würde das nicht jedem gefallen, aber die Leute, die ein Problem damit hatten, würden einfach weggehen und ihr eigenes Leben leben, und Kurt konnte sein Leben leben. Mit Blaine.

Die Menge hörte nicht auf zu jubeln und zu klatschen, während er sich verbeugte und er sang ein paar Takte: "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere!", was zur Folge hatte, dass jeder New Yorker den Rest der Textzeile weitersang: "It's up to you, New York, New York!"

Er lachte, verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal und steckte das Mikro zurück an den Ständer. Die ältere schicke Dame von vorhin kam heraus, küsste ihn auf beide Wangen und wischte ihm in mütterlicher Manier darüber, als hätte sie ihn mit Lippenstift verschmiert.

Sie präsentierte ihn ein weiteres Mal dem Publikum und gab ihm die Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Knicks, bevor er von der Bühne huschte. Rachel wartete hinter der Bühne auf ihn, die Tasche über der Schulter hängend und wippte auf den Zehen. Sie warf sich ihm in die Arme, hüpfte auf und ab, lachte, weinte und zur Hölle damit, er tat es ihr gleich. Er hob sie hoch und schwang sie hin und her, bevor er sie wieder absetzte.

"Kurt, das war hammermäßig! Ich selbst hätte zwar Barbras Version ausgewählt, anstatt der von Doris Day, aber als Künstlerin respektiere ich deine Entscheidung."

Kurt verdrehte nur lachend die Augen. Rachel griff in ihre Tasche, holte die Wasserflasche für Kurt heraus und hielt den Deckel in der Hand, während er gierig daraus trank. Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich um und sah seinen Vater und den Rest der Familie, die sich durch die Techniker und Mitarbeiter hindurch einen Weg zu ihm gebahnt hatten.

"Kurt, das war – –", Burt ließ den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn leicht, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt. "Ich bin so verdammt stolz auf dich, Junge."

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Rachels Hand sich um seine Taille wand, um ihm die Wasserflasche abzunehmen, und auch nicht, dass sie den Verschluss wieder zuschraubte; das realisierte er erst viel später. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass sein Vater, sein größter Unterstützer – sein _Leben –_ stolz auf ihn war. Er schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und hielt ihn ganz fest und erst als er die Tränen seines Vaters auf seinem Hals spürte, kamen auch Kurt die Tränen.

Kurt lachte und schniefte laut. "Du ruinierst meine Mascara."

"Hast du keine wasserfeste benutzt?" schniefte Rachel neben ihm.

Kurt richtete sich auf und schaute sie mit einem liebevoll tadelnden Blick an. "Das ist nur eine Redewendung."

Die kurze Unterbrechung gab seinem Vater die Gelegenheit, sich wieder zu fassen. Er presste den Unterarm auf seinen Augen, um die Tränen zu trocknen. "Das war ein Wahnsinnsauftritt, Kurt, also wirklich ein Wahnsinnsauftritt. Wenn sie dich jetzt nicht sofort in der Weißen Straße anheuern – –"

"Der Theaterabschnitt am Broadway wird 'Great White Way' genannt, Dad", lachte Kurt.

"Ja, wie auch immer. Wenn sie klug sind, dann klopfen sie jetzt bei dir an. Mit Rosen. Und fetten Schecks."

Kurt spürte, wie ihm jemand ein Papiertaschentuch in die Hand drückte; Rachel war immer noch im Dienst. Er war immer noch viel zu high von all dem Adrenalin seines Auftritts, um irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, was über motorische Grundfunktionen hinausging. Er reckte den Kopf über die Menschenmenge und hielt Ausschau nach Blaine.

Finn und Carole schlossen ihn gleichzeitig in die Arme und pressten ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen. Carole ließ los, um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streicheln, aber Finn hörte nicht auf, ihn zu drücken, bis er Kurt schwach hüsteln hörte.

"Oh, richtig. Tut mir leid, Alter." Finn ließ die Arme sinken und versuchte, Kurts Hemd und Weste über den Schultern glattzustreichen, bis Kurt ihm die Hände wegschob. "Also, das war wirklich der Hammer. Also, da kannst du die Nationals glatt vergessen. Das war der Wahnsinn."

Kurt tätschelte Finns Schulter und versuchte gleichzeitig zu sehen, ob Blaine mittlerweile den Weg hinter die Bühne gefunden hatte. "Ja, also, ich bin froh, dass du meinen Soloauftritt im Central Park minimal besser findest als einen HighSchool Chorwettbewerb, Finn." Er lächelte seinen Bruder an, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er nur Spaß machte. Da sah er wie Finn erbleichte und sich versteifte.

Rachel.

"Kurt, du musst was trinken, sonst dehydrierst du." Rachel drückte ihm wieder die Wasserflasche in die Hand, voll in ihre Aufgabe vertieft, dann drehte sie sich um, straffte die Schultern und blickte die Hudson-Hummels an. "War Kurt nicht wundervoll? Es ist so schön, euch alle hier zu sehen, Mr und Mrs Hummel, Finn." Bei Finns Name wurde ihre Stimme etwas sanfter.

Finn schien nicht zu wissen, wo er hinschauen sollte. Er drehte den gesamten Körper, als er erst zu Kurt und dann wieder zu Rachel hin sah. Glücklicherweise beherrschte niemand die Fähigkeit, einer peinlichen Situation würdevoll entgegenzutreten, mit so viel Eloquenz wie Rachel Berry.

"Finn, ich weiß, dass das für dich jetzt fürchterlich unangenehm sein muss, aber um deines Bruders Willen ist es glaub ich das Beste, wenn wir einfach freundlich miteinander umgehen und uns an unverfängliche Gesprächsthemen halten."

Kurt erhaschte einen Blick in ihr Gesicht und konnte die Nervosität unter der Oberfläche sehen. Er zupfte am Henkel der Stofftasche und blickte sie aufmunternd an. "Rachel, musst du dich nicht noch der Festivalleiterin vorstellen?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und Dankbarkeit breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Ja! Ich muss nur noch meine PR-Sachen...." Sie kramte in der Tasche herum und holte einen großen Briefumschlag heraus, aus dem sie ein Foto in Großaufnahme und ihren Lebenslauf hervorzog. "Es war so schön, euch alle wiederzusehen!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon.

Kurt sah, wie Finns Schultern sich entspannten. Er drückte ihn sanft und dann begann sein Herz plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. _Endlich._ Direkt hinter seiner Familie lehnte Blaine an dem metallenen Bühnengerüst und scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Boden. Es sah fast so aus, als wolle er der Familie nicht im Weg sein, was vollkommen lächerlich war, denn er war jetzt schließlich auch ein Teil der Familie.

"Blaine."

Blaine blickte auf und als er erkannte, wer ihn gerufen hatte, breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Kurt, fast benommen vor Liebe und Glück, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Blaine bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Musiker, die die Bühne verließen, und nahm Kurts Hand. Kurt hatte fast das Bedürfnis die Luft anzuhalten, um diesen Moment, in dem er endlich mit Blaine vereint war, nicht zu verderben.

Blaine murmelte: "Ich wollte dir und deiner Familie die Gelegenheit geben, dich ordentlich zu feiern."

Kurt küsste seine Wange und drückte seine Hand. "Und ganz genau aus diesem Grund solltest du _auch_ hier bei mir sein."

Burt und Carole standen leicht abgewandt von ihnen und unterhielten sich mit dem Klarinettisten, der eine Anstecknadel der Universität von Ohio an seinem Jackett trug. Kurt nutzte die Chance, um Blaine in die Arme zu nehmen und den Kopf an seine Stirn zu legen. "Dann war das also nicht zu viel?"

Blaine löste sich von ihm und legte die Hände an sein Gesicht. "Das war so ziemlich die romantischste Sache meines Lebens." Er drückte Kurt einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen und streichelte seine Wange. Dann schloss er die Augen und legte seine Wange an Kurts. "Das.... Kurt, du raubst mir den Atem. Also .... heute Abend auf dieser Bühne? Ich bin so stolz, zu dir zu gehören."

Kurt hielt ihn fest und wiegte sie beide sanft hin und her. Sein Körper zitterte vor lauter Glück und Freude. "Das hoffe ich doch. Ich wünsche mir, dass du stolz auf mich bist", flüsterte er Blaine ins Ohr.

Sie hielten sich gegenseitig noch eine Weile und Kurt biss sich fest auf die Lippe, als versuchte er, seine Freude zu unterdrücken. Er hatte heute Abend schon genug gesungen, er musste nicht schon wieder ein Lied anstimmen, so sehr ihm auch danach war.

Ein kräftiges "Ähem", direkt neben ihnen unterbrach den Moment. Kurt richtete sich auf, ohne Blaine loszulassen, um Finns feuerroten Kopf zu sehen, der auf einen Punkt irgendwo oberhalb von Kurts Schulter starrte. "Ähm, tut mir leid, Alter, Kurt, das.... ich kenne hier niemanden und Mom und Burt unterhalten sich mit so einem alten Kerl über Verstärker und ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich hier einfach nur rumstehe und euch beiden beim Knutschen zusehe. Nicht, dass ich etwa hingeschaut hätte! Ich meine, ich – – "

Blaine drehte höflich den Kopf zur Seite und verbarg sein Lachen hinter einem Hüsteln, während Kurt sich durchs Haar strich und sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte, sowohl körperlich als auch mental. "Nein, du hast recht Finn."

"Wir wollten dich nicht ausschließen", sagte Blaine und breitete die Arme aus.

Finn sah aus wie von Panik erfasst, bis Blaine zu lachen begann und freundschaftlich seinen Arm drückte.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich uns eine Flasche Champagner kaufe, damit wir dem neuen Star der Stadt einen Toast aussprechen können?" Burt hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der kleinen Gruppe zugewandt und drückte mit einer Hand Blaines Schulter. Kurt bemerkte das winzige Lächeln, das Blaine zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"Es kann eigentlich nicht noch besser werden", murmelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was war das, Kurt?", fragte sein Vater.

Er holte tief Luft und atmete kräftig aus, bevor er in die Runde strahlte: "Nichts. Es ist nur...... das war ein richtig toller Tag."

Finn bat darum, ein Taxi anhalten zu dürfen. Kurt fragte sich, ob er in letzter Zeit die Sendung 'Quiz Taxi' gesehen hatte, als er sah, wie Finn nach einem ganz besonderen Fahrzeug Ausschau zu halten schien, bevor er die Hand hob und ein Mini-Van-Taxi anhielt.

Als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, um sich auf den Weg zurück nach Brooklyn zu machen, zog Blaine Kurt noch einmal in die Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Und er ist noch nicht zu Ende", und rieb seine Nase hinter Kurts Ohr. Auf der gesamten Taxifahrt nachhause hielten sie sich an den Händen.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Ein paar Stunden und mehrere Flaschen Champagner später verabschiedete sich das kleine Grüppchen in bester Stimmung mit Umarmungen. Kurt und Blaine hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Taille gelegt und Kurt lehnte sich an seine Seite, als sie die Hotelbar verließen. "Lass uns heimgehen."

"Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen", sagte Blaine lächelnd, bevor er ihn küsste.

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg nachhause, bis auf vereinzeltes Gemurmel und Gekicher, wenn einer den anderen an der Hand für einen Kuss zu sich herzog, oder aber ganz stehenblieb, um ihn fest in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie stiegen die Stufen zu Blaines Wohnung hoch und Kurt küsste an Blaines Halsausschnitt entlang und bekam einen regelrechten Lachanfall, weil Blaine sich drehte und wand vor lauter Lachen und das Schloss nicht aufkriegte.

Als sie endlich drin waren, stieß Kurt mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu und Blaine ließ die Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch im Flur fallen. Er nahm Kurt in den Arm, hielt seine linke Hand fest und tanzte mit ihm einen langsamen Walzer durch die Wohnung, während er dazu summte: "Make Someone Happy."

Kurt seufzte, legte Blaine den Kopf auf die Schulter und ließ sich von ihm führen. "Dann habe ich also ein gutes Lied ausgesucht?"

Blaine legte als Antwort seine Wange an Kurts, hielt Kurts Hand dicht an seine Brust und zog seinen Körper fest an sich, während sie einen langsamen Stehblues tanzten. Blaine sang leise: "Once you've found him...."

Kurt fiel in die nächste Zeile mit ein: "Build your world around him." Sie sangen leise miteinander und genossen es, wie wunderbar harmonisch ihre Stimmen zusammen passten – wie auch so vieles andere an ihnen. Jeder von ihnen beiden war individuell und einzigartig, aber zusammen bildeten sie etwas noch viel Schöneres.

Sein Vater hatte recht gehabt: das Leben gibt dir keine Garantien. Kurt war aufgewachsen in dem Wissen, dass das Leben von einer zur nächsten Minute hässlich werden konnte, dass es grausam und herzlos sein konnte. Bei Blaine sorgten die matte Plakette an der Wand, die Abwesenheit seiner Mutter und die Geringschätzung und der Hass seines Vaters, die immer noch durch seine Erinnerungen spukten, dafür, dass er das so schnell nicht vergaß. Kurts Mutter war von einem auf den nächsten Augenblick von ihnen gegangen (zumindest kam es ihm so vor); er hätte fast seinen Vater verloren; eine Jugend voller Einsamkeit, Zurückweisung und Schmerz; so war ihr Leben bisher gewesen und so könnte es in Zukunft wieder sein.

Aber.

Diese wenigen Monate, diese wenigen Augenblicke voller Glück und Liebe, die sie miteinander hatten teilen können, waren ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk, das Kurt nicht vergeuden wollte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er gerade erst begann, zu verstehen, was sein Vater gemeint hatte, als er davon gesprochen hatte 'keine Minute missen zu wollen, selbst in dem Wissen, dass nichts von Dauer war'.

_Es ist aber auch ziemlich großartig. Tatsache ist, dass die großartigen Sachen viel viel schwerer wiegen als die schlechten, wenn du dir deinen Partner richtig aussuchst._

Gefahren würde es immer geben, aber das galt schließlich für jeden. Kurt summte leise an Blaines Schulter und erlaubte sich, in diesem außergewöhnlichen Augenblick zu schwelgen. Man konnte schließlich nicht wissen, wann sich das nächste Mal alles wieder so perfekt fügen würde.

Sie hielten einander und wiegten sich selbst dann noch weiter im Takt, als sie die letzte Zeile zu Ende gesungen hatten.

"Make just one someone happy, and you'll be happy, too."

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war noch nie in New York und kenne daher auch das hier erwähnte Fringe Festival nicht. Aber ich war schon auf dem Fringe Festival in Edinburgh, Schottland. Bei diesen Veranstaltungen sind über mehrere Tage hinweg an hunderten Locations über die gesamte Stadt verteilt größere und kleinere Vorstellungen, Darbietungen aller Art, die ganz bewusst keine bekannten Mainstream-Stars präsentieren, sondern die, die am Rand stehen (fringe -- die Randzone/der Saum) das ist Theater, Kleinkunst, Liedermacher, Clowns, alles mögliche in der Regel bei freiem Eintritt und die einzelnen Acts dauern in der Regel zwischen 10 und 30 Minuten. Zumindest war das so in Edinburgh. Nur mal so als kleine Info.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Kurzurlaub in Berlin ist schuld, dass ich nicht wie gewohnt zum Beginn des Wochenendes posten konnte. Dank meiner wunderbaren Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) habe ich es aber zumindest schaffen können, euch jetzt am Sonntagabend das neue Kapitel zu präsentieren.

 

 

**Kapitel 13 – Epilog**

 

Kurt fröstelte, trotz seines guten, 3/4 langen Kamelhaarmantels (von einem Garagen-Flohmarkt, ein altes Stück von Yves Saint Laurent und es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, ihn in der Taille etwas enger zu machen) und seines Lieblings-Kaschmirschals, den er sich um die Ohren gewickelt hatte. Normalerweise war es in New York im November nicht so kalt, aber das Wetter schien sich nicht an das vorgeschriebene Programm halten zu wollen und war schon im Januar-Modus.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er auf die rote Tür zwischen den breiten Garagentoren zu und zog einen seiner butterweichen Lederhandschuhe aus, um den Türknauf zu drehen und der Kälte zu entkommen. Er schlüpfte schnell hinein und lehnte sich fest mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, um sie schneller zuzudrücken; der pneumatische Türschließer blieb manchmal hängen und er wollte nicht die Männer auf den Plan rufen, die ihn anmeckern würden, wenn er die Kälte reinließ. Schon wieder.

Nachdem er einen Blick hoch zur Galerie geworfen hatte, um zu sehen, ob Blaine dort stand, kam er an Wes vorbei, der die Bedienkonsole an der Rückseite eines Einsatzfahrzeugs überprüfte. Wes winkte ihm zu, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hielt Kurt einen Finger an die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wes grinste, winkte ihn weiter und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Als Kurt die geöffnete Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes passierte, konnte er Big John mit einer dampfenden Schüssel Suppe am Tisch sitzen sehen. Kurt ahmte auf übertriebene Weise 'heimlich auf Zehenspitzen laufen' nach und zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Treppenaufgangs und genau wie Wes, lachte auch John und winkte ihn weiter.

Auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch stützte Kurt sein Gewicht möglichst gut mit der Hand auf dem Geländer ab, so dass seine Füße die einzelnen Stufen kaum berührten. Bevor er den letzten Treppenabsatz erklomm, schielte er um die Ecke um sicherzugehen, dass Blaine nicht vor seinem Büro herumlief oder in einem der Materialschränke herum stöberte. Nachdem die Luft rein war, setzte er – dankbar – seinen Weg zu Blaines offen stehender Bürotür fort. Er versuchte, seine Schritte mit seiner Atmung zu koordinieren und sich so verstohlen wie möglich zu bewegen. Es waren nur noch drei Schritte bis zur Tür.

"Ich weiß, dass du da draußen bist, Kurt. Jetzt komm schon rein."

Kurt richtete sich mit einem missmutigen Stirnrunzeln auf. "Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?"

"Dieses Eau de Cologne würde ich überall erkennen. Außerdem benutzt niemand sonst hier Eau de Cologne. Kommst du jetzt rein, oder soll ich rauskommen, dich holen?"

"Also gut", stöhnte Kurt beleidigt und kam die restlichen Schritte herein. Er schnüffelte an seinem Schal, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht zu intensiv duftete. "Trage ich zu viel Parfüm ?"

Blaine saß zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl, die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Überhaupt nicht. Zufälligerweise liebe ich deinen Duft. Sie haben hier vor einer Stunde mit Chlorreiniger durchgewischt, dein Duft ist also eine nette Abwechslung zu dem Schwimmbadgeruch von vorher."

Kurt stand mit vorgeschobener Hüfte und verschränkten Armen da und erinnerte sich daran, die Schachtel, die er heimlich in seiner Manteltasche versteckt hielt, nicht zu zerdrücken. "Ich habe _versucht_ , dich zu überraschen, weißt du?"

Blaine lachte und Kurt wurde unwillkürlich ganz warm beim Klang seiner Stimme und er konnte die Augen nicht von Blaines Brust wenden, die mit jedem Lacher auf und ab hüpfte. Blaine streckte ihm die Hand hin und sagte: "Komm her."

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, reichte Blaine seine (immer noch behandschuhte) Hand und ließ sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hin ziehen. Blaine flüsterte an seinem Mund: "Jeder Tag mit dir ist eine Überraschung."

Kurt ließ sich an die Schreibtischkante sinken und ihre Beine bildeten ein Gewirr in dem schmalen Raum zwischen dem Tisch und Blaines Stuhl. Blaine lächelte zu ihm auf und begann langsam, Kurts zweiten Handschuh auszuziehen und sobald sie zum Vorschein kamen, küsste er nacheinander sein Handgelenk, seine Handfläche und Finger.

"Weißt du, Captain", beschwerte sich Kurt ohne echte Verärgerung in der Stimme. "Du machst es einem ziemlich schwer, böse auf dich zu bleiben."

"Du warst ja überhaupt nicht böse auf mich."

Kurt lachte und bemühte sich dann, ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen: "Und wie. Ich war wütend. Regelrecht– –" Er unterstrich jede Silbe mit einem kurzen Kuss auf Blaines Lippen, "– wütend."

Blaine zog Kurt leise summend auf seinen Schoß und wickelte den Schal von seinem Hals, bevor er seine Nasenspitze daran rieb. "Du bist ganz kalt", sagte er und drückte ihn fest an sich, als könnte er so seine Wärme direkt in Kurts Körper einfließen lassen. "Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber was bringt dich heute Abend hierher? Ich dachte, du wärst mit der Nase in einem Buch unter all deinen Wolldecken vergraben, oder würdest hirnlose Fernsehsendungen anschauen."

Kurt wickelte eine von Blaines Locken um seinen Finger und wippte mit einem Bein auf und ab. "Das steht auch immer noch auf dem Programm; die Nacht ist noch jung. Außerdem hast du eine dampfende Tasse Tee vergessen, und dass ich eins deiner Sweatshirts tragen werde. Nachdem das alles ist, was ich ausgerechnet heute Abend von dir kriegen werde."

Blaine Hände wanderten auf und ab über Kurts Gestalt und einen kurzen, heftigen Augenblick lang hasste Kurt seine vielen, vielen Kleiderschichten.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dich so aufregst, es ist _mein_ Geburtstag", murmelte Blaine kaum verständlich, weil sein Mund fest auf Kurts Hals lag.

"Weil heute dein Geburtstag ist! Und du arbeitest! Ich verstehe nicht, warum du immer so nett sein musst und die Schicht von jemand anderem übernehmen. Nur weil Richards Frau ein Baby bekommt", Kurt machte eine abschätzige Handbewegung. "Okay, ich weiß ja. Wir werden morgen ausgehen, aber _heute_ ist der Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, und ich wollte heute etwas mit dir unternehmen und nicht bis morgen warten."

Blaine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Hast du mir was mitgebracht?"

"Ich schwöre, du bist wie ein kleiner Junge. _Ja_ , ich habe dir eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht."

Lachend schlug Kurt Blaines Hände weg, als der seinen Mantel abtastete auf der Suche nach seinem Geschenk. Er hüpfte von Blaines Schoß und grinste, als er das leise Jammern seines Freundes hörte. Während er seinen Mantel aufknöpfte, wirbelte er herum und als er Blaines weit aufgerissene Augen sah, wurde ihm ganz heiß.

" _Nein,_ ich habe dir keinen Striptease mitgebracht." Er streifte den Mantel ab und hängte ihn über die Seite des Schreibtischs. "Den gibt es erst morgen", schnurrte er und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er lachte. "Das ist dein Geschenk." Kurt zog das schmale, eingewickelte Päckchen aus der Tasche und hielt es ihm hin. Dann setzte er sich auf die Tischkante und stütze sich mit den Armen ab.

Blaine schüttelte das Päckchen dicht an seinem Ohr, was ihm Gelächter von Kurt eintrug. "Es ist kein [Tennis Armband](https://www.swarovski.com/Web_DE/de/1791305/product/Tennis_Armband.html) , tut mir leid."

Blaine ließ sich Zeit mit dem Öffnen, um das Papier nicht zu zerreißen – etwas was Kurt scheinbar nervte, wobei er es aber insgeheim liebte, dass Blaine so einfache Details wie ein schön eingepacktes Geschenk zu schätzen wusste – und enthüllte schließlich eine schmale, rechteckige Schachtel, ungefähr so lang wie ein Buch, aber nur etwa halb so breit. Er warf Kurt einen skeptischen, aber erwartungsvollen Blick zu, während er den Deckel abnahm.

Jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen Blaines Wohnung verließ, hatten sie, gemäß dem alten Brauch der Anderson-Familie, die abgegriffene Plakette neben der Tür berührt. Kurt störte sich nicht an den ausgrenzenden Worten – sie war so angelaufen und fleckig, weil sie nie jemand poliert hatte, dass die Worte sowieso kaum noch lesbar waren.

Aber die Miniaturversion auf Blaines Schreibtisch – daran _konnte_ er etwas ändern.

Er hielt erwartungsvoll den Atem an, als Blaine erkannte, was es war. Er sah zu, wie Blaine das Geschenk von allen Seiten betrachtete; zu diesem Zeitpunkt lagen seine Nerven im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes blank vor Sorge.

"Ist es zu viel? Es tut mir leid, aber das ist etwas, was ich dir schon eine ganze Weile geben wollte. Ich hab nicht beabsichtigt, irgendetwas zu ersetzen, ich wollte nur darauf aufbauen und – –"

Blaine wandte ihm den Blick zu und Kurt schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Blaine hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein bemühtes, zittriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Kurt."

Kurt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und auch seine Augen brannten bei dem Gedanken, Blaine verstimmt zu haben, denn das war das Letzte, was er beabsichtigt hatte. "Es tut mir leid, ich kann es umtauschen – also, nein, denn es ist ja graviert, aber ich kann dir etwas anderes dafür geben; ich kann es jetzt sofort besorgen."

Er streckte die Hand nach der Schachtel aus, als Blaine aufstand, sie ergriff und an seine Brust legte. "Ich liebe es, Kurt..... es ist perfekt."

"Oh", seufzte Kurt und entspannte sich ein wenig an Blaines warmem Körper. "Wirklich? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es wäre zu viel, als würde ich etwas bekanntgeben wollen, und– –"

"Du kannst das ruhig bekanntgeben. Es ist wunderschön", sagte Blaine und küsste Kurts Mundwinkel. "Und ich liebe es." Er küsste den anderen Mundwinkel, legte die Schachtel auf den Schreibtisch und schlang die Arme um Kurt, um ihn richtig küssen zu können. Kurt konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein paar Tränen über die Wange kullerten, so erleichtert war er, dass sein Geschenk gut angekommen war, so erleichtert, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der wollte, dass er Bekanntmachungen abgab über ihre Beziehung und wohin sie als Paar auf dem Weg waren.

Im Laufe der Monate waren sie zu Kurt-und-Blaine geworden, unzertrennlich, verliebt und unbestreitbar glücklich. Als Rachels Kollege, dem die Wohnung gehörte, Ende September seine Stelle bei der nationalen Tournee verlor und seinen Wohnraum wieder für sich beanspruchte, bot Blaine Kurt an, dauerhaft bei ihm einzuziehen. Das Musikzimmer gehörte nun ihnen beiden und nach Kurts Auftritt im Sommer hatte er ein Angebot für eine neue Bühnenshow bekommen, in der er der Star sein würde. Natürlich hatte er diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt.

(Nur in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn Blaine noch sehr verschlafen war, gestand er ihm, dass er immer noch ein wenig beleidigt war, weil sie es nicht "Kurt Hummel: Das Kurt Hummel Erlebnis" nennen wollten.)

Sie hatten ihre beider Leben leicht und unkompliziert miteinander kombiniert, und arrangierten sich glücklich mit ihren jeweiligen Dienstzeiten; so lange sie sich jeden Tag sehen konnten, wussten sie, dass es funktionieren würde. Sie hatten fraglos verstanden, dass das Leben jeden Augenblick eine Wendung nehmen konnte und sie hatten nicht vor, auch nur einen Moment davon zu vergeuden.

Sie hielten einander und ihre Atemzüge wurden ruhiger und passten sich einander an, sich vollkommen bewusst, wie wertvoll diese Liebe war, die sie miteinander teilten. Nach einer Weile löste sich Blaine von ihm, küsste ihn sanft und wischte eine schwache Tränenspur von seiner Wange. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Kurt. Jedes Mal wenn Blaine diese drei Worte sagte, machte es Kurt immer noch ganz hibbelig und jedes Mal, wenn er darauf antwortete, wurde er sicherer und die Gewissheit ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft wuchs.

Blaine nahm die alte Plakette vom Tisch und legte sie in eine Schublade. "Sonja wird sie gefallen", sagte er und zog die samtbezogene Stütze an der Rückseite der neuen Plakette heraus, um sie neben das Foto zu stellen, das sie beide Wange an Wange zeigte. Carole hatte es nach Kurts Auftritt im August geschossen.

"Also, Sonja kann sich gerne ihre eigene Plakette besorgen. Die hier ist für meinen Mann", sagte Kurt grinsend und strich mit der Hand über die Mitte von Blaines Brustkorb.

Blaines Kichern an Kurts Hals sandte Schauer durch jeden Millimeter von Kurts Körper. "Ja, das bin ich." Blaine drückte zarte Küsse an seinem Hals entlang und richtete sich dann auf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Kein Bedauern, keine Furcht, keine Bedenken, nichts als Liebe strahlte ihm entgegen; Kurt konnte sein Glück manchmal kaum fassen, den Menschen gefunden zu haben, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte, jemanden, der so perfekt für ihn war.

Und – dachte er ab und zu etwas rebellisch – wie perfekt _er_ doch auch für Blaine war. Ganz auf sich alleine gestellt, würde Blaine sich zu Tode schuften, oder einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, während er schüsselweise fettiges Zeug aß. Ihre Persönlichkeiten ergänzten sich so wunderbar und brachten im jeweils Anderen das Beste zum Vorschein.

Draußen vor Blaines Büro räusperte sich jemand. Kurt erstarrte und eine heiße Röte stieg ihm über den Hals hinauf in sein Gesicht.

"Gib mir noch eine Minute Bill; man wird nur einmal im Leben 27."

Kurt hörte, wie Bill keuchend ausatmete; er hatte im Laufe der Monate gelernt, dass das bei ihm gleichbedeutend war mit einem herzhaften Lachen. Er löste sich von Blaine und strich ihm die Haare hinters Ohr.

"Rufst du mich an, wenn du ins Bett gehst?", fragte Blaine.

"Wie immer", antwortete Kurt und ließ die Hand über Blaines Arm nach unten gleiten. Am Beginn ihrer Beziehung hatte er gedacht, er könnte nicht einschlafen, ohne Blaines Stimme zu hören, und es hatte sich als wahr herausgestellt. Die Nächte in denen Blaine Schicht hatte, waren die Nächte, in denen Kurt sein Handy mit ins Bett nahm, redete, bis er schläfrig wurde und sich von Blaines Stimme in den Schlaf lullen ließ.

Er zog seinen Mantel wieder an, schlang sich den Schal fest um den Hals und hielt die Handschuhe in einer Hand. Er zögerte, schon zu gehen. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Blaine streckte den Fuß nach vorne und rieb ihn sanft an Kurts Wade entlang. "Das habe ich schon längst. Morgen werden wir richtig feiern."

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Mister", sagte Kurt in einem lasziven Tonfall. Im Hinausgehen warf er Blaine eine Kusshand zu. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang zog er seine Handschuhe an und machte sich lächelnd auf den Nachhauseweg.

 

 

 **"Gebet eines Feuerwehrmannes"** – **Kurts Version**

Wann immer die Sirene geht  
weil uns bedroht des Feuers Wut,  
verleihe mir, ich bitte dich,  
zum Leben-Retten Kraft und Mut.

Lass mich doch finden unversehrt  
das kleine Kind in seiner Not,  
die junge Frau, den greisen Mann,  
dass ich sie rette vor dem Tod.

Verleihe mir ein gutes Ohr,  
damit ich hör den schwächsten Schrei,   
und rette, lösche, berge, schütz  
und hilfreich jedem Menschen sei.

Ich möchte gern mein Bestes geben  
dem Nächsten helfen allezeit.  
Tun, was in meinen Kräften steht  
damit ich immer bin bereit.

Und wenn den Tod ich sterben muss  
so sei es nicht vergebens.  
Ich bitte dich, schütz` immerdar  
die Liebe meines Lebens.  


 

und ganz unten stand in kleiner Schrift "Mit all meiner Liebe, Kurt."

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle hätte die Geschichte eigentlich zu Ende sein sollen. Aber ca ein halbes Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung hat Laura Stone eine Entdeckung gemacht, die sie veranlasst hat, noch drei weitere Kapitel zu schreiben. Das ist also noch nicht das Ende. Ihr werdet noch drei weitere Wochenenden von mir hören. ;-)


	14. Abschied von Feuerwache 204....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine nimmt (mit Kurts Hilfe) Abschied von seinen Erinnerungen – guten wie schlechten.
> 
> Ausnahmsweise aus Blaines Sichtweise erzählt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notiz der Autorin Stoney: Nachdem ich schweren Herzens feststellen musste, dass das Gebäude, das mir als Modell für diese Geschichte gedient hatte, abgerissen worden war, um Platz für eine Schulerweiterung zu machen, habe ich diese fluffige kleine Fortsetzung schreiben müssen.
> 
> Und wieder einmal gilt mein herzlicher Dank meiner Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die Captain David Anderson aus dem Videospiel 'Mass Effect' kennt. Du bist die Beste <3 <3

Übersetzung von  [Saying Goodbye to the Engine Co 204 Brownstone....](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415537)  von  [Stoney](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney)  

 

 

 

**Kapitel 14  Abschied von Feuerwache 204....**

 

 

Blaine wich den Möbelpackern auf der Treppe aus, die sorgfältig all die alten Fotografien der Feuerwache aus den letzten 107 Jahre einpackten, die fast genauso lange an diesen Wänden gehangen hatten. Er hatte jedes einzelne in der vergangenen Woche betrachtet und sich an die Geschichten erinnert, die sein Vater und Bill ihm erzählt hatten, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war; über die unterschiedlichen Einsatzfahrzeuge; die verschiedenen Löschzüge und die legendären Feuerwehrmänner, die über ein Jahrhundert lang innerhalb dieser Mauern gelebt hatten.

Seufzend betrat er sein Büro – das zukünftige Büro eines Schulverwaltungsbeamten – und jegliche Furcht, die sich in ihm geregt hatte, löste sich in Nichts auf bei dem Anblick, der ihn erwartete. Auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß Kurt, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt, mit der anderen Hand gedankenverloren über die Kante einer ziemlich neuen Plakette streichend, die Blaines Schreibtisch jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr zierte. Etwas an dem verträumten Lächeln auf Kurts Gesicht ließ Blaines Brust zusammen krampfen vor Ungläubigkeit, dass dieser wunderschöne Mann ihn liebte.

"Man sollte meinen, dass du das Ding mittlerweile auswendig kennst", sagte Blaine leise und lehnte sich sanft lächelnd mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen.

Kurt seufzte tief und stellte die Plakette auf ein Stück Luftpolsterfolie, die Blaine vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war.

"Hrmpf", war Kurts Antwort. Er ließ sich auf den Schreibtisch sacken und sah mit einem so mitleiderregenden Blick zu ihm auf, dass Blaine nicht anders konnte, als zu ihm hinzugehen und ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es _dir_ so schwer fällt", lachte Blaine sanft, als er Kurt in seine Arme zog.

Kurt verbarg sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals und seufzte laut. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie du annehmen kannst, dass es mir _nicht_ schwer fällt."

"Also, erstens mal bist du nicht hier aufgewachsen", neckte Blaine. "Du hast nicht jeden Nachmittag hier verbracht und den Jungs geholfen, die LKWs zu waschen – und wenn ich es dir sage, das war wahrscheinlich das Beste, was sich ein Neunjähriger wünschen konnte: jeden Tag mit echten Feuerwehrautos spielen zu können. Jeder Junge in meiner Klasse hat mich beneidet. Hm, einige der Mädchen auch, wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke."

Kurt richtete sich auf, um mit den Fingerspitzen durch das weiche, dunkle Haar über Blaines Ohr zu streichen und sandte ihm mit seiner federleichten Berührung Schauer über Rücken und Arme. "Wirst du es nicht vermissen?", fragte Kurt leise.

Blaine seufzte und blickte sich in seinem Büro um. Fast alles war bereits verpackt: Bücher, Krimskrams, die paar Möbelstücke, die sie mitnehmen würden, und all seine Fotos. Kurt hatte besonderen Wert darauf gelegt, das Foto von ihrem ersten Silvester sorgfältig einzuwickeln – die Ehefrauen und PartnerInnen der Wehrleute, die arbeiten mussten, hatten eine große Party in der Feuerwache organisiert. Zweimal hatten die Rettungssanitäter an diesem Abend ausrücken müssen, aber zum Glück nicht direkt um Mitternacht. Eine der Michelles (Big Johns derzeitige Freundin) hatte ein Foto von ihnen gemacht, als sie eng umschlungen getanzt hatten; Kurt trug darauf Blaines weißen Captain-Helm und hatte ein liebenswertes Lächeln im Gesicht. Das Bild war eines von Blaines wertvollsten Besitztümern.

Blaine dachte an das alte Büro seines Vaters unten im Erdgeschoss, wo alles für seine neugierigen Finger tabu gewesen war. Wie Bill – jünger und nicht so grau – Blaine ermutigt hatte, all die verschiedenen Teile der Einsatzfahrzeuge zu lernen. Wie Jerry ihn, als er 12 war, in Stiefel und Einsatzklamotten gesteckt und gesagt hatte, dass er eines Tages schon hineinwachsen werde. Wie Jerrys Frau den besten Schokoladenkuchen backen konnte, den sie jedesmal vorbei brachte, wenn jemand Geburtstag hatte oder ein Schulabschluss zu feiern war oder eine Geburt.

Er lächelte, küsste Kurts Wange und hielt ihn noch fester an sich gedrückt, als er sich an die selbstgemachte [Dacquoise-Torte](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchen/hazelnut-mocha-dacquoise-recipe-2112123)  erinnerte, mit der Kurt sich einen ganzen Tag lang abgemüht hatte und die er voller Stolz für Sonja und ihren Lebensgefährten mitgebracht hatte, nachdem deren Adoptionsantrag einen Monat zuvor akzeptiert worden war.

David – der zur Zeit ein lächerliches Ziegenbärtchen trug – hatte die Karte angestarrt, die Kurt mit Namen und Zutaten beschriftet auf den Teller gelegt hatte, falls jemand allergisch auf Mandeln und Haselnüsse war. "Dack – wie zum Teufel spricht man das aus?"

Kurt hatte gelacht."Man spricht es nicht aus – man isst es!"

Blaine hatte allen den Vortritt gelassen, sich ein Stück davon abzuschneiden und als er später in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückgekommen war, war der ganze Kuchen bereits aufgegessen gewesen. Kurt hatte ihn an der Hand genommen, die Treppe hinaufgeführt und ihm ein kleines Törtchen gezeigt, das er extra für Blaine gemacht und in seinem Büro versteckt hatte. "Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass das passieren würde, angesichts der Tatsache, wie sie auf das Tiramisu reagiert haben, das ich für Antonias Konfirmation gemacht habe."

Während Gelächter und Glückwünsche vom Erdgeschoss zu ihnen herauf geschallt hatten, hatten sie sich eine Plastikgabel geteilt und Blaine war vollkommen glücklich gewesen mit dem fröhlichen Grinsen, das Kurt ihm über den Schreibtisch hinweg zugeworfen hatte. Später an diesem Abend, als Kurt schon schlief, hatte er ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, wie stolz er war, zu ihm zu gehören. Wie glücklich es ihn machte, seinen talentierten und umsichtigen Partner herzuzeigen.

Mit einem jammervollen Seufzer ließ Kurt sich wieder auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken und holte Blaine wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Natürlich gibt es einiges hier, das ich vermissen werde. Ich bin praktisch hier aufgewachsen", sagte Blaine und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Aber in dem neuen Gebäude wird es auch schön sein. Mein Büro ist größer, das ist schon mal gut. Ich kann ein größeres Sofa reinstellen. Apropos, hast du schon eins gefunden, das dir gefällt?"

Kurts Gesicht strahlte auf. "Ich bin froh, dass du fragst. Ich wollte wissen, was du von einem Chesterfield-Sofa hältst. Sie wirken so robust und maskulin, aber du hast mir noch keine Farbmuster gezeigt – ", Kurt hielt inne, um Blaine einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen. "– und ich habe keinen Schimmer, was für ein Thema dir vorschwebt."

Blaine lachte leise, schlang seinen Knöchel um Kurts Bein und drehte ihn mit dem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her. "Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass es da großartig viel Thema gibt, abgesehen von 'neues Gebäude'."

"Hm", summte Kurt nachdenklich. "Dann also ein modernes Chesterfield. Oder warte... Skandinavisch."

"So lange ich darauf schlafen kann, ohne mich zwischen die Armlehnen quetschen zu müssen, ist mir alles egal."

Kurt schaute höchst brüskiert drein.

"Okay, es ist mir _nicht_ egal. Ich will etwas Schickes und Fabelhaftes, wie es sich für den Captain der Feuerwache geziemt."

Daraufhin nickte Kurt fürs Erste besänftigt. "Das ist besser. Und natürlich werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es für dich bequem ist. Aber die Bequemlichkeit muss nicht die _oberste_ Priorität sein, oder?" Er zupfte lächelnd an Blaines Hand.

Blaine streichelte mit dem Daumen hin und her über Kurts Hand. Er war glücklich, eine kleine Unterbrechung von den Umzugsaktivitäten zu haben, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Wenn wir morgen hier die Türen für immer hinter uns zuziehen und ich einen Augenblick der Schwäche habe und sehr emotional werde, dann mach dich bitte nicht über mich lustig, ja?"

"Oh, Kurt, das würde ich doch nie tun!" Er hob Kurts Hand an seinen Mund für einen sanften Kuss, legte die andere Hand darüber und behielt sie dort. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht, _warum_ du so heftig reagieren solltest, aber natürlich würde ich mich nie darüber lustig machen."

"Du verstehst nicht, warum?", Kurt sprang auf die Füße und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. "Blaine, hier habe ich dich kennengelernt.“

"Streng genommen war es in der Wohnung, die du mit Rachel geteilt hast, aber – "

Aber Kurt unterbrach ihn. "Hier habe ich mich für dich entschieden. Hier habe ich dich zum ersten Mal nackt gesehen." Daraufhin lächelte er und küsste Blaines Wange. "Und ich weiß, dass die Wache dein zweites Zuhause war. Weshalb sie auch für mich etwas Besonderes ist."

Schon die ganze letzte Woche – genau genommen schon seit mehreren Wochen, seit der Schuldistrikt einen Antrag gestellt hatte, die angrenzende Schule auf das Gebäude der Feuerwache auszudehnen – hatte Blaine mit seinen Gefühlen gekämpft. Wie konnten sie einer Schule, die sich vergrößern wollte, ihre Unterstützung verweigern? Der Schuldistrikt war bereit, einen Spitzenpreis für das Anwesen zu zahlen und hatten auf ihr endgültiges Angebot sogar noch die Übernahme der Umzugskosten draufgepackt zum Dank, weil die Wache sich nicht mit Händen und Füßen zur Wehr gesetzt hatte.

Aus logistischer Sicht war es auf jeden Fall die klügere Entscheidung. Ein neueres Gebäude, das den aktuellen Bauvorschriften entsprach, anstatt fortwährender Reparaturen und Ausbesserungen an der Bausubstanz des alten Backsteinhauses, würde die Arbeit für alle sicherer machen. Breitere Parkbuchten für die Einsatzfahrzeuge bedeuteten kürzere Ausrückzeiten, und das konnte wirklich bedeuten, dass sie mehr Leben retten konnten. Ein größerer und modernerer Schlafbereich für die diensthabenden Männer und Frauen bedeutete konzentriertere Team-Mitglieder. Der Umzug bot nur Vorteile.

Und es gab einige unglückliche Geister in diesen Mauern, denen Blaine nur allzu gern Lebwohl sagen würde; Erinnerungen an die spitzen Bemerkungen seines Vaters; die Erinnerung daran, wie er nach einem Brandeinsatz zurück gekommen war – dem ersten nach der Beerdigung seines Vaters – um festzustellen, dass die Anderen all seine Sachen in dessen altes Büro umgeräumt hatten. Wie er auf der Schreibtischunterlage seines Vaters eine Stichpunktliste gefunden hatte, worin Blaine sich noch verbessern konnte, so dass ihn der alte Anderson selbst aus seinem Grab heraus noch daran erinnern konnte, dass Blaine ihn nicht hatte zufrieden stellen können. Und obwohl er diesen Gegenstand schnell in den Müll entsorgt hatte, war ihm sein Anblick auf ewig ins Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Jedem einzelnen dieser Gedanken standen allerdings auch positive gegenüber. Wie Finn am vergangenen Weihnachtsfest als Geschenk für die Feuerwache eine Play Station im Schlafraum aufgebaut hatte und den ganzen Tag dageblieben war. Wie Blaine ihn bei _Mass Effect_ ordentlich in den Hintern getreten hatte (besonders nach all den Captain Blaine Anderson Anspielungen). Wie Kurt am Valentinstag die Parkbuchten mit Herzgirlanden dekoriert und Kekse an die diensthabende Schicht verteilt hatte, zum Dank, weil sie Blaine einen freien Tag ermöglicht hatten.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Blaine gnadenlos aufgezogen, wegen des wirklich fast nicht sichtbaren Knutschflecks unterhalb seines Hemdkragens.

Er sah zu, wie Kurt verdrossen in dem kleinen Zimmer hin und her lief, um die letzten von Blaines persönlichen Besitztümern sorgsam in einem Karton zu verstauen, und da wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, dass die glücklichsten Erinnerungen, die er hatte, mit einem ganz bestimmten Menschen verbunden waren. Und Kurt ließ er ganz gewiss nicht zurück. Er atmete tief ein, erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und ging zu Kurt hin, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

"Das liebe ich an dir, weißt du", sagte Blaine. "Also, du weißt ja sehr gut, dass ich eine Menge Dinge an dir liebe."

"Mmh, tu dir keinen Zwang an, meine Erinnerung aufzufrischen, wann immer dir danach ist", antwortete Kurt. Er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Blaines Wange und legte dann den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Blaine spannte die Arme an und wiegte sie beide in einem langsamen Tanz mitten in seinem fast leeren Zimmer.

"Ich glaube, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, dann wäre das hier sehr viel schwerer", sagte Blaine.

Kurt wurde still. Er legte die Hand flach auf Blaines Brust und vergrub die Fingerspitzen in der weichen Baumwolle seines FDNY-Shirts. "Ich glaube, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, dann wäre _alles_ viel schwerer", sagte er leise.

Blaine begann langsam wieder, sie sanft hin und her zu wiegen und durch den Raum zu tanzen, während Gelächter und Geräusche von Kisten durch das fast leere Gebäude hallten und er fühlte sich mit Kurt hier verankert und ruhig.

Nach einer Weile fragte Kurt leise: "Stellst du dir manchmal vor, einen kleinen Jungen zu haben, der dir hinterher rennt und auf den LKWs herum klettert, so wie du es getan hast?"

Blaine stockte der Atem und die Brust wurde ihm eng. "Ich.... das habe ich, ja. Oder ein kleines Mädchen."

Kurt lachte fröhlich an Blaines Hals und sagte: "Wenn sie deine Locken hätte, überleg mal, wie süß sie dann mit deinem Hut wäre."

"Wenn sie deine Sommersprossen hätte, überleg mal, wie süß sie dann _überhaupt_ wäre, Punkt."

Mit glitzernden blauen Augen und leuchtendem Gesicht löste Kurt sich von ihm. Er war immer noch das schönste Geschöpf, das Blaine je gesehen hatte.

"Gibt es..... gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du fragst?"

Kurt lächelte, zog Blaine zurück in seine Arme und streichelte ihm mit einer Hand versonnen über den Rücken. Dann antwortete er: "Nein, kein besonderer Grund. Ich wollte es nur mal wissen, das ist alles."

Blaine atmete zitternd aus und ließ sich entspannt an Kurts starken, soliden Körper sinken. Er hatte plötzlich eine Vision, wie ein hellhäutiges, zierliches kleines Mädchen hinter ihm her lief und darauf wartete, dass Kurt ihnen den Rücken zudrehte, um kichernd die neue Messingstange in der neuen Feuerwache herunterzurutschen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie die Jungs ihr ihre großen, schweren Einsatzjacken überhängten und sie auf den Schultern herum trugen, so wie sie es mit Blaine gemacht hatten, als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.

Er konnte vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie sie heranwuchs in dem Wissen, dass ihr Vater sie vorbehaltlos liebte und immer stolz auf sie sein würde, ganz gleich, welchen Weg sie auch einschlug. All das konnte er sehen, weil er Kurt an seiner Seite haben würde.

Er ließ sich von Kurt halten und gönnte sich einen Moment der Trauer über den Verlust dieses Ortes, der solch ein großer Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. Kurt fing an, leise zu summen und verwandelte ihre beiläufige Wiegebewegung in etwas mehr Walzerähnliches. Blaine fing an zu lachen, als Kurt ihn in eine akkurate Tanzposition zog und ernsthaft begann, durchs Zimmer zu tanzen.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?"

"Och, nichts. Ich habe nur..... zum ersten Mal ein gutes Gefühl wegen dieses Umzugs, das ist alles."

Blaine hielt Kurt in der Bewegung inne und schwang ihre verschränkten Hände zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Witzig, ich hatte gerade den gleichen Gedanken."

Kurt lächelte zurück und sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er errötete und den Blick senkte. "Ich.... glaube, ich bringe diesen Karton voller _sehr_ wichtiger, persönlicher Dinge selbst hinüber in die neue Wache. Ich habe Bescheid bekommen, dass dein neuer Schreibtisch heute morgen geliefert worden ist, deshalb will ich alles für deinen ersten Tag im neuen Büro für dich vorbereiten.

"Oh, Kurt, das musst du doch nicht machen!"

"Ich weiß", sagte Kurt, immer noch lächelnd und aus irgendeinem Grund errötete er noch mehr. "Aber, da ist ein – ich will sicher sein, dass alles für dich ordentlich vorbereitet ist."

Blaine ließ den Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn lachend. "Du bist schon ne Nummer, weißt du das?"

"Ja. Weiß ich", antwortete Kurt in einem erhabenen Tonfall. Er nahm seine Schlüssel, küsste Blaine auf die Wange und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er stehen und blickte über seine Schulter zurück. "Und vielleicht könntest du so in, sagen wir mal, zwei Stunden vorbeikommen, um zu sehen, ob ich alles dorthin geräumt habe, wo du es haben willst."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Blaines Gesicht aus. "Zwei Stunden? So so." Er sah auf die Uhr. "Pünktlich wenn die Möbelpacker Feierabend haben, das ist ja interessant."

"Findest du?", stellte Kurt sich dumm. "Und vergiss deine Sporttasche nicht. Dort sind..... frische Handtücher und Toilettenartikel drin. Du weißt schon, für deine neue private Dusche."

Und mit diesen Worten winkte Kurt zum Abschied, hob den mittelgroßen Karton mit beiden Armen hoch und ging, immer noch leise vor sich hin summend. Blaine stand mit offenem Mund in der Tür und sah ihm nach.

Er wusste, dass er den alten Backsteinbau schrecklich vermissen würde. Aber er überlegte auch, dass er sich bereits auf neue Erinnerungen in der neuen Feuerwache freuen konnte. Dank eines gewissen Kurt Hummel.

 

**~***~**

 

 


	15. ... und hallo Feuerwache 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Während Blaine mit seiner Mannschaft das alte Backsteingebäude räumt, nutzt Kurt die Gelegenheit, für sie beide einen ganz besonderen Abend in der neuen Feuerwache zu arrangieren. (Oh Leute, was für ein süßer Kitsch..... seitenweise pastellfarbene Wattebällchen mit Zuckerstreuseln)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie in den vergangenen Wochen auch, hat mir die liebe [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wieder mal treu und fleißig zur Seite gestanden und mich gelegentlich zur Seite geschubst, wenn ich allzu fest auf dem Schlauch gestanden habe. ;-) <3

Übersetzung von [...And hello To Station 114](http://archiveofourown.org/works/417784)  von  [Stoney](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney)  

 

 

 

**Kapitel 15 .... und hallo Feuerwache 114**

 

 

 

Kurt schob Blaines neuen Schreibtisch wieder um knapp 10 cm zurück nach links. Er probierte (exakt) 23 cm nach vorne aus, (circa) 13 cm nach rechts, um die Länge seines Schuhs nach hinten in Richtung Wand und kurz bevor er vollends in Hysterie ausbrach, versuchte er sogar, ihn über Eck zu stellen.

"Warum können Architekten nichts anderes erfinden als viereckige Kästen?", knurrte er, als er, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestützt, mitten in Blaines neuem Büro stand. Blaines altes Büro – in dem er sich wahrscheinlich immer noch aufhielt, um zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft die Feuerwache aufzulösen – hatte wenigstens Charakter gehabt. Stuckleisten an der Decke, achteckige Fliesen aus der Jahrhundertwende, Glasscheiben, die an manchen Stellen wellig waren und daran erinnerten, dass das Glas tatsächlich einmal flüssig gewesen war.

"Und mit Stoff isolierte elektrische Leitungen, die hatten ersetzt werden müssen, Papierschnipsel-Isolierung, die nicht den Vorschriften entsprach und nicht zu vergessen der Asbest, der beim Umbau des Gemeinschaftsraums entdeckt worden ist", hatte Blaine lachend aufgezählt, als Kurt ihn vor einer halben Stunde angerufen hatte, um sich über den langweiligen beigen Anstrich des neuen Gebäudes zu beklagen. Und warum hatte man nicht all die wundervollen Designelemente an den neuen Ort übertragen können?

"Was du potentiell feuergefährlich nennst, nenne ich Charakter", war Kurts Antwort gewesen. "Und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, was ich in den Blickpunkt rücken soll, und ob ich deinen Schreibtisch in die Mitte schieben soll, oder...", hatte er geseufzt und sich an die Kante der Tischplatte sinken lassen. Eine Sache, die er an Blaine liebte, war, dass er Kurt dafür nicht auslachen würde. Nun ja, zumindest nicht, so lange Kurt es hören konnte.

"Ich werde gleich bei dir sein und wir können es gemeinsam großartig einrichten, okay? Ich helfe Big John noch, die Küche zu überprüfen, damit hier nichts vergessen wird und dann mach ich mich auf den Weg. Ich müsste spätestens um sechs bei dir sein."

"Versprochen?"

"Großes Indianerehrenwort."

Da stand Kurt also nun, inmitten eines langweiligen, viereckigen Raumes, mit Blick auf einen langweiligen, rechteckigen Schreibtisch und war frustriert, weil seine Pläne für einen perfekten Abend durch einen fehlenden Blickwinkel vereitelt wurden.

"Ich hoffe, dass dir dein Furnier beschädigt wird, und man dein blödes Pressspan-Innenleben sieht", zischte er den Schreibtisch an und ging durchs Zimmer in das angeschlossene große Bad. Auch hier war das neue Gebäude vom Design her zweckmäßiger als es das alte Backsteinhaus gewesen war, aber das Bad im Obergeschoss war weiträumig, hell (mit Oberlicht-Fenstern, die natürliches Licht herein ließen) und hatte eine große Dusche, die die Hälfte der rückwärtigen Wand einnahm. Nett und geräumig, hatte Kurt festgestellt.

Kurt würde sie natürlich auf keinen Fall benutzen, wenn die Wache endgültig ihren Betrieb aufnahm. Er würde sich _niemals_ derartigen Frotzeleien durch die Anderen aussetzen.

Glücklicherweise hatte die Wache noch nicht endgültig ihren Betrieb aufgenommen; zumindest nicht vor morgen. Oh, sie hatten Strom, und Wasser – was wäre eine Feuerwache ohne Wasser? – und die Kabelgesellschaft hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum angeschlossen. Die IT-Fachleute waren die ganze Woche am Werk gewesen. Blaine hatte erwähnt, dass sie die Online-Vernetzung der Funkzentrale fertig haben wollten für die große Eröffnung am nächsten Tag.

Aber für heute waren alle Arbeiter nachhause gegangen. Keine Strippenzieher der Telefongesellschaft, die Überstunden machten, keine Verwaltungsbeamten der New Yorker Feuerwehr, die schon wieder eine Inspektion durchführten, keine Handwerker, die irgendwo ein letztes Brett annagelten. Nur Kurt, der sich mutmaßlich alleine im brandneuen Büro eines gewissen Captain Blaine Anderson aufhielt, um die Maße für ein neues Sofa und einen Bücherschrank zu nehmen, tatsächlich aber, um einem scheußlichen Möbelstück böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Nun ja, und um ein festliches Ambiente zu entwerfen. Zumindest hoffte er, es würde ein festliches Ambiente werden. Eigentlich war er sich dessen ziemlich sicher. Also gut, seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich vor Sorge, dass es nicht wundervoll werden würde, dass Blaine nein sagen würde, dass es ihm peinlich wäre, dass er sauer wäre, oder einfach nur..... oh Gott, was, wenn es ihm gleichgültig war?

Für Kurt E. Hummel gab es keine entsetzlichere Reaktion als Gleichgültigkeit.

Okay, Abscheu war genau so schlimm. Geringschätzung ebenfalls. Aber damit könnte er umgehen. Einigermaßen. Sie waren ihm nicht fremd, wenn es auch eine Weile her war, seit er sich damit hatte auseinandersetzen müssen. Deshalb war auch die Reaktion auf sein Skype-Gespräch mit Blaines Mutter Anfang der Woche so...... entmutigend gewesen. Er wusste, wie wichtig die Familie für Blaine war und hatte deshalb darauf bestanden, mindestens einmal im Monat (allermindestens) mit seiner Mutter zu skypen, nachdem sie ihr zu Weihnachten einen neuen Laptop geschenkt hatten.

An jenem ersten Abend, an dem Blaine mit seiner Mutter geredet und immer mehr Tagalog in die Unterhaltung hatte einfließen lassen, hatte Kurt eine Ahnung davon bekommen, wie kompliziert Blaines Beziehung zu seiner Familie war. Später in dieser Nacht hatte Kurt ihn in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett in den Armen gehalten und getröstet, als die Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter (und die nicht endende Trauer um eine Beziehung zu seinem verstorbenen Vater) ihn überwältigt hatten. Blaine wusste, dass er sich bei Kurt gehen lassen konnte, dass Kurt den tiefen Schmerz über den Verlust eines Elternteils verstand.

Kurt verstand auch, dass ein Großteil des Schmerzes dem Verlust des noch lebenden Elternteils galt und er tat sein Bestes, um den Abgrund in Blaines Herz mit so viel Liebe zu füllen, wie er nur konnte.

Kurt hatte es auf sich genommen, Blaines Mutter besser kennenzulernen und skypte jeden Monat alleine mit ihr in dem Wunsch, eine Beziehung zu ihr aufzubauen. Sie tauschten Haarpflegetipps aus (der Glanz in ihrem Haar kam von der Avocado, die sie einmal im Monat drauf schmierte; dann setzte sie sich in die Sonne und spülte es anschließend mit Ingwer-Shampoo wieder aus), unterhielten sich über Blaines Lieblingsspeisen als Kind und über alles Mögliche. Er dachte, er wäre vorangekommen, hätte ihr Vertrauen erlangt und vielleicht sogar ihre Zuneigung gewonnen.

Das alles verwehte im Wind, als er ihr die wichtige Frage gestellt hatte. Sie war ganz einfach nicht damit einverstanden. Kurt nahm an, dass es damit zu tun hatte, dass sie dem Rest ihrer Familie (wahllose, namenlose Gesichter, die von der anderen Seite der Erde aus neugierig – und manchmal auch böswillig– über Mrs Andersons Schulter schauten) die Wahrheit über ihren Sohn würde erzählen müssen und die verstieß einfach gegen ihre Kultur.

In dem Wissen, dass Blaine erst am nächsten Morgen nachhause kommen würde, erlaubte sich Kurt ein paar Stunden Herzschmerz. Während Blaine den gesamten Tag verschlief, als Folge einer 24-Stunden-Schicht, hatte Kurt sich dann ein Herz gefasst, um mit Bill und ein paar ausgesuchten Männern der Wache zu sprechen. Von ihnen erhielt er eine völlig andere Reaktion; eine, über die er sich eigentlich hätte freuen sollen, aber er vergaß nie die Unterhaltung, die er eines Abends ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Beziehung mit Blaine geführt hatte: "Familie ist wichtig."

Was, wenn Kurt sich die falsche Familie ausgesucht hatte, um über diese Sache zu sprechen? Was, wenn Kurt zu sehr drängte?

"Du meine Güte, jetzt reicht's aber!", sagte er zu sich selbst. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Selbstzweifel. Er hatte Blaine erst vor knapp zwei Stunden verlassen, und zwar in aufgeregter Hochstimmung, und er durfte sich nicht von blöden, langweiligen Fabrikmöbeln und altmodischen Ansichten die Stimmung ruinieren lassen.

Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte seine Hände aus und atmete tief ein. Na also. Jetzt wurde er ruhig. Gefasst. Geerdet.

Er war bereit dafür. Für die womöglich wichtigste Sache seines gesamten Lebens. _Okay, vielleicht sollte ich doch noch etwas mehr atmen._ Er stützte sich am Türrahmen ab und sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Blaine konnte jede Minute hier sein. Kurt nahm den Karton mit den letzten von Blaines persönlichen Gegenständen und schob ihn in die Ecke. Alles, was er noch enthielt waren eine handvoll Bücher, Blaines Plakette und Kurts Lieblingsbild von ihnen beiden (Wange an Wange vor dem Restaurant 'Lupa' in Manhattan, beide leicht angetrunken, beide überglücklich zur Feier ihres ersten Jahrestages), das er ausgedruckt und eingerahmt hatte für Blaines neuen Schreibtisch.

Die restliche Ausstattung war bereits umgezogen und im Zimmer aufgestellt worden. Kurt rannte nach unten (seine Handflächen waren zu verschwitzt, als dass er es riskieren wollte, die Stange hinabzurutschen) und ergriff das eingepackte Essen, das er mitgebracht hatte, holte die kalte Flasche herben Champagners aus dem Kühlschrank und trug alles die Treppe nach oben, wo es auf dem Boden warten musste, bis er sich endgültig entschieden hatte, wo er es platzieren wollte.

Als er alles auf dem Boden ablegte und dem Schreibtisch finstere Blicke zuwarf, hatte er plötzlich eine Eingebung. Die andere Wand! Warum erwartungsgemäß handeln, wenn man doch genausogut das Unerwartete tun konnte? Er schob vorsichtig eine Ecke des Schreibtisches in Richtung auf die hintere Wand, justierte dann die andere Ecke so, dass er gerade stand und betrachtete sein Werk. Perfekt. Er eilte hinter den Schreibtisch, zog Blaines neuen Bürostuhl in Position und setzte sich. Optimaler Blick auf die Tür, aber sie war nicht das Erste, worauf der Blick fiel, daher würde Blaine vom Kommen und Gehen seiner Kollegen nicht abgelenkt werden.

Auf die Art blieb die angrenzende Wand frei für ein sogar noch größeres Sofa, das Blaine glücklich machen würde, und Kurt müsste sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen, dass das nicht mittig angelegte Fenster das gesamte Feng Shui-Gefüge des Gebäudes und seines Lebens ruinierte.

Er legte Blaines neue Kalender-Schreibtischunterlage in die Mitte, stellte den Bilderrahmen und die Plakette auf und positionierte sie genau so, wie sie in der alten Wache gestanden hatten, dann trat er zurück und klatschte in die Hände. Perfekt!

Kurt sang leise vor sich hin, während er die elektrischen Teelichter anschaltete, die er mitgebracht hatte (mit einem Feuerwehrmann zusammen zu leben, hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet für die Gefahren einer unbeaufsichtigten Kerze. Sein Plan sah definitiv nicht vor, dass einer von ihnen am Ende des Abends den Kerzen Beachtung schenkte – hoffentlich bereits lange vor dem Ende des Abends, wenn er recht darüber nachdachte) und arrangierte das Dinner-Picknick, das er vorbereitet hatte: eine Auswahl an Geräuchertem (ha), eine Käseplatte, pralle, perfekt gereifte Feigen, kleingeschnittenes, geröstetes Ofengemüse und mit Zimt, Kreuzkümmel und Meersalz geröstete Mandeln zum Abschluss.

Er hörte, wie die seitliche Eingangstür geöffnet wurde und der Klang von Blaines Arbeitsstiefeln durch die leere Wache hallte.

"Kurt?"

"Ich bin hier oben!", rief Kurt und zuckte zusammen, weil er so atemlos klang, aber er ignorierte es und atmete lieber noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum versicherte ihm, dass alles so war, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Er atmete tief aus, entspannte sich und versuchte ruhig und gefasst zu erscheinen, als Blaine durch die Tür seines neuen Büros trat und seine Sporttasche auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Da bist du ja", sagte Blaine und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er lachte leise, als Kurt die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn ausgiebig küsste.

"Ich hasse es, dass du mich die Wände nicht hast streichen lassen. Ein kräftiger Ton in Gebranntem Umbra, würde sich wahnsinnig gut machen mit dem Sofa, das ich geplant habe", sagte Kurt. "Ganz abgesehen davon, wie gut es deinen Hautton unterstreichen würde."

"Wirklich jetzt, Kurt?"

Kurt lehnte sich zurück, die Hände auf Blaines Schultern, und war verunsichert von Blaines belustigtem Blick.

"Gebranntes Umbra? Du willst eine Feuerwache mit etwas _Gebranntem_ streichen?"

Kurt kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich glaube, das habe ich nicht recht bedacht."

"Na ja, ich glaube, ich kann dir gerade eben noch einmal verzeihen, in Anbetracht all der anderen _wohl_ bedachten Dinge, die du hier bereits geleistet hast. Vielen Dank übrigens dafür", murmelte Blaine und beugte sich vor, um seinen Mund auf Kurts Lippen zu drücken.

Kurt seufzte, schlang die Arme erneut um Blaines Schultern und verschmolz mit Blaines kräftigem, solidem Körper. "Mmh, das ist mehr als gern geschehen."

Blaine legte eine Hand flach auf Kurts Rücken, presste ihre Körper fest aneinander und beugte leicht die Knie, um sich dann an Kurt entlang nach oben zu schieben auf eine Art, von der er wusste, dass sie Kurt ein bisschen verrückt machte. Er lachte – lachte! – über Kurts ersticktes Stöhnen, als er ihre Körper vom Knie bis zur Nase fest aneinander gepresst fühlte.

Kurt knabberte an der zarten Haut unter Blaines Kinn und liebkoste sie dann mit einem Kuss.

"Mmh, das ist schön. Ich werde – ", Blaine erschauderte in Kurts Armen, als der am Halsausschnitt seines Dienst-T-Shirts entlang küsste. "– ich werde darauf bestehen, jeden Monat ein neues Büro zu bekommen, wenn das dabei für mich herausspringt."

Kurt hielt Blaines Gesicht mit beiden Händen – seine Lippen kribbelten von den Stoppeln auf Blaines Hals und Kinn – und murmelte an Blaines leicht angeschwollenen Lippen. "Wage es ja nicht. Das war es, Captain."

Blaine zog einen Schmollmund und das sah absolut lächerlich aus. Lächerlich, weil ein erwachsener Mann – ein unglaublich maskuliner, gut gebauter und selbstsicherer Mann – nicht so liebenswert aussehen sollte, wenn er schmollte. Und es sollte definitiv nicht den Effekt auf Kurt haben, den es tatsächlich hatte. Nämlich, ihm weiche Knie zu bescheren und den Wunsch in ihm auszulösen, Blaine rückwärts auf das Sofa zu schieben (das sie noch nicht gekauft hatten), und einen entschieden anderen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

Kurt lachte und verbarg sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals. "Schluss damit."

Blaine ließ seine Hand über Kurts Rücken hinab gleiten und gab einen erbarmungswürdig, traurigen Ton von sich.

"Nein. _Blaine!_ Das wird nicht..... mmh, diesmal wirst du keinen Erfolg damit haben."

 _Beide_ Hände auf Kurts Rücken; und sie glitten tiefer und tiefer und Blaine rieb mit der Nasenspitze am Haaransatz hinter Kurts Ohr entlang und der erbarmungswürdige Ton wandelte sich eher zu einer Art Knurren und Kurt war ziemlich sicher, dass seine Knie kurz davor waren, ihren Dienst zu versagen. Sein Gehirn ebenfalls, als Blaine seine Finger gerade so unter den Bund von Kurts Jeans schob und leicht nach rechts und links über die Wölbung seines Hinterns streichelte.

"Nein... das ist.... Oh, ich mag – _Hngh._ Du kannst nicht –", keuchte Kurt und erzitterte unter Blaines warmem Atem auf seinem Hals, als der lachte.

"Hm? Was kann ich nicht?", fragte Blaine leise und die Berührung seiner Lippen und seiner rauen Bartstoppeln, die leicht über die Sehne an Kurts Hals kratzten, sandten weitere Schauer über seinen Rücken. Blaine machte erneut diese Knie-beugen-und-nach-oben-schieben-Bewegung und Kurt dachte gerade noch, dass sein gesamtes Geografiewissen aus der 11. Klasse, fast alle Mathematik und gut die Hälfte seiner Englischkenntnisse durch den Kurzschluss in seinem Gehirn verloren gingen, als Blaines warme, raue Hand seine nackte Haut umfasste und ihre Körper sogar noch enger aneinander zog.

"N—nichts. Du kannst – kannst nicht – einfach.... Oh, scheiß drauf."

Kurt lehnte sich zurück und fing an, Blaines T-Shirt vorne hochzuschieben und er seufzte leise bei dem Gefühl von warmer, trockener Haut unter seinen Handflächen.

"Mr Hummel! Was für eine Ausdrucksweise..." neckte Blaine.

Kurt hielt inne; er zog die Hand unter Blaines T-Shirt heraus – vermisste unmittelbar die Hitze, die Blaines Körper konstant ausstrahlte – und setzte eine gefasste Miene auf, während er elegant Blaines Hand aus seinen Jeans und Unterhosen hervorzog.

"Also gut", sagte er kühl. "Ich hatte Pläne, aber was soll's."

"Warte! Nein! Es tut mir leid!", sagte Blaine betrübt und versuchte, Kurt zurück in seine Arme zu ziehen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich über dich lustig gemacht habe!"

Kurt verschränkte die Arme, reckte das Kinn hoch und versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verbeißen. "Das geschieht dir recht. Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag hier geschuftet, um alles perfekt vorzubereiten – "

"Es ist perfekt! Du bist perfekt! Kurt", jammerte Blaine, "küss mich!"

"– und du machst dich lustig über meine schlüpfrige Ausdrucksweise", sagte Kurt und betrachtete hochmütig seine Fingernägel. "Wo ich mir doch nur ein romantisches Picknick für uns beide gewünscht habe und ein paar neue Erinnerungen hier mit dir schaffen wollte. Ich sehe schon."

Blaine war mittlerweile schon am Lachen, obwohl er immer noch versuchte, zerknirscht auszusehen, aber er wusste, dass Kurt einknicken würde. Kurt knickte immer ein. Er konnte seinen gespielten Ärger nie länger als ein oder zwei Minuten aufrecht erhalten, und Blaine wusste das.

Er machte wieder einen Schmollmund. Er schmollte und ließ gleichzeitig einen Käsewürfel vor Kurts Mund durch die Luft tanzen. Es waren die Lachfältchen um seine Augen, die Kurt schließlich einknicken ließen. (So war es meistens.) Blaine amüsierte sich so offensichtlich innerlich über Kurts vorgetäuschten Ärger, dass Kurt ihm einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Er ließ sich das kleine Käsestück in den Mund schieben und sah Blaine finster an, während er kaute.

"Würdest du mir bitte die Gestaltung des heutigen Abends überlassen, Blaine?"

Blaine schwenkte den Kopf im Kreis und sang: ["Ooh, I'm bossy! I'm the first girl to—"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSgp-IIgr4I)

"Nein", unterbrach ihn Kurt und legte die Hand über Blaines Mund. "David hat gedroht, eine Unterschriftensammlung zu machen, wenn du nicht aufhörst Gangsta-Style-Songs zu singen und jetzt hab ich deinetwegen 'Gangsta' gesagt. Würdest du _bitte_ mir die Gestaltung des heutigen Abends überlassen?"

Man musste Blaine zugute halten, dass er dieses Mal wirklich zerknirscht dreinsah und nachdem es jetzt voraussichtlich zu keinen weiteren Unterbrechungen mehr kommen würde, hieß das für Kurt, dass er Vollgas geben konnte. Die Schmetterlinge stürmten zurück in seinen Bauch und ließen seine Eingeweide rumoren.

"Essen wir zuerst was?", fragte er.

"Ja, bitte", antwortete Blaine mit einem lauten, feuchten Schmatz auf Kurts Lippen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ab jetzt brav den Anweisungen folgen würde.

 _Ich schwöre...._ _dieser Mann bringt mich noch ins Grab._ Kurt summte glücklich vor sich hin, setzte sich, mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf den Fußboden und begann, Blaine das Essen zu reichen. _Atme tief durch. Wie beim Yoga. Einfach nur atmen. Achte nicht auf deine Nervosität. Großer Gott._

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Blaine lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, die Hände über dem Bauch gefaltet, angenehm gesättigt und, wie er Kurt versichert hatte, nicht _zu_ voll. Kurt warf einen Blick auf die beschlagene Champagnerflasche, die unter dem Schreibtisch (versteckt) stand und rückte sich so hin, dass sie bis auf Weiteres vor Blaines Blick verborgen blieb.

"Hast du diese Woche schon mit deiner Mutter gesprochen? Ich wollte dich das schon länger fragen", sagte Kurt und spielte nervös mit einer Papierserviette.

Blaine schloss die Augen, eine Hand unter dem Kopf, und antwortete: "Nein, ich habe gestern versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber mein Onkel sagte, sie wäre nicht da. Es war.... seltsam."

"Seltsam? Wieso? Wie seltsam? So wie...." Kurt atmete heftig ein, frustriert darüber, dass seine Stimme so hoch und dünn klang. Aber Blaine reagierte gar nicht darauf, bildete Kurt es sich also vielleicht nur ein? Er atmete langsam aus. "Was war los?"

Blaine blinzelte ihn mit einem Auge an. "Es war, als wollte er nicht mit mir sprechen, und.... sie vielleicht auch nicht? Wie ich schon sagte: Seltsam."

Kurt verfluchte in Gedanken die gesamte Matapang Familie und ihre Vorurteile. Er rutschte näher an Blaine heran und klopfte sich einladend auf den Oberschenkel. Blaine lächelte und drehte sich so, dass sein Kopf in Kurts Schoß lag, die Beine lang ausgestreckt und beide Hände wieder auf dem Bauch verschränkt. Er murmelte glücklich vor sich hin, als Kurt begann, beiläufig sein Haar zu streicheln.

"Es tut mir leid, dass es so gelaufen ist."

Blaine zuckte die Schultern und rückte sich dann in eine bequemere Position zurecht. "So ist es immer schon gewesen. Ich kann meine Familie nicht ändern."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und Kurt liebkoste Blaines Haar, streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Schläfen und summte leise vor sich hin, bis die Sorgenfalten auf Blaines Stirn verschwanden.

"Blaine."

"Hm?"

"Ich liebe dich."

Blaine lächelte und gab einen leisen, glücklichen Ton von sich. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah zu Kurt hoch. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Erinnerst du dich noch an den Abend, als wir uns gerade erst kennengelernt hatten –"

"Du meinst damals, als du dich nicht getraut hast, einfach zuzugeben, dass du dich Hals über Kopf in mich verliebt hast?", fragte Blaine, öffnete erneut ein Auge und lachte leise.

Kurt verdrehte die Augen. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, als Blaine nach oben fasste und seine Hände für einen Augenblick festhielt. Er küsste sie und nahm dann wieder seine entspannte Position in Kurts Schoß ein. Kurt strich Blaines Shirt glatt, wo es nach oben gerutscht war und ließ die Finger über seine Brust und Schultern, seinen Hals hinauf und wieder zurück wandern – in einem steten Kreislauf – während er fortfuhr.

"Wir waren in unserer Wohnung – damals noch deiner – und ich hatte dir davon erzählt, wie mein Vater einen Herzanfall gehabt hatte?" Blaine summte bestätigend. "Und wie es gewesen war, Carole und Finn in mein Leben einzulassen, dass ich noch nicht bereit gewesen war, meinen Dad mit ihnen zu teilen?"

Kurt fiel auf, dass Blaine vollkommen reglos da lag. Er holte tief Luft und hörte nicht auf, Blaine zu streicheln, während er weitersprach. "Aber dann sah ich ein, dass alles gut werden würde, dass sie ihn genau so lieben konnten wie ich und dass es okay wäre."

"Bitte sag es mir, wenn deinem Vater etwas zugestoßen ist, Kurt", sagte Blaine aufgeregt und ergriff eine von Kurts Händen.

"Was? Oh!" Er hob Blaines Hand an den Mund und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Nein, nein, nein, es geht ihm gut!"

"Oh mein Go – okay." Blaine atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken. "Okay, ich habe kürzlich erst mit ihm gesprochen. Du hast mich gerade wirklich beunruhigt!"

Kurt errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Er stellte sich so schrecklich an. Er beugte sich vor und obwohl es eine ziemlich ungelenke Position war, küsste er Blaines Mund. Also, eher seine Unterlippe und sein Kinn. Aber er hatte seine Absicht deutlich gemacht und Blaine summte glücklich, bevor er eine von Kurts Händen ergriff und sie mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück auf seinen Haarschopf legte. Kurt hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen, mit Blaines Haar zu spielen. Es half sogar, ihn ruhig werden zu lassen.

"Ich hatte versucht klarzustellen, wie wichtig diese Erkenntnis für mich war. Über Carole und Finn." Kurt atmete tief durch. "Ich hatte damals auch erwähnt, dass ich verstehe, wie du über Familie denkst. Wie wichtig sie auch für dich ist."

"Das ist etwas, das ich an dir liebe."

Kurt lächelte und die Brust wurde ihm eng, wegen der überwältigenden Liebe, die er für diesen Mann empfand. "Ich habe diese Woche etwas mit deiner Familie besprochen."

"Ist.... hm. Ist das der Grund, warum mein Onkel – "

"Nein. Also, ja, möglicherweise, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich meinte deine richtige Familie. Deine 'wir sind jeden Tag für dich da'–Familie."

Blaine öffnete beide Augen und sah Kurt verwirrt an.... und da war noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick. "Kurt?"

Kurt atmete tief ein. Er hatte sich immer ausgemalt, wie diese Situation wohl ablaufen würde. Natürlich hatte er, als er aufgewachsen war, nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt je in diese Situation zu kommen. Oder dass es keine aufwändige Show sein würde, perfekt choreografiert und kostümiert. Am Ende war ihm klar geworden, genau wie damals, als er Carole und Finn in seinem Leben willkommen geheißen hatte, dass bei solchen Angelegenheiten, einfach und von Herzen kommend die beste Wahl war.

"Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit Bill gesprochen. Über dich. Uns. Und auch mit ein paar von den anderen Jungs. Wes, David, Big John – "

"Kurt, ich – Einen Augenblick bitte." Blaine drehte sich um und richtete sich auf, um sich neben Kurt zu setzen.

Kurt nahm Blaines Hand und bedeckte sie mit seiner eigenen. Er sah Blaine in die Augen und die Liebe und Hoffnung, die ihm, gleich seiner eigenen, von dort entgegen leuchteten, schenkten ihm Mut.

"Ich kann sehen, wir wir zusammen alt werden, Blaine. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr du meine Hilfe brauchen wirst, wenn du irgendwann in Rente gehst. Ich habe übrigens vor, ein eigenes Zimmer einzurichten für all meine Tonys", lachte er, ermutigt von dem winzigen Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht.

"Wir werden die Welt bereisen, gegenseitig unsere Sätze beenden, Insiderwitze machen, die niemand sonst je verstehen wird, einander pflegen, wenn wir ein künstliches Hüftgelenk bekommen, oder was auch immer das zukünftige Äquivalent dafür sein wird. Und dann wird es Familientreffen geben, die ich gern in Paris abhalten würde, aber du wirst darauf bestehen, zum Mückenstich-See zu fahren, oder wohin auch immer. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Finn und dir jemals verzeihen werde; nur weil ihr den Enkeln Kanufahren beibringen wollt. Nur weil du im Jahr davor klein bei gegeben hast bei unserer Reise nach Milano, heißt das nicht, dass du auf alle Zeiten unsere Urlaubsziele bestimmen darfst."

Kurt machte eine Pause und lachte über sich selbst und über Blaines verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Er ließ den Blick für einen Moment auf ihre verschränkten Hände sinken. "Ich habe, ähm, ich habe eine lebhafte Fantasie. Etwas, was du mittlerweile von mir wissen müsstest", scherzte er. "Blaine, ich stelle mir die verrückten Rollator-Rennen vor, die du in den Fluren unseres Altersheims veranstalten wirst, die Singkreise, die sich zu Wettkämpfen gegen andere Altersheim-Chöre auswachsen werden."

Kurt nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich möchte dich heiraten, Blaine. Ich will all diese Dinge mit meinem Ehemann erleben dürfen."

Blaines Finger zuckten kurz, dann drückten sie fest Kurts Hände. Kurt befreite eine seiner Hände und griff hinter sich nach der kleinen Schachtel, die unter dem Schreibtisch verborgen war, gleich neben dem Champagner. Er hatte geübt, sie mit einer Hand zu öffnen, klappte den Deckel hoch, wie bei einem Sturmfeuerzeug, und hielt sie Blaine hin. Ein einfacher Platinring, aber es bedeutete ihm alles, die Ehre zu haben, ihn an Blaines Finger zu sehen.

Mit rasendem Herzklopfen fragte Kurt: "Willst du mich heiraten?"

Blaine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und seine Augen glänzten feucht. Dann, so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war: "Ich habe das auch gemacht."

Kurt hatte sich mental auf ein 'ja' oder ein 'nein' vorbereitet, weshalb dieser Bruch mit der guten alten Tradition einen Moment des Nachdenkens forderte. "W – was?"

Blaine schüttelte sich, fing an zu grinsen und presste seinen Mund auf Kurts Lippen. Kurt war vollkommen verwirrt, obwohl er den Kuss erwiderte. Er war vielleicht momentan sprachlos, aber er war kein Dummkopf.

"Ich habe das auch gemacht", wiederholte Blaine. "Gefragt. Deshalb hätte ich fast eine Panikattacke bekommen, als ich dachte, du versuchst mir schonend beizubringen, dass deinem Vater etwas passiert ist; ich hatte _gerade erst_ mit ihm gesprochen und war besorgt, dass ich ihn auf dem Gewissen hätte."

Kurts Hände zitterten, aber er schaffte es, eine Hand an Blaines Wange zu legen und den Kopf an Blaines Stirn zu drücken. "Du.... hast bei meinem Vater.... um meine Hand angehalten?"

Blaine nickte und drückte Kurts Hand an seine Wange. "Aber das hier ist besser. Das ist viel besser. Und ja", sagte er und küsste Kurt, der ehrlich gesagt etwas geschockt war von der plötzlichen Wendung der Ereignisse, und Probleme hatte, alles richtig zu verstehen. Aber 'Ja' kam bei ihm an; 'Ja' hatte er verstanden.

"Du willst?", fragte er und zusammen mit dem Adrenalin überspülte ihn eine Welle der Hoffnung und ziemlich viel Vorfreude und er lachte, als Blaine sich hinkniete, um Kurt an sich zu ziehen und sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken.

"Ja, du Dummerchen. _Ja!_ Hast du nicht gehört, wie ich gesagt habe, dass ich deinen Vater angerufen habe?" Blaine hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und seine Hände wanderten auf und ab über Kurts Rücken.

"Oh mein Gott, jemand hat um meine Hand angehalten...", sagte Kurt, immer noch fassungslos, dass das hier gerade geschah.

Blaine packte Kurt an den Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. "Jesus.... was, um alles in der Welt, hat _Bill_ gesagt? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Bill gefragt hast, ob du mich _heiraten_ darfst?"

"Tatsächlich hat er gesagt, dass es allerhöchste Zeit wird", sagte Kurt und die Backen taten ihm schon weh von dem breiten Grinsen, dass so schnell nicht weniger werden würde. Blaine hatte ja gesagt. Er hatte _ja_ gesagt.

Kurt ließ sich zurück auf seine Fersen sinken und hielt Blaines Hand an sein Herz, immer noch benommen, immer noch überwältigt von den Emotionen, weil das gerade wirklich geschehen war, weil er gerade jemanden – Blaine – gebeten hatte, ihn zu heiraten. Und er hatte ja gesagt. Er würde Mr Captain Anderson-Hummel werden. Hummel-Anderson. McApter Humdersonel. Sie hatten den Rest ihres Lebens Zeit, das auszuknobeln; jetzt in diesem Augenblick war es nicht wichtig. Etwas anderes war viel wichtiger.

"Willst du ihn nicht anprobieren?", fragte Kurt. "Ich hatte warten müssen, bis du geschnarcht hast, um –"

"Zum millionsten Mal, ich schnarche nicht!"

Kurt lachte. "Ich musste warten, bis du so schläfrig warst, dass deine Atemzüge mit einem leisen Geräusch verbunden waren, das lauter war als Atmen, aber leiser als ein Düsenflugzeug, um sicherzugehen, dass ich dich nicht aufwecken würde, als ich deinen Finger ausgemessen habe."

Blaine starrte ihn eine Minute lang ungläubig grinsend an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel.

"Lies die Inschrift, sagte Kurt leise und kaute aufgeregt an seinem Daumen.

Blaine hielt den Ring dicht vor sich und las vor: "Ein Ring, sie zu knechten –"

"Das steht nicht darin!", quietschte Kurt und griff nach dem Ring, den Blaine lachend von ihm fern hielt.

"Ich mache nur Spaß! Ich mache mich nur ein bisschen über dich lustig, Kurt."

Er zog ihn mit seinem freien Arm an sich, drückte ihn kurz und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. "Tut mir leid. Keine Witze mehr, versprochen."

Kurt ließ sich wieder zurück auf die Fersen sinken, legte beide Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief. _Warum habe ich mich in solch einen gut aussehenden, verrückten Kindskopf verliebt?_

Blaine bewegte lautlos die Lippen, während er las. Dann wurde er ganz still und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schaute Kurt an und seine Augen glänzten wieder feucht. "Ganz meinerseits."

In eleganter Schrift stand auf der Innenseite von Blaines Ring _"You make one someone so very happy. In Liebe, K."_

Kurt strich mit den Fingern Blaines Wange hinab; auch er lächelte jetzt unter Tränen, von dem Ansturm der Emotionen, die der Abend mit sich brachte. "Ich verspreche dir, mich immer zu bemühen, weißt du?"

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagt Blaine leise und ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und legte den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. "Du bist so.... " Sein Atem stockte einmal, zweimal und Kurt machte sich schon Sorgen, als sein Körper zu zittern begann.

Er streichelte Blaines Haar und fragte: "Nein, pschscht, alles okay? Es ist alles gut."

Blaine löste sich aus seinen Armen. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, aber sein Lächeln war aufrichtig und voller Liebe, als er antwortete: "Schon gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich so..... Ich möchte, dass du meine Familie bist. Du _bist_ meine Familie und ich bin einfach nur – also, ich bin ein bisschen überwältigt, weil es jetzt endlich offiziell wird." Er küsste die Stelle über Kurts Herz und murmelte: "You've made someone happy, too – Du hast auch jemanden glücklich gemacht", während er sich von Kurt den Ring auf den Finger stecken ließ.

Kurts Herz war zum Bersten voll. Der Anblick des Rings – _seines_ Rings auf Blaines Finger – erfüllte ihn regelrecht mit Stolz. Als er aufgewachsen war, hatte er sich so etwas nicht vorstellen können. In seinen blühendsten Fantasien war immer er derjenige gewesen, dem ein Antrag gemacht wurde. Das hier war gut. Es war mehr als nur gut. Es war ziemlich perfekt. Das war Kurt, der seinem Herzen treu blieb und nicht irgendwelchen Regeln folgte, die andere von ihm erwarteten. Kurt hatte sich nie zurückgehalten und war immer seinem Herzen gefolgt und das schien sich in seinem Leben für ihn auszuzahlen.

Er strich Blaine das Haar an den Schläfen zurück und ließ den Blick über sein Gesicht wandern auf der Suche nach dem kleinsten Hinweis, dass Blaine unsicher war, noch nicht bereit dafür. Aber alles was ihm entgegenstrahlte war Liebe. Blaine schloss die Augen, verteilte sanfte Küsse über Kurts Gesicht und murmelte: "Ich kann es kaum erwarten 'Ja, ich will' zu sagen."

Kurt krallte seine Faust in Blaines T-Shirt und ein ersticktes Schluchzen kam aus seiner Kehle. Es würde wirklich geschehen. Er war in eine Welt hineingeboren worden, die ihm niemals erlaubt hätte, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er einen Menschen lieben konnte, wie sehr er sich einem anderen Menschen hingeben konnte. Und jetzt war er in die Arme genau dieses Menschen geschmiegt, der ihm mit seinen Küssen den Atem raubte und sie konnten der Welt ganz offiziell verkünden, dass sie sich liebten.

Und so würde es für immer sein.

Blaine löste sich als erstes aus der Umarmung, kam auf die Füße und zog Kurt mit sich hoch, bevor er ihn wieder in die Arme schloss.

"Du wirst lachen, wenn du den Ring siehst, den ich für dich gekauft habe", flüsterte er in Kurts Ohr und wiegte sie hin und her.

"Du..... hast mir einen Ring gekauft?"

Blaines Antwort war ein Lächeln und er rieb seine Nase an Kurts Hals in einer Weise, von der er wusste, dass sie eine Gänsehaut über Kurts Rücken hinabschicken würde.

"Ich habe ihn auch gravieren lassen. Ich schwöre, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du etwas derartiges geplant hattest. Seelenverwandte, hm?"

Kurt lachte hilflos und überwältigt. Glücklich, vollkommen und restlos glücklich, aber..... nun ja. Es war nicht alltäglich für Kurt Hummel, herauszufinden, dass er die Chance verpasst hatte, einen Heiratsantrag zu bekommen.

"Aber du wirst warten müssen, bis wir nachhause kommen, bevor du lesen kannst, was darin steht."

Kurt ließ seine Wange auf Blaines Schulter ruhen und fuhr mit den Fingern über die ausgewaschenen Buchstaben auf Blaines T-Shirt. "Ist es gut? Was in deinem drin steht? Ich meine, ist es nicht zu kitschig?"

Blaine hielt still und rieb sanft seine Wange an Kurts Schläfe, dann nahm er die leichte Wiegebewegung wieder auf. "Eine Erinnerung an die romantischste Geste, die mir in meinem ganzen Leben zuteil geworden ist? Das meine ich natürlich ganz im Ernst", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Kurt kicherte leise vor sich hin.

Blaines Stimme wurde ganz leise und seine Finger malten kleine Kreise auf Kurts Rücken. "Das ist unser Lied. Hey, willst du das nicht zu unserem Beziehungsmotto machen?"

Kurt konnte Blaines Lächeln an seiner Haut spüren und fühlte sich warm und sicher. "Ja, will ich – ja, ich will", antwortete er und seine Hand packte Blaines T-Shirt ein wenig fester beim Klang dieser Worte in Vorfreude darauf, sie vor all ihren Lieben zu Blaine zu sagen.

Sie wiegten sich noch eine ganze Weile gegenseitig in den Armen.

_Betrachte dich als getauft, Wache 114._

Kurt hob den Kopf und sagte: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Und es war irgendwie witzig, wie sehr Blaine einer dieser kleinen Bräutigamfiguren glich, die man auf die Hochzeitstorte stellt. _Er wird so großartig aussehen in seiner Ausgehuniform. Ich frage mich, was er von einem Kilt hält...._

 

_**~***~** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist es nicht ein wunderbarer Zufall, dass dieses Kapitel an der Reihe ist, genau EINEN Tag, nachdem Deutschlands Politiker sich (endlich) auf eine 'Ehe für alle' einigen konnten ?!? <3 <3 <3 Happy Pride !


	16. A Love I Can Be Sure Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Dieser 3. Oneshot erzählt die Geschichte dort weiter, wo "....und hallo Feuerwache 114" aufhört. Es geht in erster Linie um die Einweihung der neuen Dusche dort. :-)
> 
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus Carole Kings "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?", weil es ein wunderschönes Lied ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mich zwar erst seit Kapitel 11 dieser Geschichte begleitet, aber die ich schon jetzt nicht mehr missen möchte. Danke du Liebe, ohne dich wäre diese Übersetzung lange nicht so gut geworden. <3 <3 <3

Übersetzung von  [A Love I Can Be Sure Of ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/425576)  von  [Stoney](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney) 

 

 

 

 

**Kapitel 16   A Love I Can Be Sure Of**

 

 

 

 

Sie beschlossen, an diesem Abend noch niemanden anzurufen, um ihre Verlobung als etwas Wertvolles und Privates nur zwischen ihnen beiden zu bewahren, wenn auch nur für ein paar weitere Stunden.

Kurt konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen; Blaine hielt inne und wurde ganz still, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und Kurt mit einem "Komm her" an sich zog und träge küsste. Dann gingen sie wieder über zu albernem Geplänkel, bei dem sie glückliche Blicke austauschten. Kurt war sowieso zu nichts Anspruchsvollerem mehr in der Lage. Er hatte das Gefühl, als stünde jeder Nerv seines Körpers unter Strom, als würde er in die Stratosphäre aufsteigen, wenn er nicht den am nächsten verfügbaren Teil von Blaines Körper berührte oder streichelte – als würde er alles aus einer Art außerkörperlicher Erfahrung heraus betrachten.

Ein Jahr, acht Monate und vierzehn Tage, seit Rachel Berry fast ihre winzige Küche abgefackelt hatte und Kurts Zukunft in seine Wohnung gestiefelt war. Ein Jahr, sechs Monate und neun Tage, seit er "Ich liebe dich" zu dem Mann gesagt hatte, der ihm jetzt gegenüber saß – ein breites, strahlendes Grinsen im Gesicht; fröhliche Lachfältchen um die Augen; die dunklen Haare ein bisschen unordentlich, weil Kurt sie verwuschelt hatte, während er all seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte, ihn zu fragen, ihn endlich zu _fragen;_ kräftige Oberschenkelmuskeln, auch durch den scheußlichen Polyesterstoff der Uniformhose noch erkennbar; große, raue Hände, die wild gestikulierten über.... also Kurt wusste es nicht (er war zu sehr abgelenkt von diesem Mann ihm gegenüber; dass seine Ohren ihre Arbeit eingestellt hatten, war verzeihlich, solange seine Augen weiterhin funktionierten), aber hin und wieder fiel ihm ein tränenglitzerndes Blinzeln ins Auge und sein Herz schlug schneller, seine Brust krampfte sich zusammen und er fühlte sich leicht benommen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Blaine Anderson zu seinem Heiratsantrag 'Ja' gesagt hatte.

Kurt war dankbar für die eng sitzende Kleidung, die er für diesen Tag gewählt hatte, denn sie schien ihn zusammen zu halten. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er ansonsten jeden Moment vor Glück platzen würde. Obwohl..... sie behinderte seine Atmung. Wobei das vielleicht eher eine Folge seiner Aufregung war, wenn er recht darüber nachdachte.

Irgendwann ließ Blaine den Champagnerkorken knallen. Sie versuchten, beim ersten Schluck ihre Arme ineinander zu haken, weil Kurt darauf bestand, dass es Tradition sei, aber sie mussten feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, wenn beide Parteien wohl geformte Oberarme hatten und sich auf dem Boden sitzend über ein zwischen ihnen ausgebreitetes Mini-Picknick hinweg lehnen mussten. Kurt richtete sich auf, um sich neben Blaine zu knien, leerte das erste Glas in einem Zug, lehnte sich vor, mit einem fast schon überwältigenden Bedürfnis, seinen Verlobten – _Verlobten!_ – zu küssen und hob den Handrücken an seinen Mund, um eventuell verbliebene Champagnerreste wegzuwischen.

Blaine zog seine Hand weg, um ihn daran zu hindern. "Lass mich", sagte er und lehnte sich mit dunklen, hungrig blickenden Augen vor.

Zuerst drückte Blaine nur seinen halb geöffneten Mund auf Kurts Lippen, aber Kurt – der seine Hände einfach nicht bei sich behalten konnte – fasste Blaine am Arm und zog ihn nah an sich heran. Blaine gab einen verzweifelten Ton von sich, der unmittelbar an Kurts Wirbelsäule entlang vibrierte und elektrischen Strom durch seinen gesamten Körper schickte. Blaine fuhr mit der Zunge an Kurts Zähnen entlang, bevor er tiefer eintauchte und der Geschmack des Champagners in Kurts Mund schnell ersetzt wurde durch das vertraute und berauschende Aroma, das zu Blaine gehörte.

Sie blieben ganz kurz genau so, mit aufgerichtetem Oberkörper und aneinander gepressten Knien, bis Kurt sich als erster aus dem Kuss löste und seine Hand in Blaines Haaren vergrub, während seine Lippen sanft Blaines Augenlider und Wimpern streiften.

"Ich liebe dich, weißt du?"

Blaines Hand zuckte kurz an Kurts Rücken. "Ich weiß", sagte er. Er ließ seine Stirn auf Kurts Schulter ruhen und hielt die Arme fest um seine Taille geschlungen. "Jedes Mal, wenn du es sagst, fühlt es sich an wie beim allerersten Mal."

Kurt biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, das breite Grinsen, das immer wieder auf seinem Gesicht erschien, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte in seinem Leben bereits einige unglaublich glückliche Momente mit anderen Menschen erlebt – speziell mit dem Mann in seinen Armen – aber keiner war vergleichbar mit dem Glück, das jede Faser seines Körpers durchdrungen hatte, als er wusste, dass sie Mr und Mr Sie-Würden-Es-Noch-Entscheiden werden würden. Legal. Emotional. Ein für alle mal.

"Oh mein Gott, Blaine. Du kannst so etwas nicht einfach so _sagen._ Besonders nicht, solange ich nicht etwas gleichermaßen Romantisches parat habe, um mich zu revanchieren."

Blaine lachte leise und rieb seine Nase sanft an Kurts langem Hals entlang. Er flüsterte in sein Ohr (und Kurts Knie drohten erneut zu versagen) "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass nichts den Satz 'Willst du mich heiraten' auf der Romantik-Skala übertreffen kann."

Kurt spannte die Arme an und seufzte tief. Wie konnte das nur sein Leben sein? Ernsthaft? Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch Blaines Locken und flüsterte zurück: "Ich bin ziemlich sicher, ein 'Ja' übertrifft alles."

Mit stockendem Atem und geschlossenen Augen umrahmte Blaine Kurts Gesicht mit seinen Händen und legte den Kopf an seine Stirn. "Kurt, ich fühle mich wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Ich.... Gott, ich bin so stolz darauf, dein Ehemann zu werden." Er streichelte mit den Daumen lächelnd über Kurts Wangenknochen.

"Sag das bitte noch mal." Kurt konnte kaum atmen.

Blaine öffnete die Augen und nichts als ehrliche Liebe leuchtete daraus hervor. "Ich werde dein Ehemann sein, Kurt."

Kurt atmete heftig aus, halb lachend, halb ungläubig staunend. "Wenn sich das alles jetzt als eine Art Traum herausstellt, wie in dieser Folge von 'Phineas und Ferb', und ich wieder daheim in Lima aufwache, als pausbäckiger Sechzehnjähriger, der sich sehnt nach –"

"Pschscht!" Blaine beendete seine Hysterie mit einem flammenden Kuss, die Hände in Kurts Haaren vergraben und leicht daran zupfend.

"Okay", erwiderte Kurt, der es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Hände wieder unter Blaines Uniform-T-Shirt zu schieben und sich von der Wärme seiner Haut versichern ließ, dass das hier die Realität war – wer träumte schon von Brusthaaren? Nun gut – damals, als er sich gerade erst geoutet hatte, hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, wenn er nach dem Sport in der Dusche dem nackten Football Team gegenüber gestanden hatte, wo der Anblick von dunklem, krausem Haar genügt hatte, ihn hektisch nach seiner Tasche greifen zu lassen, um die Vorderseite seiner Hose damit zu verdecken. Aber Kurts derzeitige Träume drehten sich eher um Alexander McQueen und Schlüssel zu Warenlagern und – _oh, das ist Blaines Zunge, also ja, vielleicht passiert das ja doch alles wirklich._

Blaine beendete den Kuss, in dem er Kurts Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne saugte und leise zu brummen begann.

_Zweifellos Realität._

Kurt lächelte an Blaines Lippen und ließ beide Hände über seine Seiten nach oben wandern, mit gerade genug Druck, damit es nicht kitzelte. Er seufzte in Blaines Mund und presste die Finger in seine harten Rückenmuskeln, während Blaine beide Hände in Kurts dichtem Haar versenkte, um seinen Kopf sanft dorthin zu dirigieren, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Und jetzt gerade wollte er ihn vor allem aus dem Weg haben, um mit Zähnen und Zunge Kurts Hals bearbeiten zu können. Und Kurt kam das gerade recht. Er zog sogar seine Hände unter Blaines Shirt hervor, um die obersten Knöpfe seines eng anliegenden Hemdes zu öffnen.

"Besser?"

"Viel besser", antwortete Blaine und zog Kurts Hemdkragen zur Seite, um die zarte Haut erreichen zu können, die kurz vorher noch verdeckt gewesen war.

Kurt seufzte hilflos, grub die Finger in Blaines drahtiges Brusthaar und strich mit den Daumen über seine Nippel, während Blaine ihn mit dem, was er da mit seinen Zähnen machte, an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte. Eine bestimmte Berührung mit Kurts Daumen war offenbar zu viel für Blaine – sie hatten im Laufe der Zeit festgestellt, dass Blaine an seiner Brust empfindlicher war als Kurt – und er zuckte in Kurts Armen zusammen, kickte den Fuß leicht nach hinten und stieß sein fast leeres Champagnerglas um.

"Ups", murmelte Blaine und versuchte, das Glas aufzurichten, eine Serviette zu fassen, um die verschüttete Flüssigkeit aufzusaugen, und gleichzeitig, Kurt nicht loszulassen.

Kurt schüttelte lachend den Kopf und löste sich von ihm, um sich um das kleine Malheur zu kümmern. Die Unterbrechung kam ihm gerade recht, denn die Knie fingen ihm an weh zu tun, vom knien auf dem harten Holzboden, deshalb setzte er sich mit dem Rücken an Blaines neuen (und blöden) Schreibtisch.

Auch Blaine ließ sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und einer triefenden Papierserviette in der Hand auf die Fersen zurücksinken. Kurt hielt ihm den Plastikdeckel eines der Essensbehälter hin, um den Müll entgegenzunehmen und schob ihn zur Seite, aus dem Weg. Blaine rutschte herüber, um sich an Kurts linke Seite zu setzen und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Sie verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander und Kurt legte die Wange auf Blaines Haupt und fühlte sich friedvoll und glücklich. Er war glücklich, dass sie einfach nur beisammen sein konnten – am selben Ort, ohne das Bedürfnis, ihn mit sinnlosem Geplapper zu füllen, denn er war bereits angefüllt mit Glück und gegenseitiger Liebe.

Nach einer Weile bedeckte Blaine ihre beiden verschränkten Hände mit seiner Linken und Kurt stockte erneut der Atem beim Anblick des Rings an Blaines Finger. Blaine hatte schöne Hände – groß und kräftig, mit hervortretenden Sehnen und Venen, lange Finger, mit sauberen, gerade geschnittenen Nägeln. (Kurt liebte es, wenn Blaine ihn seine Finger maniküren ließ.) Der Platinring an seinem Ringfinger rundete das Bild in gewisser Weise ab und ließ seine Hand – nun ja – gut gekleidet erscheinen.

_Die Schönheit eines perfekten Accessoires._

Kurt strich gedankenverloren über Blaines Hand, drehte den Ring an seinem Finger und sprudelte geradezu über vor Aufregung und Vorfreude auf das, was ihnen noch bevorstand. Blaines Körper strahlte Wärme aus und Kurt realisierte mit einem Mal, dass sie, mit der ganzen Arbeit, die der Umzug und Kurts neuestes Projekt (ein neues Musical, das ihm quasi auf den Leib geschrieben worden war) mit sich gebracht hatten, nun schon seit mindestens..... oh Gott, einer Woche? Vielleicht sogar länger?..... nicht mehr intim gewesen waren. Küsse und 'ich liebe dich' waren etwas Wunderbares, aber es war nicht dasselbe.

Weshalb er diesen Abend schließlich geplant und vorausschauend gewisse Artikel in die Sporttasche geschmuggelt hatte, die Blaine (völlig nichtsahnend) hierher gebracht hatte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass sie den gesamten Abend für sich alleine hatten, breitete sich ein verruchtes Grinsen auf Kurts Gesicht aus. Wahrscheinlich war Blaine heute Abend deshalb so.... aufmerksam und anhänglich. Nun ja, eigentlich war Blaine _immer_ ein bisschen 'handgreiflich' etwas, das Kurt schon früh in ihrer Beziehung heraus gefunden hatte, womit er aber überhaupt kein Problem hatte.

"Also was ist in der Tasche?", fragte Blaine und strich mit der Hand über Kurts Arm nach oben, bevor er eine warme Spur seinen Hals hinab küsste. Seine leichten Stoppeln kitzelten Kurts Halsbeuge.

"Du hast nicht nachgesehen?", fragte Kurt ungläubig. Er konnte es kaum fassen. _Wer transportiert einfach so für jemand anderen eine Tasche mit wer-weiß-was drin? Ist es nicht genau das, was sie einem immer predigen, das man an Flughäfen auf gar keinen Fall tun soll?_   "Wirklich nicht?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er etwas ärgerlich klang; Blaine hatte gerade seine sexy Gedanken an dessen Hände unterbrochen und jetzt machte er sich Sorgen um Blaines potentielle Inhaftierung wegen Beihilfe zu terroristischen Taten.

"Natürlich nicht. Außerdem – ", murmelte Blaine an Kurts Halsgrübchen und sandte weitere Schauer der Vorfreude seinen Rücken hinab, was Kurts Plänen für den Abend sehr viel mehr entgegen kam. "Außerdem wusste ich, dass du es mir schlussendlich zeigen würdest. Du weißt, dass ich ein bisschen masochistisch veranlagt bin", kicherte er.

 _Das_ beschwor wiederum ein sehr lebendiges Bild in Kurts Gedanken herauf, in Bezug auf einen besonders energiegeladenen Abend, den sie vergangenen Monat miteinander verbracht hatten, der damit begonnen hatte, dass Blaine Kurt in einem [Feuerwehr-Tragegriff](http://www.tpub.com/seabee/12003_files/image566.jpg)  in ihr Schlafzimmer verschleppt hatte – "Aber ist nicht jeder Tragegriff, den _DU_ ausführst, ein Feuerwehr-Tragegriff?" hatte er gefragt, woraufhin ihm Blaine spielerisch in den Hintern gebissen und danach atemlos darum gebeten hatte, ob nicht vielleicht Kurt auch _ihn_ beißen könnte – und er entschied, dass es jetzt reichte. Hier waren immer noch viel zu viele Kleidungsstücke im Weg und viel zu wenig aktiver Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen beiden und wenn Kurt nicht verdammt noch mal genau jetzt Blaine in seine Hände kriegte, dann würde es verdammt ungemütlich werden.

"Okay. Das reicht jetzt", sagte er und schob Blaine von sich weg. "Ich brauche dich, quasi gestern schon."

Blaine stützte sich rückwärts mit den Händen ab und sah zu, wie Kurt aufstand – mit einem ziemlich gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck (und einer ziemlich eindrucksvollen Ausbeulung in der Hose, wie Kurt stolz feststellte) "Warum schubst du mich dann weg?"

Kurt verdrehte die Augen und hielt Blaine die Hand hin, um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. "Ich habe nicht – mein Überschwang tut mir leid. Schau her. Das ist mein Plan." Er zog ihn eng an sich heran und schob seine Hände über Blaines kräftigen Rücken nach oben, bis er sie in seinen weichen, dunklen Haaren vergraben konnte. Sein Tonfall wurde leise und etwas heiser, als er voller Begehren an Blaines Lippen sagte. "Ich werde dich jetzt ausziehen, unter die Dusche schubsen, wie verrückt küssen und dann testen, ob die NASA recht hatte, dieses Gleitmittel auf Silikonbasis bei ihren Satelliten zu verwenden, weil es so...... lange anhält."

Blaine schluckte – hörbar und sichtbar und erwiderte zaghaft: "Okay."

"Also rein da mit dir, dreh das Wasser an und ich komme gleich nach", sagte Kurt und trat hinterhältig grinsend einen Schritt zurück.

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Und schon geht diese dominante Eheman-Masche los."

Kurt legte die Hand flach auf seine Brust und säuselte verzückt: "Aaaah. Ehemänner! Blaine"

Blaine lachte, packte den Türsturz und schwang sich vor und zurück und _Gott,_ wie breit das seinen Brustkorb wirken ließ, und dann waren da seine Arme und die Muskeln waren so schön definiert und sein Shirt rutschte vorne etwas nach oben und alles, woran Kurt denken konnte war –

"Sex. Genau. Okay." Er durchwühlte schnell die Sporttasche und holte die Tube mit dem Gleitgel heraus – wieder einmal war er dankbar, dass es Online-Shopping gab.

Kurt trat ins Bad und stellte die Tasche auf den Boden, als Blaine die Dusche aufdrehte (ein Regenduschkopf den Kurt früher am Tag installiert hatte; er freute sich, dass er funktionierte) und begann, seine schweren Stiefel von den Füßen zu streifen. Kurts Plan war es gewesen, Blaine selbst auszuziehen, aber da langte Blaine schon über seinen Kopf nach hinten, fasste den Halsausschnitt seines FDNY-T-Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf, so dass sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannten. Das war so typisch Mann, das so zu machen – und _oh,_ das war genau nach seinem Geschmack, stellte Kurt fest und knöpfte sein eigenes Hemd in Rekordzeit auf.

Blaine warf sein Shirt in die Ecke, wo schon seine Stiefel und sein Gürtel lagen und streckte die Hände aus, um Kurt mit seinen Sachen zu helfen. Entgegen der allgemeinen Überzeugung gab es Zeiten, in denen Kurt E. Hummel sich nicht das Geringste um seine Kleider scherte. Das war eine dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten. (Außerdem trug er heute bewusst Kleidung, die – obwohl sie ihm immer noch tadellos stand – nicht mehr dem neuesten Trend entsprach oder allzu kostspielig war. Denn Kurt war ein Planer.)

Während er sich noch die Hose von den Füßen strampelte, hatte Kurt bereits seinen Mund auf Blaines Hals und als Blaine ihn in die warme, dunstige Dusche zog, wanderten seine Hände sanft über Kurts nackten Oberkörper und kamen an seinen Hüften zur Ruhe. Er wurde direkt unter den Regenguss aus warmem – fast zu heißem – Wasser geschwenkt, um dann fest an Blaines Körper gepresst zu werden, der sich mit dem Rücken an die noch kalten Fliesen gelehnt hatte. (Blaine war wirklich ein überaus fürsorglicher Mann. Es war einer der vielen Gründe, warum Kurt so glücklich war, ihn in seinem Leben zu haben.)

"Mmh, ich liebe dich", seufzte Kurt lächelnd. Er drehte sich weg, um aus der Dusche heraus nach dem Gel in seiner Jeanstasche zu greifen ( _wehe, wenn es dem Hype nicht gerecht wird)_ und stellte es in die kleine eingebaute Nische, die als Ablage für Seife und Shampoo diente.

Ihn fröstelte und sofort war er wieder umgeben von einem nassen, schlüpfrigen, dampfend heißen Feuerwehrmann. Er schob seine Finger in Blaines Locken und wusste, dass diese Berührung ihm ein Stöhnen entlocken würde – für Kurt die perfekte Gelegenheit, seine Zunge in Blaines Mund gleiten zu lassen, um ihn gründlich zu küssen. Er wurde belohnt mit leisen wimmernden Tönen, die Blaine nicht unterdrücken konnte, und große raue Hände packten fest Kurts Hinterteil, nur um es Augenblicke später besänftigend zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.

Blaine war sehr anhänglich; in den fast zwei Jahren, die sie jetzt zusammen waren, hatte Kurt gelernt, dass Blaine ein kaum zu stillendes Bedürfnis hatte – das Bedürfnis zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, berührt zu werden, akzeptiert zu werden. Kurt konnte es verstehen; aufgewachsen in einer Umgebung, in der die bloße Vorstellung, er könne einen anderen Mann berühren – Herrgott, womöglich sogar Händchen halten – für die allgemeine Bevölkerung von Lima, Ohio, so abstoßend gewesen war, war es geradezu berauschend, endlich die Möglichkeit zu haben, zu berühren, zu küssen, jemanden zu halten und zu liebkosen, der sich nicht voller Abscheu abwandte.

Diese Freiheit, zu berühren und zu wissen, dass es nicht nur erwünscht, sondern sogar ein grundlegendes Bedürfnis war.... Wie könnte Kurt es Blaine verweigern? Er war immer noch nervös, wenn es darum ging, in der Öffentlichkeit liebevolle Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen (Blaine andererseits konnte sich selten zurückhalten. Was seine Gefühle und seine Zuneigung für Kurt betraf, hatte er keinen Filter, etwas wofür Kurt dem Universum an jedem einzelnen Tag dankbar war), aber wenn sie miteinander alleine waren? Blaine füllte eine Leere in seiner Seele, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, das sie existierte.

Kurt hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, zu akzeptieren, dass Blaine _ihn_ begehrte, dass Kurt genau der Mensch war, nach dem Blaine geradezu gehungert hatte. Blaine schaute ihn an und sah einen Mann, den er berühren, spüren, küssen, vögeln und lieben wollte.

Kurt war nicht sicher, ob er darüber je hinweg kommen würde.

Als Resultat all der demonstrativen Liebesbeweise, mit denen er während der vergangenen fast zwei Jahre überschüttet worden war, ließ Kurt bereitwillig zu, dass Blaine ihm seine Zuneigung nach Belieben demonstrierte. In der Regel bedeutete das, dass er Kurts Körper überall lecken und saugen wollte, bis Kurt fast zum Höhepunkt kam und Kurt war nur allzu bereit, ihn machen zu lassen. Aber zuerst gab es noch etwas anderes zu tun.

"Du hast den ganzen Tag Kisten gepackt –" Kurt fuhr mit der Zungenspitze seitlich an Blaines Hals entlang, saugte sein Ohrläppchen in den Mund und gab es mit einem Schnurren wieder frei. " – und geschleppt. Hier." Er griff hinter ihm vorbei in die Nische an der Wand, wo er bereits ein frisch ausgepacktes Stück Seife bereit gelegt hatte. Er schäumte seine Hände ein und lächelte, als Blaine von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen begann und sich rückwärts gegen die Fliesen sinken ließ, vollkommen damit einverstanden, sich Kurt zu überlassen, was immer der auch im Sinn hatte.

Kurt hatte nicht viel im Sinn, außer Bildern und Bedürfnissen, weshalb er sich selbst daran erinnern musste, sich Zeit zu lassen, was ihn dann wiederum daran erinnerte, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten. Während er eine wohlgeformte Schulter und den dazugehörigen Arm einseifte, um an Blaines linker Hand zu enden, überkam ihn ein besitzergreifendes Gefühl. Er hob Blaines Hand an seinen Mund, küsste das glänzende bisschen Metall und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.

Als er wieder hoch schaute, starrte Blaine ihn mit so viel Begierde in seinen Augen an, dass Kurt der Atem stockte und genau in dem Augenblick kam Blaine ihm entgegen, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er drehte sie so, dass Kurt jetzt gegen die Fliesen gepresst wurde, die Arme nach oben und von Blaines Händen festgehalten. Es war nicht so, dass Blaine ihn in solchen Momenten überwältigte, es war eher so, dass Kurt jedesmal von der Wucht seiner Begierde und seinem Verlangen nach Kurts Liebe so überrascht wurde, dass er sich erst mal für einen Moment geschlagen gab.

Blaines Kuss ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Er drehte den Kopf weg von dem Wasser, dass von Blaines Körper hochspritzte, während er heiße Küsse und knabbernde Zähne über Hals und Brust nach unten wandern spürte. Kurt bemerkte nur am Rande, dass auch Blaine sich die Hände einseifte, denn er fühlte sich vom Wasserdampf und der Wärme seiner lusterfüllten Gedanken ein wenig benommen. Blaine schien sich an Kurts anschmiegsamem Körper zu ergötzen, während er mit schlüpfrigen, seifigen Händen langsam über seine Brust, seine Arme, seinen Bauch und sogar noch tiefer strich um seinen Ständer zu reizen.

Kurt zog Blaine noch näher an sich heran und ihre Küsse wurden zu einer Mischung aus Keuchen und Zähnen, anstelle von technischer Raffinesse. Blaines Hände wanderten über Kurts gesamten Körper und schenkten seiner Rückseite ganz besondere Beachtung, bevor er sie in einem langsamen Tanz wieder zurück unter den Wasserstrahl dirigierte, um die Seife abzuspülen. Kurt trat wieder nach hinten an die Fliesenwand und versuchte, Blaine mitzuziehen, damit sie beide nicht ertranken, aber Blaine kam nicht näher. Nach einem Augenblick der Verwirrung, bemerkte Kurt, dass Blaine auf die Knie sank, und an Kurts Körper hinab küsste.

_Oder das. Das ist sehr gu–ut– –_

Alle rationalen Gedanken setzten aus, als Blaine ihn mit dem Gesicht zur Wand drehte und sanft in die runde Wölbung seiner Hinterbacke biss, während er mit einer Hand die Innenseite seines Oberschenkel hoch strich – mit gerade genug Druck, dass Kurt die Füße etwas weiter auseinander stellte.

Kurt krallte die Finger gegen die Fliesen, als er Blaines Mund auf sich spürte und dann noch einmal, als Blaines Daumen sanft dem Weg seiner Zunge folgte.

"Du musst nicht...." Kurt wollte gerade in seine obligatorische "nicht, wenn du nicht willst"-Rede abdriften, als Blaine die Zunge ganz flach machte und ein paar Mal fest darüber leckte. Die feinen Stoppeln an seinem Kinn kitzelten die Innenseiten von Kurts Oberschenkeln auf höchst erregende Art und Weise. Kurt ließ den Kopf hängen und stöhnte auf, als Blaine jedem Zungenschlag langsam und stetig einen Finger folgen ließ. Er ließ sich Zeit für jede Berührung.

Blaine knetete Kurts Hintern mit beiden Händen und strich mit den Daumen gerade so über den faltigen Muskelring, während seine Zunge abwechselte zwischen flachen, rauen Zügen und zartem Flattern, bis Kurt glaubte, verrückt zu werden von der Vorfreude, Blaine endlich in sich zu spüren. Und Blaine _wusste,_ dass es Kurt verrückt machte, aber andererseits schien es ihm zu gefallen, wenn Kurt vor Verlangen fast verrückt wurde. Diesem Zustand näherten sie sich gerade mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und zwar in erster Linie, weil Blaine angefangen hatte, mit seiner Zunge gerade so weit einzudringen, um Kurt zu zeigen, was gleich kommen würde.

 _Ich, in ungefähr 10 Sekunden...._ "Blaine", konnte er gerade noch keuchen, als er spürte wie ihn ein besonders energischer Stoß fast von den Füßen hob und Jesus _Maria._ Er liebte Blaines Begeisterung für Oralsex.

Blaine ließ sich auf die Fersen zurücksinken und streichelte mit beiden Händen über Kurts Schenkel. "Was wolltest du gerade sagen?"

"N – nichts", hauchte Kurt. "Warte. Da ist was." Er griff nach der Tube, die er für genau diese Gelegenheit mitgebracht hatte, und ließ sie Blaine ohne Umschweife vor die Knie fallen, bevor er sich mit den Unterarmen an der Wand abstützte, seine Stirn dagegen lehnte und grinste, während er sich noch etwas breitbeiniger hinstellte. Manchmal war es besser, direkt zu sein. Kurt hatte das Gefühl, als würde seine Haut vibrieren; er war nur allzu bereit dafür, Blaine in sich aufzunehmen.

"Ist das das berühmte Weltraum-Gel?", fragte Blaine, klappte den Deckel hoch und drückte etwas davon auf seine Finger.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie _wirklich_ Sex-Gel für die Satelliten benutzen, Blaine. Oh Gott, vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum die Republikaner die Finanzierung der NASA eingestellt haben?"

Kurt hörte ein Klappern und lugte unter seinem Arm hindurch. Blaine saß auf seinen Fersen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

"Kurt?"

Kurts Gesicht war rot – nicht nur vom Dampf und der Hitze. "Ja?"

"Du bist immer noch mein absoluter Lieblingsmensch. Und jetzt", Blaine kam wieder näher und wanderte mit den Fingern zwischen Kurts Beine, um ihn zu reizen. "Darf ich dich bitte vögeln?"

"Oh, aber gewiss doch", seufzte Kurt, und ein leichter Schwindel begleitete seine Antwort. Es war berauschend, dass er sich so geborgen bei jemandem fühlen konnte. Nackt sein und dabei lachen? Das war Liebe. So sehr er auch die feurige Leidenschaft liebte, die noch vor wenigen Minuten Blaines Blick dominiert hatte – diesen Blick, wenn Blaine fast überrascht schien, dass jemand _ihn_ liebte, gemildert durch die Freude, dass es Kurt war..... liebte Kurt am meisten.

Aber der Blick, der diesem folgte – mit halb geschlossenen Lidern und wieder voller Leidenschaft – war auch gut. Wirklich gut. Blaine kam mit einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung auf die Beine und schmiegte sich an Kurts Rücken, um seine Schulter küssen und beknabbern zu können und er erlaubte Kurt einen wunderbaren Blick auf seine langen Wimpern, benetzt mit Wassertröpfchen und Fächern gleich auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet. Kurt stockte der Atem und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Für den Rest seines Lebens. Er würde mit diesem Mann für den Rest seines Lebens zusammen sein. Kurt musste einen kläglichen Ton von sich gegeben haben, denn Blaine sah ihn fast schon besorgt an, bevor Kurt die Hand hob, um sein Gesicht zu umfassen. Er musste ihn jetzt einfach küssen, brauchte genau jetzt in diesem Augenblick einen Beweis dafür, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Manchmal schien es immer noch zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Blaine hauchte Kurts Namen in seinen Mund, während seine Hand zurück zwischen seine Schenkel glitt, wo er ihn rieb und streichelte, bis Kurt ihm praktisch in die Unterlippe biss. Das Gefühl, als Blaine endlich einen wunderbar schlüpfrigen Finger in ihn hinein schob, war solch eine willkommene Erleichterung, nach dem langen Vorspiel, dass Kurt seine Wange und Schultern gegen die Fliesen pressen musste, weil er einen kühlen Gegensatz zu der Hitze von Blaines Hand brauchte, die in ihn hineinstieß. Wieder schmiegte sich Blaine an seinen Rücken, drückte die Wange an Kurts Hals und flüsterte immer und immer wieder seinen Namen, während er einen weiteren Finger in ihn hineinschob.

"Heilige Schei – Kurt, das ist so glatt", keuchte Blaine und drückte die Zähne für einen zarten Biss in Kurts Schulter.

"Oh mein Gott, ich weiß", sagte Kurt mit einem Keuchen. Über dem Geräusch des Wassers, das über ihre Körper plätscherte, war seine Stimme kaum zu hören; alles in ihm konzentrierte sich auf die Hitze und die Berührung von Blaines sorgfältigen Aktivitäten.

"Bitte sag mir, dass zwei Finger genug sind, bitte", wimmerte Blaine geradezu, während er die Hand verdrehte, mit einer langsamen Bewegung zurückzog, nur um mit einer Drehung wieder nach vorn zu stoßen. Seine langen Finger trafen kaum auf Widerstand, dank Kurts besonderem Erwerb aus dem fabelhaften Online-Shop, der neutrale Pakete auslieferte.

"Ja, bitte. Lass mich nur – " Irgendwie fand Kurt die Kraft, sich von der Wand abzustoßen, sich zu bücken und die Tube vom Boden der Dusche aufzuheben. Seine Finger gehorchten ihm im Augenblick nicht richtig, weshalb er den Deckel mit den Zähnen öffnete, um sich einen dicken Strang Gel auf die Handfläche zu drücken, bevor er die Tube wieder zurück in die Wandnische stellte.

Er legte die Stirn an Blaines Hals und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und sich zu fassen, während er Blaine erfasste und seinen harten Schaft mit einem geübten Handgriff mit Gel bedeckte. Selbstgefälligkeit und Stolz regten sich in ihm, als Blaine bei dem Kontakt erstickt aufstöhnte. Er liebte es, wenn Blaines Augenlider flatterten, weil er genau wusste, wie und wo er Blaine berühren musste, um auch ihm weiche Knie zu bescheren.

Blaine drehte Kurt wieder herum, legte seine Hände auf die Kante der Wandnische, die sich tatsächlich leicht nach oben wölbte, damit ihr Inhalt nicht heraus fiel, stellte sich hinter ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Halt dich fest", während er ihn mit einer Hand für sich offen hielt und sich mit der anderen in Position brachte.

"Jesus..... " stöhnte Kurt, als er spürte wie Blaines Ständer durch seine Poritze nach unten glitt. Blaine drang nur mit der Spitze ein, gerade genug, um die Hände auf Kurts Hüften legen zu können, bevor er langsam in ihn eindrang. Sie stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf, als die schmerzhafte Reibung ausblieb, stattdessen war da nur ein heißes, geschmeidiges Gefühl, das Kurt schnell und restlos ausfüllte.

Blaine schirmte den größten Teil des prasselnden Wasserstrahls mit seinem Körper ab. Als er vollkommen eingedrungen war, legte er die Stirn zwischen Kurts Schulterblätter und sandte seinen warmen Atem an dessen Wirbelsäule entlang. "Wir benutzen niemals mehr irgendetwas anderes", sagte er mit leise gurrender Stimme, die Kurt eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. So gut.... _oh Gott_ , es war geschmeidig aber nicht zu glitschig. Da war immer noch diese angenehme Reibung, die Kurt daran erinnerte, dass Blaine nicht gerade mickrig ausgestattet war, aber ohne das anfängliche Brennen, das manchmal einfach vorkam.

Kurt ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und überließ sich ganz dem wunderbaren Druck von Blaine, der sich zurückzog, nur um von Neuem nach vorn zu stoßen, eintauchte, sich wand, um sicher zu gehen, dass Kurt es in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren konnte. Blaine nahm seine Hände von Kurts Hüften, legte sie auf seine Brust und hielt ihn an den Schultern, während er seine langsamen, gleichmäßigen Stöße wieder aufnahm. Kurt ließ die rutschige Kante der prächtigen Seifenschale los, legte seine linke Hand um Blaines Unterarm, wölbte den Rücken und versuchte, nicht auszurutschen. Seine Beine gaben langsam nach.

"Ich halte dich", sagte Blaine, der Kurt weiterhin an den Schultern festhielt und seine Nase an seinem Nacken rieb, ohne aus dem Takt zu kommen. Kurt erlaubte sich, sich vollkommen zu entspannen, denn er wusste, dass er Blaine vertrauen konnte und oh – genau _dort_ war diese eine Stelle, die sich so fantastisch anfühlte und er musste wohl gekeucht oder sonst einen Laut von sich gegeben haben, denn Blaines Stimme raunte an seinem Ohr: "Ja?" und er fuhr fort, genau diese perfekte Stelle zu treffen, die Kurts Knie wirklich zu Pudding werden lassen würde, wenn er so weiter machte. Gott, hoffentlich machte er so weiter.

Das hatte er wohl laut gesagt, denn Blaine kicherte leise und grimmig und sagte: "Das kann ich machen."

"Oh, Gott sei Dank", keuchte Kurt und stützte sich wieder mit beiden Händen ab. Während Blaine immer wieder in ihn hineinstieß, spannte Kurt seine Muskeln rhythmisch um seine Erektion an, weil er wusste, dass er damit auch Blaine ein bisschen verrückt machen konnte. Er liebte es, auf die Art auch Blaine besonderes Vergnügen bereiten zu können, denn er wollte nicht nur nehmen, sondern auch geben. Und es war kein Schaden, dass Blaine mit seinen bewusst gezielten Stößen tief in ihm drin immer wieder genau die richtige Stelle traf.

Blaine lockerte seinen Griff um Kurts Schultern und ließ seine Hände nach unten rutschen, um ihn wieder an den Hüften zu packen. Seine Schenkel wurden fest an Kurts gepresst, wenn er, keuchend vor Anstrengung, mit jedem Stoß seine Hüften leicht drehte und Kurts Atem kam stoßweise mit jedem feuchten Aufklatschen ihrer Körper.

Kurt schaffte es, eine von Blaines Händen von seiner Hüfte zu lösen, bis Blaine den Wink verstand, dass Kurt mehr brauchte. Er brauchte eine direkte Berührung und die steigende Anspannung seines Körpers schrie nach Erlösung. Blaine schlang eine Hand um Kurts Länge, und der konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht verhindern, als er die seidige Glätte von Blaines Handfläche auf seinem prallen Schaft spürte.

"Oh mein Gott.... " Kurt ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und die Sehnen an seinen Unterarmen traten vor, als er die Hände fest an die Wand der Dusche presste. An Blaines Hand war immer noch etwas von dem Wundergel – einen anderen Namen gab es nicht dafür, Marketing hin oder her. "Es ist immer noch glitschig; wir benutzen _nie_ wieder was anderes."

Jede der langsamen Bewegungen von Blaines Hand entlockte ihm ein klägliches Keuchen. Sie war seidenglatt und so verdammt fest und es war, als würde jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers sorgfältig und liebevoll liebkost und es war so, so gut – nie, _niemals_ wieder, würden sie irgendetwas anderes benutzen. Nie und nimmer. Am liebsten würde er jeden Dollar, den er besaß, der magischen Firma überlassen, die dieses Zeug herstellte, denn Blaine fühlte sich einfach _perfekt_ in ihm und um ihn herum an; für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtete Kurt, er würde womöglich tatsächlich ohnmächtig werden durch die Hitze, den Wasserdampf und den langsam beginnenden Orgasmus, der ihn gleich wie ein Güterzug überrollen würde.

Sie arbeiteten miteinander, bewegten ihre Hüften auf eine Art und Weise, die es nicht nur Blaine erlaubte, nach vorne zu stoßen, sondern die auch Kurt in Blaines Hand pumpen ließ und Kurt war überzeugt, dass er gleich so heftig kommen würde, dass zukünftige Generationen es noch spüren würden. Er fühlte, wie Blaines Schenkel sich hinter ihm anspannten und schloss seine Hand um Blaines Hand um seinen Penis. Er drückte direkt unterhalb der Eichel zu und bettelte fast schluchzend "bitte, bitte, bitte", und er wusste noch nicht einmal worum er bat. Um den erlösenden Orgasmus? Darum, dass es nie aufhörte?

Blaine klebte praktisch nass und heiß auf seinem Rücken, und die Lust wurde Kurt fast zu viel. Er klatschte seine freie Hand gegen die Wand, presste das Gesicht auf seinen Arm und versuchte, durch den Ansturm der Gefühle und durch den Wasserdampf hindurch weiterzuatmen. Zeitgleich mit der körperlichen Lust hatte er das Gefühl, als sende jeder seiner Nerven heißen elektrischen Strom durch seine Wirbelsäule und während er darauf wartete, begann er zu zittern von der schieren Anstrengung, sich aufrecht zu halten.

"Ich kann nicht.... Blaine, ich kann nicht –" Kurts Atem kam heiser und stoßweise, als er auf die gekachelte Wand spritzte. Das Herz pochte ihm wie wild gegen die Rippen, während er immer wieder und wieder pulsierte, bis er vor Erschöpfung und im Wirbel der Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus nach Luft schnappte, während Blaine ihn weiter aufrecht hielt und sanft an seiner Halsbeuge saugte. Als er sicher war, dass seine Beine nicht mehr unter ihm nachgeben würden, stützte er sich wieder mit beiden Armen an der Wand ab und ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf Blaines Schulter fallen, der seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm und die Arme in einer verzweifelten Umarmung um Kurts Brust schloss.

"O fuck", keuchte Blaine, als Kurt ihm ein weiteres Mal den Rücken entgegen wölbte und damit den Winkel gerade genug veränderte, dass Blaine sich mit drei, vier festen Stößen, Kurts Namen auf den Lippen, in ihm versenkte und heftig atmend zum Höhepunkt kam. Kurt hielt sich an einem von Blaines Armen fest, die der immer noch über seiner Brust liegen hatte und griff mit der anderen Hand über seinen Kopf nach hinten, um die Finger in Blaines nassen Locken zu vergraben, bis er sich wieder fähig fühlte, so komplizierte Bewegungen, wie sich umzudrehen, auszuführen.

Während ihr Herzschlag sich langsam wieder einer normalen Geschwindigkeit annäherte, nahmen sie sich einen Moment Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, was gar nicht so einfach war aufgrund der unentwegten sanften Küsse und geflüsterten Liebesbezeigungen.

Blaine drückte sanft Kurts Arm, als er sich aus ihm herauszog. Dann zog Kurt ihn seufzend in eine liebevolle Umarmung und dirigierte ihre ermatteten Körper zurück unter die Wasserflut des großen Regenduschkopfes. Nach einer Weile seifte Kurt sie beide von Kopf bis Fuß ein und lächelte Blaine an, als der sich an die Wand lehnte, um Kurt die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich ungehindert abzuduschen.

"Ich entdecke hier eine Schwäche im Design", sagte Kurt, wischte sich mit einer Hand das Wasser vom Gesicht und trat zur Seite, um Blaine Platz zu machen.

"Es müsste zwei davon geben?" fragte Blaine und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Duschkopfes, während er sich mit geschlossenen Augen Gesicht und Haare abspülte.

"Es müsste zwei davon geben", stimmte Kurt ihm zu und zeichnete zart mit dem Finger die Muskeln in Blaines Oberkörper nach.

Blaine drehte das Wasser ab, beugte sich vor für einen schnellen Kuss und nahm zwei Handtücher aus Kurts Tasche. Er trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und reichte Kurt das zweite Handtuch. "Nur zu. Du kannst bei Bill einen schriftlichen Antrag stellen; ich habe nichts dagegen", sagte er und konnte kaum sein Grinsen verbergen.

"Oh, ich glaube, dann müssen wir eben mit dem Einen irgendwie auskommen, wie's aussieht!", sagte Kurt vergnügt und schob Blaine sanft an seiner Schulter aus dem Weg. "Mann, ich bin eine riesige schrumpelige Dörrpflaume."

"Mmh, ich mag Dörrpflaumen", sagte Blaine, während er sich den Rücken abtrocknete.

"Du bist so ein..... Blaine Anderson, ich habe dich in meinem ganzen Leben noch keine Dörrpflaume essen sehen."

Blaine lachte leise und senkte leicht den Kopf. "Okay, ich habe nie wirklich eine Dörrpflaume gegessen. Aber ich mag dich schrumpelig." Er ergriff eine seiner Hände und küsste seine relativ schrumpeligen Fingerspitzen. "Denn genau so wirst du aussehen, wenn wir alt und grau sind."

Obwohl Kurt beinahe übersprudelte vor Freude bei dem Gedanken, zusammen mit Blaine alt und grau zu werden – mit seinem _Ehemann_ Blaine – so passte ihm die Vorstellung, eines Tages faltig zu werden, überhaupt gar nicht.

"Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich der erste 90-jährige sein werde, der _nicht_ aussieht wie ein [Shar Pei](http://www.dogbreedplus.com/dog_breeds/images/shar_pei.jpg)  _oder_ wie Joan Rivers. Ich werde die besten Feuchtigkeitscremes und Kollagenspender finden, die der Markt zu bieten hat." Er versuchte seinen entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, aber Blaine schlang ihm sein Handtuch um die Hüften und zog ihn zu sich her. Und er hatte dieses süße Grinsen im Gesicht. Dieses Grinsen, das Kurt daran erinnerte, wie sehr er verliebt war; es war nicht leicht, Entrüstung vorzutäuschen mit diesem strahlenden, breiten Lachfältchen-Grinsen nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Augen.

"Selbst wenn du wie ein Shar Pei aussiehst, werde ich trotzdem immer noch der Meinung sein, dass du der umwerfendste aller gutaussehenden Männer bist, die ich je getroffen habe."

Kurt hatte von dem fantastischen Sex noch viel zu weiche Knie, um sich von süßen, charmanten Komplimenten noch weichere Knie bescheren zu lassen. Er tat das einzig Vernünftige – er schlang Blaine die Arme um die Schultern, küsste seinen Hals und seufzte glücklich, als er spürte wie Blaines Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen und ihn behaglich fest hielten.

"Umwerfend gutaussehend, so so? Ich habe beschlossen, meine magischen Hautcremes mit dir zu teilen."

Er genoss Blaines Umarmung noch eine kleine Weile und seine Wangen begannen vom vielen Lächeln schon zu schmerzen, als ihm das Handtuch von seinen schmalen Hüften rutschte.

"Ich liebe dich, aber ich habe keine Lust, mit nacktem Hintern in der neuen Feuerwache rumzustehen", murmelte er an Blaines Hals, woraufhin Blaines Brustkorb erzitterte von einem weiteren seiner typischen leisen Lacher. Blaine löste sich von ihm und klapste ihm spielerisch auf den Po, was ihm einen überraschten Quietscher von Kurt und einen Retour-Klaps einbrachte. Sie zogen sich an und gingen in Blaines Büro zurück, wo Kurt mit einem müden Seufzer die Reste ihres kleinen Picknicks beäugte.

"Lass mich machen."

Kurt lächelte Blaine dankbar an und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch (der immer noch blöd war) während Blaine alles in den Papierkorb warf, bis auf die Champagnerflöten und die Flasche.

"Such du den Korken", sagte er, "und ich wickele die Gläser ein, dann können wir heimgehen."

Kurt küsste Blaine mit einem dicken, feuchten Schmatz auf den Nacken und zwängte den Korken zurück auf die Flasche. "Ich glaube, ich könnte 14 Stunden am Stück schlafen", sagte er und rollte seine Schultern.

"Ich auch. Aber ich muss vorher noch was zu Abend essen."

Kurt drehte sich ungläubig um und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Und was war das hier bitte?", fragte er und deutete in die ungefähre Richtung des Papierkorbs, während sie das Büro verließen und auf die Treppe zugingen.

"Ähm, die Vorspeise?"

Blaine sah so zerknirscht und bedröppelt aus, dass Kurt schon wieder lachen musste. "Ich vergesse immer, dass du bei deiner Arbeit mehr Kalorien verbrennst als ich." Er hielt Blaine die Tür auf und hängte sich in seinem Arm ein, als sie auf die Straße hinaustraten.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder eingefallen ist, denn ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Eduardo noch ein paar Chicken Enchiladas hat. Und ich hab seine Frau seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, sie – "

"Blaine Anderson! Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du ihnen erzählst, dass wir uns verlobt haben, bevor wir es noch meinem _Dad_ gesagt haben...."

Blaine blieb stehen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Seine Augen waren groß und feucht und guter Gott, das war kein guter Start für eine Ehe, wenn es nur einen Hundeblick seines Zukünftigen bedurfte, um......

"Nein. Ich mein's ernst, Blaine!" Kurt versuchte mit aller Gewalt, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen, denn er meinte es wirklich ernst. Super ernst. "Du willst es einfach nur irgend jemandem erzählen und du kannst nicht dem _Lebensmittelhändler_ an der Ecke erzählen, dass wir heiraten werden, bevor du es unserer Familie sagst."

Blaine ließ seine Stirn auf Kurts Schulter sinken. Kurt begann automatisch mit der flachen Hand über Blaines Rücken zu streicheln und wartete ab.

"Kurt, du hast 'unsere Familie' gesagt. Wir ziehen das wirklich durch, oder?“

Kurt drückte einen Kuss in Blaines Haar und fragte leise: "Bist du sicher, dass du es willst?"

Blaine sah auf und, oh richtig, das war das dritte Lächeln, das Kurt so liebte. Er überlegte sich, dass er dieses hier Blaines 'ich werde dich für immer lieben'-Lächeln nennen würde. Es sah zumindest genau so aus, wie sich sein eigenes 'ich werde dich für immer lieben'-Lächeln anfühlte.

"Hundertprozentig!"

Kurt summte glücklich vor sich hin und küsste sanft Blaines Mundwinkel. "Trotzdem kannst du es nicht als erstes Eduardo erzählen."

"Kurt!", quengelte Blaine. "Ich muss es jemandem erzählen und zwar jetzt gleich."

"Ach du Ärmster." Kurt schüttelte in gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. "Du tust mir so leid. Und du kannst es genau jetzt jemandem sagen." Kurt lächelte sanft und verliebt und spielte mit Blaines T-Shirt-Saum.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Ich werde dich heiraten."

Eines Tages würde es nicht mehr so aufregend sein. Eines Tages würde der Gedanke daran genauso normal sein, wie zu sagen "ich hole noch einen Laib Brot" oder "ich habe gehört, bei den Real Housewives gab's gestern Abend Zoff". Eines Tages würde der Gedanke, dass er die Liebe seines Lebens heiratete, etwas ganz Normales sein, fast wie ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen im Hintergrund. Vielleicht.

Aber heute war er das Wundervollste, das Kurt in seinem Leben je gehört hatte. Er sah auf, blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und lachte über sich selbst. Er räusperte sich, lächelte Blaine an und fing fast wieder an zu weinen, weil sein Verlobter einfach nur vor Freude strahlte.

"Du Glücklicher." Er küsste Blaine noch einmal und seine Lippen zitterten von all den Emotionen, die ihn durchfluteten. "Ich Glücklicher."

"Ich darf es deinem Vater erzählen", sagte Blaine und auch seine Stimme klang etwas zittrig. Den Rest des Weges liefen sie Arm in Arm und stritten sich im Spaß darum, wer es ihrer Familie zuerst sagen durfte."

"Dann sag ich es Bill", konterte Kurt.

"Das ist mir recht. Und ich werde Bill gegenüber morgen erwähnen, dass wir zur Feier unserer bevorstehenden Hochzeit den Wasserdruck in – – "

Kurt wirbelte Blaine mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hauswand und deutete lachend mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Wag es ja nicht, Captain, oder ich degradiere dich zu.... was immer niedriger und vergleichsweise entwürdigend ist."

Blaine lachte und die Lachfältchen um seine Augen ließen die Schmetterlinge in Kurts Bauch wunderbar lebendig werden. "Halb-Meister."

"Versuch es gar nicht erst. Ich weiß, dass es das überhaupt nicht gibt. _Mister_ Anderson." Kurt war ziemlich zufrieden mit dieser aus dem Ärmel geschüttelten Herabsetzung des Dienstgrades eines gewissen Menschen, der ihn immer noch frech angrinste und.... ernsthaft jetzt, das war ein schrecklicher Start für ihr gemeinsames Leben, wenn Kurt so leicht – –

"Anderson- _Hummel._ Es heißt Mister Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt sah ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an (obwohl ihm die Zehen in seinen herrlichen Schuhe zu kribbeln begannen) und erwiderte: "Nein. Hummel-Anderson. Captain und Mister Hummel-Anderson. Zumindest beabsichtige ich, die Einladungen so bedrucken zu lassen." Er zog Blaine hinter sich her und entschloss sich, dessen Verletzung der disziplinarischen Vorgehensweise zu entschuldigen.

Blaine nahm Kurts Hand, drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf wie ein Gentleman, klemmte sie in seine Ellenbeuge und ließ sich von Kurt nachhause führen. "Ganz wie du willst, mein Liebster."

 Okay, vielleicht war es ja doch der allerbeste Start in den Rest ihres Lebens.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die einzige Anerkennung, die ein Autor hier auf dieser Platform hat, sind **Kommentare und/oder Kudos**. Es wäre sehr schön, wenn ihr euch dafür ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen würdet, zumal auch möglich, wenn man keinen Account hier hat. Und übrigens: ein Kudo ist nur ein Klick ;-)  <3 <3 <3


End file.
